


The Servant

by Amberwinters



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 104,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberwinters/pseuds/Amberwinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fic where Kris Allen is forced to join a barbarian army and serve the immoral but beautiful Prince of Agbeko.  Although he is lucky enough to escape the cruel fate of a foot soldier, Kris must endure being the personal servant of the devil himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kris could feel the tension in the village. For the past few months, villages along the coast had been invaded by the barbarians from the north. Tales of families being slaughtered and women being raped were spreading like wild fire. Kris’ village had lived in peace for hundreds of years and hoped to escape the invasion. The land was not that rich and contained none of the precious metals found in some of the eastern provinces. Still, the long wars fought by the northern barbarians had taken a toll and they needed more fighters. They were a cruel people. His mother had been exposed to them when she was a child and did not like to speak of it.

Neil Allen took his boys aside that evening, “I think the barbarians are actually going to come here. We have been lucky so far but Wielan fell yesterday which is only about two hundred miles from here. The village fought back and they burned it to the ground. They are looking for men to join their army. Each family is going to give up a son in return for peace.”

Kris had a feeling the barbarians would not deal but kept it to himself. He looked over at his younger brother and turned to his father, “Then, I will go, father. Daniel is still too young.”

Neil’s eyes began to tear up, “I am so sorry, Kris, but you are strong and smart. I am sure you can survive this.”

Kris just nodded. He had heard the army was brutal and often ate the weaker warriors when food was scarce. That night, his mother and father could barely keep from outright crying while gathering stuff for Kris to take. Kris didn’t sleep a wink knowing shortly his life would become a living nightmare.

The next morning the earth began to shake as the barbarians rode in on horseback. They were a sight to behold. They wore animal skins and had their horses decorated in fierce armor which glinted when the light hit embedded jewels. They all seemed larger than life. A tall, tan skinned man came over. Under the animal skins he wore a short loin cloth and tall kid boots. He was bare-chested and had quite a bit of ornate jewelry and paintings on his skin. He looked exotic and wild. He walked up to the village leader, Kris’ father. Kris stood by his Dad and stared at the man. The man looked at Kris and then spoke a foreign language. When neither Kris nor his Dad responded, he proceeded to try different languages until he finally found one whose dialect was similar, “We are here to collect a bounty. If you give us fifty men we will leave in peace.”

“Do I have your word you will not come back?”

“We won’t be back this year but I cannot promise the next year. We are fighting formidable enemies that threaten to take over all the lands.”

“We are farmers and need men to work the land. Fifty is too steep. We can only give 20.”

The guy looked over at Kris, “Is he among the twenty?”

Neil looked concerned, “Why? He is nothing special.”

The guy smiled, “To you he is. Actually, he resembles someone I know and I think he might please my prince.”

Kris looked at Neil in horror. The barbarians were also known to be lewd and sinful. They copulated with men, women and even animals. They were a lawless, Godless people and worshipped satan. Kris could handle death but did not want to be forced into evil.

“How would he please your prince?” Neil Allen barely kept his disdain out of his tone.

The man just looked at Neil annoyed, “Do I really need to explain? Serving the Prince is a high honor barely worthy of a diseased mongrel. However, we have lost a lot of men in the last battle and the Prince’s last servant displeased him greatly. I have no suitable replacement and your…son here may just do in a pinch. If he does not please the Prince, I will make him a foot soldier like the others. Of course foot soldiers only have a life expectancy of two hours in a battle. Royals servants fair much better.”

Kris spoke up, “I would rather die an honorable death than lie with a man. I will not serve your Prince.”

“Mm…you have not seen our Prince.” The man turned back to Neil, “I will accept 25 men as long as your son is among them. You have two hours to outfit them for travel. In the mean time I would like as much soap as possible so my men can bathe in the river.”

Kris cringed. Bathing in the river was dangerous. Everyone knew completely immersing oneself in water was forbidden. Instead, buckets were used and people washed themselves away from the river. Neil nodded, “Would you like buckets?”

“No, we just need soap.”

Kris arranged to collect soap from the families. He and Daniel went down to the river to deliver it. He saw all the men had discarded their clothes and were actually swimming in the river. Kris and Daniel were shocked. Men did not get naked in front of one another and certainly did not go in the river! The tall, tanned man came over, “What is your name?”

“K-Kris and this is my brother Daniel. Daniel is not coming with us.”

The man nodded, “I am Raja, the Prince’s advisor. Bring the men from the village here so you all can bathe.”

Kris’ eyes widened, “We do not bathe in the river. We will bathe in our village before we depart.”

Raja just shrugged, “As you like but you will bathe once we start traveling.”

Kris looked around and saw a man emerge from the water with dark hair. He looked very tall and defined. Kris’ breath caught when he saw the guy smile at something someone said. There was just something about him that drew attention. The man glanced over and Kris was shocked to see he had light eyes. Kris had never seen eyes that seemed to glow and took it as further evidence that these barbarians were demons.

Raja laughed, “In case you were curious, that is the Prince of Agbeko.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kris returned to the village center and the mood was somber as the families helped the men get ready for their journey. Kris could not forget the sight of the Prince’s glowing eyes and shuddered at the thought of serving him. Kris went to his house and his father gave him a quick lecture saying he was the son of a village chief so he was responsible for the welfare of the village men.

“How will I care for them when I am separated and serving this demon? Father, I saw him and he is evil. He was bathing naked in the river with other men.”

His father grimaced, “Son, a good leader is tested in many ways. You need to find a way to survive and help our villagers. If that means being a good servant and gaining influence with the Prince so be it. We both know these barbarians are immoral and engage in sin. If you are forced to…look, it is not a sin unless you enjoy it. Son, do what you must but remember you were to become a village chief. Your duty is to do everything in your power to protect our village and help those men from here. I will pray you return soon.”

Kris hugged his father and then went in his room to pack. His mother came in and sat down. His mother was always an enigma. She was warm and loving but never would talk about her childhood. She had secretly taught Kris the Barbarian language. Kris assumed they had many dialects because it wasn’t one Raja had used when he was trying to speak with his father. Kris hoped his mother didn’t cry because that would break his heart.

“I wish this had not come to pass but it seems war is everywhere. We are lucky they are accepting so few men. It is a good thing you do and you should be proud of your sacrifice.”

Kris looked down, “There is no honor in what I do. I am to be the Prince’s servant not a soldier.”

His mother hugged him, “That may be better.”

Kris pulled back, “Mother, the Prince is a demon and they are sinful-“

“Kris, you need to stay close to the Prince and follow his orders. He is your only chance for survival. The Agbekians are a fierce people and life among the army is difficult. Promise me you will try and survive.”

Kris did not think his lot would be improved by following a demon but he nodded anyway. He hated seeing his mother upset. “I love you, Mom. Take care of Daniel and Dad.”

Kris kissed his mother goodbye and headed out to the village center. The other men were there milling about. His father was right he was the son of a chief and he needed to set an example. He put on his game face and gathered the men. He gave them a last minute talk explaining they were heroes to join the barbarian army to avoid the massacre of women and children. Kris continued to tell them that they must remember who they are and not give in to the heathen ways of the barbarians. His father echoed his sentiment and wished them well.

The barbarians returned from the river still glistening from their bathing. Raja and Prince of Agbeko rode and dismounted. They were both tall and lean. Kris stood next to his father and watched as the two barbarians approached. Once again, Kris’ breath caught seeing the Prince’s eyes which up close were blue-grey. They resembled the water and reminded Kris of the underworld. Demon! Raja spoke, “May I present the Prince of Agbeko. His majesty will review your bounty and decide if it is acceptable.”

Kris blood became to boil as he the Prince turned and walked the line of men. He reached out and looked at one of the men’s teeth. It was as if he thought they were horses. Prince Agbeko said something to Raja. Raja turned to Neil Allen, “That one is no good, you need to replace him with someone else.”

Neil looked troubled but nodded. Kris knew how emotional it was deciding which men would be sacrificed. He hoped they did not turn away anyone else. Raja and the Prince walked back up to Neil and Kris. Raja said something to the Prince and then the Prince turned his attention to Kris. Kris fought the urge to cower under the Prince’s cold gaze. The Prince looked Kris up and down and then said something in his native tongue. He said it fast so Kris could not understand it all but he understood some. Kris picked up a couple words “dog” and “baby”. Raja spoke slower in the same dialect Kris knew, “Sire, he is the Chief’s son if you reject him there will be unnecessary bloodshed. Besides, he is cute.”

The Prince shook his head, “He is not that cute and he looks weak. I bet he doesn’t last two days. I still want that other one replaced.”

Raja nodded and turned to Kris’ father, “You must replace the one man but the Prince finds the rest of your men acceptable. We expect them to be loyal and serve willingly. This includes your son. If they do not, they will be executed and we will return for the replacements.”

“In return for their loyalty will you treat them decently? Respect our cultural differences?”

Raja translated and the Prince seemed annoyed. The Prince moved closer to Kris. Kris’ heart sped up and he could barely look into the Prince’s blue eyes. To his horror, the Prince reached out and ran his hand down the front of Kris’ body. The gesture effectively communicate to everyone just what the Prince thought about their cultural taboos and humiliated Kris.

Neil Allen tensed, “My son is in line to be the next Chief of this village, how dare you-“

Raja interrupted, “Was in line, now he is the Prince’s servant. He can dare to do anything he likes including kill him. I suggest you change your attitude or we will take your other son to replace the unacceptable soldier.”

Kris placed his hand on his father’s arm, “Father, you need to protect the village and our family. Daniel will be the next chief, forget about me.”

The Prince turned to Raja, “Take the other son as a replacement that will effectively shut them up and keep them in line.”

To Kris’ horror his mother ran out and hugged Daniel. Kim Allen turned to the Prince and spoke in the Barbarian tongue, “Do not take my other son.” Kim Allen then ran to the Prince and his guards unsheathed their swords. Kim went on her knees before the Prince, “You are already taking my first born. Leave me my youngest. I am begging you, your highness.”

Kris feared the guards would strike down his mother right before his eyes. Barbarians wouldn’t hesitate to kill a defenseless woman. The Prince looked at Kris’ mother in surprise and then gestured for his men to stop, “For my mother, I will leave your second son but I will show no special mercy to your other son.”

Kim looked at Kris, “He will be loyal to you.”

“Well, if the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, I doubt it. I will not be stupid enough to trust him. In fact, I will keep him on a very tight leash.”

His mother grabbed the Prince’s hand and kissed it, “Thank you, your highness.”

The Prince had a pained expression cross his face and pulled his hand back. He turned to Raja, “Let’s just go I don’t want to lose more daylight.”

“What about the replacement-“

“Leave it be. Let’s go.”

Raja turned to the men and spoke a different dialect that Kris did not understand and then said in Kris’ native tongue, “We are moving out, you all will follow behind. We are heading up the mountain.”

Kris had never been up the mountain because it was dangerous and supposedly haunted. It would be a difficult journey and none of the men had cold weather clothes. Kris hoped there was a pass halfway up and they needn’t go to the peak.

Kris hugged his mother and father goodbye. He went to go by his men but the Prince grabbed him by the hair and pulled him to the front of the group. Adam climbed on a horse and Kris was forced to jog beside it. They went about two miles and met up with another group of warriors. They were now about 300 men and most looked very scary. All of them had animal skins and cold weather clothes. Kris’ village was in the south at sea level where the weather was mild. Kris was nervous for both himself and his men. He noticed the barbarians were giving the village men a hard time. Kris went to Raja, “Can you speak to your soldiers? They are intimidating the villagers.”

Raja laughed, “This is nothing compared to being in battle. You better focus on your own plight. Prince Adam can be very impatient and very cruel.”

As if on cue, the Prince yelled, “Kamea!”

Raja laughed, “I think he means you.”

Kris didn’t recognize the word but had a feeling it was derogatory. He went over to the Prince still scared to look into his eyes Kris just kneeled.

The Prince grabbed his hair and yanked him up roughly. He shoved an empty canteen in his hands and yelled something in a dialect he didn’t understand. Kris just took the canteen and continued to look baffled. The Prince turned to Raja, “Great he is stupid too. He is unsuitable as a servant.”

Raja became annoyed, “So pick someone else but your only choice is among the newbies. We cannot afford to give up a seasoned warrior to cater to your whims. Maybe he will redeem himself in bed.”

Kris paled at Raja words. The Prince grimaced, “I am not going to sully my cock by fucking a Kamea.”

Raja laughed, “Please, you have fucked far worse. Adam, I need to get this camp set up why don’t you just beat him maybe that will improve your mood.”

The Prince grabbed Kris by the hair again and dragged him to a creek. Kris hoped the Prince didn’t rape him. The Prince stood there and stared at Kris. He yelled and Kris just looked at him confused. Adam grabbed the canteen impatiently and dipped it in the water. He then threw it at Kris and called him stupid in the dialect Kris secretly knew. Kris picked up the canteen and filled it. He was dying of thirst so he drank from it and refilled it. He handed it to the Prince. The Prince stared at him in and then smacked him across the face.

Kris just watched as the prince drank and shoved the canteen back in Kris hands. Kris refilled it and did not drink from it again. The men were setting up camp and Raja called Kris over, “You need to learn to set up Prince Adam’s tent. I will show you once but you better learn fast.”

Kris watched as Raja put up a small shelter made of skins, rope and metal pegs. It was low to the ground and obviously just for sleeping. Inside he set up more skins for sleeping, “When there is snow, you will have to put down more skins to keep it dry.”

“Where will I sleep?”

“Hopefully with the Prince. If he rejects you, you will have to either sleep beside the structure or in inclement weather join the other men.”

“Where do you sleep?”

Raja laughed, “I sleep with the Captain of the Guard. Sorry sweetie, you aren’t my type.”

Kris blushed, “I- I didn’t mean that. I don’t sleep with men!”

“Mm…not yet. I hope for your sake you are not stupid enough to refuse the Prince.”

The wind was picking up and Kris hoped he would be able to get out of the wind. Raja and the Captain of the Guard crawled into the shelter next to the Prince’s. The Prince was still checking things in the camp. The wind was biting and Kris’ thin jacket wasn’t helping. He was shivering. The Prince came over and crawled into the tent without even looking at Kris.  
Kris didn’t want to go by the other men and tried to lean into the tent. That caused one side to collapse and the Prince yell. Kris quickly fixed the shelter.

The Prince let out a stream of curses and yelled “Kamea!” Kris stuck his head in and Prince Adam motioned for him to come in. Kris crawled in and went to climb under the skins when the Prince held up his hand and motioned to Kris’ clothes. Kris shrugged and Adam pulled back the skins revealing his naked body. Kris freaked. There was no way he was going to lay naked with another man. Kris shook his head adamantly and tried to lay down on top of the skins. The Prince grabbed him and spoke in Kris’ native language, “Get undressed or I will toss you out.”

Kris was caught off guard, “You speak my language.”

“I hate your language and won’t speak it often. You better learn mine fast. Now stop being an idiot and undress. I will not have you disrespect me by wearing outer garments in my bed.”

Kris was scared, “I do not like being with men.”

“Good, then I won’t worry about your pleasure. You are my servant. If I want to touch you I will. However, I don’t find you particularly attractive and will more often than not find better outlets. But in desperate times…now get undressed.”

Kris reluctantly removed his clothes and climbed into the furs. It was warm and soft. Kris hadn’t realized how cold he was and continued to shiver. The Prince seemed annoyed but pulled Kris against him. The Prince’s body generated a lot of warmth but made Kris very uncomfortable. _This is wrong!_ Kris was further freaked out because he felt the Prince’s manhood against the back of his thigh. Kris went to pull away but the Prince tightened his hold, “Stop struggling or I am going to get excited. I like a good challenge.”

Kris immediately stopped resisting and heard the Prince laugh. Kris was surprised by the sound which put him a little at ease. It had been a long day and as the warmth of Adam’s body transferred to Kris, he became drowsy. The last thought on Kris’ mind was that he was probably in more danger than he realized. Maybe he should have tried his luck with the other men. Kris heard Prince Adam’s breath become steady and knew he was sleeping. Kris followed suit.


	3. Chapter 3

Kris woke up disoriented. He was warm and surrounded by darkness. He tried to move but his body was immobilized. He quickly realized where he was and who was wrapped around him. Kris also realized he had his head on the Prince’s chest. Kris jerked up and accidently woke the Prince. Prince Adam mumbled something and pulled Kris back down. Kris let out a frustrated sigh and Adam responded by running his hand over Kris’ ass and slapping it. Kris yelped and felt embarrassed especially because the Prince didn’t remove his hand. Kris pushed it away. “Please don’t touch me like that.”

The Prince pushed the covers back and pulled on his clothes. He threw Kris’ clothes at him and spoke in his native tongue that Kris knew, “Get up and breakdown the tent. We are moving out shortly.” Kris just stared at him and the Prince used Kris’ language, “Pack up everything, we are heading out in a half hour.”

Prince Adam left the tent. Kris dressed and worked on breaking down the tent. He struggled with it which caused him to miss breakfast. It was a bitter cold morning and the lack of warm food didn’t help. Kris wanted to check on his men so he headed to the other side of the camp. He was interrupted by Raja and the Captain of the Guard.

“Kris, one of the men from your village froze to death last night. You need to talk to them and make sure they are not being stupid. Prince Adam will be furious if anymore die unnecessarily.”

They arrived to the area his fellow villagers were staying and Kris could tell they all had a rough night. Many were sporting bruises and looked beaten down. Kris called them over and asked what happened. His friend Andrew spoke, “They are animals. They tried to rape Kenny so he ran and he must have gotten lost in the dark. These people are evil.”

“We need to survive. I am going to talk to the Prince about controlling his men but you all need to try stay out of the soldiers’ way.”

“That is easier said than done. From what we heard about the Prince, he will hardly be sympathetic to our plight.” Andrew’s tone changed, “You don’t look like you had too bad a night.”

Kris felt a little guilty since in truth he had a very serene night compared to the others, “I am trying to accept my new situation and make the best of it.”

One of the other men snorted, “Maybe you like this way of life. Is that it, you enjoy being the Prince’s plaything?”

Kris became furious, “I am suffering just like you all. I don’t want to be here either!”

“You look as if you had a great night sleep. Where are all your bruises? You know it is a sin to lie with a man and if you don’t object you have sinned. Your family would be ashamed.”

Kris knew Andrew was right. He didn’t even fight the Prince but then again nothing happened. Kris looked at Andrew, “I didn’t do anything with the Prince. We just slept.”

The Captain of the Guard was yelling and the other soldiers were lining up. Andrew spat on the floor, “Excuse us, we need to line up. You better go run to your new boyfriend. He probably has some sweet meats for you.”

Kris walked away feeling sad and alone. His own people seemed to resent him and Kris felt guilty about losing one man. Even though his men hated him, Kris did his duty as the Village Chief’s son and oversaw the burying of the body. The barbarians gave them time to say prayers and hold a short ceremony. Afterwards, Kris went up to Raja, “The soldiers are being too rough on the men. Our culture does not accept men sleeping with men.”

“Well, I hope you told them to get over it. Losing more men would be very inconvenient. You better run up to the front and get beside the Prince. Kris was starving and thirsty. He made his way up the line. Adam was already on his horse and looking incredibly regal. He was also eating something which made Kris’ mouth water. The Prince waved him over and handed Kris two empty canteens. Kris ran to the creek and filled them up. Of course Adam hadn’t waited for his return and Kris had to run to catch up. Granted, he had wasted time drinking his fill of water but still Adam could have waited. He was just grateful he could hear which way the army was moving.

Kris finally caught up. Adam reached down and took only one of the canteens. Kris was happy to have his own water source. After an hour of jogging near Adam’s horse, Kris became too exhausted and started to stumble. Kris took a particularly painful fall and the Prince yelled “Kamea! Stop being stupid and open your eyes.” Kris heard him yell to Raja, “I told you this one was weak. He’s clumsy too.”

The Prince halted his horse and motioned for Kris to come over. Kris hobbled over and realized he really tweaked his ankle. Adam grimaced and spoke in Kris’ tongue, “I should treat you like a horse and just kill you. Get up here and you can ride with me like a child.”

Kris wanted to object but his ankle was throbbing. He went over and the Prince pulled him up in from of him. The Prince adjusted his animal skins so they wrapped around Kris too. They began moving again. Kris tried to sit upright but found it easier to lean back against Adam’s broad chest. As they made their way up the mountain the weather turned for the worst and started snowing. Kris worried his men would not make it. Prince Adam must have felt the need to check on all the men because he turned his horse to ride toward the back of the line. Kris saw his village men struggling through the snow in their thin sandals.

Adam halted the line and was yelling in a dialect he didn’t understand. The Captain of the Guard and Raja came back by them. Prince Adam turned to Raja, “These men need animal skin boots; they will end up maimed if we continue. Have our men loan them their second pair of boots. We will pause for a day at the next stop to hunt and make more suitable clothing. Once we clear the mountain top the weather will stay cold.”

Raja hesitated, “The other soldiers will not give up their boots. Maybe we should pause here.”

“It is not safe. I will give the order and the men will obey. I don’t like these new joins but we should treat them at least as good as our dogs.”

Kris was grateful his men would be given boots. However, Kris cringed when he saw Andrew looking up at him sitting atop the Prince’s horse wrapped in skins while they froze. Adam called out the command to his men and after a little grumbling the soldiers gave up their spare boots. Adam made his way back up the line. Kris’ stomach grumbled again. The Prince took out some kind of food and gave it to Kris. Kris smiled thankfully and began eating. It was a starchy, sweet that tasted like heaven after not eating for so long. Kris was feeling good until he felt the Prince’s hand rest on his hip. Kris could also feel the Prince’s slight erection. Kris continued to eat hoping he was reading the situation wrong.

The Prince shifted and Kris could now feel a full erection poking him from behind. Prince Adam called out an order and guided his horse into the tree line. Kris’ heart began to race. One of the smaller soldiers came over to them. Adam climbed down and turned to Kris. Using Kris’ language, “I suggest you watch because tomorrow morning you will be servicing me.”

Kris watched in shock as the soldier went down to his knees and reached into the Prince’s trousers and pulled out his cock. Kris further freaked out when the man took the Prince in his mouth and began sucking in earnest. The Prince threw his head back and seemed to be thrusting into the man’s mouth. This was definitely wrong and disgusting. Kris had never been with either a man or a woman. In his culture sex happened between a man and a woman to breed. Certainly it wasn’t done between men and definitely not in front of an audience. This was wrong on so many levels. Kris half expected Adam to morph into a full demon.

Instead of looking away, Kris found himself watching the Prince’s expression of ecstasy and raw passion. The Prince suddenly moaned and Kris saw him coming in the man’s mouth. Kris almost puked and noticed the soldier seemed to like it. These barbarians were truly disturbed and lived like animals. The Prince smiled at the soldier and fondly ran his hand through his blonde hair. The soldier stood back up, smirked at Kris and went back to the line.

Kris just looked at the Prince disgusted, “I will never, ever do that. That was disgusting.”

The Prince just readjusted his clothing and climbed back up, “Your job is to keep me happy and as you could see that made me happy. I cannot afford to keep halting the line for that so you will service me in the morning or before we go to sleep. If you don’t want to use your mouth, I will be more than happy to use your ass.”

Kris just shook his head thinking back on Andrew’s words, “I will fight you.”

The Prince shrugged, “I am bigger than you besides I can always restrain you or threaten to hurt your friends. Isn’t it easier if you just play along?”

Kris shook his head, “I can’t. It is wrong.”

Prince Adam pulled Kris closer and dropped his hand over Kris’ cock. Kris was caught off guard. The Prince started rubbing and Kris felt his body react. Kris tried to squirm away but the Prince lightly squeezed and wrapped his fingers so they were reaching under Kris balls. It felt incredible, incredibly wrong. Kris pleaded softly, “Don’t. Please.”

The Prince let up but then placed his hand inside Kris’ trousers. Kris jumped at the feel of another person’s fingers around his cock. Kris leaned back into the Prince knowing he should be objecting. The Prince started running his hand up and down the length of Kris’ manhood. A moan escaped Kris lips. Kris felt something warm and moist near his ear and realized it was the Prince’s tongue, “Maybe I wrote you off too soon. You are a hot little thing.” Kris froze at Adam’s words suddenly aware he had been giving the Prince unlimited access to his body. Kris pushed the Prince’s hand away. The Prince laughed, “You are a slut at heart. It won’t take much to get you writhing under me.”

Kris was furious at himself and without thinking pinched the Prince’s leg hard. Big mistake.

“Ouch…you little mongrel. You know attacking the Prince is punishable by death. At the very least it warrants a good beating.”

Kris was remorseful and scared, “I am s-sorry, yo-your highness.”

The Prince raised an eyebrow, “Prove it. Kiss me.”

Kris grabbed Prince Adam’s hand and kissed it.

The Prince looked at him liked he was crazy, “I swear you are dim-witted. I meant a real kiss but you would probably screw that up and bite my tongue. Have you ever even kissed anyone, Kamea?”

The prince asked as if it was a bad thing to be pure. Kris responded matter of factly, “You aren’t supposed to kiss someone unless you are engaged and I have never been engaged.”

“So that is a no?”

“Of course. I am the village chief’s son, I must be above reproach.”

The Prince smiled wickedly, “In that case, let me aid you in your fall from grace.”

Before Kris could decipher his words, the Prince’s lips assaulted his. Having never kissed anyone Kris was confused even more so when he felt Prince Adam’s tongue invade his mouth. Kris knew he should be disgusted but the Prince eased up the pressure and it wasn’t too bad. The Prince continued to ravage him until they both heard a loud cough. Kris pulled back and blushed. Raja was there, “My Prince, we have to start moving if we are going to make the caves before nightfall.”

“Killjoy. Are the men geared up?”

Raja nodded, “Geared up and ready to step off.” Kris was embarrassed especially because Raja was smiling.

The Prince whispered in Kris’ ear, “We’ll finish this later, Kamea.”

Kris wondered what the word ‘Kamea’ meant. Was it an endearment? Wait, it is a sin to like a man. Kris recited some prayers to himself as they headed out. It began to snow as they went higher. The Prince seemed immune to the weather and his body seemed to emanate ridiculous amounts of heat. Kris once again questioned whether he was human. The Prince seemed to notice, Kris was struggling against the cold and wrapped the skins more snuggly around him. Kris adjusted so he was getting maximum contact with the Prince’s warm body. The Prince wrapped one arm around Kris and rested his hand on his hip. Kris felt warm and sleepy. He must have dozed because the next thing he knew the Prince was shaking him, “Kamea, we are stopping and will make camp in the caves.”

Kris climbed down and immediately collapsed when he put pressure on his ankle. The Prince frowned, “What is wrong with you?”

Kris looked at his ankle and it was swollen, “I think I might have broken my ankle.”

“I hope not for your sake. We cannot carry a lame man to battle. We are not passing any villages so you will be left behind with some food and probably die.”

Kris looked at the Prince, “You would let me die for a sprained ankle?”

The Prince shrugged, “I have let men die for less. Can you think of any good reason we should take on the burden of a lame man?”

Kris just looked around sadly. Of course, these barbarians would have no compassion. He was going to die alone and cold. There would be no honor in his death and no one would even care. At least Kenny’s body was buried and the men said a few words. He would just be abandoned and forgotten. _Maybe God was punishing him for not fighting off the Prince._


	4. Chapter 4

Prince Adam waved Raja over and seemed annoyed, “Now he’s broken.”

Raja pain fully examined Kris’ ankle. Kris bit his lip to keep from crying. Raja shook his head, “He won’t be up and walking for at least a few days. We can try and wrap it. Maybe if he just rests it will heal faster. Do you want another servant? I could grab one of his mates.”

“No, I don’t like these people. I don’t even like dealing with him.”

Raja rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I could tell. Adam, we need to hurry up and set camp. Are you going to do it yourself or do you want me to send Tommy over?”

Kris was surprised by Raja casual tone and use of the Prince’s given name. They were using their native tongue which Kris believed was the high version of the barbarian language. Kris gathered that his mother had worked for the royal family or someone else high up since the Prince spoke a different dialect to his troops.

“I won’t let my stupid servant be more of a burden than necessary. I will set up my stuff. If his ankle doesn’t heal we will have to leave him behind.”

“Let’s see how it is tomorrow. May I be excused so I can deal with some real issues?”

The Prince nodded and then asked, “Raja, what if his ankle doesn’t get better?”

“We’ll put it to a vote if necessary. A storm is coming so we may have to stay put a few days anyway. You need to talk to the men tonight and make sure we don’t lose anymore men.”

“Gather them up after they set the traps and I will address them.”

Raja bowed slightly and left. The Prince turned to Kris and looked annoyed, “Raja says you need to rest your ankle. I am going to set up our skins in the cave and you are going to stay there until we head out again.”

Kris hated being so useless. The Prince brought him in the cave and wrapped him in his own skin and gave him another bit of sweet cake. Kris just sat there while everyone was rushing about. Andrew walked by, “Wow you must be really good in your new role that suddenly the Prince acts as a servant. So are you just going to sit around snacking on sweet meats.”

“I hurt my ankle. I was ordered to sit here.”

“I guess the barbarian wants you energetic. They say he is immortal and he has blue eyes because he was fathered by one of their gods. I think it is because he is from hell and if you keep sinning with him you will go there too.”

Kris noticed the Prince was nearby and probably within earshot. Of course, Andrew hadn’t known the Prince understood their language. The Prince came over and kissed Kris on the lips and pointed to the shelter he had set up. Kris pulled back and saw Andrew’s disgusted expression. The Prince glared at Andrew and then pushed him down hard, “Get to work, scum.” Kris noticed the Prince stuck to his own tongue rather than using Kris’ language.

Andrew scuttled away and the Prince just picked Kris up like a baby and brought him to the shelter. He put him in between the skins and placed a bunch of swords next to him. “You can make yourself useful by sharpening these. I will show you how.”

Kris watched as the Prince used a stone to sharpen the blade. Kris spent the next couple hours sharpening blades. He was scared by the thought of being left behind. That night they built a fire right outside the cave and the Captain of the Guard carried him out to sit by everyone. The Prince was speaking in the lower dialect Kris did not understand.

Raja translated and stated they would continue to travel the next day rather than wait out the storm. Scouts had seen evidence of the enemy and it was not safe to linger. Raja looked toward Kris, “Your chief’s son is hurt. He has sprained his ankle and will need assistance. The Prince cannot carry another into battle since he must lead. Will you take o this burden?”

Kris cringed at the silence that followed the question. Raja continued, “If you do not take on this burden he may die.”

Andrew spoke up, “Carrying a man in battle is dangerous besides his fate is up to God. He has sinned and God is punishing him. We will not interfere.”

Kris felt tears forming and just looked down. His own people were going to let him die. The Prince spoke up in the high dialect, “These mongrels will not even lift a finger for each other. They are like animals and should not be trusted in battle. They will be placed in the front to test the range of the enemy’s arrows. As you know, I cannot carry a man into battle and my servant is injured. Are any of you willing to take on this burden otherwise he must be left behind.”

Kris held his breath and noticed the Prince gave Raja a troubled look. The blonde soldier that had committed sins with the Prince spoke up, “Your highness, I will carry him on my horse. He is a Chief’s son and should not be left to die. Also, out of respect for you I will forfeit my rights with him. However, I do request a dance from you.”

The Prince smiled, “Thank you, TJ. At our next celebration I will dance for you.”

Dancing was only limited to religious ceremonies and certainly not done for entertainment. That type of dancing was seen as sinful and done only by the lowest classes. Kris wondered if the Prince did some kind of royal dance.

The Captain of the Guard laughed, “Perfect solution since Thomas is dangerous with a sword. I feel safer knowing he is not on the frontlines.”

Everyone laughed and Tommy shrugged, “I am a lover not a fighter.”

The Prince nodded, “Since the wind is loud we will celebrate tonight. Raja, break open a wine jug and prepare the new joins for their formal welcoming. I will present my own servant.”

“Very well, your highness but you must not have your servant on his feet long.”

The Prince shrugged, “That is why he is being presented separately. Now, let’s get ready. The festivities will being in one hour. Have the new joins bring up water.”

Adam helped Kris back to their shelter. Kris tried to ask the Prince what was going on but he wasn’t responding. One of Kris’ village mates showed up with a large bucket of water and placed it down a few feet away from their sleeping skins. The Prince quickly stripped and began washing himself without any sign of self consciousness. Kris could not help admiring the Prince’s strong, lean body. Kris also blushed when he noticed how well endowed he was. The Prince quickly dried off and wrapped himself in a soft fabric followed by an animal skin for warmth, “Come along, Kamea. I will help you so you do not hurt your ankle.”

“I can bathe alone.”

“You can’t even stand alone and you are not sharing my skins smelling like you do. Now undress yourself or I will do it.”

Kris looked around and didn’t feel comfortable stripping in front of other men. The Prince did not seem to understand his reluctance, “I don’t have all night. Also, you will just wrap yourself in skins to let your clothes air out.”

Kris began to feel uncomfortable, “I am not going to sit around naked.”

“Well, then you are really going to hate presenting yourself to the group. Now stop it before I beat you.”

Kris had a feeling the Prince was bluffing about the beating but also knew he was stubborn. Kris removed all but his undergarment which the Prince just ripped off. Kris tried to cover his privates, “Please, you have nothing that no one here doesn’t have. Why are your people so bizarre about nudity and sex? It is amazing you even breed.”

The Prince poured cold water on him and quickly began putting soap on him. Kris felt like a child, “I said I can do it myself.”

“Yeah, but I wanted to make sure you did it right and cleaned all your parts.” At that the Prince ran the rag between Kris’ legs, under his balls. Kris jumped back offended, “Please stop.”

The Prince threw the rag at him, “Fine but if you miss anything, I am going to wash you again.”

Kris quickly scrubbed all over and endured more cold water poured on him. He was shivering as the Prince dried him off and wrapped him in the softest fabric Kris had ever felt. He then wrapped a skin around him and Kris quickly warmed up. The Prince guided him back to the fire where the other men were joining in. He noticed everyone else must have bathed and then froze as he saw his fellow villagers naked. They looked very upset as this was a major cultural faux paus.

“Why are they naked?”

The Prince just ignored him. They settled in. The Captain of the Guard stood and spoke to the troops in the dialect that Kris did not understand. Kris kept looking at his people. He caught Andrew’s eye and cringed at the resentment he saw in his eyes. His own people hated him and had abandoned him to die. Kris just looked away and moved closer to the Prince. The Prince seemed to notice and shifted to allow Kris to lean against him.

Kris heard all the soldiers making noise and then noticed a beautiful, tall woman stood before them all. The Prince called out, “The Goddess has come to bring us good tidings.”

The women winked, “I bring you more than that my sweet Prince.” The woman pushed he breasts up and slapped her own ass. All the men laughed while Kris’ people just continued to look disgusted. Kris noticed some men had instruments and began playing. The woman started dancing lewdly. She came near the Prince and Kris noticed it was none other than Raja! Kris caught his breath as Raja bent down and kissed the Prince on the lips. Raja also slipped his hand under the Prince’s skins and smiled. He said something to the crown and everyone howled. The Prince didn’t seem offended.

Wine jugs were being passed around. Of course none of his people drank. Kris was about to refuse, “Kamea, either tomorrow or the next day we go to battle. Many men will die the least you can do is join us celebrating life.”

Kris hesitated but then took a sip of the wine which made the soldiers bang the ground in appreciation. Andrew called out, “You betray us all with your willingness to join these barbarians.”

Kris looked down. The Prince spoke in Kris’ language, “So far, he has been the only one that has lived up to his word of serving. The rest of you are proving that you only respond to fear and being treated like dogs. So be it. You are part of this army now and will be initiated tonight. Your mentor will be chosen by our Goddess.”

Kris had a sinking feeling that the ‘initiation’ would include some sexual deviant behavior. It was rumored that barbarian soldiers often had sex with one another before a battle. Kris looked at the Prince, “Are we going to be raped?”

“Well, you’re not because you are a broken and are not going into battle. What need of extra protection do you have? Besides, I will have sex with the ‘goddess’ and I do not want your first time with another. Luckily, Tommy has forfeited his claim to you. By rights he could have had you since he is carrying you in battle. Speaking of which, I owe him a performance.”

Raja finished selecting the mentors and went to the middle of the group. The Prince spoke out and stood up. He went over by the blonde named TJ/Tommy. He kissed him long and sensually. Kris watched as the musicians began to pay a sultry beat. Kris was shocked when the Prince began to sing a slow ballad. His voice was otherworldly. The Prince than smirked and began singing faster. He removed his skin and repositions the fabric around his hips. He began to move sensually. Kris’ jawed dropped that the Prince of Agbeko would be performing like a gypsy in front of his men. The troops were going wild.

Tommy went up to the Prince and removed the Prince’s fabric covering. Prince Adam continued to sing and gyrate while naked. Tommy kissed him. Raja came over and said something which elicited laughter. The Captain of the Guard yelled out and Tommy climbed onto his lap. Raja laughed, “Terrance, you better not enjoy it too much.”

“Of course not, princess.”

Raja began to dance with the Prince. It began to get very sexual. Kris was shocked to see Raja stoking the Prince and the Prince opening his/her skirts. The Prince took Raja aggressively in front of everyone and they both gave the performance of a lifetime. Kris knew he should look away but found himself getting terribly turned on by the passion. Although the Prince had simulated a conquest, it seemed as if Raja enjoyed being violated. It didn’t make sense and seemed extremely brutal. It just didn’t make sense and proved just how different they were. _How could anyone like that?_

Both of them seemed to stiffen and let out a loud moan. This caused the gathering to erupt into loud cheers and then craziness ensued. Kris noticed the Prince and Raja were laughing as they separated. They both went to some buckets and cleaned off before dressing again. Kris could see the soldiers overtaking the villagers. Kris wanted to call out but the Prince came back over. _This was really wrong._

“They are hurting them. This is not our ways.”

“Yeah, well it is ours. They need to be broken in. I suggest you worry more about yourself than your men especially since they were happy enough to let you die. They don’t deserve your pity and it is not warranted. Those soldiers are sharing their strength so they should be thankful rather than resisting.”

Kris felt bad for his people and hated the Prince for not only allowing these sins but for encouraging their aggression with his performance. Kris just wrapped his hands around his knees and put his head down. He felt the Prince sit behind him and then felt the Prince reach into his skins. Kris stiffened as the Prince’s hand ran up his thigh. Kris pushed it away. He did not want to be touched.

The Prince grabbed his hair and yanked his head back, “Kamea, I am being a very patient man and spoiling you. I should have presented you to the men and insisted Tommy violate you but I did not. Do not try my patience by showing me contempt instead of gratitude. You are my servant and I will touch you anyway I like. Do you understand?”

Kris’ head was throbbing where Adam was pulling his hair, “Yes, your highness.”

The Prince let go and placed his hand back on Kris’ thigh. Kris bit his lip as the Prince’s hand moved higher and his fingers ghosted over his buttocks. Kris wished he had but his legs flat against the ground. He felt too vulnerable with his knees up. The Prince moved his fingers over Kris entrance. Before thinking Kris pushed his hand away again. The Prince let out an aggravated sigh, “You don’t listen. I was being kind reaching under your skins but now you will remove them and allow me full access to your body.”

Kris looked around at all the people busy copulating around them. Even though they were occupied, Kris felt shy since they were near the bright fire in full view of everyone.

“I am sorry, your highness. I was surprised.”

The Prince stared at him, “If you do not removed your wraps now I will insist you are naked from here on out.”

Kris dropped open his skin and fabric covering. The Prince smiled, “I don’t know why you are so shy, Kamea, you really are easy on the eyes.”

Kris just sat there stiffly as he felt the Prince take in his nudity. Kris stiffened as the Prince bent down and licked his lower belly. It tickled making Kris laugh. The Prince smiled, “Kamea, you are too cute.” The Prince returned his attention to his stomach.

Kris heard a cough and looked up at Raja, “Sorry to interrupt.”

Kris tried to cover himself but Adam slapped him. “I did not say you can cover yourself, Kamea.”

Raja quirked a brow, “Kamea?”

The Prince shrugged, “I find it fitting.”

“Anyway, one of the scouts reported they saw evidence of some warriors up ahead a few miles. I think tomorrow there will be a skirmish as we head to the peak. Kris should ride with Tommy.”

“Very well. Gather up Terrance and Monte so we can go over the route.”

The Prince turned to Kris, “I will help you back to the shelter and join you later.”

Kris was thankful for the reprieve. “May I cover up now?”

“Yes, but you will sleep naked. I told you before it’s offensive to wear clothes to bed, Kamea.”

Kris still had no clue about the nickname and wished the Prince would just use his real name, “My name is Kris.”

“Your name is whatever I say it is. Stop fighting with me.”

The Prince helped him back to his shelter. Kris removed the skins and fabric and climbed in. The Prince pulled the covers around him and tucked the edges, “Sleep now because tomorrow will be a long day.”

Kris could not imagine a day longer than the one he had just endured. The Prince left leaving Kris to ponder his existence in the dark. Tomorrow they might go into battle and Kris could not even fight beside his men. His family would be ashamed if they knew not only wasn’t he fighting but he was being treated as a pet and doing nothing to discourage it. Kris just waited. He heard the Prince come back a few hours later. He moved aside to let him in their sleeping area. Once in the skins, the Prince wrapped his arms around Kris, “You are nice and warm, Kamea.”

Kris just pretended he was still sleeping and heard the Prince breathing evenly a few minutes later. Kris finally gave in to the exhaustion and fell asleep. Hopefully, the next day wouldn’t be his or the Barbarian force’s last.


	5. Chapter 5

Kris woke up with a moan and immediately realized the Prince was molesting him. Prince Adam was pressed up against him stroking Kris’ manhood. It was obvious the Prince was in the mood. Kris stiffened.

“You are awake, Kamea.”

As good as it felt, Kris stayed the Prince’s hand. The Prince sighed, “Your body was responding quite nicely while your pea sized brain was unconscious. I want to make you feel good.”

“Really? Then don’t touch me.”

 _Wrong response._ “Kamea, I don’t need you excited to take you. As a matter of fact, you can hate it the whole time as far as I am concerned.”

“Good, because I will hate it. It is a sin to lie with a man.”

The Prince became even more annoyed, “I am not just a man. I am the Prince of Agbeko. Even though you are broken and unable to go into battle, I was willing to lend you my strength. If you don’t want extra protection in the battle, fine with me.”

Kris was confused by the Prince’s words but knew demons lied. Still Kris wondered, “Why do you think having sex with me would protect me in battle?”

“I am a strong warrior and a Prince. Of course, my essence shared would help. Any man here would be grateful for my attention. Only a dim-witted, backward mongrel would reject me. I should let you die rather than risk Tommy.”

Kris had a feeling the Prince was issuing a veiled threat. Kris was conflicted. He didn’t want to die but he didn’t want to go to hell either. “Your highness, I cannot submit to you willingly. If you want to force me, I haven’t the strength to stop you.”

The Prince was silent and Kris braced himself for an attack. Instead the Prince ran his tongue around Kris ear, “You would not put up that much of a fight, would you, Kamea?”

The Prince’s hand returned to stroked Kris’ cock. Kris’ body was betraying him. Kris had secretly touched himself before but it never felt like this. Another moan escaped Kris’ lips. The Prince shifted their positions so he was half on top of Kris. He then leaned down and ran his hot tongue around Kris’ nipple. _This is wrong! Why does wrong feel so right?_

The Prince then ran his tongue down Kris’ stomach. Kris needed to stop him. If he enjoyed it, it was a sin. Still, he really didn’t have a choice. _Did he?_ He almost wished the Prince would force him. Kris’ cock was standing at full attention as the Prince worked his way down. No, he would not betray his people like this. Kris pushed the Prince’s head away, “No, I will not submit willingly.”

That seemed to be the straw that broke the camel’s back. The Prince grabbed Kris wrists and pinned them up above his head. “Is this what you want? You want me to just take you?” Kris felt the Prince knee part his thighs and could feel Prince Adam’s large cock graze against his own.

Kris panicked and tried to struggle. The Prince snarled, “Stupid Kamea. You are lucky I need to save my strength for battle. After the battle, I am going to have you one way or another. It is up to you whether you get hurt or not.”

The Prince let go and grabbed just a fabric wrap. He slipped out of the skins and disappeared in the early dawn. Kris laid there trying to calm himself down. He hoped he hadn’t pushed too far and the Prince would still let him stay with the group. An hour later everyone was rising and breaking down the camp. Tommy and Raja came over. Raja spoke, “Tommy will break down the Prince’s shelter and then help you take care of any personal needs. Now, he doesn’t speak your language so you will have to follow verbal clues. If we go into battle, he will stay toward the back but you could still see fighting. It is hard for him to fight with you on the horse so you need to be a second pair of eyes. If you see an enemy, point to your eyes and then the direction of them. If he raises his fist it means the enemy is close.”

Kris nodded feeling bad because Tommy was putting himself at risk for him. The Prince came over and kissed Tommy short on the lips after whispering to him. Kris looked at the Prince, “May God watch over you in the battle.”

“I don’t need your God in a battle. I have good men and the goddess to keep me safe.” The Prince paused and in a more playful tone added, “You just try not to fall off the damn horse.”

Kris grateful Prince Adam had over their fight smiled, “I’ll do my best, your highness.”

The Prince nodded, “I will see you tonight, Kamea.”

Kris looked up just as the Prince kissed him gently on the lips and then he was gone. Some men helped him on the horse and they set out. It was a lot colder riding with Tommy. Tommy’s smaller body did not emanate as much heat as the Prince. Kris wanted to talk to Tommy but that would reveal his knowledge of the Barbarian tongue. Tommy raised a fist and Kris’ heart sped up. He could see the Prince looking around and then a spear was thrown just missing the Prince. Prince Adam barely flinched at his near impalement instead, he bellowed commands. Soon the sound of drums and hooves filled the air. Kris watched in horror as the first wave of the attack fell on the front of the party. Many of the people hurt were his villagers.

Tommy let out a sigh and then spoke in the high dialect, “Shit, there are so many. We need tostay close enough that we are not separated. Shit, you don’t even speak my language.”

Recognizing the need to speak, “I can speak it a little. Is the Prince ok?”

Tommy nodded, “Interesting. Of course he is ok. He’s not worried because he can’t be killed.”

Kris appreciated Tommy’s blind faith but found he himself continued to worry. Kris could see the Prince aggressively fighting in the front. He seemed fearless and was quite an efficient killer. Kris was relieved to hear the drums stop and noticed the men retreating. Prince Adam was yelling orders and Kris watched in horror as the soldiers followed the retreating men and continued to slaughter them.

“Why didn’t the Prince accept their surrender?”

“That is not our way but he will let a few escape to spread tales of our victory.”

Kris noticed a few did get away. Kris looked around for his fellow villagers. He noticed only a few of his people made it. Among the survivors were Charles and Andrew. Although they had turned their back on him, Kris was happy to see they lived. He noticed the Prince continued to survey the area and was directing soldiers to tend to the injured and the fallen.

“Doesn’t he get tired? He seems super human?”

Tommy looked at Kris oddly, “Can you keep a secret?”

Kris nodded and Tommy looked around nervously, “He is not human. The reason he seems fearless is because he is immortal.”

Kris looked at Tommy, “Is he a demon?”

Tommy shrugged, “They say he is a demi-god but I don’t know. He has special powers and seems to be able to share strength through sex. Aside from him being beautiful and an incredible lover, after having sex with him you feel stronger. I have heard if someone had sex with him enough times they too would become immortal.”

Kris was looking at the Prince and wondered. _Was he a demi-god or was he a demon?_ Even though he was a Prince it still seemed to be a mundane existence for an immortal, “How long as he lived?”

Tommy seemed to hesitate, “Er…I don’t know. He doesn’t talk about his past much. Don’t tell anyone I told you especially the Prince. He would kill me if I told his secret.”

“Why did you tell me?”

Tommy again seemed to hesitate, “As his personal servant, you would find out anyway. Also, I think the Prince likes you and he is sensitive to people reacting to his immortality badly. I wanted you to be prepared.”

Kris was confused, “The only immortal creatures I know are angles and demons. Angels do not kill.”

Tommy shrugged, “You are ignorant then. We have lots of immortal creatures. Some are evil and some are good. The Prince is trying to save our people from evil invaders. He is good. Now we must burn the bodies of the fallen men and send them off to their next life.”

Tommy helped him down. As Kris tried to right himself, he felt a strong hand steady him. Kris still could not put pressure on his one leg. Kris looked up into determined blue eyes. The Prince was covered in blood and seemed threatening except for his eyes which contained some heat, “Kamea, you are no more broken then this morning. I am glad you did not fall off your horse. Several of your men have died in battle. They fought well and we want to honor them properly. Shall we burn them with our dead or would you like us to dispose of the bodies separately? We cannot bury the bodies because the ground is too frozen.”

Kris was surprised that the Prince would trouble himself with his people, “We cannot burn the bodies. Can we bury them above ground in stone?”

“Animals will still eat the bodies. Can you not say extra prayers and burn them?”

Kris knew it was not preferred but they had to do what is best, “I will meet with the others and make sure they agree.”

“You have ten minutes.”

Kris went over to Andrew and Charles. “I am glad you made it.”

“No thanks to you. It must be nice to not have to fight in battles and but I’ll give you this, at least your over is fierce. I have never seen someone with less fear in a battle.”

Kris thought back to Tommy’s revelation and just shuddered. _Not human!_ Kris needed to address the present issue, “We lost many good men and we must give them our people’s honors. The ground is frozen and they cannot be buried. I would like your consent to burn the bodies.”

Andrew frowned, “Like barbarians? You want us to adopt their ways now?”

Kris became frustrated, “Andrew, if I could bury them I would. Our choice is to burn the bodies or let the animals eat them.”

“Fine, we will give up more of our dignity and honor. What does it matter they have abused us and corrupted you.”

Raja came over and said they would do the Agbekian ceremonies first and then see to Kris’ men. Raja added, “You must attend our ceremony and our senior troops will honor your men.”

Kris was glad Andrew did not dissent. The Barbarian ceremony was quick and involved the Prince saying some words, Raja chanting some stuff and everyone having some wine before lighting the fires. After the flames were burning, the Prince, Raja, the Captain of the Guard, Tommy and a few others attended their ceremony. It was longer and involved a lot of prayers. Kris was impressed all the barbarians remained respectful throughout. As soon as the bodies were lit, the Prince bellowed orders and everyone mounted. Kris went back by Tommy and rode with him. They rode quickly and quietly for a couple hours until arriving at a waterfall that was shockingly not frozen.

Kris did not like bathing near a body of water so he was glad he had no blood on him. Andrew and Charles stayed back too. One of the soldiers came over and gestured for them to go near the water. Andrew shook his head, “No way am I going near that.” Kris saw the Prince near the waterfall, leaning over and scrubbing himself clean. Before he could think the soldiers had grabbed them and were pulling them to the water. The soldier deposited Kris near the edge but must not have realized he was injuredsince he put him on his feet and moved away. Kris’ ankle gave out making him lose his footing and fall into the pool of rigid water.

Kris was shocked by the cold but worse he couldn’t swim. He immediately panicked and felt himself go under. Kris knew he wouldn’t last longin the cold water. He heard screaming but it faded as he sank down toward the bottom. Just as his feet hit the bottom, he heard a splash and felt big arms pulling him up. Kris hit the surface gasping and felt all the men pulling him and his rescuer out. Kris was shivering uncontrollable. He looked over and saw the Prince drenched and furious. Raja and Tommy quickly stripped Kris and wrapped a fabric around is naked form. Adam seemed too angry to notice he was naked or the cold. He was yelling in the common language. Kris couldn’t make out the words but knew by the tone he was ripping into the soldiers.

Tommy went over and wrapped Prince Adam in a blanket too. Kris was still shivering and felt like his heart still racing. Raja spoke to the Prince, “Adam if you are ok, we need to start moving. You better let Kris ride with you so he can warm up. Cover your hair so it doesn’t freeze and break.”

“OK, I agree we need to ride for a few hours.” Prince Adam went over to Kris and looked concerned, “Are you OK, Kamea?”

Kris did not feel ok but he nodded anyway. Prince Adam smiled, “Good. You will ride with me so I can share my heat.” Kris watched as Adam set up skins around the horse and then climbed up.

Kris was not happy about riding in just a blanket but he was far too freaked out and cold to object. Once the Prince climbed on the horse behind Kris, he readjusted the blankets and skins so that their bodies were naked against one another. The Prince whispered in his ear, “I need to warm your body with my own. I am sorry after such a long day, you fell in the water but at least we are clean.”

Kris realized the Prince had jumped into frozen water just to save a servant, “Thank you for saving me. We don’t swim.”

“Yeah well, considering your village is near a river, that is stupid, Kamea. Don’t people drown?”

 _Why did the Prince always infuriate him!_ “No, because we are smart enough not to go in the water.”

“Yeah, that is working out well for you.”

Kris just bit his tongue. Prince Adam was starting to generate a lot of heat in their cocoon. Kris thought about Tommy’s word “not human” and became a little scared. It seemed true between the light eyes, immense sex drive, lack of fear, and his singing voice…Prince Adam was a demon and demons should never be trusted. Not that Kris had ever met a demon but they were evil. Kris’ body tensed up and he tried to cover it up with inane speech, “I am surprised you are not exhausted from the battle.”

The prince shrugged and then whispered, “I am but that frozen swim just woke me up and your naked body is starting to wake up other parts of me.”

Kris became acutely aware of the Prince’s growing fondness. Kris tried to move forward but the Prince stayed him with a hand on his hip, “Kamea, you need to warm up and get better.” The Prince switched to his tongue, “Your people are like broken children with the intelligence of a goat and common sense of a chicken. No wonder we lost so many in the battle.”

Kris became irate and forgot the Prince had spoken in his own language, “I am not broken and my people are not stupid!”

The Prince stiffened and then continued, “You do speak my language, you sneaky mongrel. Are you also lying about being so innocent? Maybe, I should find out what else you lie about, Kamea?”

Kris didn’t say anything. The Prince’s hand moved to Kris’ cock, “Maybe you lie about not wanting me to touch you.”

Kris’ body jerked. The Prince began stroking him and Kris’ own cock hardened. The Prince ran his tongue around Kris ear, “Make no mistake about it, I am going to take you tonight, Kamea.”

“No! Bad enough sleeping with a man but I will not sleep with a demon. I know exactly what you are and it’s evil.”

The Prince removed his hand and asked dryly, “What gave me away?”

Kris just kept quiet.

The Prince just sighed, “Just as well you go mute because you were giving me a headache, Kamea. The only worthwhile part of this conversation was learning you speak my language so I don’t have to utter yours again. Have I warmed you enough with the fires of hell?”


	6. Chapter 6

_The Prince just sighed, “Just as well you go mute because you were giving me a headache, Kamea. The only worthwhile part of this conversation was learning you speak my language so I don’t have to utter yours again. Have I warmed you enough with the fires of hell?”_

 

Kris didn’t respond to the Prince’s comment unsure if he was confirming Kris’ accusation or just being sarcastic. They continued to ride silently until the Prince finally broke the silence, “When did you realize I was a…demon, was it?”

Kris’ heart caught, “Are you really a demon?”

Adam shrugged, “I would like to hear what exactly a demon is first before I answer. I thought according to your children’s stories demons were dark, ugly, vile creatures. If that is true, then no I am not a demon.”

“They can change their forms.”

“Ah, of course. How could I be so dense?” The Prince’s tone belayed amusement.

Kris paused, “Are you making fun of me?”

“I am trying to make sense of your inane statements. Funny, your mother was never stupid; she was sneaky and disloyal, but never ignorant.”

Kris became angry at the Prince insulting his mother, “How do you know my mother? You are just spewing satanic lies.”

Before the Prince could respond, Terrance, the Captain of the Guard, rode up. “Your highness, the men need to rest. I think we should make camp over by those trees. If we go to the caves, we risk being ambushed.”

“Very well but it will be a cold night since we cannot light a fire.”

“The men are happy so I am sure they will make their own heat and willingly share their skins. Hell, even the ignorant villagers might smarten up and become amicable bed partners.”

Kris was appalled by the callous words and couldn’t hold his tongue, “What do you care? You and your men rape them just the same.”

“Kamea!” The Prince smacked him hard on the thigh, “You do not speak to my Captain like that. Do it again and I will let him whip you.”

Kris just bit his tongue. The Prince looked at Terrance, “My apologies, Terrance. He hasn’t been broken in yet. I’ll still give him a bit of a beating tonight. Ok, head into the tree line and set up camp. You will need to post guards.”

“Yes, your highness, we will have guards along the perimeter. You should get a good night’s sleep, that swim in the cold water on top of a battle is too much. You need to stay healthy for the men.”

Kris wondered if Terrance knew what the Prince was and that he was immortal. Surely, an immortal could not get sick. Kris, however, was vulnerable and found a part of him was grateful for all that the Prince had done to keep him safe. Jumping in frigid water probably wasn’t pleasant even if it couldn’t kill you. Kris watched Terrance ride away and braced himself for a dressing down which of course came a moment later.

“When you speak my language, you need to watch what you say. I hope no one else from your village speaks it. Your mother taught you the high tongue which is reserved for the upper class. That is why I only use it to address my officers. The rest of the people speak the low dialect. Did Kim teach you that too? I hope not because your average foot soldier won’t hesitate to slit your throat for some of the stupid things you say.”

Refusing to respond to the provocative words, Kris thought about their content. _How did the Prince know his mother’s Christian name? How exactly did the Prince know her? If he was immortal, he might have been an adult when he knew her. He might have been her captor. He might have…_ Kris just shivered at the thought of what could have been the nature of their relationship. Kris put it out of his mind because it wasn’t helping his mood.

They arrived at a suitable spot to bed down for the night. Kris watched as the men quickly made camp. Kris saw one of the soldiers go by Andrew and was gesturing to his shelter impatiently. Andrew was adamantly shaking his head no which upset the soldier. The soldier reacted by punching Andrew in the gut and kicking his legs so Andrew fell to the ground. As much as he hated Andrew, he could not watch him get raped, “Your highness, that soldier is forcing himself on one of my men. You must intervene.”

Prince Adam looked at him, “I must? Since when do you issue orders? Besides, I can’t intervene that would make me a hypocrite. If your friend was smart he would comply rather than piss him off.”

“It is not fair that they are getting beaten and raped while I am in comfort.”

“If it is any consolation, tonight should be the great equalizer since I am going to punish you and then bed you.”

 _That was definitely not a good consolation._ Kris could not believe how brutal and heartless these people were. He watched with sadness as the soldier pulled at Andew’s clothes. He was going to rape him in plain sight of others and no one was doing anything. Kris could not contain his frustration, “I can’t let this happen.”

The Prince laughed, “Really? You can’t even stand much less defend someone. How will you stop it?”

Kris thought fast, “By making a deal. If you intervene, I will give myself to you. I won’t fight.”

The Prince seemed to think about that and then shook his head, “The men are too worked up and we are going to pass a village tomorrow. I want them to release all their extra adrenaline. A battle makes men horny. Your men are just being silly and making it worse. I will not stop it because it is natural. I only intervene when they are raping young women or children but not grown men.”

Kris had no idea how the Prince arrived at that set of morals but rape was rape. “These men are not consenting! It is rape!”

The Prince let out an exasperated sigh and climbed down off the horse. He yelled something to the soldier which Kris could not understand. The soldier then dragged Andrew into his shelter so they could no longer observe what was going on. Before Andrew was out of sight, Kris locked gazes with Andrew and saw his eyes full of hate. The Prince helped Kris down off the horse, “Now you don’t have to watch. One of the soldiers set up our shelter. I need to talk with Terrance and Raja. I want you to wait for me in the skins.” The Prince reached into one of his bags and pulled out a small pouch and gave it to Kris, “I suggest you use this to minimize the pain later.”

Kris felt despondent that he had no control over his existence or his peoples. As bad as he felt about Andrew, it was clear later that night he might be in the same position himself. He took the pouch and climbed into the skins resigned to his fate. Once settled in the skins, he opened the pouch the Prince had given him and took a small sip. He immediately spit it out. It was a disgusting oil of some kind. Kris was confused and decided the pain of a beating was better than drinking something so vile. Kris undressed knowing it would infuriate Prince Adam if he slept in clothes. Kris wondered how bad the Prince would hurt him.

About an hour later the Prince appeared and climbed into the skins. Kris could smell some wine on his breath. Kris jumped when the Prince ran his hand down his buttocks and his fingers ghosted his entrance. Kris bit his lip not to say anything knowing it would make things worse.

“Why didn’t you prepare yourself?”

Kris turned to face the Prince unsure how he knew he hadn’t drank the elixir. “I tried to drink it but it was too disgusting.”

The Prince paused and then started laughing, “You tried to drink the oil?”

“Well, you said it was for pain so I assumed it was a tonic of sorts.”

“Kamea, you really are simple. Do you even know how men have sex?”

Kris knew the basics but sex was not openly spoken about in his culture and certainly no one brought up aberrant sex. “Yes, you are going to…put your…cock inside me.”

The Prince nodded, “Did it not occur to you that you could ease your pain by putting oil in and around your body’s portal?”

Kris felt stupid about drinking the oil but how should he have known. He didn’t want to have sex with men and he certainly should not be doing anything to make it pleasant. That would be a bigger sin. Kris looked at the Prince and explained, “I do not want to have sex with you and to enjoy it would be a greater sin.”

The Prince sighed, “As you wish. However, along with your deflowering we have a little matter of discipline. I still need to punish you for being obnoxious.”

 _Here we go,_ “You are going to beat me?”

The Prince shook his head, “Well, since you are already broken and we need to travel tomorrow it will have to be a special punishment. Instead of a whipping, I have decided to punish you in a way that would hurt you more.”

Kris heart sped up. _Would he torture his friends? Would he let the other soldiers rape him?_

The Prince laughed, “I can smell your fear. I am going to make you sin. I am going to make your own body betray you.”

The Prince ran his hands down the length of Kris’ body. “That’s right, Kamea, I am going to make you beg for me to take you.”

“I won’t!”

The Prince ran his hands over Kris and then kissed him harshly. Kris tried to keep his mouth closed but the Prince insistently pushed his tongue in his mouth. Kris tried to fight but once again found a part of him giving in and relaxing under the Prince’s touch. The Prince broke the kiss and began kissing and nibbling Kris’ neck. The moisture and warmth of Prince Adam’s mouth was sending confusing messages to his cock. The Prince ran his hand over Kris’ semi-erection. “Kamea, you are so responsive. Stop fighting your desires.”

Kris moaned as the Prince ran his tongue around his nipple and continued to stroke him. Kris had never been with a woman much less a man but was finally beginning to understand why it was so forbidden. The Prince continued to kiss down his stomach. Kris watched as the Prince’s mouth worked its way down to his now fully erect cock. I must fight but it feels too good… Kris closed his eyes and just gave in to the pleasure which seemed limitless. After a few moments, Kris felt his body grow rigid and explode in the Prince’s mouth. Opening his eyes he saw the Prince swallowing the last of his essence and then smiling smugly, “Better than a whipping, huh?”

Kris had committed a mortal sin. Not only didn’t he fight the Prince, he enjoyed it! Kris had given in to Satan and was going to hell. No wonder everyone from his village hated him, he was a bad man. Kris tried to move away but the Prince stopped him, “Kamea, don’t start freaking out on me. Just tell yourself you have no choice, if it makes you feel better. I really am irresistible.”

Kris could feel the Prince’s raging erection against his leg and worried he was going to either have to return the favor or was going to be raped. The Prince kissed him on the mouth passionately. Kris could taste his sins and pulled back out of revulsion.

The Prince laughed, “I don’t know. I thought you tasted pretty good.”

Between seeing his first battle, lack of sleep and the guilt from his orgasm, Kris’ emotions overwhelmed him and he became hysterical. He did not want the Prince to see him cry. Real men didn’t cry and certainly barbarians would see that as a serious character flaw. Kris turned away from the Prince hoping to hide his distress. Prince Adam turned him back over, “We aren’t finished…are you fucking crying?”

Kris could feel the Prince’s erection as he wiped his eyes and muttered his denial, “No.”

The Prince laughed, “You have got to be kidding me. I didn’t even violate you…yet. As a matter of fact, you just enjoyed a pleasure most men would kill for why the hell are you crying?”

Kris didn’t say anything mostly because he wasn’t in full control of his emotions. The Prince sighed, “You’re tired and scared. Look, it has been a long day so we will just sleep. I am not going to force you to please me so just calm down. At least, stop blubbering.”

Unfortunately, the reprieve had the opposite effect and the tears flowed harder. The Prince pulled him closer and started humming a familiar tune. Kris recognized the lullaby from his childhood as one his mother always sang. Prince Adam quietly sang the song using Kris’ native tongue. It reminded him of his mother. It was comforting but made him homesick and sad. He had no idea how the Prince knew the tune but he was a demon so maybe they just knew things.

The Prince finished the song and kissed Kris on the top of his head, “Tomorrow we will go get to a mountain village and be able to rest of few days.”

“Are you going to rampage the village?”

“No, it is the village where Raja comes from and some of his family are still there. That is why I wanted to make sure the men were not too crazed. There are usually a few willing maidens that will service the men for coins but it can be hard to control warriors. Go to sleep, Kamea, you can spend all day tomorrow lamenting the fun we had.”

Kris allowed the Prince to pull him in closer unable to help loving the tremendous warmth the Prince emanated. _If hell consisted of demons like Prince Adam, maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad alternative…_


	7. Chapter 7

Kris woke up alone. It was still dark out and the camp seemed quiet. Kris wondered where Prince Adam was but was smart enough to stay put. He put the events of the night before out of his mind. He wasn’t ready to deal with his emotions. A half hour later, the Prince came back and smelled like he had just bathed.

“Were you taking a bath?”

The Prince laughed, “I wish but I did wash up with a bucket. You are going to ride with Tommy again. I just spoke with him so he knows.”

“Did you just happen to bump into him outside?”

The Prince looked over, “Excuse me?”

Kris quickly backtracked, “I just wondered if everyone was out and about.”

The Prince seemed to accept his excuse, “Everyone will be waking up shortly. We will have a few days rest in the village. You should get up now since you are slow. Do you need help moving?”

“No, your highness, I can hobble on my own.”

“Good. I’ll send someone to assist you with our shelter.”

With that said the Prince left and Andrew showed up a few minutes later. Kris noticed he had a black eye, “Are you ok?”

“I am fine, Kris. Unfortunately for us, the other soldiers don’t get the option of fucking anyone in camp like your Prince does. I saw him leave your tent early this morning and seek pleasure with that small blonde soldier. So, is he just that virile or is he giving you some sort of reprieve?”

Knowing Andrew was like a wounded animal, Kris gave a vague answer, “I think the Prince prefers coupling with his own kind.”

“So you aren’t having sex with him?”

Kris didn’t want to respond, “Look, we all have to do things we wouldn’t choose to do. Does it really help to talk about it?”

Andrew became angry, “You and your father led us here and now we are being hurt while you seem to have some kind of gilded existence. Where are your bruises? I have been raped by five different soldiers! How many have had you?”

Kris felt horrible, “I am sorry, Andrew. Believe me, if I could help you I would. I have tried to talk to the Prince but he doesn’t exactly listen to me. I even offered to be a willing partner if he would protect you all. He declined.”

Andrew just sighed, “We are going to die here and go to hell. I only hope God takes mercy on our soul since we came to save our families.”

Kris looked at Andrew’s beaten expression and felt his sense of responsibility take over. His men needed hope, “Andrew, we need to survive this and convince the barbarians that we villagers are people too. Maybe God is testing us and we need to emancipate these barbarians from sin.”

Andrew’s expression grew hopeful, “You mean like spreading the word of God? Do you think we are here on a mission from God?”

Kris felt conflicted but wanted to give Andrew something to hold onto, “Yes. I think the Prince is a demon and has corrupted all these people. God wants us to defeat him and convert these sinners into God fearing people. We can only do that by surviving. We already lost more than half our men. We need to bide our time and win their trust.”

Andrew nodded, “OK, Do you think it’s a sin to have sex with men if in the end it is to help defeat evil?”

“I think we have few choices right now and if giving in means you are not hurt then you should do it. We just shouldn’t enjoy it.” Kris shuddered because he knew he had thoroughly enjoyed what the Prince had done to him the night before. In fact, nothing in his life matched the pleasure he experienced when the Prince had taken him fully into his mouth.

He noticed Andrew shaking his head, “Enjoy it? How could anyone enjoy the searing pain and humiliation? I have barely eaten any solid food for fear of having to go to the bathroom.”

“That bad?”

Andrew nodded and Kris hugged him, “Stay strong and we will eventually be victorious.”

Andrew looked down, “I am sorry we were going to leave you to die.”

Kris shrugged, “This has not been easy on any of us.” As the village leader’s son, Kris had to be the more mature person and show forgiveness. Andrew helped him pack everything. He was grateful he had patched things up with Andrew.

A few minutes later they were on the move again. Kris’ ankle was slowly healing but he still couldn’t walk so he sat behind Tommy as they rode out. Kris was curious what Tommy’s relationship was with the Prince, “How long have you been with the Prince?”

“All my life. I am part of his royal clan although quite distant from the Prince. His mother’s grandmother is the sister of my mother’s great Aunt. Basically, most of his clan would have to die before I could inherit the throne. Raja is actually the Prince’s cousin but we don’t formally recognize paternal lines when it comes to inheriting. Raja father is the Prince’s father’s brother.”

“They are first cousins and have sex?”

Tommy laughed, “I doubt Raja will get pregnant even if he occasionally dresses like a goddess. However, if he was a girl he would not be allowed to marry Adam. Back in the day of the first empire, families tried to keep power by marrying close family. Rumor has it the kids kept getting dumber and weirder so one of the Kings forbid any royalty to marry within their own clan. It is also believed that he did that to expand power.”

“Are you in love with the Prince?”

Tommy laughed, “I love the Prince and would do anything for him. However, I could never live with the Prince and to be frank, I prefer women in my bed. I don’t mind pleasuring the Prince but I’d rather bed a maiden.”

“Does the Prince know your preferences?”

“Of course, he is just so arrogant he can’t conceive of me choosing someone over him. I think he assumes he is the exception to the rule.”

“Did you sleep with him last night?”

“What do you care since you aren’t sleeping with him?”

“How do you know I didn’t?”

“You don’t have a glow about you that usually accompanies having sex with a demon. I told you the Prince’s essence was powerful and so naturally it leaves a residual effect. Can’t you see it on me?”

Kris hadn’t noticed anything unusual. “Not that I noticed.”

“Well, either you didn’t know what to look for or maybe villagers can’t see it.”

Kris wasn’t sure he believed Tommy but he had been right about the demon thing. Kris started to think about his plan to convert the barbarians, “So, you said the Prince could transfer his power through sex. How much sex would it take?”

“I am not sure. I don’t know if it takes years or if you could have sex a lot in a short period of time.”

“You aren’t tempted to be immortal?”

Tommy was hesitant, “Prince Adam has to willingly give it. He will only give it to someone he loves and who loves him back.”

_So much for that plan. As much as strength and immortality would help him save his people, the chances of winning over the Prince was far too slim to even bother. Kris’ hopes were dashed, “So if he doesn’t want to share his strength, then the sex is just normal?”_

_Tommy became annoyed, “Look, stop interrogating me! I already told you things I shouldn’t. Do you bother the Prince with all these questions?”_

_“Yeah, but he gets annoyed too.”_

_“I am surprised he hasn’t let you freeze to death. Let’s just ride in silence for a while.”_

_After an hour Kris could see smoke in the distance. As they drew closer, Kris was amazed at seeing all the structure ahead. They were coming up on an ice town. This was no small village, instead there were hundreds of houses and a surrounded by a huge wall with guards. Kris was shocked, “I thought you were all nomadic?”_

_Tommy laughed, “We have a few permanent places that are well protected. Where did you think we kept the women and children? We can’t eat them all. Actually, sometimes when we have to torch a village, we relocate some of the women and children to our villages. They become servants.”_

_“Don’t they rebel since you murdered their husbands?”_

_Tommy shrugged, “Dunno. You are badgering me again.”_

_They entered through the gates and were met by a crowd of people that hailed them as heroes. An exotic woman tanned woman came over. She looked to be middle age and important. Raja came down off his horse and hugged her._

_“Is that Raja’s mother?”_

_“Yes.”_

_Prince Adam came down off his horse and hugged the woman after Raja. Kris was surprised to see the affection. The woman started bellowing orders to people. Suddenly, everything seemed to be in motion. A young boy came over to take the horse. Tommy and Kris got down. Kris was surprised a woman was issuing orders._

_“Where is her husband?”_

_“He is probably out fighting. Even if he was here he wouldn’t interfere with Mona. She runs the village just like Prince Adam’s mother runs the town. Men are warriors so it isn’t practical for us to be in charge since we are never home. Besides, women are better at that stuff.”_

_Kris was shocked that women had so much power. He realized he was very ignorant of their culture and had never considered that they actually had a structure. He assumed they were just lawless bands of nomads that stole from others. Tommy left him to go by some girls. Kris saw Andrew talking to the soldier that had abused him the day before. The soldier seemed to be laughing. One of the barbarian villagers gave the soldier a drink and he shared it with Andrew. Kris wondered if Andrew was making progress on his conversion campaign._

_Kris saw a young woman with flame red hair appear. She seemed very vibrant and ran right over to the Prince and almost barreled into him. He hugged her and twirled her around obviously happy to see her. Kris went closer to see the girl. He had never seen such vibrant hair and the girl seemed to be chattering nonstop._

_Raja’s mother came over and looked at Kris and said something in a foreign tongue. Kris just smiled at he woman. She smiled back and yelled at Prince Adam in the native tongue, “For a minute I thought you had that good for nothing troublemaker with you but instead you found a cute lookalike. He seems a little dumb but that is probably a good thing.”_

_The Prince laughed, “He speaks our language but you are right he is a little dumb.”_

_The red headed girl came over by Kris and looked him over, “He is a hundred times cuter than Brad. Plus, he looks trustworthy. I am Princess Allison, Adam’s wife.”_

__Wife?_ _


	8. Chapter 8

Kris wasn’t sure what the protocol was meeting a barbarian princess so he just bowed his head, “Nice to meet you, your highness.”

“So, did Prince Adam attack your village and then spare your life because you were cute?”

“Well, he made a deal with my village and I was part of it.”

Princess Allison seemed less impressed. “Oh, so he just bought you? That isn’t very romantic. Are you a sex slave?”

Much to Kris’ relief, Prince Adam jumped in, “Allison, he is my servant nothing more and nothing less. Now stop bothering him so he can serve. Kris, why don’t you hobble over to my horse and grab my stuff?”

Kris was shocked the Prince had even known his name, “Yes, your highness.”

Kris grabbed the Prince’s bags and followed him and Allison to a nice room in the nicest house. Mona had shown them in, “Adam you and Allison can stay here. Your servant can stay with the soldiers. I have enough of my own servants to see to your needs.”

The Prince looked at Kris, “Thanks, Mona but my servant will sleep on some skins in here. I am a very demanding master and he is used to my requirements.”

Mona shook her head, “As you wish, but you need to see to your wife. She has been bleeding for two years now.”

“Mona, if I wanted to your advice I would have solicited it. Now, I am sure you are busy preparing for a celebration. Can you have someone fill the bath?”

“Doesn’t your servant do work?”

“He is injured at the moment. Besides, I am not sure he knows how to prepare a bath he comes from a backward area.”

Kris was highly insulted but kept his mouth shut. He did not like Mona. Mona just nodded and walked out. Allison unceremoniously plopped on the bed. “That woman is worse than a southerner.”

The Prince laughed, “Southerners are not formidable just dense. Mona is anything but dense.”

Kris’ village was south enough to make him a southerner. He was sick of being called stupid, “I am not dense, we just have different ways.”

Allison looked over, “Ooh, he has such a cute accent. Can I have him?”

Prince Adam just ignored them both and went through his stuff. He took out a beautiful dagger with gems embedded in it. He gave it to Allison who seemed to love it. After admiring it for a few moments, she hugged put it down and jumped on the Prince’s lap. Kris felt intrusive seeing them together and also a little jealous. This Prince certainly seemed to have his cake and eat it too!

The royal couple seemed to be whispering to each other so Kris just looked around the room. Luckily a knock at the door, gave him something to do. A large bath tub was brought in and several servants carried steaming water. Kris watched as they filled the tub. _These people certainly liked to bathe!_ Kris’ people only used such things for children. Adults poured buckets on themselves. Kris watched as the servants added herbs to the water and room was filled with a musky scent.

The servants left. Prince Adam began to undress and Allison was helping him. Prince Adam looked over at Kris, “You are bathing too, Kamea.”

Allison giggled, “That isn’t a very nice nickname, Addie”

“Neither is Addie, Alli.”

She giggled again. Kris liked her husky laugh and was still shocked that the Prince would be married to someone that seemed so…young. The Princess could not be more than fourteen or fifteen years old. Kris was curious, “How long have you two been married?”

Allison looked over at the Prince, “He is rather bold.”

“I told you he was stupid. I haven’t really bothered to break him in yet. He is like your kamea except he does know not to pee on the floor.”

Allison giggled again and then it dawned on Kris what Kamea meant, “Are you calling me a dog, your highness?”

The Prince laughed, “Oh, you finally caught on.”

Kris wanted to yell but then the anger dissipated as he looked at Prince and Princess laughing. It was such an immature joke that it made the Prince seem young. For the first time Kris wondered how old he was. He looked older than Kris and always seemed to have an air of responsibility but maybe he wasn’t really much older. Prince Adam actually seemed…cute. Kris shook his head and then remembered he was a demon and immortal. That certainly was not cute.

“Very mature, your highness.”

Prince Adam shrugged, “If it is any consolation, a kamea is more of a pet than just a regular dog.”

“It’s not,” Kris responded dryly.

The Prince laughed again and Kris couldn’t help smiling at the infectious laugh. It was even harder to stay serious when the Princess laughed as well.

Princess Allison looked at Kris and then the Prince, “He isn’t that slow. I know you loathe people from the southlands, so if you want I’ll keep him as one of my servants.”

“You have enough servants and you are a horrible master. All of them are spoiled to the point of being useless.”

“No, you just tend to think servants should be treated badly. I treat them like humans. They are not slaves, Adam.”

“What’s the difference?”

“They are people that are forced to serve. They were not born into servitude. I will never understand why you have so much resentment towards them. Most of your servants are so in love with you, they would do anything for you no matter how you treat them. Believe me, it is not your wonderful management technique, it’s your sexiness, husband. They listen because of lust.”

Prince Adam smiled, “Maybe that is why this one is so difficult. His people don’t allow for sex between men. Well actually I don’t think they have much sex at all.”

“How sad for them, anyway, I am so happy you are here. I really missed you, Adam. Will you stay long?”

Kris felt a pang of jealousy when he saw the way they looked at each other. The Prince kissed her short on the lips, “I missed you too, Alli. I’ll stay at least a week. Now, go help Mona before she throws a fit.” He pushed the Princess up and slapped her playfully on the ass.

Allison yelped, “Keep that up and I’ll encourage Mona to continue meddling into our lack of children.”

The Prince groaned. Kris really liked the Princess and wondered if she was a demon too. She certainly didn’t seem like it but then neither did the Prince at times. The Princess left and the prince removed the last piece of his clothing. Kris couldn’t help but stare at the body he had laid naked against for the past few nights. Kris hadn’t seen too many naked men but he had a feeling the Prince was indeed more beautiful than most.

“Mm, like what you see?”

“I told you, I don’t lie with men.”

“You say a lot of dumb shit so I don’t always listen. Regardless, your body doesn’t seem to agree with your mouth.”

Kris looked down and noticed he was starting to become erect. The Prince climbed in the tub and was staring at Kris. Kris watched and was shocked when the Prince touched himself. Once again, it was obvious barbarians had no taboos. Ever since Kris was a child he had been taught good people don’t masturbate. It was a waste of seed.

Kris couldn’t stop watching the Prince unabashedly giving himself pleasure, “Undress for me, Kamea.”

Kris shook his head no. The Prince raised a brow, “That wasn’t a request it was a command.”

Kris took a deep breath and started slowly removing his clothes. He noticed the Prince’s eyes were glued on him as he continued to pleasure himself. Kris felt butterflies in his stomach. He was taking his time undressing hoping his body would calm down. Unfortunately, the Prince’s lewd behavior was having the opposite effect. Kris removed the last of his clothing and tried to hide behind some furniture.

“Come over here so I can admire you.” Kris looked at the Prince shyly. Prince Adam continued, “We have been sleeping naked for days now. Why are you hiding from me?”

“This is-isn’t right. Please, don’t do this to me.”

The Prince laughed, “What am I doing? I just want to look at you. I am even just touching myself. That’s not wrong, is it?”

Kris looked away and heard Prince Adam laugh, “You have got to be kidding me. You’re not even allowed to pleasure yourself.”

“Sex isn’t about just feeling good. There is supposed to be love and you are supposed to be making children.”

“If that is the goal, no wonder your people are so dense. They are perpetually frustrated. The way I see it, nothing that feels so good could be wrong. Didn’t you like when I pleasured you with my mouth?”

Kris turned red thinking about how much he liked it, “Sins always feel good. That is why they are tempting. You don’t care because you are already evil.”

“You make me more evil. I usually shy away from innocence but all I want to do is corrupt you. Your innocence is like an aphrodisiac to me. You need to bathe so come here and I will help you.”

Kris reluctantly moved next to the tub. The Prince took a moist cloth and ran it down over Kris’ ass and between his legs. Kris cock was not only hard but started to leak pre-come. _Now he was really going to hell. Besides giving in to temptation, feeling attracted to a man, enjoying illicit sex he was about to become an adulterer!_

“You highness…”

“Come in the tub with me, Kris, please.”

Hearing both his name and please, broke him. Kris climbed in the tub. Prince Adam helped position him so he was straddling Prince Adam’s legs and kneeling right in front of him. Prince Adam leaned forward and gently kissed him on his lips. Kris meant to push him away put instead invaded the Prince’s mouth with his tongue. The Prince responded in kind and the tone of the kiss changed. It became needy and passionate. The Prince moved Kris higher on his thighs so that he could stroke both Kris and himself at the same time. Kris hadn’t even considered such a possibility. It was too much, Kris stiffened and came. Kris had a feeling he was supposed to wait but he wasn’t sure how to do control it. Prince Adam didn’t seem too upset and was actually rubbing Kris’ essence on his own manhood as he continued to stroke himself. Without thinking Kris reached out and touched the Prince’s cock.

Prince Adam moaned, “You are so…desirable. Do you want to touch me?”

Kris was about to pull back embarrassed but Prince Adam wrapped his hand around his and was guiding Kris’ hand on him. “Just like that, Kris, that feels really good. You have me so worked up I don’t think you could ever touch me wrong.”

That gave Kris some confidence and Kris continued to stroke the Prince. Kris felt the Prince stiffen and suddenly Kris felt warm liquid coating his hand. Kris was watching it enthralled and then heard the Prince chuckling, “Kamea, you are just full of pleasant surprises.”

Kris stiffened at the name, “Stop calling me a dog. Never mind, I am worse than that now I am an adulterer.”

“Well, actually I am the adulterer. You are just my cute accomplice. Speaking of which, we need to clean up before someone comes in looking for us.” Prince Adam quickly rinsed off and assisted Kris. The Prince grabbed the some silky material and wrapped it around himself in some complicated fashion before donning a light animal skin over his chest and shoulder. “Come here, I will help you dress since you don’t know our clothes and I am tired of looking at you in your drab stuff.”

Kris went by the Prince and decided to press his luck with a smug question, “You are going to serve me?”

The Prince smiled, “Mm, you keep pleasing me like that and pretty soon I will be your slave.”

Kris knew that was a lie but it was flattering, “I’d be happy if you just called me Kris from now on.”

“OK, I will call you Kris when you are being nice to me.” Better than nothing. Kris stood there until the Prince finished dressing him. After finishing the Prince kissed him deeply, “I am going to be sitting with Allison but I want you next to me. Everyone is going to be drinking and I don’t want anyone accidentally forcing themselves on you. That’s why you are sleeping in my room.”

“I am going to be on the floor while you make love to your wife?”

“My wife is only fifteen years old.”

Kris was surprised, “You don’t have sex with your wife?”

“Of course not she is still a child. I don’t want her pregnant until she is old enough to hande it. I do not rape children only cute men.”

Kris was surprised both by the information and the fact that the Prince was telling him something so intimate. Since the Prince was being forthcoming, Kris decided to ask another question, “Is Allison a demon?”

The Prince shook his head, “Sometimes I think there is hope for you and then there are these times. Come on, let’s go join the festivities.”

Kris gathered the Prince was tired of talking to him and just followed the Prince out silently. Everyone was gathered around a huge pit and Kris could smell delicious food being prepared. There were also huge jugs of wine and people drinking. He saw Princess Allison drinking and laughing with Tommy. Prince Adam looked over, “Oh hell no.”

Kris followed an angry Prince over to Tommy and Allison. When they arrived Allison smiled innocently, “Hello husband. Have you finally finished…bathing. I worried you and your servant drowned.”

“Did you think drinking with my men would save us?”

“No but it was a good way to pass time. I like Tommy. He is pretty and seems to like girls.”

Prince Adam seemed surprised by her remark, “Yeah, well he likes boys too, don’t you Tommy?”

Tommy shrugged, “I adapt to my environment. Adam, I was just keeping Allison company until you arrived. Don’t be an ass about it. Do you really think I am going to ravage your wife before dinner?”

Allison laughed, “Yeah Addie, wait until after dinner before you become a dumb barbarian.” Allison then ran her hand up Prince Adam’s leg, “Are you jealous?”

Prince Adam seemed surprised by her gesture and scowled, “You are not being a very respectful wife.”

“Really? I think I am being more than understanding about certain matters, so get over it.”

Tommy handed the Prince a glass of wine. Adam took it and just sat down sulking. Kris sat down, as well, to take pressure off his healing ankle. Kris was just a servant so no one had seen fit to offer him wine. Kris shook his head, “May I go get some wine, your highness?”

“Here take Allison’s she should not be drinking anyway.”

Princess Allison glared at the Prince, “Addie, it is bad enough I have to share you with him, I am not about to give up my food and drink for your latest whore.”

Kris felt two feet tall. Prince Adam reacted, “What had gotten into you, Allie? I told youhe was my servant. Since when do you drink anyway?”

“Adam, you have been gone for almost a year. In case you didn’t notice I have grown up.”

“No, based on your temper tantrum I almost think you are acting younger.”

Princess Allison climbed on the Prince’s lap, “Addie, I don’t want to fight.”   
“Neither do I. If you want to drink, I’ll let you but don’t over do it.” The Prince handed Kris his wine glass and called to Tommy, “TJ, will you get me some more wine.”

Tommy stood up reluctantly, “I don’t know why you getting a servant has suddenly increased my duties but I hope you don’t get anymore.”

Allison giggled, “Bring some more for all of us, TJ.”

Tommy walked away. Allison repositioned herself up against Adam, “So Kris, were you married before Adam conscripted you into his war party?”

“No, we don’t marry as young as you do. We usually get engaged first and then marry after a year-long engagement.”

“Actually Adam and I were betrothed since I was born and we married as soon as I turned eleven. So we have been married for four years. Well, sort of I am still waiting for him to consummate it but he thinks I am too much of a baby to have a baby.” Allison climbed on the Prince’s lap, “Right, husband?”

 

Prince Adam tickled her, “Wrong, you’re my baby and I don’t want to share you.”

Kris felt a wave of nausea passing through him as he watched what he perceived to be a couple in love. One of which had pleasured him barely an hour before. Allison was staring at Kris and whispered something to the Prince. The Prince looked over at Kris annoyed and then kissed his wife deeply. Kris just looked away.

A minute later he heard Allison giggling, “I like when you do that to me but you have to warn me so I can breathe. Now why don’t you go and do your Princely duties. Nobody can eat until you give a boring speech and I am hungry.” Princess Allison climbed off the Price and moved next to Kris, “I will guard your servant with my life.”

Adam rolled his eyes, “How did I get so lucky to marry a clown?”

“I say that too except I substitute the word jackass.”

Kris couldn’t help laughing at the Princess’ response which she delivered with an innocent smile. Prince Adam smiled too after a minute and went to deliver a speech. Allison smiled at him and Kris’ guilt doubled. Tommy came over with a jug of wine. He gave some to Allison and Kris. Allison made room for Tommy, “We are protecting Kris.”

“Yeah, I am used to that job. So, Kris I think your friends are finally catching on to surviving. However, you have to talk to them about spewing off all your silly religious ideas.”

“They are our beliefs and we are sharing them.”

“Well, they get old. Anyway, it’s a party so let’s have fun.”

After Adam spoke for a while in the low language that Kris didn’t know, he said a few words in the high language inviting people to eat. Kris was given plates of tasty food and rich meat. The barbarians used many exotic spices and seemed to really like sweets. The wine was also flowing generously and Kris was pretty drunk after a few hours. Kris went to relieve himself and forgot where the Prince was sitting. He was definitely way too drunk.  
After a few minutes, Kris sat down because he was getting dizzy. One of the soldiers came over to him, “Do you need some help Southerner? Are you looking for a friend?”

Even drunk, Kris knew this was a bad situation. He went to get up and the soldier held him down, “Where are you going, baby? We are just starting to have fun.”

“I am the Prince’s servant he will be really angry if you touch me.”

“The Prince is generous. He won’t mind especially since his wife is here. I am sure he’d rather bed a beautiful princess than a southern dog.”

This soldier must be one of the Prince’s officer’s since he was speaking the high tongue. Kris didn’t recognize the soldier, “Were you with us in battle?”

The soldier snorted, “I fight under Prince Madu not Prince Adam.”

Kris had no idea who Prince Madu was but hoped he was not Prince Adam’s enemy. Kris’ heart was racing. Luckily Raja came over, “Nevin, that is Prince Adam’s servant leave him alone.”

“Why? It is not like Prince Adam hasn’t ever lost a servant to a better man.”

“He may not have fought Madu for Brad but I assure you he will kick your worthless ass for this one. Come on, Kris, Adam is looking for you.”

Kris got up and went behind Raja. Nevin called out, “What does Prince Adam care apparently they all look the same from the South. He can just find another one easily enough.”

Raja guided Kris back to the Prince. The Prince frowned when he saw them, “Where have you been, Kamea?”

“I had to relieve myself and then I got lost.”

“Do I need to keep you on a leash? Where did you find him, Raja?”

“He wasn’t that far but my brother Nevin is here and I guess Madu is coming.”

Prince Adam stiffened, “Hopefully, we will have moved on. Too many soldiers in one village is never a good thing. Thanks for rescuing my stupid pet.”

Prince Adam pulled Kris down next to him. Kris just sat there as the Prince and Raja exchanged some more words. Raja left. Prince Adam turned to Kris, “You cannot go wandering off among all these drunk and horny soldiers. I would be furious if any of them touched you and kill them. It would be your fault now stop tempting fate.”

“Should you be protecting your wife?”

“No one would dare touch my wife without my consent. You, however, are seen as just a servant and plus there are men here not under my lead. Kamea, stop being stupid and stay close to me. If you have to relieve yourself, tell me and I will either go with you or assign a guard.” Prince Adam stuck his hand under Kris fabric wrap and placed his fingers over Kris’ entrance, “This is mine and mine alone. I will be your first and last unless I say differently.”  
Kris should have been more angry but liked that the Prince was being possessive. Since he was still drunk, Kris didn’t push the Prince’s hand away. Prince Adam moved his over Kris’ balls and wrapped it around Kris’ cock, “This is mine too.”

Kris let out a moan as he immediately hardened. The Prince started stroking him, “Your highness this is wrong.” It felt way too good, “Please…don’t stop.”

The Prince looked down at Kris and suddenly kissed him. Kris was too horny and drunk to remember why he was initially protesting. He wanted the Prince and had no intention of stopping him. Kris sat back more to give the Prince more access. “I forgive you, Kamea.” The Prince kissed him again. Kris kissed him back until the Prince jumped. “Ow!”

Kris looked up and saw an annoyed Princess standing over them, “Husband, I want to go to bed, now.”

“Why did you kick me?”

“I don’t know maybe because you are publicly molesting your servant who you claimed was just a servant. You are supposed to be paying attention to me!”

“Allie, you never made a stink before.”

“Yeah, well, you also were never so obvious before. Addie, I want to go to bed and I want you with me. Please, the alcohol is giving me a headache.”

Prince Adam subtly removed his hand from under Kris’ clothes. He stood up and put out his had to Kris. Allison looked annoyed, “Adam, I was hoping we could sleep alone. Can’t he stay with one of your officers?”

Prince Adam frowned, “No, everyone is drunk and he is too tempting.”

“Most of the men will be with women tonight. As a matter of fact, isn’t it time you did your other Princely duties…”

Prince Adam frowned, “Allie, what are you talking about? Look, Kris will sleep on the floor and I will be in the bed with you. He doesn’t snore so he won’t affect your sleep.”

Kris felt bad that he had made the Princess unhappy. He did not want to fight with the Prince and frankly after his run in with Nevin, he was scared not to stay in their chamber. Kris followed them to their room. Once they got in, Kris immediately went by the skins on the floor. Prince Adam was slowly removing his clothes and jewelry. Kris noticed the Prince looking at him longingly and it made him feel guilty. The Princess was undressing. Kris couldn’t help notice she looked more like a woman than a child. Prince Adam seemed to be noticing her too, “You gained some weight, Allie.”

Allison laughed, “No Adam, I grew breasts and hips. Do you like them?” The Princess boldly faced her husband without her top.

Kris noticed the Prince became very uncomfortable and looked away, “Allie, stop being silly. I am exhausted so hurry up and get in bed.”

The Princess frowned, “Don’t you think I am beautiful?”

“Of course I do. You are the most beautiful Princess in the world and I am the luckiest Prince ever. Now, come here and let’s go to sleep.”

Allison went to remove her undergarment and the prince spoke up, “Don’t you have to leave that on?”

“What are you talking about? I am not bleeding now, stupid.”

She removed them and crawled in the bed. She snuggled up against her husband. Kris hated being in the room with them. He wished he could tune them out but a part of him was masochistic enough to keep listening. He prayed they didn’t do anything. He could not handle being in the room while the Prince deflowered his wife. Kris stood up and doused the candle. At least he wouldn’t have to watch.

Kris heard the Prince a few minutes later, “Allie, stop it. What has gotten into you tonight? I am exhausted and tomorrow I want to sleep.”

“I am not a child, Addie. I want you to touch me. Jennie touched me there and I liked it.”

“Allie, I am not going to touch you until you are sixteen. Once you turn sixteen, I promise I will ravage you senseless. Now, go to sleep.”

Kris heard Allison giggle, “You never ravish girls.”

“I am saving myself for my Princess. Now, please Allie, let me rest.”

“OK, only because you are so warm and comfortable. I love you, Addie.”

“I love you too, Alli.”

Kris felt his heart breaking even though he knew he had no right to feel that way.


	9. Chapter 9

Kris woke up slightly stiff from sleeping alone on the floor. Prince Adam was apparently much more comfortable to lay with than he had previously thought. Kris stood up and noticed the Prince and Princess fast asleep in each other’s arms. Kris’ ankle was much better and he was able to put some weight on it. Kris rinsed off with some fresh water that was on the stand.

“Do you always use the Prince’s drinking water to bathe?”

Kris blushed not realizing that was what he was using. He heard Prince Adam respond to the Princess, “Leave him alone, babe, it is hard enough to get these southerners to clean themselves. If he wants to use my drinking water, I’ll risk dying of thirst.”

Kris responded, “We are clean we just don’t need to constantly submerge ourselves in water. We aren’t immortal, you know. Maybe if I was a demon, I’d take baths too.”

“Wow, even my servants aren’t that rude. He is weird too. Why does he keep referring to you as a demon? I thought a demon was a monster.” Apparently, Prince Adam hadn’t revealed his true nature to his wife.

“Kamea, Allison is right, stop being moody before I beat you. Hurry up with whatever silly morning ritual you are doing and order a bath for Allison and myself.”

Kris recognized how rude he was behaving and corrected himself, “Yes, your highness. I am sorry. I have a bit of a headache and forgot myself.”

“Well, don’t compound it with lame excuses. Just go do as I bid, Kamea.”

“My name is Kris.”

“You aren’t behaving good enough for me to use your name.” Princess Allison ran her hands over the Prince’s chest which made Prince Adam sit up, “I…uh…better make sure Kris knows who to order water from.”

Princess Allison frowned, “I hope he becomes more useful. I know you like pretty servants but maybe you can give him a less important job.”

“Allie, he is new. He will settle in. Go ahead and go back to sleep, I’ll wake you when your bath is ready.” Prince Adam jumped out of the bed and ended up banging his leg against the wooden bed frame. Kris was shocked to see the Prince had cut himself, “How are you bleeding?”

Prince Adam slapped him upside the head, “Stop being stupid and give me a cloth.”

Prince Adam definitely had woken on the wrong side of the bed. Kris dabbed the cloth he had been using to clean himself on the Prince’s leg. Allison laughed, “Serves you right, Addie, for abandoning me so quickly.”

“Both of you need to shut up. Give me that.” The prince took the rag and wrapped it around his leg. “I’ll live.”

“Addie, you better have Mona put cream on it. You know how quickly cuts can get infected.”

Prince Adam just nodded annoyed and wrapped a fabric around himself. Allison giggled, “Addie, Jennie says you are well endowed. Are you bigger than most men?”

“Allison, tell your fucking servant to stop commenting on my cock. It is inappropriate on so many levels. She is even more worthless than Kris here.”

“She has been with me longer than you and sometimes I like her better.” Allison threw a pillow at him.

“Mm, so you mentioned last night. If you stop annoying me, I’ll give you the streamers I had made for your horse.”

“I am not a child anymore, I’d rather have armor on her.”

Prince Adam frowned, “Well, I’ll try and find a blacksmith next time. Come on, Kamea.”

Kris followed Prince Adam out of the room. They went about two doors down and the Prince shoved him into a small room. Kris was surprised to find himself pinned against the wall. “What? Your highness, what’s wrong?”

Prince Adam bowed his head into Kris’ neck and seemed to be smelling him. Maybe it was a demon thing. Kris was a little nervous and then felt the Prince’s warm tongue on his neck and then a painful bite. The Prince chuckled when Kris gasped at the bite, “Sorry, I couldn’t resist a small taste. Kiss me.”

Kris kissed him tentatively. Prince Adam moaned and pressed himself against Kris. He was hard as a rock. Kris was surprised when the Prince dropped to his knees and pressed his head into Kris’ crotch. Kris was glad he had washed himself since the Prince seemed to be smelling him. The Prince than opened Kris fabric and licked the length of him. Kris immediately went from a semi to a raging hard on. Right or wrong, there was no way Kris was going to stop the Prince from pleasuring him. Kris threw his head back as Prince Adam started sucking his cock in earnest. Kris placed his hand to his mouth to quiet his moans. Kris was learning to control not coming immediately. However, once the Prince placed a finger in him, Kris came immediately. Prince Adam made his way up Kris body, “Kris, can you try and return the favor?”

Kris was surprised by the Prince’s tone. He was asking tentatively as if he would allow or even expected Kris to refuse. Had the Prince ordered him, he would have refused but the hopeful look made Kris want to try. Kris nodded and went down on his knees. Kris was not exactly sure what to do and was not even sure he could really do it. He thought about what he had seen Tommy do and what Prince Adam had done to him. Kris tentatively placed his lips around the Prince’s organ. Jennie was right, the Prince was way bigger than normal men.

Kris was surprised Prince Adam didn’t taste that bad and it wasn’t that gross. Adam moaned and opened his stance when Kris took him as deep as he could which was barely half way. The Prince placed his hand around the base of his cock, “Just stay shallow so you don’t gag. You are doing great, baby.”

Kris started mimicking some of the things the Prince had done to him. He looked up and saw the Prince watching him intently. Kris pulled off and licked the tip which seemed to turn the Prince on more. Kris began sucking him again and felt his mouth start to fill with hot liquid. Kris immediately spit it out. Prince Adam laughed, “Sorry, I usually have more control than that but you were turning me on too much. You may not be the sharpest sword but you are definitely one of my favorite.”

Kris frowned at the mixed compliment, “Your highness, do you really think I am dumb?”

The Prince seemed to think about it, “I think you are ignorant and childlike in your ideas. I think you show some ability to learn.”

Kris was hurt by the Prince’s callous words. He just looked away to hide his pain. The Prince noticed and seemed to realize what he said, “Kris, you come from a Southern village and led a very sheltered life. It isn’t your fault you are…”

“Stupid? Your Majesty, why don’t you just drop it since you really aren’t making it better. I am your servant, I have to serve you no matter what so don’t fret about my feelings.”

Prince Adam smiled, “Now, that is the first sensible thing you have said all week. Now, I have to go arrange for the Princess to be escorted out of the village.”

“Does she know she is leaving?”

“Nope and I am not going to tell her until it’s set. I can’t have her here when Prince Madu shows up because with two bands of warriors things will degenerate quickly. I will probably try and move the men out early. I am tempted to send you away too but it would look too odd.”

Kris had a feeling things were going to take a turn for the worse. Kris ordered a bath for the Princess while Prince Adam arranged for a group of warriors to escort the Princess to his home village. Apparently, the Agbekans main town was a five day ride further north. Princess Allison was livid when she found out.

“Addie, why are you sending me away? Is it because I made you nervous? I won’t push you to-”

“Allie, it is nothing you did. Prince Madu is coming with all his men and it will be no place for a chi-lady.”

Princess Allison frowned, “How close are they?”

“Look, I am not sure so that is why I want you on the road. Madu is cruel and spends a lot of energy trying to anger me. I don’t think he would hurt you but I don’t want to give him any opportunity to strike out. He still bears a grudge you married me instead of him. I am sending Terrance and my best men with you.”

“That was almost four years ago and he ended up marrying a princess anyway. From what I hear she is very beautiful. She was probably untouched and not damaged like me. Besides, didn’t he already get even stealing that slut, Brad?”

Adam lifted Allison’s chin, “Don’t ever say that about yourself. You were never damaged. In fact, you have the heart of a warrior and I love you all the more for it.”

“You don’t desire me.”

Kris could tell Adam was feeling horrible. Adam took a deep breath, “Allie, I swear on the goddess that I desire you more than any other woman.”

Allison looked at Adam and laughed hysterically which lifted the somber mood, “Addie, you’re a hoot. Ok, I will go but promise me you will come see me before you go off fighting again. I am sure your mother wants to see you too.”

“I promise I will try. At least you have a good excuse to shorten your stay with Mona.” Adam kissed her short on the lips and said he had to talk with Terrance.

Kris stayed behind and offered to help Allison pack. Shortly after they began, a pretty dark haired woman came in to help Allison pack. She looked at Kris and rolled her eyes, “Another pretty servant for the Prince?”

“Jennie! Behave, Prince Adam needs a personal servant.”

“Yeah, but they are always so useless and serve only one of his needs. He is never going to bed you with all these distractions.”

“I am lucky I don’t have a disgusting husband that rapes me every night or shares me with other men. My sister’s husband is an abusive drunk which is worse. I love Adam and he treats me well.”

Jennie snorted, “Your husband doesn’t rape you because he is a lover of men. He doesn’t share you because he would seem weak for not bedding you.”

“They would never know since…”

“They would know because you would be clueless and too tight. Your husband is a good man but he will never be a true lover.” Jennie turned to Kris, “Are you his lover?”

“I am his servant.”

Jennie snorted again, “Does he sodomize you?”

Although Kris was embarrassed by her bluntness, he was grateful she was so specific. Now he could be honest, “No, he has never done that to me.”

Jennie looked at Allison, “I am surprised he hasn’t. Maybe he is still pining over that other one.”

Allison shrugged, “Speaking of which, Madu is on his way here.”

Jennie sighed, “Madu is a real man. It is a shame your mother chose Prince Adam over Prince Madu.”

Allison became angry and slapped Jennie, “You forget yourself, Jennie. Don’t ever say that again. I love my husband and I would never choose a cruel bastard like Madu over Adam. He is mean and brutal.”

“He is a fierce warrior and is well respected by his men.”

“So is Adam. His men love him and are loyal.”

“Yeah, they love him a little too much if you ask me.”

“Jennie!” Kris could here the anger in Allison’s tone and so did Jennie.

“I am sorry, your majesty. I just worry you are going to be heartbroken. It can be just as cruel being in a passionless marriage as it is being in a volatile one.”

Allison looked down, “I am beginning to see that.”

Kris felt guilty again. Prince Adam seemed to be a very passionate man just not towards women. He had a feeling that although the barbarians saw no sin in men being together, they were not suppose to like men exclusively. Similar to Kris’ lot in life, Prince Adam probably had no choice in marrying. Allison left to say goodbye to Mona.

Kris decided to get information from Jennie, “How long have you been the Princess’ servant.”

Jennie looked him up and down, “I have been with her since she was a small child.”

Jennie seemed very young. Perhaps she was immortal too. “How old are you?”

“I am nineteen. How old are you?”

“Same. How old is the Prince?”

“Twenty five or twenty six. I think they married when he was twenty one and Allie was eleven.”

Kris could not believe how young the barbarians were when they married. “Is that usual?”

“In royal families it is the norm. Most men want to marry a virgin so the younger the bride, the more likely she is pure.”

“Do they consummate the marriage immediately?”

“That is up to the husband. Some wait until the woman starts her bleeding others don’t. In this case, I think the Prince is secretly hoping Allie will turn into a boy.”

Kris laughed and Jennie must have realized what she said, “Please don’t tell the Prince what I said. He doesn’t like me much as it is.”

“I won’t say anything. Do you like the Prince?”

“He is a fair man and he treats Allie like gold. It upset me that Allie is in love with him and wants him to be a real man. Some men only lay with men and I think the Prince may be one of those.”

“That is not a real man?”

“It is a flaw and a weakness. Men are supposed to be very passionate and bed many women like a stallion. Prince Adam is certainly not know for his female conquests unlike Prince Madu who is notorious for bedding maidens. Prince Madu could use this weakness to challenge the throne. Prince Madu is Adam’s mother’s sister’s first son. He is second to the throne since he is older than Neil, Adam’s brother.”

Kris was confused, “Prince Madu is not related to the King why would he inherit at all?”

Jennie looked at him like he was crazy and then nodded, “You are Southern. Northerners follow the mother’s line. Prince Adam is the oldest boy in the Lambert clan and son to Queen Leila. The next generation to inherit the throne would probably be Madu’s sister’s son. Queen Leila had no daughters. Agbekans do not recognize paternal lines because you cannot prove who the father is and in case you haven’t noticed fidelity is not a widely practiced trait. However, like you Southerners they think men should hold positions of power which is why the sons rule at least in theory. If Princess Allison has a son, he might inherit her clan’s throne which is smaller than Prince Adam’s. Depends if her sister has a son first, so far, her sister had not been able to conceive.”

Kris was surprised by this insight into the barbarian culture. In Kris’ own culture men had all the power. Kris would inherit from his father not his mother. The barbarians seemed even more foreign but in some ways it made sense. Especially, since the men were always out either fighting or fucking and probably dying too.

Prince Adam returned and looked at them suspiciously, “Between the two of you, you still haven’t finished packing up the Princess’ stuff? Jennie, stop running off your mouth and work for a change. Kamea, you come with me since one again you are not really a part of the solution.”

Kris knew better than to respond. He handed Jennie the clothes he was folding and followed the Prince out of the room. They went to the stables and Prince Adam told him to help get the horses ready. Kris was glad to have some work he knew how to do. He couldn’t communicate with the other stable boys but they were able to signal what needed to be done.

Princess Allison and her escorts took off an hour later. Kris had to fight his jealousy as he watched the Prince and Princess say goodbye and share a rather passionate kiss. Once the Princess rode away the Prince came over by Kris, “Go back to the room and order us a bath.”

Prince Adam’s voice sounded slightly husky. Prince Adam was definitely had the sex drive of a stallion. Kris could tell the village was on edge about Madu coming and wondered if the Prince wasn’t also tensing, “Yes, your highness is Prince Madu going to attack your men.”

“No, he will direct his anger at me.”

“Are you afraid of Prince Madu?”

Prince Adam glared at Kris, “I do not fear any man. I just don’t like senseless violence between Agbekians. We should be fighting with enemies not ourselves.”

“Do you think he will challenge you?”

“Kamea, stop badgering me. Sometimes I wish you didn’t speak my language. You are really good looking so why don’t you make the most of your gifts and just smile quietly.”

Kris just glared at the Prince which made him laugh, “Kamea, you are even cuter pouting. I need to talk with Raja but I will meet you back in my chamber in an hour. Try to be naked in the tub waiting for me.”

Kris just walked away to do as he was bid. Sometimes the Prince could be a real jerk. On his way back he saw Andrew learning to wield a barbarian sword. Kris noticed his mentor was still the same soldier that had abused Andrew. Kris wondered if the nature of their relationship hadn’t changed. Kris noticed the two smiled a lot had each other even as they sparred. Kris was beginning to wonder how evil it really was for two men to like each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Kris ordered a bath and was more than happy to climb in the steaming water. Kris heard someone come in the room and he assumed it was the Prince.

“What are you doing? It is ridiculous how the Prince spoils his servants. No wonder they misbehave. Get out of that tub and do some work.”

“Prince Adam told me to wait for him in the tub.”

“Well, I guess along with the work you do, you will also get a beating. Now get up and stop being a lazy good for nothing Southerner. I don’t know why they don’t just burn your villages and be done with it. You all make terrible slaves and even worse servants.”

As Kris was getting up, Prince Adam came in, “Mona, why are you in my chamber?”  
The Prince pushed Kris back down into the tub.

“I came to tell you Prince Madu will be here by nightfall. He sent a scout ahead to alert us of his arrival. He is requesting a feast. Maybe you should escort your wife home instead of waiting around here. Prince Madu is always in a foul mood when you are around.”

I am the Prince of Agbeko, I am not about to cower from Madu. If he does not like my company, then he should alter his travel. Besides, my wife is with my best men, she will be perfectly safe on the journey.”

Mona shook her head, “Madu cannot be trusted. He wants the throne and doesn’t believe you deserve it. He has had a string of successful battles and as brought many exotic gifts to the King. In the meantime, you keep sparing villages and conscripting mongrels that never seem good for anything. Madu’s wife is also with child while yours remains barren. People are starting to agree he is the better man.”

“Mona, the Kingdom is passed to the eldest male. There is no popularity contest. Madu will only inherit if I either abdicate the throne or die. Neither of which is going to happen anytime soon. I am glad Madu is successful in battle because we fight on the same side. He is on a different campaign which lends itself to collecting trophies. The King may like trinkets but he is not about to support intrigue. The Queen would not appreciate her son being passed over.”

“She will have to side with the chiefs if Madu proves you are an unfit King. Madu has done well for himself and is seen as the ideal Agbekian. If you had any sense you would have killed Madu the last time you met when he disrespected you. He makes a fool of you and if you stay he will do it again.”

“I can handle Madu. Why don’t you see about the feast and I will enjoy my bath?”

Mona shrugged, “Enjoy your servant while you can because I am sure Madu will entice this one too.”

Kris noticed Prince Adam’s expression grew dark. Mona was oblivious and just walked out. Kris didn’t like seeing the Prince upset and wanted to distract him, “Your majesty, the water is still warm. Can I help you undress?”

The Prince looked over and then smiled, “Are you flirting with me, Kamea?”

“I was until you called me Kamea.”

The Prince threw his head back and laughed, “You can be pretty funny. Unfortunately, I need to quickly wash up and meet with Raja. I will wait until you are done so I am not distracted. Hurry up though.”

Kris stood up, “I am finished.”

Prince Adam stared at Kris like he was a stream running across a desert floor. Kris’ stomach fluttered. He knew it was wrong but he loved that the Prince found him desirable. Prince Adam grabbed a fabric and wrapped it around Kris, “Stop tempting me, Kris. I need to get ready for Madu’s arrival.”

Kris went to move away and the Prince grabbed his hair, “If I catch you flirting with Madu, I will kill you. Do not embarrass me.”

Kris yanked his head out of the Prince’s hands, “I am not going to flirt with him.”

“Really, what if he offers to free you and your men? Madu likes taking things from me.”

Kris looked at the Prince, “Although I remain loyal to my people, we have given our word to serve you. I would never betray my father like that so I would not accept Madu’s offer. Besides, I get the feeling Madu’s offer would not be all it seems and we would be worse off.”

The Prince smiled, “Maybe you are smarter than I thought. By the way, Madu is a Prince so do not call him just Madu. He is Prince Madu and he is a very strong warrior. This feast tonight will be a lot more wild than anything you have seen so be prepared.”

Kris looked at Prince Adam, “Will they rape people?”

“There will be plenty of entertainment and my people can be very cruel. If they have captives with them, they will not fair too well.”

“What about Southerners?”

Prince Adam shrugged, “I guess it depends who is protecting them. I suggest you stay very close to me and behave. I think it is best if you don’t speak my language. You say some pretty stupid things and Prince Madu is not known for tolerance. He will also be looking for a reason to touch you. Now run along so I can clean up and meet with Raja.”

Prince Adam’s words didn’t help matters. Kris was apprehensive about Prince Madu’s arrival and had the sinking feeling he was going to seriously fuck up. Kris found Tommy who was flirting with some maiden. The woman didn’t seem to interested and used Kris as the perfect excuse to walk away. Tommy rolled his eyes at Kris, “I am finding it harder and harder to like you. Aren’t you supposed to be bothering the Prince?”

“He is talking to Raja because Prince Madu is arriving soon.”

“Things are going to get a lot more exciting around here. Unfortunately, we will probably end up leaving sooner than planned. Prince Adam and Prince Madu are like oil and water. Whatever you do, don’t sleep with Prince Madu because Adam will get furious.”

Kris ignored Tommy’s ridiculous advice since he was not about to commit more sins, “What happened between Prince Madu and Prince Adam’s last servant?”

“Brad is extremely ambitious and tried to manipulate Prince Adam with Madu.”

“Was he trying to become immortal?”

Tommy seemed confused and then nodded, “I don’t know for sure but I think so. He wanted to be much more than Adam’s servant. He got mad at Adam for marrying the Princess and decided to get back at him with Madu. Although Madu seems to prefer women, he gladly took Brad just to insult the Prince. At the time, everyone thought Adam would call out Madu but instead he just let him have Brad. Of course, Madu tried to make it seem like Adam was scared of him or just weak. It was a bad time. Raja and Terrance think Adam should have killed Madu at the time because he is a major challenge to Adam inheriting the throne.”

“So Madu isn’t immortal?”

Tommy hesitated, “No, he is not as strong as Adam. Madu can be killed by Adam.”

“Do you think Madu will hurt me?”

Tommy shrugged, “I am sure he will try and do something to discredit Prince Adam but not sure if he will use you. Brad purposely enticed Madu and instigated it. I served with Prince Madu for a couple years. He is much stricter than Prince Adam and can be very vicious but he is a good warrior. He is smart, courageous and fierce on the battle field. I would serve either man but I prefer Prince Adam because he is more humane and more laid back. Madu can be…intense.”

“Prince Madu wasn’t cruel to you?”

Tommy smiled, “Nobody is cruel to me because I am so friendly.”

Kris was surprised by that response, “You slept with Madu?”

“Well, like I said Madu prefers women but I did have one night with him after a battle.” Tommy looked at Kris, “Don’t get any ideas because you wouldn’t last with Madu. Prince Adam is definitely a lot more tolerant. Madu doesn’t let his heart or dick rule his decisions and he doesn’t treat his servants as well. If you want to live, stay faithful to Prince Adam.”

Kris was still confused but Tommy did not want to answer any more questions. A scout ran through the town announcing Prince Madu’s arrival. Prince Adam and Raja came out. Prince Adam was wearing all his skins and looking regal. Kris heard the thunderous sound of horses. Kris watched as the other barbarian force approached. He noticed a scary looking warrior approaching. His horse was armored like Prince Adam’s except he had skulls dangling on the sides and wore a heavy helmet which made him look evil. Kris moved closer to Prince Adam and Raja. The warrior also was extremely muscular.

Raja inhaled, “What the hell does Madu do eat all the hearts of his enemy himself. That boy is even more muscular than before.”

Kris noticed there was another muscular man that was even darker than Terrance. Kris had never seen anyone so dark. Finally, a smaller man wearing very colorful fabrics and ornate skins rode up to Prince Madu.

Raja snorted, “I can’t believe Madu is still keeping that trash with him.”

“I am sure Brad has made himself indispensible.”

The entourage stopped and Mona signaled for her people to greet them. Prince Madu and the dark man approached Prince Adam. The dark man was as tall as Prince Adam while Madu was a few inches shorter. The black man immediately went down on a knee before Prince Adam, “Prince Adam, may the godess be with you in battle.”

Adam nodded, “Hello Neyou, may the goddess protect you.”

Prince Madu removed his helmet and stared boldly at Prince Adam, “Brother, it has been a while.”

Raja mumbled, “Not long enough.”

Prince Madu laughed, “True but I could not delay our arrival any longer. We are headed West to secure the shoreline there and my men needed a repreive.”

Kris stared at Madu because he was not what he had expected. Madu had a strong compact body with muscles bulging. However, although he had a cold expression, his eyes were fringed with the longest, thickest lashes Kris had ever seen on a man. It was a direct contrast to the harsh rigid bone structure in the rest of his face. Prince Madu had long dark wavy auburn hair and light green eyes. Light eyes! Kris had a feeling he was a demon too even if he was weaker than Prince Adam. The light eyes and dark hair contrast was similar to Prince Adam but they seemed night and day otherwise. Prince Madu also had tattoos along his muscled arms. Prince Madu was not as beautiful as Prince Adam but was definitely attractive. If he had been less muscular and softer he would have been almost pretty. There was something very cold about Madu which Kris did not like.

Raja looked at Prince Madu, “Will you not greet the heir apparent properly?”

Prince Madu looked at Prince Adam in disgust but quickly masked it, “Of course, may the goddess be with you in battle, brother. How goes the battles to the South?”

“Very well, we haven’t lost too many men. I have heard you have won may battles on the East. I look forward to hearing about your conquests first hand. Mona has prepared a feast for your arrival.”

“Excellent, I have brought some wonderful entertainment. I am leaving most of my men in the encampment and have brought only my officers and best warriors. Too many men in a town cause trouble. I know how you hate disciplining your men properly.”

“Luckily, my men tend to know how to behave honorably and I do not need to resort to barbaric disciplinary measures.”

“Mm, yes, you get to continue to be Adam the merciful. How…sweet.” Prince Madu was being blatantly sarcastic. Before Prince Adam could respond, the smaller man approached. He had left some of his skins with the horse and approached bare chested with his lower half wrapped in a very fancy fabric. Kris noticed he had jewels in his nipples and shiny paint along his body. Kris noticed the man had similar hair and eye coloring as himself which meant he was probably from a southern village too.

Brad bowed dramatically, “Your highness, it is good to see you again. As always you are looking beautiful and well rested.”

Adam smiled stiffly, “And you are looking like a peacock as usual.”

Prince Madu laughed, “Ah, I forgot how well you know Bradley. As you see, he continues to brighten my entourage. I see you have found a suitable replacement.”

Brad looked Kris up and down, “He looks like he is from a very southern village. They tend to be dimwitted and very boring in bed. You should be able to hold his interest for a while, your majesty.”

Prince Madu laughed while Neyou became angry, “You forget your place, Bradley. Do not insult Prince Adam or try and instigate a fight. If you do, I will whip you myself.”

Brad didn’t seem to worried, “Oh please, Neyou, Adam knows I jest. I am sure his new servant is pleasant enough. Besides, I don’t think Madu would appreciate me being too sore to service him.”

Neyou glared, “Prince Madu has more than enough offers to do without you for a while so stop acting up.”

Adam placed a hand on Neyou’s arm, “Thank you, Neyou but I do not take Brad seriously because he is a fool. I am glad he is still amusing you Madu since you usually don’t keep servants for too long.”

“No, I don’t let them get in the way of good leadership. I certainly would never be stupid enough to fall for one. People tend to perceive that as a weakness.”

Raja glared at Madu, “Loyalty isn’t a weakness.”

“No it is not but one should not misplace their loyalties or put non-agbekians ahead of our people. Anyway, let’s move on.” Prince Madu turned to Kris and obviously checked him out and then turned to Adam, “Maybe we can swap for a night. You can reacquaint yourself with Brad and I can sample your new servant.”

Prince Adam stiffened, “My servant is new and not ready to entertain others.”

Madu waved a hand, “No matter, I like them fresh. I won’t beat him for any ignorance.”

Kris felt nauseous at the thought of Prince Madu touching him. He moved closer to Prince Adam hoping for a reprieve. Prince Adam looked at Kris and then back at Madu, “No.”

Prince Madu raised a brow, “Are you really going to be that rude to me? I am sure you would not put a servant between us. Anyway, perhaps I can persuade you to be more generous tonight. Now if you will excuse us, we will get cleaned up. Until later, your highness.” Prince Madu bowed his head slightly.

Prince Adam nodded back and said softly, “It is good to see you, Madu.” Madu’s expression hardened at Prince Adam’s sentiment and he seemed to get angry. Madu held his tongue, turned and walked away. Brad winked at Adam while Neyou graciously bowed before departing after their Prince.

Once they were out of earshot Raja spoke, “I was hoping Madu would have killed Brad by now. I hope you don’t let either one of them goad you into doing anything rash. I also don’t think your new servant is worth fighting with Madu.”

“If Madu is looking for a fight he is going to keep pushing until he gets one. I just as soon not lose another servant in the process.”

Raja shook his head, “Your majesty, I am not sure…that is…Madu is pretty strong and very good with a sword…you might have a difficult time beating him.”

Prince Adam laughed, “Raja, I am not about to challenge Madu to a sword fight or a wrestling match. I am neither stupid nor blind, I get that he would kick my ass. Really, I am not that out of touch.”

Kris looked at Adam, “I don’t want you to get hurt because of me. Can Madu kill you?”

“I don’t think he would. Kris, Raja is just being dramatic and overly cautious. I am sure Madu does not want to risk a fall out. He was almost exiled for taking Brad.”

Raja snorted, “You should have exiled him. Adam, you need to eliminate him. I am sure if the situation was reversed, he would eliminate you.”

“Raja stop repeating yourself. I am not going to take out Madu. He is like my brother.”

“Exactly, I would take Neil out too.”

Prince Adam rolled his eyes and just pulled Kris back to their rooms. As soon as they got to their room, Prince Adam turned to Kris, “Get undressed.”

Kris was confused, “Why? Do I need to change?”

“I am not sure what will happen tonight and I cannot stand the thought of not having you first.”

Prince Adam’s words sunk in, “You are going to rape me now in case you decide to let someone rape me later?”

“I am going to share my strength with you and ensure I don’t exercise bad judgment. I am not going to let another servant take advantage of me. Now youcan either give yourself willingly or I will take you forcefully.”

“If you rape me, I will hate you.”

“You’ll get over it.”


	11. Chapter 11

Even though Kris knew Prince Adam was a barbarian, a fierce warrior and even a demon, he was still shocked by the Prince’s statement. Kris just stood there frozen in fear. Prince Adam was undressing and then looked over at Kris, “Kamea, why are you just standing there like a goat about to be slaughtered? Get undressed and lay down. We only have a half hour.”

“Maybe we should wait until we can do it properly. We could put it off until the Agbekians secure treaties with their neighbors.”

Prince Adam frowned, “We have been fighting for over 300 years.”

“Exactly.”

“Stop being stupid and come here.”

“No! It is bad enough you want me to sin but I am not going to just lay down naked like some kind of whore. Please, don’t do this to me, your majesty. I’m not ready.”

“Not ready? I should have fucked you the first night! I spoil you too much, Kamea. Spoiled servants end up taking advantage. Besides, this is for your own good. Now either cooperate or I will beat you into submission.”

Kris just stood there shaking. Had Prince Adam done it the first night, Kris might have endured it but not now. Worse, Kris had a sneaking suspicion Prince Adam was going to give him to Prince Madu. Prince Adam just wanted to be first, he hadn’t said he wanted to be the last.

Prince Adam came over and started roughly undressing Kris. Kris didn’t fight him instead he just withdrew into himself. The Prince was going to sodomize him and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it. Once naked, Prince Adam ran his hands down Kris chest, “You are so beautiful, Kamea, so gorgeous.”

Prince Adam kissed his neck. Kris’ body was too tense to respond and Kris’ mind was a million miles away. In fact, his body did not even react to Prince Adam stroking him. Kris could sense the Prince getting angry but didn’t care. He wasn’t ready.   
“What is wrong with you? I don’t have time to play games.”

“Your majesty, I am not playing games. You don’t need me hard to rape me so just get it over with already.”

The Prince frowned, “Well…I want you to be turned on and act like you desire me.”

Kris just shrugged, “I am sorry but I don’t know how to pretend.”

Prince Adam grabbed the container of oil and poured it over his fingers. Kris felt the Prince’s fingers on his entrance and it made him nauseous. Kris continued to stand there stiffly and think about being anywhere else. Kris felt a tear roll down his cheek and then a hard slap across his face. Kris looked up and Prince Adam had stepped back, “I don’t believe you. I was being gentle and trying to make it good. Why the fuck are you crying?”

Kris knew whatever he said would probably make things worse so he didn’t say anything.

The Prince just shook his head, “Just get dressed you idiot. Don’t blame me if tonight becomes a living hell for you because it is your own damn fault. Just keep your fucking mouth shut and stay away from Madu”

Kris was even more baffled by the reprieve. “So…we aren’t going to…you’re not-”

“No, Kamea, I don’t feel like wasting my time having sex with someone not interested. In fact, I don’t find you desirable at all so don’t expect me to go out of my way to protect you.”

Kris watched as Prince Adam dressed. Kris could not afford to lose the Prince’s favor, “I am sorry your majesty, I won’t fight you.”

“Fuck you. Too little, too late. Make sure you don’t wear your drab, backward clothing. As useless as you are, you are still my servant and can at least look the role.”

Prince Adam stormed out and Kris knew he had fucked up their relationship. Prince Adam was probably going to let anyone and everyone molest him. Kris just cleaned up and dressed in the fabrics Prince Adam had given him. Raja came in ten minutes later, “Well, you certainly pissed off the Prince. Are you ready?” Raja adjusted his fabrics so they were done properly.

“I didn’t mean to make him so mad. I just sort of freaked out.”

“Well, what’s done is done. Just don’t compound it by doing anything stupid tonight. Stay by Prince Adam and keep quiet. Kris nodded and followed Raja out. Another big fire was lit in the town center and people were gathering. Prince Adam and Prince Madu were given guest of honor seats near the fire. Prince Madu had Neyou and Brad near him. Raja and Kris joined Prince Adam. Kris quietly kneeled by the Prince like a humble servant. Brad looked over and smiled. Kris noticed Brad wore even skimpier clothing than he had on earlier and had pasted even more jewels on his body. He was a pretty thing but Prince Adam was right, he looked like a peacock.

Kris smiled back stiffly. Brad ran his hand up Madu’s leg. Madu seemed oblivious as he focused on talking to Neyou. Kris noticed Prince Adam glancing over and watching Brad touch Madu. Kris just sat there watching as the celebration began. Prince Adam gave a speech congratulating Madu on all his victories. Madu seemed unimpressed but acknowledged Prince Adam’s words gracefully enough. Prince Madu also made a speech rallying the crowd around the Agbekian cause of liberating the continent and uniting them under Agbekian rule. Prince Madu was a strong leader and embodied the barbarian traits. Although both men had confidence and charisma, Madu seemed much colder and therefore more intimidating.

After his speech, Madu announced to kick off the celebration he had some dancers to perform. Kris’ jaw dropped as seven beautiful women wearing provocative clothing came out. Kris could not help staring at the well endowed women. Prince Adam slapped Kris in the back of the head really hard, “Stop drooling it is embarrassing.”

Brad must have noticed, “Your servant seems to really like girls. I thought you knew better than to try and convert people.”

Prince Madu smiled, “Brad you know Prince Adam always over-estimates his effect on people. Maybe he will succeed where nature failed.”

Prince Adam just smiled, “Don’t fret on my behalf, Kris and I get on just fine. Don’t we?”  
Prince Adam ran his hand under Kris’ fabric. Kris tried not to scowl but Prince Madu noticed, “Yeah, he seems to really enjoy it. Good thing you are a Prince and can demand affection.”

Kris just looked down. Prince Adam removed his hand and whispered, “If Madu asks again I am going to let him have you, Kamea unless you start behaving better.”

Kris just nodded. The women finished their dance. Prince Madu stood up again, “In honor of the great Prince Adam, I will have my servant perform a dance. I am sure that is much more to his liking.”

Kris watched as Brad began dancing sensually. He was gorgeous and knew just how to make himself more desirable. He was extremely flexible and sensuous. Kris felt jealousy rising as Brad began to turn his attention to Prince Adam; especially, when Prince Adam was not hiding his fascination. At the conclusion of the song, Brad kneeled before Prince Adam.

Prince Madu smiled, “Feel free, brother, to once again sample the goods. Unlike you, I am not ridiculously attached to the help or unusually selfish.”

Prince Adam smiled, “Good thing for you since your servant is so overly friendly with people.”

Brad glared at Prince Adam, “At least, I can satisfy my master. Judging by your lustful looks at me and his admiration of women, your servant does not seem to be rising up to the occasion.” Brad ran his hand through Kris’ hair, “Maybe I can teach him to be more pleasing.”

Kris pulled back and pushed Brad away. Prince Madu laughed, “Seems this servant doesn’t like men at all better leave him be Brad. So now that my servant entertained the crowd, what can yours do?”

Prince Adam looked at Kris and shook his head, “He has not been trained to perform.”

Brad smirked, “Well, he is good looking maybe he can just undress and show off his assets.”

Kris did not want to be on display so he spoke up using his southern tongue, “I can play the lute and sing.”

Brad acknowledged his suggestion which confirmed he was also Southern, “Excellent, I love a good musician. See, Adam, you are selling your slave short.” Brad grinned at Kris and spoke in his tongue, “Maybe you should play naked to ensure a good show.”

Kris shook his head, “Your majesty, I will perform better clothed.”

Prince Adam nodded and whispered, “I hope for your sake you can sing. Don’t fuck this up or I will skin you alive.”

Kris was handed a lute. He nervously began singing a song he used to play often. It felt good to be playing music. He finished the song and everyone applauded and yelled. Brad came over with a mug of ale. Prince Madu laughed, “I forgot how entertaining southern songs can be. What was that about God and praying?”

Brad responded, “It was about a woman.”

Prince Madu laughed, “Oh, must be Adam’s favorite.”

A bunch of people laughed. Kris hated Brad and could tell he was going to make his life a hell. Kris downed the ale and went back by Prince Adam.

“Despite the dumb song choice, that was incredible, Kris. I had no idea you were so talented.”

Kris was surprised by the praise and waited for the other shoe to drop. Brad came back over and gave Kris another ale and asked Adam to let him do another song. Prince Adam agreed and Kris chose to sing a song his mother taught him. Kris noticed Prince Adam glaring at him and he realized he was singing in the barbarian tongue. Kris was also starting to feel really weird. He was hot and tingly. He also felt like he was floating and wondered what had been in the ale. Kris looked over and noticed Brad was flirting outrageously with Prince Adam.

Kris finished the song and Prince Madu waved him over. Kris looked at Prince Adam for help but he was too busy with Brad. Kris went over feeling nervous and drugged. Prince Madu had huge muscles and Kris knew he would never be able to fight off an advance.

Prince Madu looked at him, “You sing very well. How did you learn our language?”

“My-my mother taught me.”

Prince Madu frowned, “Was she Agbekian?”

“No, but she was captured and lived with barb-Agbekians when she was young. They were cruel and she never talked about it.”

“If she hated it so much, why did she teach you our tongue?”

Kris had wondered but assumed it was just as a precaution, “I guess in case I ever had to negotiate with them or were captured. I was supposed to be the village chief after my father.”

Prince Madu nodded, “Wow and instead you are stuck being Adam’s whore. What happened?”

Kris felt compelled to answer. His mind was not working fast enough to stop his mouth and all his blood seemed to be leaving his brain to go to his groin. Not good. Kris looked at Prince Madu and although he had arms the size of tree stumps and tattoo, his eyes were…pretty. Prince Madu had bright emerald eyes fringed with the long, thick lashes. When he wasn’t snarling, he really was quite attractive. Not as pretty as Prince Adam but he could hold his own. Kris cringed at himself. _Since when did he start checking men out and comparing them?_

Prince Madu was staring at him, “What?”

“I asked you how you came to be Prince Adam’s servant. Are you ok?”

“Yeah. I mean yes, your highness. I haven’t eaten much and the ale is going to my head.” Kris looked over and saw Brad practically crawling all over Adam and was livid. He turned to Prince Madu, “Aren’t you upset your servant is molesting Prince Adam?”

Prince Madu shrugged, “He is a servant, nothing more. Besides, Brad would never leave me to go back to Adam. Prince Adam does not respect his servants and treats them like pets rather than adults.”

“How do you treat them?”

“Like servants. They have a job to do and once they do it I leave them alone.”

“Is Brad’s job to have sex with you?”

“Brad’s job is to see to my needs in the field and when I am home he actually serves my wife. He is…a little over the top and I can only take him in limited doses. Frankly, if it didn’t piss Adam off that I have him, I would have gotten rid of him months ago. You seem much less dramatic. How would you like to replace Brad?”

Kris looked over and noticed even though Brad was attempting to seduce Prince Adam, the Prince’s attention was now on him and Madu.

Kris shook his head, “No, your majesty, my men are here and I gave my word I’d serve Prince Adam.”

“You gave your word to sleep with him?”

“I don’t sleep-“

Prince Madu’s expression changed, “You are not sleeping with him? I find that very surprising. Prince Adam is known to be a lover of men and quite adept at it. Why don’t you sleep with him?”

Kris once again couldn’t stop his mouth. It was like he was compelled to be honest, “I don’t sleep with men and I definitely don’t sleep with demons.” Shit!

Prince Madu seemed taken aback, “Demon? Who told you Adam was a demon?”

 

“Tommy told me Prince Adam was immortal and that is why he had no fear in battle. Prince Adam didn’t deny it.” _What was wrong with him? Why did he keep answering?_

Prince Madu snorted, “Of course he didn’t. Prince Adam can be very lazy about clearing up misconceptions when it suits him. It is good he finally learned to control his fear in battle. Do you think I am a demon?”

Kris shrugged, “You have light eyes so maybe. Are you immortal?”

Prince Madu suddenly laughed and looked over at Adam who was glaring at them. Brad was trying to place his hand under Prince Adam’s fabrics, “So, cuz, is your new angle to pretend to be a demi-god? Kris here tells me you are immortal.”

Adam frowned, “My servant is dim-witted.”

Brad poked his head up and laughed, “He thinks Adam is immortal? What is he Kris an angel or a demon?”

Kris still could not shut-up and decided to just take the offensive, “Obviously a demon. Tommy said he was immortal and he could pass on his immortality through sex. Did you try to become immortal? Is that why you are with Prince Madu? Maybe Prince Adam wouldn’t give you the power.” Kris felt like he had put together good sentences even though his head was getting foggier. Unfortunately all he heard was deafening laughter and noticed Prince Adam looked furious.

Prince Madu was hysterical, “So you tell them if they fuck you they can live forever? Adam, surely you could get people into your bed with your title or money. What are you’re the son of the Goddess herself?”

Kris cringes as everyone laughed. Prince Adam shoved Brad away from him and motioned for Kris to come over. Kris reluctantly went over. As soon as he was within arm’s reach, Prince Adam grabbed him by his hair and pulled him down, “What are you doing, you moron? Sit down and shut up. I knew if you spoke it would be disaster.”

Prince Madu was wiping his tears from laughing so hard, “Don’t blame him for your games.”

“It not a game that he is ignorant and believes stupid lies.”

Prince Madu expression became hard, “Well, since you find him so stupid and obviously a source of frustration what do you say you give him to me? You can even have Brad back. Then it is a win-win. You can have back your flamboyant servant and I will take your new one. Besides, this one doesn’t seem to like you much. What use is he to you?”

Kris saw Neyou whisper to Prince Madu but Madu seemed uninterested. Prince Adam just laughed, “Nonetheless, while I was glad to get rid of Brad, I do not feel like parting with Kris.”

“As your relative, I could ask you for him and you would not be able to say no. I am sure a soon to be King would never let a servant cause a fraction within our family. Now, you don’t want to have people question your ability to be King, do you?”

Everyone gasped. Raja spoke out, “Prince Madu you go too far. Do you dare question Prince Adam’s ability to lead? Are you actually going to attack his honor?”

Prince Madu downed his ale, “Relax Raja, I doubt Adam is going to make a stand on this. After all, he didn’t last time and despite what he says he was obviously much more enamored with Brad.”

Neyou spoke, “Perhaps it is best if we all just move onto a new topic.”

Brad spoke up, “I agree. There is no way Prince Adam is going to stick is neck out to protect this trash. He is an ignorant villager that believed him to be a demon. He is probably frigid like most southerners. Are you a virgin, Kris?”

“Yes.” Kris put his hand on his mouth. Prince Adam shook his head and whispered, “What the fuck is wrong with you. If you speak again I am going to whip you.”

Kris didn’t know what was wrong. Brad laughed, “Sorry, I might have accidentally poured magrite into his beer.”

Neyou frowned, “Brad, you cannot drug royal servants. Prince Adam could see that as treason and I wouldn’t blame him.”

“I was just playing round.”

Raja spoke up, “Brad, I agree with Neyou, you should not have drugged him.”

Brad was backtracking, “It’s harmless. I was trying to help Prince Adam by making him tell the truth and be more excitable.”

Prince Madu spoke up, “My apologies for Brad’s bad judgment. If you want, you can torture him.”

Brad stared at Madu, “What! You are supposed to protect me.”

Madu shrugged, “Unlike Adam, I am not about to risk a kingdom over a servant and especially not your sorry ass.”

Brad turned to Adam, “Adam, I did it for you. I wanted to make sure he wasn’t going to hurt you. He doesn’t even like you. Watch, Kris do you hate Adam?”

“No, he is a jerk sometimes but he can be really nice.”

Brad rolled his eyes, “Do you want to have sex with him?”

“Sleeping with men is wrong.”

Prince Adam frowned, “So you don’t like when I touch you?”

“I do like it but that is wrong. I shouldn’t like it.”

Prince Adam’s interest perked up, “Do you want me to touch you more?”

Brad interrupted with a frown, “Well, this is a waste of time. He still thinks you are the fucking devil so you should just give him to Madu.”

Prince Adam whispered to Kris, “Do you find me attractive?”

“Stop asking me things it isn’t fair. Brad drugged me.”

“Exactly, maybe I’ll get an honest answer. Now, are you attracted to me?”

Kris hated his condition and just scowled, “Yes, you know I am. My body responds to you every time you touch me. However, I still don’t want to be with you. You are married and I am just your servant. Please, stop asking me things.”

Prince Adam smiled at Kris. Raja interrupted, “Are you going to let Brad get away with that? Maybe it was Madu’s idea. This could be a good reason to call out Madu.”

“Leave it be.”

Madu had been drinking heavily all night and appeared to be getting surly, “That’s right Raja, stop being the bitch you are and shut up. Adam is not about to call me out for something so trivial. Besides, it is not like he would win in hand to hand combat with me.”

Neyou spoke up, “Gentlemen, I think Prince Madu and myself will call it a night.”

Madu glared at Neyou, “What are you babbling about? This party is just getting started.”

Prince Adam rose, “Well, I for one am exhausted. Madu, thanks for the entertainment and I will see you in the morning.”

Madu’s expression turned ugly, “That is just like you, Adam, anything to avoid unpleasantness. How do you even manage to fight with your conflict avoidance mentality?”

Neyou hissed, “Madu let it go.”

Prince Adam shook his head, “Madu is deep in his cups. I will ignore his insolence.”

Prince Madu snorted, “Of course you will. Will you also let me have fun with your servant tonight too? I think that would make me more pleasant in the morning.”

Kris felt Adam stiffen, “Don’t push your luck Madu. Besides, according to Brad you don’t even use the servants you have. Why do you always try to covet what is mine?”

Madu smiled, “I don’t want you to have anything you enjoy. I think it distracts you from leading.”

“If I lead poorly isn’t that to your benefit?”

Madu shrugged, “Actually, I am just happy when you aren’t. I don’t covet your throne like everyone thinks, I just want you to be miserable.”

Raja became angry, “Madu, you cannot talk to Adam that way especially since he is so good to you. You should sober up chained in the elements. I am sure a few hours of freezing your balls off with teach you respect.”

Madu laughed, “Good to me? Yeah, he is a real savior. Always so loyal and supportive. If Adam was a real man he would have called me out long ago but instead he runs away with his precious servant.”

Adam got furious and lunged at Madu. Madu was caught off guard and blocked Adam with too much force and knocked him to the ground. Suddenly several swords were at Madu’s throat. Prince Adam got up, “Put your swords away. Neyou, I suggest you take Madu back to his tent before he gets himself beheaded.”

Neyou bowed grateful for the Prince’s mercy, “Yes your highness, thank you for being understanding.” Madu went to speak but Neyou covered his mouth, “Madu says thank you too.”

Adam just nodded and pulled Kris with him as they headed toward their rooms. Kris’ buzz was clearing. Prince Adam guided him into their room, “So you do find me attractive?

Kris was able to not answer, “I think the drug Brad gave me is wearing off. Your majesty I am so sorry if I embarrassed you by repeating that stuff Tommy said. I don’t blame you if you beat me. I hate that I made you look bad in front of Madu.”

Adam just stared at Kris and then laughed, “So now that you know I am not a demon, are you reconsidering sleeping with me?”


	12. Chapter 12

Kris was caught off guard by the Prince’s levity. Rather than address his question, Kris decided to change the subject, “Why did Tommy lie to me like that I thought he was a good guy?”

“Tommy is a good guy and I am sure he didn’t mean for you to proclaim it to the whole Agbekian army. He was just repeating tales he likes. Tommy believes in ghosts, blood sucking creatures and monsters. If I hadn’t known him as a child, I’d swear he was raised in the south with his flights of fancy.”

“Why didn’t you correct me?”

Adam shrugged, “Because it was ridiculous and you don’t listen to reason anyway. You are very stubborn so I didn’t feel like trying to ‘prove’ I was human. Now, get undressed and come to bed. It really has been a long night.”

Prince Adam undressed and climbed into the bed. Kris still felt a little woozy as he undressed. His body also felt really tingly and he couldn’t help touching himself. It felt really different. Kris continued to touch his own skin and then remembered he wasn’t alone. He looked at Prince Adam and blushed. The Prince had been watching Kris smirking, “Don’t stop on my account unless you want me to help. Come here.”

Kris climbed into the bed. As usual, Prince Adam was generating a lot of heat, “Why are you always so hot if you are not from hell?”

“I am a big guy and I am usually aroused around you. That makes me heat up.”

Kris climbed in the bed. Prince Adam ran his hand down Kris chest and it felt incredible. Kris became immediately hard and wanted to keep being touched. Even though it was a sin, he needed it. Kris boldly put the Prince’s hand on his erection, “Please touch me.” Kris tried to reason to himself that it was better to give in to Prince Adam than to sin by masturbating. He had a feeling giving himself so willingly was a bigger sin but it would feel too good not to…

Prince Adam gladly began stroking Kris, “Relax, Kris, some of your wantonness is because of the drug Brad gave you. Why don’t you just give in to it and tomorrow you can blame it on Brad.”

 _Perfect. That was the best plan the Prince ever had._ Kris responded by boldly kissing the Prince. Prince Adam apparently liked Kris’ aggressive response and pulled him on top. Kris felt less vulnerable on top and liked feeling empowered. Kris felt Prince Adam’s fingers moving towards his entrance and Kris didn’t want them to stop.

“Grab the oil on the night stand, Kamea.”

“Stop calling me a dog.”

“I am calling you my pet. However, at the moment I’ll call you anything you want right now even Master if that’s your thing.”

Kris laughed. The Prince was actually a funny guy. Kris grabbed the oil and poured some on Prince Adam’s fingers. He also poured some on his own fingers. Kris curiously reached down and stroked his lubricated hand down Prince Adam’s shaft. Prince Adam moaned in response. Loving the sound, Kris continued to stroke him. After a couple moments, the Prince stayed his hand, “I want to come in you while we are making love.”

The correct answer was no but Kris’ head was fuzzy, “Ok.”

Prince Adam flipped them so he was back on top and began inserting his fingers. Kris was too hard and too worked up to be embarrassed. He was pleasantly surprised how good it felt to have someone touching him so intimately.

“Flip over to your stomach and I will be as gentle as I can. It might sting a bit.”

Kris did as he was asked and felt the Prince pushing against his entrance. It more than stung, it hurt. Kris started tensing, “Stop it hurts too much. I don’t like it.”

Prince Adam chuckled, “We didn’t even start. Relax and it will go easier.”

“No, why don’t we switch positions and you see how you like it.”

“You want me to just do it fast?”

“NO! I want you to stop. Please, your highness, stop. I changed my mind.” Kris was really freaking out.

Prince Adam rolled to the side, “What is wrong with you Kamea? Are your people just completely against sex?”

“I’m sorry, your highness, I thought I could but…Have you ever let anyone do that to you?”

“Yes, but not in a long time.”

Kris started to feel bad about chickening out, “I really am sorry.”

Prince Adam smiled, “Sorry enough to do it anyway?”

“Can we do something easier?”

Prince Adam nodded, “OK, why don’t you just touch me again?” Kris started stroking the Prince like he had been doing before the botched lovemaking. This seemed to appease the Prince. Kris recognized that Prince Adam was being extremely patient and understanding. It made Kris feel safe and although it was a sin, he really wanted to be with him. Kris was going to hell for sure. Not only was he willing to give himself to a man physically, he may have given himself emotionally. Kris loved Prince Adam’s scent, his touch, his voice, his eyes and even his sarcasm.

Kris took a deep breath, “Ok, I think I am ready to try it again, your highness.”

Prince Adam’s eyes lit up, “Really? OK, breathe and relax. I will do everything else.”

Kris nodded and watched as Prince Adam checked to see if he was still ready. “You are still open for me, the pain will subside quickly I promise.”

Kris went to turn over but the Prince stopped him, “Let’s try it face to face. It might make you stay calmer if you can see me.” The Prince lifted his legs so that Kris’ knees were up against his chest. The Prince began to push into him slowly, “Kamea, you are so tight. I am not going to last long.” Kris gritted his teeth as he felt like he was being split open. “Breathe, I am almost in.”

Kris loved looking into Adam’s blue eyes. Instead of being scary they were actually very expressive. Kris let out a breath and the Prince slid in. Kris could feel the Prince’s hips flush against his with a content look on his face. It was very intimate feeling another person in him. The Prince was still and then began to move slowly. The pain was subsiding and it was starting to feel not so bad. Prince Adam kissed him deeply. Kris kissed him back and boldly ran his hands down the Prince’s body. The Prince began to move harder and faster. Kris suddenly felt pleasure radiating deep within his body. He let out a moan, “Keep doing whatever it is you did.”

“Mm…I’ll try. Like this?”

Kris moaned and could not believe he was enjoying it so much and wanted more, “Oh God, Adam just like that but more.” Thought was no longer possible and Kris had no idea what he was muttering except that his words egged the Prince on. Kris was also pulling the Prince deeper and deeper. Prince Adam reached around and began stroking Kris,

“Come for me, Kamea.”

Kris stiffened and came. He felt the Prince releasing his seed into him. It was incredible. Kris turned around and kissed the Prince deeply. He felt emotionally overwhelmed and happy. Prince Adam as showering him with kisses, “That was…incredible. Are you ok?”

Kris nodded and blurted the first thing in his head, “I am completely in love with you, my Prince.”

He felt the Prince stiffen and was confused. _Didn’t the Prince enjoy it too?_ Kris felt vulnerable and confused, “Adam?”

The Prince pulled back and looked at Kris, “Kamea, I think you forget yourself. I am still your master and the Prince. You are my servant it is not appropriate for you to say ‘you love me’ nor did I give you permission to use my first name.”

Kris stiffened. _Was the Prince serious?_ Surely, after such an intimate act, the Prince did not want to adhere to formalities. Kris looked at the Prince who continued to stare at him devoid of any expression. Kris looked down, “I am sorry your highness.”

Prince Adam smiled, “Don’t worry, Kamea, I won’t punish you this time because you may have just been overwhelmed.”

Kris felt the anger rising and just turned over. Prince Adam pushed him up, “Why don’t you wash up before we sleep and bring me a cloth. If we sleep like this we will get the bed sticky.”

Kris just got up and went into the water closet area. Kris fell against the wall. _Oh God, what have I done?_ He had not only sinned but he had been stupid enough to admit his feelings. Obviously, very inappropriate feelings which were not returned. The Prince really was an evil bastard. He might not be a demon but he certainly deserved to go to hell. Kris went back in the bedroom a few minutes later and threw the cloth at the Prince. Prince Adam didn’t say anything about the rude gesture. He used the cloth to clean himself and then laid back down. Kris climbed in the bed and remained as far as away from the Prince as physically possible.

Prince Adam turned over away from him. There was a knock at the door. Kris got up and wrapped a fabric around himself. Kris opened the door to a scantily clad Brad, “Hi Kris, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I am sorry about putting that stuff in your drink.”

This was the last thing Kris needed to deal with. Brad stepped in past Kris, “Adam, I just wanted to make sure Kris had no after effects. Also, I wanted to make it up to you.”

Kris grimaced at Brad’s familiar address. Apparently, the Prince had been more fond of Brad and had given him permission to use his first name. He prayed the Prince did not further humiliate him by sleeping with Brad too. Prince Adam sat up, “Don’t worry about it, Brad. That is the sort of deceitful behavior I expect from you. Now, why don’t you go run back to Madu? Kris is feeling fine.”

Brad looked down, “I don’t want to be with Madu, I want to be with you. I miss you, Adam. Don’t you miss me?”

“Actually, no, it is nice not having to look over my shoulder in fear of being stabbed in the back. You chose to be with Madu so go be with him.”

“Madu doesn’t really like men. He only sleeps with them when we are in the field for a long time. He barely even notices me most days and you know how I hate not having attention. He only took me to get at you. Madu hates you and he is dangerous. I could tell you things about him that might help you.”

Prince Adam laughed, “Is that what you did to me with Madu? Brad, I don’t like your games and I don’t need you to tell me Madu’s secrets. He is my cousin and brother at arms not my enemy.”

“So you believe, Adam he hates you. Please, take me back. I still love you.”

Prince Adam laughed, “Get in line. Brad, get out of my chamber before I have you punished for trespassing and treason. Go back to Madu. I have Kris now and don’t need you.”

Brad looked Kris up and down, “He is hardly an adequate replacement. I doubt he pleases you, as well as, I did. He seems…boring.”

“Well, I have more than enough excitement outside of my bed. Now, go away.”

Brad gave Kris a dirty look, “Very well but you better keep an eye on Madu. He thinks you are a coward and unfit to be King.”

Prince Adam didn’t even respond. Brad walked out. Kris returned to the Prince’s bed. He could tell Prince Adam was aggravated. Kris moved closer but the Prince pushed him back, “The last thing I need it another conniving servant. Just go to sleep, Kamea.”

The Prince rolled over and Kris was left feeling more alone than ever. It hurt to have felt so intimidate with another human and then to just be shut out. Although Kris hated disloyal people, he wondered if the Prince had treated Brad that way. If he had, he could understand Brad running to another master. It hurt to be rejected. It hurt really bad.

Kris sighed thinking he was damned in the after-life for his actions this night. Even worse, he was going to suffer throughout this life. Prince Adam had made Kris feel stupid, dirty and used. Never again would he willingly give himself to the Prince. If Prince Adam wanted him, he would have to rape him. Kris prayed he would have the strength to stick to that plan.


	13. Chapter 13

Kris awoke shivering. He noticed the fire in the room had gone out and the Prince had stolen most of the blankets. Kris tried pulling the blankets but only managed to wake the Prince up. “Sorry, your highness, I was just trying…”

“Your freezing, Kamea, you should stay under the covers or you will get sick. I don’t want to get slowed down by yet another ailment.”

“You stole the blanket! You really are selfish.”

Prince Adam suddenly laughed, “I must have cooled down and cocooned in my sleep. Come here and I will warm you up.”

“I’d rather die of frostbit.”

The Prince pulled Kris up against him and repositioned the blankets around them. The Prince rubbed his arms vigorously, “Kris, you feel like an icicle.” Prince Adam wrapped his arms around Kris and kissed him on the head. Kris’ body began to relax as the blood returned to his limbs. A few minutes later, he was warm and able to sleep. Kris woke up a few hours later alone in the bed. The fire was lit and the room was warm. He also noticed there was fresh warm water in the tub. Kris wasn’t sure who it was for but decided to take advantage. He still felt a little dirty from the night before. After bathing he dressed and tidied up the room.

Prince Adam and Raja came back later that morning, “Adam, I don’t trust Madu as far as I can throw him. I don’t think it is a good idea joining him on a raid. It is too good of an opportunity to take you out. Instead of protecting you, he is more likely to expose you, You may find yourself overrun by the enemy and no one at your side to help.”

“Madu, would never risk losing a battle or allow Agbekians to die unnecessarily. His anger is at me not Agbeko. Besides it is an easy battle that will take less than two days. I can’t cower from a fight.”

“You are foolish when it comes to Madu. He is a threat to you and you need to take him out.”

Prince Adam turned to Raja, “Raja, he is family.”

“He would kill you in a heartbeat. You aren’t children anymore and these aren’t games. He is dangerous.”

“I will ride into battle at dawn. I agree with Madu the enemy is too close to an Agbekian village. End of discussion.”

“This is not a full battle so you should not be going. I will take your place.”

“No, I am the Prince and I will defend Agbeko. If I die, than Madu will take over and if he doesn’t make it then good luck because Neil will assume the thrown.”

Raja shook his head, “Exactly my point.”

Prince Adam looked at Kris, “Clean my armor, Kamea, I am going to battle in the morning.”

Kris nodded and began cleaning his armor. As much as Kris resented the Prince from the night before he didn’t want him hurt. Raja left and Neyou came to the room. Prince Adam smiled, “Neyou, come in. Have you more to tell me about the raid?”

“No, since your Captain is not here I just wanted to make sure you didn’t need anything or wanted additional company tonight.”

“I am good, Neyou, I will take Monte into battle and I have my servant here tonight. Doesn’t Madu desire your company?”

Neyou looked sad, “Prince Madu follows the ways of his father in some matters. Anyway, it will be an easy battle as long as our information is correct. Sleep well, Prince of Agbeko and I will see you at dawn.”

Prince Adam hesitated, “Neyou, how is it serving Madu?”

Neyou stiffened, “Madu is a good leader and a strong warrior. I am honored to serve him.”

“He is petty.”

“Only with you, your highness, his men love him and he has made us heroes. He will do the right thing in battle regardless of his feelings.”

“Let’s hope so.”

Neyou bowed and then left. Kris continued to polish Prince Adam’s helmet, “Do you think Prince Madu will try and kill you during the battle?”

Prince Adam shook his head, “No, I don’t think he would do that but I have been known to think too highly of people. Hurry up with that and come to my bed.”

Kris was torn. He swore he would not willingly go to the Prince’s bed but the man was going into battle the next day. Plus, he had turned down Neyou’s offer assuming Kris was an option. Kris doubted he really had a choice. Kris sighed and looked at Prince AdamKris did not like the thought of Madu hurting his Prince. Now that Prince Adam wasn’t immortal, Kris was worried, “I am willing to go into battle with you. I can watch your back.”

Prince Adam laughed, “That’s sweet, Kris, but let’s face it a warrior you are not.”

Kris felt insulted. Prince Adam continued, “If you want to help me come make love to me and give me incentive to return unharmed.”

Kris finished the helmet and stood up. Prince Adam held up the blankets for Kris to join him. Kris sighed and undressed. Kris climbed in the bed. Prince Adam started kissing him. Kris wanted to resist but he also wanted another night with the Prince. Kris returned the Prince’s kisses which seemed to please Prince Adam.

“Kris, you know it is our custom that warriors make love before battle. Warriors share their strength but I wanted to be with you again.”

Kris looked at Prince annoyed, “Are you saying I have no strength or just that I am weak?”

“I just meant I wanted to be with you over the usual customs. Do you want to be with me again?”

“Do I really have a choice?”

Prince Adam pulled back, “Yes, Kris, I am giving you a choice. You had a choice last night too. You can tell me no and I will stop.”

Kris weighed how amazing the night before felt and immortal damnation, “I don’t want you to stop. I choose to be with you.”

Prince Adam smiled, “I was hoping that was your decision. If I didn’t say it earlier, I thought last night was amazing. When you put aside your silly beliefs and give in to your passion, you are very sexy.”

Kris took a deep breath, “Your highness, let’s not talk.”

Prince Adam seemed clueless to his tactless approaches and just nodded not really understanding why Kris was ending the conversation. Kris kissed him before he could say more and let the passion take over. Kris was still a bit sore from the night before but Prince Adam took his time preparing him and was gentle. Afterward, Prince Adam held Kris, “I am leaving early but will be back before you miss me.”

“Ad-your highness, are you sure you don’t want me to come? I know you think poorly of my fighting skills but I can wield a sword and at least draw the enemy away from you.”

Prince Adam smiled, “You are so cute. No, you would be in the way and distract my attention. This is not a big battle. A raid is easy but fairly brutal. You would not like it, Kamea. You don’t have the animal instincts for such a battle. Spend the day resting and soaking because when I come back I will want to ravage you.”

“I am more than a whore, you know.”

“I know, you are a pain in the ass too.”

Kris laughed, “I can say the same about you, literally.”

They went to sleep and Kris awoke alone. Prince Adam was gone and potentially getting himself killed. Kris cleaned the room but felt like he was on pins and needles. Raja came in, “Did Prince Adam spend the night with Neyou?”

“No.”

Raja looked distressed, “He didn’t come to me. Didn’t he spend the night with a warrior?”

“He spent it with me.”

“That does not bode well for battle. Did he seem nervous?”

“No, he said it was going to be an easy battle.”

“Well, hopefully it will be. At least Madu had the sense to leave Brad behind. That boy is a snake and would as soon kill an Agbekian as an enemy.”

“What happened with Prince Adam and Brad?”

Raja shook his head, “The Prince was dumb enough to fall for his charms not realizing that Brad was ambitious. Madu showed up and Brad decided Madu was the stronger of the two and would King. Without any hesitation, he humiliated Adam by publicly throwing himself at Madu. Knowing Adam had fallen in love with his servant, Madu decided to take Brad as his own servant. I think Brad expected Adam to fight for him but Adam just agreed. Madu didn’t even compensate Adam which made people think Adam was scared of Madu. It created bad feelings and Adam lost a lot of respect. I don’t think he would make the same mistake twice.”

“I would never betray him.”

“I agree you are not like Brad but the problem is Madu. Madu hates Adam and will use anyone to hurt him. If Madu thinks Adam has fallen for you, he will use you against him.”

“Well, Prince Adam has made it pretty clear to me he is not going to fall for another servant so it shouldn’t be an issue. Why does Madu hate Price Adam so much?”  
Raja shrugged, “He is probably jealous and envious of him. Now make sure you behave and if Madu asks for you again, you do what Prince Adam says and keep the drama at a minimum.”

Raja left and Kris began worrying again. He decided to go check on Andrew and Charles. Instead, he bumped into Tommy, “Thanks for telling me all those lies and making me embarrass Prince Adam.”

Tommy looked down, “Sorry, I get carried away sometimes. I still think the light eyes mean something and he is unusually brave.”

Although Tommy was a liar, he was a talker, “Why does Madu hate Prince Adam?”

Tommy looked away and then answered obviously wanting to talk, “Some things happened between them years ago that are not talked about. I was young. Our custom is that Kings inherit through their mother’s line. So Adam’s mother’s brother is the King not his father. When a Prince turns six or seven he moves into the King’s household. Prince Adam and Prince Madu both moved to the King’s household when they were children and were raised as brothers. They did everything together and Madu hero worshipped Adam. When they were about fifteen or sixteen, Madu was suddenly pulled out of the house and moved away to be with his father. I am not sure what really went on but Madu’s mother was furious and claimed Adam had hurt her son. Adam must have done something pretty bad because he was severely punished. The rumor is Adam raped Madu.”

Kris was not sure he believed Tommy. Well, actually he didn’t believe him at all and it didn’t make sense, “Your culture rapes men all the time. Why would that lead to a punishment.”

“Well, we don’t rape close relatives or royalty. Adam and Madu are considered siblings. I know you southerners don’t trace family correctly but the son of your mother’s sister is the same as the son of your own mother.”

“You are embellishing this story. My guess is they had a simple falling out and never made up.”

Tommy pouted, “Well, that falling out had Adam receive twenty lashes and confined for over fortnight. So it was something big. I heard the only reason he wasn’t executed is because the King is so fond of his sister, Adam’s mother Leila. They are twins.”

“I don’t think Prince Adam would rape anyone.”

Tommy shrugged, “I don’t think so either but I can’t think of another explanation. I asked Raja once and he yelled at me for bringing it up. No one talks about it and everyone pretends it never happened. Try not to take any truth syrup and blab this too.”

“Does Brad know this?”

Tommy shrugged, “I doubt Adam would say and I am sure Madu would not admit it happened. Neyou probably knows because he was actually Madu’s servant back then. Raja also probably knows the truth too but neither likes Brad much. Do you want to go ice fishing with me?”

Kris decided he had nothing better to do but worry so he went ice fishing with Tommy. Although Tommy was a storyteller and liar at least he was nice to Kris. He treated Kris like a person and that was something. Tommy turned out to be a lousy fisherman and they ended up with only two small fish that Kris caught. They went back to the town and waited for the war party to return. Around midnight, Kris heard the horses returning and the town cheering. Kris was relieved to see Prince Adam riding next to Prince Madu.

They dismounted and were immediately given ale to celebrate. The fires were lit and everyone was eager to hear the tales of battle. Raja told Kris to get a bath ready since the men would wash the blood off before celebrating. Kris quickly got water and filled the tub. Prince Adam came in and was covered with blood. The physician stuck his head in, “Are you injured your highness?”

“No, I am fine. Go to Prince Madu, he was hit by an arrow.”

Prince Adam immediately stripped and climbed in the tub. “Kamea, help me scrub this blood off.”

Kris went over and helped Prince Adam clean up. Although he was disgusted by the blood, he liked touching the Prince. The Prince laughed, “I don’t think I got any blood there but you can keep scrubbing.”

Kris blushed when he realized he was running his hands around Prince Adam’s nether regions. He pulled his hands back, “Sorry.”

“Never apologize for that.” Prince Adam stood up and climbed out. Kris wrapped a fabric around him and realized he was happy he lived. Overcome with emotion, Kris blurted, “I am glad you are safe.”

Prince Adam just smiled, “It was an interesting raid. Not one I’d want to repeat anytime soon. Let’s go celebrate with the others and then come back here. You can show me how much you missed me.”

Kris just helped the Prince dress and followed him to the fires. Prince Madu came a few minutes later with Brad trying to fuss over him. Madu didn’t seem to appreciate the attention and finally pushed Brad into some other warrior’s lap. Prince Madu sat down and was joined by Neyou. Raja began congratulating the war party for making it bak safely and slaying the enemy. Prince Adam spoke and praised Madu for his courage on the battlefield and his ability to out think the enemy. Kris was surprised when Adam formerly thanked Madu for saving him from an arrow and taking the wound himself.

Prince Madu laughed, “I could not risk an arrow marring your pretty skin or ruining a precious hair on your head, brother.”

Raja grimaced but Prince Adam continued, “Nonetheless, I am grateful and thankful to have such loyalty.”

Prince Madu scowled, “Yes, well that is what is expected of Princes although one of us might struggle with it.”

“Well, you proved differently today.”

Madu snorted, “I wasn’t being introspective, cousin.”

Kris noticed Madu intermixed cousin and brother but said both in a bitter tone. Neyou spoke up, “How about a toast to the health of all our Princes of Agebeko.”

Everyone cheered but Madu didn’t look satisfied, “So since you are so grateful for my courage, what is my reward?”

Prince Adam smiled, “Well aside from my undying gratitude, perhaps I can offer you…”

Kris felt Madu’s eyes on him and then Madu supplied, “your servant for the night?”

Prince Adam’s joyous expression changed, “My servant? You already have one.”

“Yes, since that worked out so well, I would like another. Surely, that is not too much to ask considering I saved your life. Isn’t the life of the ‘Heir Apparent’ more valuable than that of a common servant, a southern servant at that. You wouldn’t insult me by denying such a harmless request, would you, cousin?”

Kris could feel the anger emanating out of Prince Adam. Raja spoke up, “Of course he wouldn’t, Madu. Of course, I am surprised you would want to lay with a servant with so many fair maidens about. Perhaps, you would prefer more buxom company?”

“No, Raja, I wouldn’t. What do you say, Adam?”

Prince Adam looked at Kris and then back at Madu, “I assume you are not going to harm him.”

“If he gets damaged, I will just give you back your old one. After all isn’t one servant as good as the next?”

Neyou spoke up, “Your highness, I am sure Prince Madu would never treat your property carelessly. As you see, even Brad has managed not to get maimed.”

Kris could tell that everyone expected Prince Adam to give Madu his servant. Prince Adam was tense. Kris looked at him and whispered, “It’s ok. I can deal with it for one night.”

Prince Madu spoke up, “What are you worried that yet another servant will choose me over you? You can always raid the south again and find another one. They all seem to look similar anyway and isn’t that all you care about? After all, most of your lovers seem to be short, pretty and dumb. They must have an ample supply of that.”

Brad spoke up, “I resent that. I am not dumb you just don’t get my humor.”

Neyou spoke, “That is because you are not funny. Isn’t this supposed to be a celebration?”

Raja nodded, “Yes, it is.” Raja looked at Adam and whispered, “Send Kris to Madu or you will be seen as a selfish, ungrateful Prince that is far too attached to his servant. This is not worth it.”

Prince Adam looked at Kris, “I am so sorry, Kamea. I promise it is only for one night.”

Kris felt his blood run cold. He did not want to be touched by Madu but knew it was inevitable. He was also scared Prince Adam would not want him back, “Will you take me back even after he…”

“I will take you back and make it up to you. Just do whatever he says. I don’t think he will maim you.”

Kris could tell Prince Adam was worried. He just nodded and knew he was in for a terrible night. At least, Madu wouldn’t be his first. Prince Adam looked at Madu, “Since you were so brave today, I will let you have my servant for the night. I expect him back tomorrow and able to travel since we will be heading out in a couple days.

Prince Madu laughed, “He can always ride side-saddle but I am sure he will be fine in a day or so. After all, he was your lover so he must be used to a good tumble. May I have my prize now? He can keep me company as we celebrate our victory.”

Prince Adam turned to Kris. Kris noticed Adam was distraught and holding back his emotions, “Go to him, Kamea.”

Kris just nodded and got up on shaky legs. He went over to Madu slowly like a man walking to his death. Madu grabbed him once he was in arms length and pulled him down to him, “Don’t worry, Adam’s servants tend to like me.”

Kris just sat there tensely. Madu didn’t seem to care too much about Kris’ distant demeanor. Kris could feel Prince Adam’s eyes on him. Madu did notice that and pulled Kris closer to him. Kris just looked forward. Madu grabbed his face roughly and kissed him long. Kris could hear the others cheering and felt humiliated. Madu was rough and his kisses were nothing like Prince Adam’s. They were brutal and lacked any warmth. Kris just stayed in place and wished he was drunk. The kiss finally ended. Madu went close to Kris’ ear, “If you treat me nice here, I will leave you untouched tonight. I just want to make Adam jealous.”

Kris wasn’t sure if Madu could be trusted. He also knew this would hurt Adam but he was in between a rock and a hard place. Madu whispered, “Kiss me passionately and climb on my lap. If you do that, I give you my word I will not sodomize you.”

Kris decided to take the deal and beg for forgiveness later. Kris turned his head and kissed Madu passionately and continued to kiss him as he climbed on Madu’s lap. Kris could hear the cheering and then someone saying, “I think your servant likes being shared. Madu does seem to have a way with them.”

Kris ended the kiss and looked over at Prince Adam. Kris could see the pain in his eyes and felt terrible. Still, he did not want to be raped and he was sure Prince Adam would understand him avoiding it. Well, he hoped he would forgive him. He also hoped Madu kept his word.


	14. Chapter 14

Kris definitely did not experience the pleasure kissing Madu as he did with Prince Adam. In fact, Kris felt mild disgust and it just felt very wrong. Kris wanted to move away and was grateful when Madu gently moved him off his lap to continue conversing with Neyou.

“Madu, perhaps you should give Prince Adam back his servant. He does not look happy and we do not have time for drama. We need to regroup and press on with our mission to clear the borders.”

“Neyou, I am sure Adam is not going to interfere with a war campaign on behalf of his servant.”

Neyou just shook his head, “Have a care, Madu, he is still the heir.”

“The Agbekians deserve better but relax I am not looking to usurp the throne tonight. As a matter of fact, I have a good reason to turn in early. Come, Kris, let’s put Adam out of his misery.”

Madu stood up and put his hand out for Kris. Kris looked over and saw Adam downing a mug of ale while watching them. Kris took Madu’s hand and stood up. He saw Prince Adam toss the mug to the ground and go by Tommy. Kris followed Madu back to his chamber. Kris was scared. Brad followed them but Madu turned him away, “Brad, the last thing I am looking for is a threesome so get lost.”

Brad pouted, “He is probably not very skilled. I can help-“

“We’ll make do just fine. Now, go away before I get mad.”

“Fine but when he disappoints you don’t say I didn’t warn you.”  
Brad walked out annoyed. Kris just stood there nervously. Madu turned to Kris, “He can be quite annoying, you did well out there. Adam is going to be furious that you were so accommodating. Maybe you should just stay with me.”

Kris wasn’t even tempted, “Thank you but I gave Prince Adam my word that I would stay with him.”

“You misplace your loyalty. Adam would never do the same for you.” Madu removed his heavy skins. Kris gasped seeing the muscles and intimidating tattoos that adorned Madu’s body.

Madu noticed Kris’ reaction, “My father is from the Northern islands. Men paint their bodies to signify major events or accomplishments.” Kris nodded feeling uncomfortable with a semi-naked Madu. Madu smiled, “Why don’t you make yourself comfortable and lay down.”

That was the last thing Kris wanted and he began to panic. Madu noticed Kris’ discomfort and turned toward him, “What if I offered to return you to your family? Would that be enough incentive for you to leave Adam for me?”

Kris shook his head again knowing he would not leave his Prince for another. It was not only because he gave his word but Kris couldn’t imagine not being with Prince Adam ever again.

Madu rolled his eyes, “You are a fool and far too trusting. What makes you think I will keep my word? I could easily just rape you and then Adam won’t want you anymore.”

Kris’ heart raced. He knew he would not be able to stop Madu and Prince Adam would not believe it was a rape since he acted like he wanted it. Kris just looked at Madu sadly, “I hope you honor your word but I guess there is nothing I can do if you rescind our agreement.”

Madu looked at Kris, “You aren’t very sophisticated but you are loyal and I respect that more. Therefore, I will honor our agreement. However, I am not going to shatter Adam’s misconceptions. You may thank me later since this might give you a glimpse of his true colors.”

Kris couldn’t resist asking, “Why do you hate him so much?”

Madu’s expression became withdrawn, “He is not a fit leader because he is weak and turns his back on people.”

Kris knew he should shut up but continued, “Did he hurt you?”

“Let’s just say, he taught me the true nature of people and I am returning the favor.”

There was a knock on the door and Neyou came in. “I am sorry to interrupt, your highness but I want to clean your wound.”

Madu rolled his eyes, “You are like a nursemaid, Neyou. It is fine.”

“Madu the arrow went deep. Let me change the dressing and then you can go back to whatever it is you were doing. Actually, maybe you should let Kris return to Prince Adam. The last thing you need is to reopen your wound just to annoy your cousin.”

“No way am I giving Kris back tonight. Now hurry up.”

Madu laid down and opened the rest of his fabrics. Kris noticed a bloody bandage on Madu’s hip and realized Madu was in no condition to rape anyone. Kris also noticed Neyou looking at Madu with more than a clinical interest. Neyou opened the bandages and cleaned the wound. He was taking his time and more than once his eyes wandered to Madu’s cock. Madu was oblivious but impatient, “Today Neyou. I do have a life to lead.”

Neyou finished up, “I don’t think there is an infection but we need to keep changing the bandage.”

Madu wrapped his fabrics and stood up, “You are a wonderful nurse.” Madu grabbed a ewer of wine, “Would you like a glass, Neyou?”

“Yes, your highness.”

Madu poured him a glass and then offered one to Kris. Kris happily accepted hoping it wasn’t laced with anything. Kris wasn’t sure where to sit or stand. Madu noticed his indecision, “I told you to get comfortable. Go ahead and come in the bed. The room will get very cold and there is no other appropriate place for you to rest.”

Kris also wasn’t sure what to wear, “Prince Adam says your culture finds it offensive to be dressed in bed.”

“Well we certainly don’t wear our outer garments and the less you wear the more heat is generated but I do not care if you wear a thin fabric. I know southerners can be very modest.”

Kris was grateful for the concession and stripped down to one thin fabric wrapped around his hips. He climbed in the bed. Madu removed his fabric and laid down next to Kris. But propped himself up to continue chatting with Neyou, “I am going to have to wait a week before I can ride.”

“You are going to wait at least a fortnight. Prince Adam will ride out in a couple days so we can bring the men into the village. It will be good to have a longer break. Plus we can send out scouts…

Kris tuned out their war making discussions especially since he knew nothing of the Northern areas. Kris did glean that Madu was very smart and he listened before speaking. He seemed more human away from Prince Adam. Kris could see his men trusting him. Plus Madu had kept his word and that meant the world to Kris. He respected Madu and considered him attractive but he definitely was not “attracted”. Apparently, Kris was not so much interested in “men” as he was with “Adam”which was even more confusing.

Neyou turned to Kris, “Do you know when you all are heading out?”

“No, I am not involved in those discussions. I will not spy for you.”

Neyou laughed, “Wow, you and Brad are like night and day. I was not asking for secrets just a departure date. I will ask Adam or Raja tomorrow.”

Kris was finishing his wine when the door swung open. Neyou unsheathed his sword and Madu quickly grabbed a dagger. Prince Adam came in and was obviously drunk. Madu relaxed, “Cousin, have you lost your way? This is my chamber not the royal rooms.”

Prince Adam glared at Kris, “Kamea, I see you are quite comfortable in Madu’s bed. How is the wine?”

Madu spoke up, “Very good. We would offer you some but that would keep you in here longer. What do you want Adam?”

“I want my servant back.”

“OK, you can have Brad. I like this one more. Besides, like Brad he seems to like being with me too.”

Prince Adam swayed before taking out a dagger, “I said I want my servant back.”

Neyou became alarmed while Madu became amused, “Cousin, you couldn’t beat me sober so there is no way you can come at me drunk with my Captain here so just put the sword away before you hurt yourself.”

“Kamea, get up and go to my room.”

Madu placed his hand on Kris chest to keep him in place, “Adam you have given him to me for the night. It is unacceptable for you to burst in my room and take him back. That is tantamount to you demanding mortal combat between us. Would you do that for a servant? Would you really weaken our armies for something so trivial.”

Neyou spoke low, “Madu, be the bigger man and give Kris back to Adam. This is not right he is drunk.”

Prince Adam spoke, “After everything I have done for you this is how you thank me.”

Madu became extremely angry, “Done for me! Adam, what have you ever done for anyone? You are a fake and a coward. You don’t care about anyone or anything but your own well being. I trusted you once and you let me down. I will never make that mistake again.”

Prince Adam looked at Madu, “How did I let you down? I protected you as best I could.”

Madu laughed, “Well, if that is your best than you really should not be King.”

Neyou seemed extremely agitated, “Gentlemen, no good will come of revisiting the past. Your highness, perhaps it would be better is you return to your chamber. Kris will remain unharm-“

Prince Adam became agitated, “I want him more than unharmed, I want him untouched! He is mine and I don’t want to share.”

Madu rolled his eyes, “He is just a servant. Besides, you get over people fast enough. Like when you lost Brad, you’ll adjust.”

Prince Adam looked at Madu, “I don’t get over people as quick as you seem to think.” Prince Adam moved closer to Madu, “In fact, some people I never get over.”

Madu snapped and pushed Adam back hard, “Fuck you! You are such a liar and play too many games. No wonder you fell for Brad. Why don’t you lunge at me with your sword so I can end this here and now?”

Neyou came between them, “Madu, stop it. Don’t do this.”

Madu looked at Neyou, “You know what a bastard he is. Why do you always defend him! What do you have some kind of torch for him? Have you fallen for his charms too?”

Neyou looked at Madu sadly, “I have not fallen for Prince Adam. I just don’t want you to get hurt or do something you will regret.”

Prince Adam just shook his head, “You are twisted, Madu. I have no idea why you are always so angry or hate me so much. I didn’t intentionally hurt you.”

“No? Well you certainly were never willing to correct misconceptions about us. Did you enjoy everyone treating you like a stud while I was looked at with disgust? How different life would have been if my father had caught us in reverse roles? Maybe you would have been sent away humiliated not me.”

Prince Adam seemed confused, “What are you talking about?”

Madu became even more agitated, “I am talking about me being banished while you were praised. My father was mortified that I let a man, much less my kin, have me. He hated me and thought I was weak like a girl. That night he tried to teach me a lesson and made me spend the night with his warriors. We both know what warriors do to fresh young men. I prayed you would do something. You would tell the King and save me. But, of course you kept your mouth shut and let everyone think you were the manly one. Neyou told me all about how you accepted everyone’s praise and even bragged about having me. I trusted you and you didn’t even stand up for me. You just saw me as a great conquest.”

Kris noticed Neyou getting nervous. Prince Adam stared at Madu, “That is not what happened. I had no idea your father did that to you. I was not praised I was accused of rape! I didn’t help you because I was in shackles. I kept my mouth shut and let them think I raped you so you wouldn’t be blamed and treated like a deviant. I thought they were going to kill us and I didn’t want you to die. Do you know how angry everyone was? Your mother wanted to have me castrated! Neyou knows.” Prince Adam looked at Neyou, “What did you tell him?”

Neyou looked ashen and upset. Madu turned to Neyou, “Neyou, did you lie to me about what happened?”

Neyou fell to his knees, “Madu, I am sorry. I never meant to hurt either of you but you were so broken. That night your father tortured you, you came back dead to the world. You wouldn’t eat, you wouldn’t talk. The only thing that sparked you to life was anger. I let you hate Prince Adam because it gave you purpose. I never meant to let it go on so long.”

Madu glared at Neyou, “What is the truth? If you lie I will kill you slowly and painfully rather than the quick death you are due.”

“Prince Adam is telling the truth. After you were dragged away, your mother was informed by your father that Adam had raped you. She went to the King. Not wanting a scandal, the King kept it quiet but ordered that Adam be imprisoned until he could decide his fate. In the end, your mother rescinded her accusation since if it became public you would be ruined too. I am so sorry. I just wanted you to get better. I don’t blame you for killing me.”

Madu seemed to be freaking out. Madu threw over a heavy table. “Everybody needs to just get out. Neyou, you betrayed me and deserve to die. I am going to banish you from Agbeko.”

Neyou seemed crushed, “I’d prefer death, your highness.”

“So be it.”

Prince Adam spoke up, “Madu, he made a big mistake but he loves you more than life itself. He has been your servant for over twenty years and is one of the best Captains of the Guard in all of Agbeko. Let’s talk about this in the morning when I am sober and you are not emotionally compromised.”

Madu just seemed completely lost. Prince Adam turned to Neyou, “Neyou, go back to your chamber we will deal with this in the morning.”

Neyou bowed, “I am so sorry, your highness. I will accept my fate.” Neyou gave one last wistful look at Madu and left the room with his head hung low.

Prince Adam looked at Kris, “Kamea, go to my chamber and go to sleep. I will be in there later.”

Kris got up and quickly pulled on his outer garments. Madu didn’t try to stop him. Prince Adam seemed to notice Kris was wearing a thin fabric. Kris went out and saw Neyou sitting on the ground with his head in his hands. Kris went over, “Are you ok?”

“He is never going to forgive me and will probably execute me. But, I am worried this is going to bring back all the bad memories and set Madu off. It was a very bad time for everyone.”

Kris felt bad for the warrior, “Maybe you should runaway for a while.”

Neyou shook his head, “I’d rather die than abandon Madu. He is my only reason for living and I cannot go on without him.”

“Does he know you have these feelings?”

Neyou shook his head, “Madu is not like Adam. He would not fall in love with a servant. I am content enough with his friendship.”

Kris could not imagine being in love with Adam and never acting on it. Once again Kris was thankful if he had to be forced into servitude, that he served Prince Adam. Kris also hoped Madu explained that he didn’t touch Kris and that Kris was only pretending to like him. Whatever happened the next day was going to be very interesting. Kris was not sure what the full deal was between Madu and Adam but it was making him feel a bit jealous. Kris would no doubt lie awake until Prince Adam returned.


	15. Chapter 15

Kris returned to Prince Adam’s room. Although there was a small fire it was still really cold. Kris quickly undressed and climbed into the bed. He hoped Prince Adam returned in a good mood or at least in a forgiving mood. Prince Adam came into the room about an hour later. He immediately undressed and climbed into the bed. Kris shifted over to give the Prince more room.

Prince Adam apparently did not want the additional space. In fact he immediately pulled Kris closer and began kissing him aggressively. Kris was not sure what mood the Prince was in but he was definitely looking for some action. After fearing the Prince would shun him, Kris more than welcomed the Prince into his arms. Kris kissed him back and pulled the Prince on top of him.

“Kamea, I am sorry you had to go with Madu. I couldn’t stand the thought of him touching you.”

“He didn’t really touch me.”

Prince Adam kept kissing him and touching him with an almost determined possessiveness. He reminded Kris of a cat trying to mark him with his scent and erase everything else. Kris didn’t mind since it made him feel wanted. Prince Adam pulled away to grab some oil, “I really need to be in you, ok?”

“Yeah, I want that too, your highness.”

The Prince poured the poured the oil on his fingers and quickly prepped Kris. “Sorry, Kamea, I am being clumsy but I need you now.”

“It’s ok just stop calling me Kamea.” Kris tried to relax his body as the Prince entered him. Although it still hurt, there was an underlying feeling of completeness that overpowered the pain.

Prince Adam paused once he was fully seated in Kris and chuckled, “There truly is no place I’d rather be.”

Kris smiled, “Don’t get mad but I still think I love you.”

The Prince kissed him deeply and started moving in him. Kris placed his hands on the Prince’s hips and pulled him in deeper. Kris stared into Adam’s eyes wondering if the Prince would ever love him back. Kris felt Prince Adam stiffen and throw his head back in ecstasy. After his orgasm, Prince Adam smiled shyly, “Sorry, I couldn’t wait. I’ll take care of you.”

Prince Adam pulled out gently. He grabbed a wet cloth and cleaned Kris up. Still hard as a rock, Kris was hoping for more than a cleaning. Prince Adam put the rag away and kissed Kris down his neck. Kris watched as Adam licked and kissed his way down his body. Kris decided to shoot for the moon, “Can I…you know…do it to you?”

Prince Adam looked up, “I just came I think you would be sucking for quite a while before I came again.”

“I meant the other thing.”

The Prince laughed, “Kamea, servants don’t get to fuck Princes. It’s just not done but I am flattered you asked.”

Prince Adam’s statement was like a cold bath. Kris just looked at the Prince, “Mm…I am beginning to think maybe a lower class lover would be better. I can’t call you by your name, I can’t express my feelings and I can’t even touch you how I want.”

Prince Adam looked at Kris and shook his head, “Kamea, I am your master not your boyfriend. You know there are rules why do you keep forgetting them?”

“Because I am stupid, your highness. You are right. I am your servant so there is no need to please me back. Just let me know if I can be of further service and I will bend over. If not, good night.”

Kris turned over frustrated and hurt. The Prince pulled him closer, “I didn’t mean that I won’t try and make you feel good. Let me take care of you.”

“No need, your highness. You already did by helping me lose my erection. Thanks.”

Kris moved away. Prince Adam pulled Kris into him again, “Kamea, stop being difficult. This has been a very hard night, why are you pushing me?”

“I am the one that you gave away to your cousin, I am the one that had to spend the night with another man and I am the one that has to just accept ‘all the rules’. Please just let me go to sleep, your highness.”

Prince Adam sighed, “Ok, against my better judgment, you can call me Adam when we are having sex.”

Kris just put the pillow over his head to drown out the Prince’s voice. Prince Adam pulled the pillow off, “Did you hear me?”

“Yes, your highness. I am allowed to utter your name during the two minutes you are sodomizing me. Thanks but you always point out how stupid I am so that kind of leniency may just confuse me.”

Prince Adam frowned, “Kamea, are you being sarcastic because that seemed over the line. I already apologized for not lasting longer and offered to make it up to you. I am trying to be nice to you even though you are playing games.”

Kris was tired, hurt and finally confused by the Prince’s attitude, “What games am I playing?”

“The same games people always play when they want something. I am not stupid enough to fall for the same trick twice. The only reason you didn’t sleep with Madu is because he didn’t want you or you thought I was the better option.”

Kris felt crushed. Prince Adam really believed he was just using him. Kris knew Prince Adam’s emotions were running high so decided to just bury his own pain and make nice. “Your highness, I am sorry, it has been a long night for us both. Why don’t we just sleep and deal with it in the morning.”

“Ok, do you want me to do anything for you?”

 _Jump off a cliff._ “No, your highness, sweet dreams.”

Prince Adam kissed Kris gently and just pulled him against him to sleep. Kris just allowed the Prince to snuggle since the room was getting colder. He fell asleep and woke up to voices in the room. It was fairly light so it was obviously morning.

“…Adam, you have to go see your mother. Her messenger cannot be bribed to pretend you had already left. Besides, it may be important since she rarely summons you. You are too far North not to visit and now is a good time. Leave today.”

“Raja, I need to talk with Madu and clear up the past. Things happened to him that I don’t know about and he thinks I kept quiet out of cowardice. I think his father really did a number on him. Do you know what exactly happened to Madu after his father caught us together?”

“Adam, that was a long time ago. I don’t even know what happened to you. Everything was kept hush-hush. I remember you being accused of rape and Madu being taken away for his own protection. Then you were beaten and locked up until the King pardon you claiming it was a setup and some poor bastard was executed. Madu’s mother recanted her accusation and you were spared. Madu stayed with his father’s people until a few years ago and then made it his mission to destroy you. Adam, this may be another game. Destroy him while you can.”

“Raja, you don’t know Madu like I do. He can be sensitive, sweet and honest. His father messed him up and made him hateful instead of loving.”

Raja became angry, “Adam you knew Madu when he was a child. As an adult he is vicious, petty and cruel. He is probably executing yet another plan to hurt you. I am sure whatever he told you to make you believe he is some kind of victim are all lies concocted by Madu. He is much smarter than you and a lot more devious. Adam, everyone knows you trust people too much. Go visit your Mother and let the dust settle. The past is the past, even if Madu suddenly doesn’t hate you nothing changes.”

“Everything changes. Madu and I were very close. He was my best friend growing up. We could-“

“You could what? Adam, you are slated to inherit the throne, you have a wife that needs attention and enemies to slaughter. The last thing you need is to cultivate a destructive relationship with a traitor.”

“Watch it, Raja. Prince Madu is still my nisca and as such is like my brother.”

“Exactly, Adam, and no one would ever look the other way if you and he…were…unnatural. I don’t know what was between you two all those years ago but tread carefully. You know the old prophecies. People would see that as a bad omen and the Agbekians would be destroyed. If you were smart, you would have killed Madu years ago.”

“Raja, why do you hate Madu so much?”

“Because he almost got you killed years ago and I always worry he will finish the job either directly or indirectly. Go to your mother.”

“Fine but do not take matters into your own hands. If anything should happen to Madu…”

“I give you my word that I will not harm him. I know you would be devastated and that would hurt our people. Adam, we have battles to win and I just don’t want you to lose focus.”

“Fine, I will head further North today but I will be back in month take the men further south to rest and be ready for battle when I return.”

“Yes, your highness. Have a good trip and stop wasting energy on things that should not be.”

Raja bowed and walked out before Prince Adam could retaliate. Prince Adam looked over at Kris, “Kamea, get up and help me pack. We are going up North to my family’s town.”

Kris quickly bathed and dressed. Prince Adam seemed too lost in his own thoughts to pay attention to Kris. Kris was glad for the break and focused on his tasks.

Madu came to the room an hour later, “Adam, Raja mentioned you were leaving today. I will remain here for another week and then head Northwest into battle. Unless you disagree, I have decided to let Neyou live and continue to serve.”

Prince Adam nodded, “He is your Captain and a good warrior. I just wish he would have been more honest but it is what it is. I have no quarrel with Neyou. Where do we stand?”

Prince Madu shrugged, “I don’t know I have been really busy hating you most of my life.”

“You didn’t always hate me, Madu. Look, I know a lot has passed between us and we are no longer children but I’d like to be friends again.”

Madu seemed to become angry at the Prince’s words, “You are right we are no longer children and I am nothing like the boy I was then. I am no longer weak nor would I ever let anyone affect my position again. Adam, I may have misjudged your role in what happened but it still happened. I do not want to discuss anything of the past but I am willing to move forward differently. I still question your leadership style, brother, and I am still going to make sure you do not screw up being King. However, I will refrain from intentionally spiting you. If it is any consolation, I would be more than happy to give Brad back to you.”

Prince Adam laughed, “No, I should thank you for keeping him. I am more than satisfied with his replacement.”

Madu looked at Kris and smiled, “Well, either you are a better judge of character or you got lucky. This one is far more loyal than Brad ever was and seems to genuinely like you.” Madu’s smiled faltered, “However, you cannot afford to lose your head over a servant and you still have an image to maintain. Do not lose perspective, brother, or I will be forced to intervene. Take care, Adam and I shall see you soon. My wife should be giving birth in a few months and if the goddess is willing, perhaps that will be a good time to rejoice. As King you will be responsible for my sister’s son but as my Nisca, you should visit.”

Prince Adam’s expression was unreadable, “I have not even met your wife, isn’t she very young to have a child?”

“Actually, no she is not that young. I did not take a child bride. I was supposed to marry her younger sister but we were not as well suited.” Madu laughed, “That is why I was delayed at the border last year. We had conquered the town of Tanerivo and I was awarded the youngest daughter of the chief which is Hanta’s sister. However, Hanta decided I was not worthy and was angry I had killed her husband whom she hated. One thing led to another and instead of killing me we married.”

Prince Adam did not seem too enchanted by the tale, “Do you love this woman?”

Madu looked at Adam with surprise, “Adam, are you jealous? You have a beautiful spit-fire wife which by the way was supposed to be mine. Surely, you do not begrudge me having made a happy match?”

“I am not jealous, Madu and I am happy you like your wife. I am just surprised you seem to have fallen in love.”

“Why? You of all people should know that is one of my flaws. I do tend to get my head turned no matter how much I fight against it. Now stop being immature about this and agree to visit.”

Prince Adam was still deep in thought and responded softly, “Are you attracted to your wife?”

Madu looked over at Adam and winked, “She has big blue eyes. How can I not be? Now, you must get on the road. Send your mother and Allison my regards. Kris, it was a pleasure and good luck to you. May the goddess protect you both on your journey.”

Madu bowed his head and left. Kris was not sure what Prince Adam was thinking and whether or not he was still hung up on Madu. The two had obviously been involved but to what degree, Kris was not sure. He also did not think Prince Adam would appreciate him asking. Prince Adam looked at Kris, “Why did Madu think it was a pleasure meeting you?”

Kris rolled his eyes, “Most people find me disarming and pleasant. Adam-I mean your highness, nothing happened between Madu and I except the kiss you saw. I swear to God.”

Prince Adam seemed satisfied and ignored Kris’ faux pas, “Let us be on a way. We have a long, cold journey. You will ride with me since you are still not used to the weather and too clumsy to be on your own.”

Kris resented the Prince’s low opinion but did not argue because he liked sharing a horse with the Prince. Plus, extra body heat would be good. Why these people lived in such arctic conditions, Kris would never understand. It was as confusing as the Prince himself.


	16. Chapter 16

Kris and the Prince headed out with only a handful of warriors to act as body guards. Kris did not see Charles or Andrew before they departed but Adam had assured him they would be fine. Since the wind was strong, Prince Adam had Kris sit behind him on the saddle. As they rode further north, the temperature seemed to drop even lower. Kris had no idea the world could even get that cold.

“Are you OK, Kris? There should be some caves coming up. We will stop and rest. I fear a storm is coming which is why the wind is so bad. Press against me more and try not to freeze to death.”

Kris pressed closer and wrapped his hands further around the Prince’s waist. He could feel the Prince’s body warming up. Curious if that meant the Prince was getting excited, Kris let his hand drop lower and felt a semi-hard cock. It became even stiffer once Kris’ hand made contact.

“Mm…that is one way to heat us up. You have my full permission to touch me anyway you like.”

Kris decided to take the Prince up on his suggestion. He stroked the Prince’s length a few times and then decided to explore his balls. Kris could feel the Prince trembling with desire. Prince Adam let out a frustrated moan, “Kamea, you are killing me. As soon as we get to the caves, we are setting up our sleeping area and fucking.”

Kris frowned, “You are fucking, I am only allowed to get fucked.”

The Prince laughed, “Kamea, are you still crying about that?”

“No, I am just sad that I don’t get to experience it with you. I have never been in anyone before and I would have liked it to be you.” Kris ran his hand over Adam’s length, “Don’t you want to be my first, your highness?”

“Stop trying to manipulate me, Kamea. For the record, I was your first but…I do like the idea of being your first everything so…I’ll consider it.”

Although it wasn’t a yes, at least it wasn’t an outright no this time. Even if the Prince was lying, at least he was going to the trouble of humoring him. A few moments later they came upon the caves. Everyone dismounted and were rushing about to set up camp. Prince Adam told Kris to set up their skins toward the front of the cave because the horses would be placed in the back. Kris did as he was instructed. Prince Adam spoke to the men in the low dialect so Kris could not understand any of it. A fire was built at the mouth of the cave and some dried meat and sweet bread were distributed. Prince Adam pulled Kris by his horse and was showing him how to care for the animal. Kris took over while the Prince went by his men.

Once the animals had been taken care of Prince Adam spoke some more to his men and then pulled Kris toward their shelter. Prince Adam stripped down and climbed into the skins. Kris quickly undressed and followed suit. As soon as he settled in, the Prince began kissing him. Pushing aside any residual anger he felt, Kris returned his kisses and hoped the Prince stayed silent.

“Kamea, you have me so worked up. I am lucky I even saw these caves since my mind was picturing you the whole ride.”

Kris decided it was now or never. Kris aggressively turned the Prince onto his back and kissed him passionately, “Did you picture me fucking you, my Prince?”

Prince Adam laughed and flipped them so he was back on top, “Actually, no.”

Kris felt disappointed and just looked away. Prince Adam noticed, “Kris?”

Kris looked back at Adam feeling dejected, “Go ahead and just take what you want.”

“Don’t do that, don’t just give in. If you want to fuck me, you have to try harder.”

Kris looked at the Prince, “Ad-your highness-“

“You better stick to Adam right now since servants don’t fuck Princes.”

Kris laughed, “So you are going to pretend I am not your servant, Adam?”

“Actually, I was just going to pretend I wasn’t a Prince. Now, do you want to quibble about semantics or fulfill your fantasy?”

Kris decided not to answer in words since he tended to say the wrong thing. Instead, he kissed Adam and ran his hands over his ass. He wasn’t exactly sure what to do and briefly wondered if this was an even bigger sin than letting the Prince have him. Kris was pretty sure it was but was too turned on to care. Kris flipped them again with not too much effort.

Prince Adam began stroking Kris. Unfortunately Kris was too hard to show any restraint and came. Kris was angry, “I wanted to fuck you. Why did you do that?”

“Relax, Kamea, I did that so you would last more than one thrust. Besides, it is going to take some time to get me ready so I am not overly sore.”

Kris relaxed, “You are really going to let me have you?”

“Mm…I am still considering.”

“Is it your first time letting a man do this?”

“No, but there have not been many and it has been a really long time.”

“How many men have you let have you?”

“Kamea! Shut up already. If you ask one more fucking question I am definitely not going to let you do this.”

“OK, Adam.”

The Prince grabbed Kris hand and put some oil on his fingers. He guided his hand to his entrance. “Start easy and use a lot of oil.”

Kris ran his fingers around the Prince’s entrance and then slowly pushed one finger in. The Prince’s body felt hot and tight. Kris was nervous about screwing up. He wasn’t sure how to make it feel good but tried to watch Adam for clues. Kris worked his finger all the way in and could feel the Prince relaxing. Prince Adam looked as beautiful as ever but he also seemed vulnerable. His big blue eyes showed he was a little nervous and that made Kris love him all the more. Kris continued to work his finger in and out while running his tongue down Adam’s chest.

Adam moaned, “Add another finger.”

Kris complied and was surprised how easy the second digit went in. Kris was able to get a little deeper and must have hit the magic spot. Adam bucked his hips and pushed down deeper into Kris fingers. Kris felt his own cock harden in anticipation. Kris remembered some of the motions Adam made when he was prepping him and began to scissor his fingers.

Adam liked that and let him know by moaning and wantonly raising his legs to give Kris more access. Kris loved how uninhibited Adam was with sex and how much he gave of himself. Kris loved having his fingers inside him and could not wait to really be in him. “Are you almost ready, Adam? I am hard again.”

“Ok, my little eager beaver, go slow and stop if I tell you to.”

Kris nodded. Adam grabbed the oil and put more on Kris’ cock. Kris began to panic that he would screw up. Adam smiled, “Relax, Kamea, and just press in slow. You are doing fine.”

Kris smiled and began to press in. Adam was still really tight. “I don’t want to hurt you. Actually, this is hurting me.”

Prince Adam laughed and then groaned, “Change up the angle so you can get all the way in without breaking anything.”

Kris maneuvered and felt Adam’s body give. He went all the way in. Kris could not believe the heat and pressure engulfing his cock. He looked into Adam’s eyes, “You feel perfect.”

Adam laughed and kissed him, “Ok, now start moving a little.”

Kris began thrusting slowly and it felt incredible. It was different than when Adam had entered him. He felt in control and in charge. He also felt a different kind of intimacy and trust from Adam. As he began to move he felt Adam’s arms tighten around him and pull him deeper.

“Oh Kris…right there…yes…keep going.” Kris felt encouraged and began thrusting harder and faster, “Adam, you feel…amazing. Am I hurting you?”

“Yeah, but don’t stop.” Adam began stroking himself which turned Kris on more. It was so taboo in his culture that it was hot. Kris felt Adam tense and then heat poured onto his stomach. Adam’s whole body tighten with his orgasm. The additional pressure around Kris’ cock was too much. Kris came with a loud moan.

Adam laughed, “Good thing the wind is howling.”

Kris looked at Adam and kissed him, “Thank you. That was incredible. I really like that.”

Prince Adam laughed again, “Well, don’t get too excited because I prefer it the other way. Now, go get us something to clean up.”

Kris did not want to go in the cold. Adam pushed him, “Kamea, I am not sleeping in soiled skins.”

Kris got up and quickly grabbed the first piece of cloth he saw and used it to wipe himself and then Adam. Adam looked down and hit Kris in the back of the head. “Thanks, that was my fabric.”

Kris giggled, “Sorry it was dark.”

Kris was shivering and moved close to Adam. The Prince wrapped his arms around Kris and pulled him closer. Kris relaxed in Adam’s arms and fell right to sleep.

Adam woke Kris up a few hours later. He was kissing Kris’ neck, “Kamea we have to get up soon.” Kris felt Adam’s oily fingers near his entrance. Kris became instantly hard. Prince Adam laughed, “It’ my turn.”

Kris kissed Adam and pulled him on top, “My pleasure, your highness.”

Adam quickly prepped him and then entered him. Kris decided sex with Adam was totally worth the eternity he was going to spend in hell. He just hoped he got a lifetime of lovemaking before his eternal damnation. They both climaxed together.

“With a start like this, it has to be a good day. Kris, you are without a doubt the best servant I ever had.”

“Just remember that the next time I screw up.”

Kris heard the other warriors moving about. They got up. Prince Adam gave Kris a wet rag to clean up. Kris really missed the mild temperatures and warmed water from home. Hopefully, Adam’s home wasn’t too far.

“Will we make your home today?”

“No but we may make the border of my family’s lands. There is a lot of snow from the storm last night so we may not be able to actually make my home for a few days. I want to show you something along the way.”

“What are you going to show me?”

“It is a surprise.”

“A good surprise or bad surprise?”

“Depends on you. I think it is a good surprise but you are weird, Kamea, so who knows.”

Kris decided not to bite, “Whatever, your highness. How are you feeling today? Sore?”

Prince Adam frowned, “Kamea, what we did went against every Agbekian custom we have. Do not speak of it and it is not going to happen again.”

Kris frowned, “Well, everything we do goes against my customs and you have damned my soul to hell. So forgive me if I don’t distinguish between acts as particularly as you do. Since I already did the unthinkable by inquiring about your health, I may as well just tell you I thought it was amazing and I never imagined feeling so much as I do when I am with you.”

Although Prince Adam frowned, the anger did not reach his eyes. In fact, Kris’ words made Adam’s eyes light up even more than usual, “Just come on, we have to start traveling. The winds have lessened so you can ride in front of me. The areas we will travel over are beautiful and I want you to see it all.”

Kris climbed on the horse and Adam followed. Kris leaned back against the Prince. Adam adjusted the skins so that Kris was cocooned against him. They rode for about three hours before reaching a small cluster of round stone houses.

“This is the beginning of my lands. We will stop to eat.”

They dismounted and were greeted by a couple families. They seemed to be very excited to see the Prince. Since they all spoke the low dialect, Kris had no idea what they were saying. Still, they brought them plenty of some kind of porridge and a very delicious hot drink. In return the Prince gave them some furs and some pouches of something or other that pleased everyone.

Prince Adam spoke to his men and gave them each a pouch before turning to Kris, “We are safe enough on my lands to travel alone. You and I will part ways with them and I will take you to my surprise.”

Kris climbed back on the horse and they rode for another three hours. Kris was a little sore on the horse and could tell the Prince was stiff too which made Kris smile. They arrived in an odd area where the snow seemed to disappear and there were some trees and green bushes. Adam stopped the horse and helped Kris dismount.

“Is this place enchanted?”

Adam laughed, “Maybe. According to legend, this place is supposed to be blessed by the Goddess. Well, this is where the Godess comes down to make love to mortals. It is believed her passion keeps the water here hot. There are a couple pools of water that are eternally heated. Come on.”

The area was beautiful. It was like an oasis in a white desert. Adam led them behind some huge boulders and Kris saw three large pools of water with steam rising. He also noticed the ground seemed to be warm.

Adam smiled grandly, “Isn’t this amazing? We can take a warm bath and swim.”

Kris frowned, “How do you know it isn’t heated by the fires of hell?”

“Simple, I don’t believe in hell. I knew you were going to be weird. Kris, don’t you want to get in this water. It is going to feel amazing and make you feel great.”

Kris still couldn’t swim and was scared the area was cursed. He shook his head, “Please, your highness, you know my people can’t swim and it is forbidden to immerse into water like this.”

“Like you said you are already damned. Come on, Kamea, I promise I will keep you safe.”

Prince Adam removed all his clothes and slowly went in the water, “Kamea, this pool is shallow at the edge. You can stand and breathe without swimming.”

Kris reluctantly stripped and fearfully entered the water. It felt good to be warm. Kris could feel the tension leaving his body. Adam had moved into the deeper areas and was swimming around. He came over by Kris. Kris became nervous, “Don’t pull me in the deep area.”

“Kamea, you should learn to swim. I can teach you. Then you don’t have to be scared of the water and you won’t drown on account of your clumsiness.”

Kris rolled his eyes, “I am not clumsy unless I have Barbarians pushing me into the water.”

“Come on, Kris, let me teach you to swim. Don’t you trust me?”

Kris trusted Adam too much which was why he was following him straight to hell. Well, it was true he was damned already, “Ok but be patient.”

Surprisingly, Adam was really gentle and patient. Kris liked seeing this side of Adam. It reminded him of his mother. She had unlimited patience while he was growing up and would spend hours teaching him and his brother. Now that Adam was not immortal, Kris wondered how Adam had known his mother. After the lesson they laid next to each other at the edge of the pool.

“Adam, how did you know my mother?”

Adam frowned, “Kris, it was a long time ago and I don’t want to talk about it. Your mother betrayed my whole family and ran away. Like you, she seemed really sweet and loyal but she wasn’t.”

Kris looked at Adam, “Was she your servant?”

“She was my mother’s servant and she was my…Ama. My mother is the Queen and had a lot of responsibilities so your mother was assigned to me.”

Kris wasn’t really understanding, “She was your babysitter?”

Adam seemed to be getting annoyed, “Something like that. She watched me, took care of me and slept with me.”

Kris froze, “What?”

Adam rolled his eyes, “Kris, in case you haven’t noticed, Agbekians rarely sleep alone. It is cold and it is considered dangerous to sleep alone. Children usually sleep with their parents and then their siblings. So I slept with my Ama and then Neil. When I moved to the King’s house I slept with Madu.”

“Like we sleep together? With sex?”

Adam pushed him, “No, Kris, I did not have sex with your mother nor with my brother Neil. Anyway, one day she just abandoned me without even saying goodbye. There is nothing worse than an ungrateful servant that abandons their master. It is the worst crime a servant can do.”

Kris noticed he did not deny being with Madu but said nothing. Instead Kris decided to point out simple fact, “Really? I’d think killing their master would be the worst or raping their master’s daughter might be a higher crime.”

“Shut up. Look, it is bad OK. Stop goading me. I don’t want to talk about this anymore. Kamea, when we go to my Mother’s, you cannot treat me with disrespect. I am the Prince and you are just a servant. If you embarrass me, I will have to punish you. As annoying as you are, I don’t want to beat you so please be careful.”

Kris didn’t want to ruin their time together so relented, “I’ll do my best, Adam.”

“Smart-ass. Come on let’s finish teaching you to swim. Let’s see if you can swim across the whole pool.”

“What do I get if I do?”

“Mm…what do you want?”

Kris smiled, “Another chance to be in you”

The Prince frowned, “Don’t you like me being in you?”

“I like both but I don’t have to barter to get you to fuck me.”

The Prince laughed, “You know for someone raised against being with men, you certainly are taking to it with a quite a fervor.”

“I feel bad about it but I’d feel worse not being with you. In my culture, there is a legend that seems to fit you. You are like a snake in paradise that gives the innocent forbidden fruit. Before you I was ignorant of sex and now I can’t pretend I don’t like it.”

Adam laughed, “I know that tale and I resent being called a demon again. But, good for me that you gave in to temptation.” The Prince kissed Kris deeply and then became serious, “I really like making love to you too. Even if you weren’t my servant, I’d try and be with you. Just so you know, the sex between men isn’t always as good as it is between us. In another words, replacing me is a bad idea.”

“So is giving me away.”

Prince Adam nodded, “I won’t ever give you away. If circumstances occur that I cannot keep you, than I give you my word I will free you. It almost killed me to give you to Madu, I won’t do that again.”

Kris was surprised by Prince Adam’s proclamation, “Thank you, your highness, I could not serve another.”

Prince Adam nodded before ravaging Kris. Along with passion, there seemed to be an air of desperation. Kris allowed the Prince carte blanche and let him take what he needed. Afterward Kris laid in Adam’s arms exhausted, “Ok, there is no way I can swim now.”

“Mm…well, than we will have to stay one more night so you can rest and before your big challenge.”

“Do I get my prize if I succeed?”

Prince Adam laughed, “Since we are only three hours from my mother’s house, ok but that really is the last time, Kamea.”

Kris laughed knowing Adam was bluffing. Adam shrugged and just went to sleep. The heat from the pools allowed them to lay comfortably without being cocooned in skins. Instead Kris, laid against Adam with just a think fabric. It was a full moon so he could see Adam very well. He was so beautiful and innocent looking. Kris hoped he never had to give him up. Hopefully, the Queen would not hate him and send him away. Kris also prayed he wouldn’t make any major faux pas but that was just wishful thinking.


	17. Chapter 17

Kris and the Prince spent another day at the pools. By the end Kris could flail/swim almost the whole length. Luckily Adam had thought that was a good enough improve to warrant his “reward”. Kris was not just attracted to Adam physically but found him to be a fun person when he was away from duty. Kris genuinely liked the Prince and in another life could imagine them being friends. As they started to pack up, Kris felt some tension starting to build.

“What is your mother like, your highness?”

Adam shrugged, “She is a strong Queen and takes her position seriously. She can be nice when she wants to be.”

“Are you close to her?”

Adam shrugged, “I am her son.”

“That doesn’t always mean you are close. I am closer to my mother than my brother Daniel.”

“Well, I guess Neil, my younger brother, is closer to my mother than me because he lived with her more. As the heir, I moved in with my Uncle the King when I was nine years old. Hopefully, you won’t have much contact with my mother. After all, you are just a servant so stop worrying.”

 _Just a servant._ Kris was going to struggle with not having Adam’s undivided attention. Kris wondered what exactly he would be doing and where he would be staying in the…castle? He didn’t even know where Agbekian royalty lived.

“Does your mother have a castle?”

Adam laughed, “No, a castle would be ridiculous in this environment. She has a big house and there are servants living around her house. My Uncle, the King, resides in the same village but in a separate house. He is probably away. He does not enjoy living with his wife. He prefers his mistress which is in another village and he usually finds an excuse to be there. It is a bit of a scandal but tolerated since for the most part he is a good King.”

“Maybe I could be your mistress?”

Adam laughed, “Well, I am not sure how that would go over and my Aunt is a lot more understanding than Allison would be.”

Kris had forgotten about Allison and suddenly felt really guilty. Kris felt worse about hurting an innocent child than his looming eternal damnation. Even so, it was not enough guilt to give Adam up. They finished packing and headed out. Kris sat in front of Adam as they rode.

Adam kissed his neck, “I am going to try and insist you stay in the room with Allison and I. We won’t share a bed but atleast I will know where you are and you are safe. Hopefully, my mother will not insist you stay in the servant’s quarters.”

“I’d rather not hear you with Allison.”

“I am not going to bed her during this visit.”

Kris just let it drop since he had no idea what the servants quarters were like and which was the lesser of two evils. They arrived at a larger village than the one they had stayed in. As they rode in, people fondly greeted the Prince. They got to an impressive compound which was more than a house but less than a castle. Kris stiffened with anxiety. Adam noticed and wrapped his arms tighter around Kris. They arrived at the stables and climbed down. Servants immediately assisted them. Adam handed Kris his personal bag and they walked toward the main structure. Kris was really nervous and then saw a blur of red hair. A second later Adam grunted as Allison practically knocked him over.

“Addie, you are finally here. The Queen is waiting for you. Something is going on but no one will tell me exactly what but I think you are in trouble.”

“Don’t be silly, Allie, why would I be in trouble.”

Allison shrugged, “Maybe because I am not pregnant and Madu’s wife is going to give birth soon. I met her. She is very beautiful but seems really scary, even scarier than Madu. Your mother said she was a ‘conniving bitch’. Everyone thinks she is too beautiful and going to cause trouble. Your mother tried to make her stay here in the village during the pregnancy but she refused. She is staying with Madu’s sister instead. Your mother is furious and even Madu’s mother is upset. Apparently, they all assumed he had married her younger sister so they were shocked when a full grown woman arrived.”

Adam frowned, “Why did she even come here? Besides, Madu’s sister is supposed to be out finding a husband.”

Allison shrugged, “I guess she is taking a break. Besides, she can have whoever she wants since she is also beautiful and going to be the Queen. I think Hanta came here because it was on the way. Oh, plus she demanded some servants and some gold. She claimed Madu had been too busy fighting the Queen’s wars to see to her daily needs.”

Adam nodded, “She sounds like a handful. At least it sounds like you have been being entertained.”

Allison hugged Adam tighter, “No, I hate all this stuff. Your mother is trying to make me go to Madu’s sister’s house to keep an eye on Hanta. I don’t want to go. I don’t think she likes me. Please, tell her no.”

“Allie, I am only going to be here for a little bit and then I have to go fight. Won’t it be nice to get away from my mother and stay with some younger people?”

“They are not that young and they think I am a baby. Why can’t I go with you? I can ride and I can wield a sword.”

Adam shook his head, “You would distract my men. Now, stop being so dramatic. Do you remember, Kris.”

Allison smiled, “Hi Kris, he is not calling you Kamea anymore, you must be getting better.”

Kris smiled tightly, “I think he said my real name for your benefit. It is good to see you your highness.” Kris was having a hard time figuring out who becomes what in Agbekian society and once again forgot his filter. Kris looked at Allison, “Aren’t you going to be the Queen, your highness?”

Allison looked at him like he was stupid, “Of course not, I am a princess and going to be the King’s consort. Only the Lamberts can be Kings and Queens. So usually the King and Queen are brother and sister. In Adam’s case he does not have a sister so Madu’s sister will be Queen. She is the daughter of Queen Leila’s sister. Just as well, because it is no fun being the Queen.” Allison turned to her husband, “Adam, you should teach your servant about our culture and you have to improve his manners. Why am I explaining who I am to a servant?”

Adam frowned, “I don’t know why you answered him. Kamea, as usual, you forget yourself. Are you planning on interrogating the Queen too?”

Allison laughed and Kris frowned knowing Adam was right, “I am sorry, your highnesses. I don’t think it is a blessing I know your language.”

Adam nodded, “I agree. Try not to speak. Don’t pretend not to know our language though because if the Queen finds out you lied she will kill you for being a spy.”

Allison’s interest perked up, “Ooh…are you a spy, Kris?”

“No, of course not your highness.”

Allison became bored with his answer and focused on her husband. She was chatting him up on everything under the sun. Kris wondered if incessant chatter was perhaps an Agbekian trait. They went into the main building and into a big hall. Kris was nervous. When they got inside Kris was shocked to see his own mother. She looked different because and he realized she was wearing Agbekian attire. She ran over immediately and hugged Kris.

“Thank God, you are alive. I have been worried sick ever since you left. A few days after you departed, we received word that over half the men had died in the first battle. I prayed you weren’t one of them.”

Prince Adam went by them and pulled Kris back, “Men die in battle all the time. He is my servant now, you all agreed.”

A very regal looking woman came over and smacked Adam across the face, “Adam, how could you? She was your Ama and you thank her by taking her son and making him your… servant?”

Adam shrugged, “She ran away so it is only fitting her son serve me. Besides, she is lucky I didn’t kill him.”

“Ran away? Adam, what are you talking about?”

Kris could see the pain in Adam’s eyes, “She left me without even saying goodbye. She was supposed to be with me until I came of age to go to the King. Instead, she left without a thought about me.”

Kim looked at Adam, “I had to leave you. Leila, didn’t you tell him?”

Leila shook her head, “I had to keep the illusion you ran away and honestly what did it matter? He was too attached to you anyway and he needed to grow up. Besides, he didn’t seem to care all that much anyway.”

Kim looked at Leila, “You promised you would tell him.”

Leila shrugged, “Excuse me but I got distracted ruling a nation. Anyway, I helped Kim leave because your Uncle had been obsessed with her and you weren’t a baby anymore. If she had stayed, he would have raped her and that was not acceptable. As you know so well, the men in our family have a real inability to control themselves.” Leila turned to Kris, “Kris, did my son touch you?”

Kris could not believe how mean Adam’s mother was and really felt bad. He also found her very intimidating and cold. Kris looked at Adam and hoped he could lie effectively, “No, your highness, of course not. He did not beat me at all.”

Kris felt the Queen scrutinizing him, “My son has certain tastes and he doesn’t always behave appropriately. Like his Uncle, he often thinks only of his needs. Did he make you be with him…sexually?”

Kris looked at Adam again, “No, your highness, your son understands my culture does not allow men to lie together and he respected that.”

Kim hugged him, “Thank God. See Leila, I told you Adam is a gentle soul and still kind.” Kim turned to Adam, “Thank you for keeping him safe. I am sorry you thought I left you. I hated leaving you and not a day went that I didn’t miss you.”

Adam seemed uncomfortable, “Why didn’t you come back or send a note?”

“It wasn’t safe and then I had my own family. I couldn’t risk it. Your Uncle can be very petty and mean. I only risked it now because I feared for my son’s safety. Adam, in your case, I knew you would be safe and you had Leila.”

Adam looked sad, “I hated you because I missed you so much. I thought maybe I had done something to make you leave.”

Kim went by the Prince, “Adam, you were perfect and I hope you haven’t changed. I did worry your Uncle would have a bad affect on you.”

Prince Adam stiffened, “He made me a warrior and taught me not to let emotions affect my judgment. I took your son because we needed men for battle,”

The Queen snorted, “Well, he taught you well since like him you think with your manhood instead of your heart and mind. Kim, Adam is definitely not the innocent boy you remember. He is a grown man with most of the faults we find in all of them only more perverse.” Leila turned back to Adam, “I hope for your sake, Adam, Kris is telling the truth and you did not hurt him. I will not allow another man that forces himself on people to be King. Our people deserve better.”

Adam became angry, “He is my servant. I can do what I like to him. Even if we had sex it is not rape because he is mine.”

Kris noticed his mother paled at Adam’s words. He had briefly forgotten just how revolting pre-marital sex was in his culture and how taboo homosexuality was for a Southerner. Kris was pulled from his thoughts by a loud crack. Leila had slapped Prince Adam again, “First of all, you should not have made him your servant. Secondly, just because someone is not in a position to say no, you should not take advantage. Thirdly, this is not the first time you have been accused of inappropriate behavior and I am beginning to think it is a pattern. So help me, I will give the throne to Madu if I find out you are just like your Uncle.”

Kris felt horrible, “Your highness, the Prince did nothing wrong. In fact, he went out of his way to keep me safe.”

Allison spoke up to defend her husband, “You highness, when I was there Kris even slept in our rooms so he wouldn’t be hurt by other soldiers or servants. Adam would never hurt anyone and Madu would not make a better King.”

The Queen smiled, “You are a good wife, Allison, but I think you are wrong on both counts. Madu would make a fine King. He is at least man enough to impregnate his wife. His only problem is he married trouble but at least he is ambitious.” Leila turned to Adam, “While you are busy being foolish, Madu is positioning himself for the throne. Not only has he managed to have the first born, his bitch wife is solidifying her relationship with the next Queen. What is your wife doing? Hiding in my house and acting like a child. Since Madu is so fertile, maybe you should just have him bed Allison. After all he is your Nisca and blood is blood. I am beginning to think you don’t want the throne.”

Princess Allison snapped, “NO! I would never let Madu touch me. I am married to Adam and he is the one I want.”

The Queen glared, “Watch your tone, young lady. Besides, you are being silly. It is perfectly acceptable for wives to be shared between Niscas and frankly Madu at least knows a little something about women.”

Kris noticed Allison was shaking and moved closer to Adam. Adam became annoyed, “Mother, stop instigating trouble and stay out of my marriage. You may have a lot of say but you do not get to tell me or my wife what to do in the bedroom. For your information, if Madu wanted the throne, he could have had it this last battle. He saved my life.”

Leila shook her head in disappointment, “So stupid, Adam. Figures the one thing you would inherit from your father is an inability to understand intrigue. Well, since you are here, tonight we will have a celebration for your return and then tomorrow Kris and Kim will be escorted back to their village.”

Prince Adam reacted, “Kris is not leaving me, he is my servant!”

Kris also panicked, “Your highness, I agreed to serve him in return for sparing our village. I cannot go back on a promise.”

Kim hugged him, “Nonsense, Kris, you have done your duty and now you can come home.”

Kris did not want to leave Adam. This was going bad very quickly. He couldn’t imagine never being with him again. Kris turned to his mother, “Mama, what about the other men? I cannot leave them behind.”

Leila smiled indulgently, “Kim, your son is very honorable. Don’t worry, Kris, they shall be freed too.”

Adam spoke up, “No, mother, you overstep your boundaries. You do not get to interfere with my army either. These men have become warriors and are needed for battle. You cannot order them to leave.”

Leila became annoyed, “Adam, you are on thin ice. Do you really want to cross me on this matter? Kris is going back with his mother. He should never have been made a servant. For the record, Kim was your Ama because you needed special attention. She was never a servant to us. Your grandmother took her in and raised her as my sister. That is why you had such a loving Ama. So, as far as I am concerned although Kris is not your Nisca, he is like your cousin and should be accorded the same respect. So, you see he cannot be your servant. That would be ridiculous and insulting. Now, go get cleaned up for the celebration and make sure you show Kris to the preferred guest rooms he and Kim are occupying.”

Adam seemed completely caught off guard by the revelation that Kris was not just a lowly Southerner. In fact, it would seem mother had grown up not as a servant but as a princess. “Yes, your highness.” Adam bowed formerly before turning to go. In contrast, Kris hugged his mother before bowing to the Queen. He followed Adam and Allison out. Once outside the main chamber Adam asked Allison to go ahead to his room and have a bath drawn for him. Allison hugged Adam tightly before leaving them alone.

Kris was not even sure what to say and what Adam must be feeling. Surprisingly Adam smiled, “Wow, so this is awkward. It seems I may have gotten a few things wrong. Anyway, thank you for not telling the truth.”

That was not the reaction Kris was expecting after such an emotional confrontation. Just watching the Queen attack Adam had made him weak. Kris just shook his head, “Wow, your mother…is tough.”

Adam laughed, “She is a bitch. That is part of the reason I missed yours so much. You were lucky to have Kim your whole life. I never knew really thought to ask who she was and my Uncle certainly never brought her up to me. As you can tell, communication and expressing feelings is not very big in Agbekian culture. ”

“Adam, I don’t want to leave. I can’t imagine not being with you. I don’t like being a servant but I did enjoy you.”

Adam laughed, “You really are a loyal bastard, aren’t you?”

“I want to stay.”

“I want you to stay too but how can you? My mother is right, you cannot be my servant. You deserve more. I cannot give you a place of power in my army because you can’t even fight.” Prince Adam seemed to be thinking hard and then his eyes lit up, “Maybe I can give you an honorary position. You can be a bard. You can write songs about the battles. Then you can continue to be with your men and…me.”

Kris liked that idea but then hesitated, “Will you get another servant?”

Adam smiled, “Well…not one that will share my skins.”

Kris smiled, “Good. I just hope our parents agree.”

Adam frowned, “I think you need to work on your mother tonight.”

“I will try. Adam, I really do love you.”

Adam frowned, “Kris, even if this works, I am still married and still heir to the throne. Our relationship will always take a back seat to my duties. Are you sure you are willing to give up being a village chief for that?”

Kris knew Adam was making an excellent point but the thought of returning to such a reserved existence left him cold. He wasn’t ready. Kris would rather spend a year here and then go back to his village when he got Adam out of his system. “I won’t be giving anything up. I will honor my promise to serve in your army for a year and then go home. I will become your bard and then after a year we will part.”

“Perfect plan. Kamea, I really underestimated your intellect. You are brilliant.”

They had just reached an ornate door. Prince Adam opened the door a revealed an opulent room, “This, my brother, is your room.”

“Don’t call me that. It is creepy. So now I guess I really can call you Adam.”

“Well, in a formal environment you should still address me formerly like I do the Queen. However, yes in informal environments in front of others you may refer to me by my name.”

“Will you stop calling me Kamea?”

“In public but I reserve the right in private. I think it suits you. I told you Kamea is not really an insult. It is a preferred pet that is known for its loyalty. Tell me how that doesn’t suit you?”

“I am not a pet, I am a person.”

“Instead of splitting hairs, how about you kiss me while we have a few minutes of privacy?”

“Is that an order?”

“A request, well, more of a hopeful plea, actually.”

“In that case…” Kris kissed Adam and melted in his arms. There was no way Kris was leaving him in the morning. In fact, Kris wondered if he could leave him in a year. Hopefully, in a year’s time, Adam would make him mad enough to go.


	18. Chapter 18

Adam left Kris to settle in his room. Kris hadn’t much stuff to unpack but was grateful for time to take a bath. He smiled thinking how much he had grown to like the Agbekian obsession with cleanliness. Kris climbed in the bath tub wishing Adam were still there. A few minutes later he heard the door open and his mother come in. Kris had taken off his fabrics prior to bathing forgetting he was sharing a room. His mother looked over, “You seem to have taken to the Agbekian culture.”

Kris blushed. He grabbed a towel and covered himself while getting out, “Sorry, Mama, things were a lot less rigid in the field.”

“Kris, I know this has been a very difficult ordeal and I am so happy you are safe. We missed you very much. Your father has been terribly depressed and guilt ridden.”

“Mama, why didn’t you ever tell me about growing up as what…a princess?”

“I was not really a princess. I was adopted by the Queen but I am not blood so I would never be regarded as a true princess in line for a throne. However, Leila is right, I was raised like their sister. Since I wasn’t blood, I did not have to marry and really did not plan on it. Instead, when Leila had Adam, I decided to be his Ama. He was such a handful as a baby and I knew Leila would never have time. She is a good woman but not very maternal.”

“What was Adam like as a boy?”

Kim hesitated, “Considering you were just his servant, you are awfully comfortable to be on first name basis with the Prince.”

Kris smiled weakly, knowing he had already screwed up, “Adam is not very formal.”

Kim smiled back, “I guess I am not that surprised. He was always so open and affectionate. All qualities not really admired by Leila. Luckily she didn’t really pay attention because she was so busy looking after her brother, the King. He was constantly getting into trouble. He was always taking up with some woman he shouldn’t or picking petty battles. So, I basically raised Adam until he was about seven and then the King decided he wanted me as a mistress. Even though I wasn’t blood, I was raised as his sister so it was appalling even for Agbekians. The King wouldn’t relent so Leila helped me leave. While running, I met your father and fell in love immediately. We broken every Southern custom and nine months later there was you.”

Kris was shocked since his father was the most conservative, Southern man he knew. “Dad, had premarital sex with someone outside the village.”

Kim laughed, “In your father’s defense, he was a virgin. When you really fall in love, beliefs, principles and even prejudices don’t matter. However, I did promise your father that we would raise you boys as true Southerners and I would never go back to Agbeko. I did secretly teach you and Daniel the language but I kept my promise, until now.”

“Didn’t you miss the Lamberts?”

“Of course I did but I feared King Roland and I couldn’t risk my own family. I missed Adam terribly because he was like my son. For seven years, I spent almost every day with him. I was the one that heard his first words, watched him take his first steps and dried his tears. It was hard to leave him but I knew he was destined to be the Prince and would be moved to Roland’s house anyway. Agbekian’s don’t get to be young for very long. They may be very physically expressive but they are stunted emotionally. It doesn’t make for a good balance. Frankly, I think that is why Leila wanted me to be Adam’s Ama.”

Kris was beyond surprise by his mother’s revelations. She continued, “Kris, the Agbekians are very complicated people and within the royal family there is a lot of intrigue. There is a real dark side to the Agbekian culture and I agree with your father it stems from their hedonistic ways. I do not want you around them any longer. I fear for your future and your soul.”

Kris looked at his mother, “You were raised Agbekian don’t you find our ways a little…oppressive?”

“I was taken in when I was nine years old and I am Southern. I never stopped believing in God. I do not believe the Agbekians are evil but I think our ways are better. Leila’s mother was a good woman and relished diversity. She never made me adopt anything Agbekian except the language.” Kim hugged her son, “Kris, did something happen? Did Adam…”

“No Mama, of course not. I…I think he is a good person and he is trying to conquer a dangerous enemy. I want to help.”

Kim smiled, “You are so noble but Kris you are not a warrior and couldn’t hurt a fly. I think it is best you come home.”

“Mama, I know I am not a fighter but I could help with morale. I can treat wounded men, write songs about their battle and maybe even teach them about God.”

Kim looked at Kris suspiciously, “Did you meet an Agbekian woman? You didn’t fall for Adam’s wife, did you?”

Kris rolled his eyes, “No Mama, I swear this isn’t about a woman.”

Kim hugged him, “I am just so happy you are safe and unharmed. Tell me, what is Adam like as a grown up? He certainly turned out handsome. Is he a just leader? Leila seems to think he is a bit like his Uncle but she always had a low opinion of him.”

“His men all seem to love him and he is fierce on the battle field. I don’t know his Uncle but Prince Adam is good to his men. I think Madu may be the crueler one.”

Kim looked at Kris weird, “Madu? Leila mentioned he had toughened up but I remember Madu as this delicate, pretty boy. He used to worship the ground Adam walked on. He was always trailing Adam around and copying him. It was cute but I know Tanella, Madu’s mother, thought it was embarrassing. However, since her daughter would be Queen, she just ignored him and focused on her instead.”

“Well, Madu definitely isn’t delicate now. He has more muscles than I had ever seen on a man and seems to be very skillful on the battlefield.”

“Interesting, seems I have missed a lot. Kris, I cannot stay here long and I want you to come home. I will delay our departure by a couple days so you can reconsider coming home with me.”

Kris was happy to have time with his mother but nervous about the keeping up the charade. His mother freshened up and they headed to the main hall. Prince Adam was already there looking beautiful and princely. Kris’ heart skipped a beat just taking in how breathtaking Adam really was especially wearing silver, blue fox fur which set his eyes off. Adam smiled at him and came over.

Prince Adam seemed a little unsure of himself, “Kim, have you forgiven me for taking Kris since he is so healthy?”

“Not completely but I will if you convince him to leave with me.”

Adam frowned, “Kim, I cannot release his men and frankly after tasting battle, I doubt they would go back. It isn’t easy for men to kill and just return to being a farmer.”

“Kris does not seem so different.”

“Kris has not fought. He injured his ankle early on and I kept him away from the fighting.”

“All the more reason he should leave. Adam, this is not our way and Kris is supposed to become a village chief. He is trained to act as a leader during peace.”

“Well, he should understand war too. With a formidable enemy at our gates, everyone may have to take up arms to defend themselves. Kris would be a better chief if he understood these ways. I, too, could learn from Kris. I hope one day we will be at Peace and I could help the Queen rule peacefully.”

Kris noticed Adam was looking at Kim with the most innocent big blue eyes Kris had ever seen. Really, the guy should have been a demon since he was so manipulative. Kim laughed, “Adam, that look didn’t work when you were four and it isn’t going to work now. Kris is a man and will make up his own mind. Unlike Agbeko, women do not rule and ultimately Kris can ignore my wishes.”

Adam nodded, “Kim, I think Kris wants you to agree. He is the brooding type and will be terribly guilt ridden if he disobeys your wishes. Maybe he can stay for a limited time.”

Kris nodded, “Mama, how about I stay just for a year and then I will come home. Adam, is right I will be a better leader and the villagers will respect me more for not leaving our men. Please, Mama agree.”

Kim looked at Adam, “If my son gets hurt, I will never forgive you.”

Adam smiled, “Well, Kris is clumsy so he may get a couple bruises but I promise to protect him even from himself.”

Kim frowned, “How about from you? I am not stupid and I see the way you look at him. Adam, he is not Agbekian and he must remain pure that is the Southern way.”

Adam smiled, “He will be as pure as he is right now.”

“Yes, but is he as pure as he was when he left?”

Kris blushed, “Mama, you are embarrassing me. I already told you nothing happened. Please stop making us uncomfortable. Adam and I are friends.”

“You were his servant. I am surprised such camaraderie would develop. Kris, I know you would never abandon our faith, disappoint your father or embarrass the family so I believe you that nothing happened. After all, you wouldn’t risk an eternity in hell now would you?”

Kris smiled tightly. Adam but his arm around Kris, “Exactly, Kim, Kris has been a pillar of virtue and I promise to not only protect his life but I will not let another man or woman touch him.”

Kim just nodded, “Very well, Kris, you can stay one year but then you come home, marry and help your father run the village.”

Kris looked at Adam before hugging his mother, “Thank you, Mama. I will be home before you know it.”

“Not soon enough though. Kris, you are not only responsible for keeping our men safe but you are responsible for their morality. Do not let the men become corrupted and you must set the example. Sin is a slippery slope.”

Adam rolled his eyes, “On the Goddess, Kim, I may have been young but I don’t remember you being this droll. You never used to lecture me about morality.”

Kim shrugged, “You weren’t Southern. However, based on the things your mother has said, perhaps I should have. Adam, you were always special but as a leader you must know right from wrong. Like Kris, you need to set the tone for your people.”

Adam became annoyed, “Don’t preach to me, Kim. I am no longer a child and I do know how to be a leader. Besides, Southern men are no different than Agbekians. They bleed red on the battle field just the same and have the same needs although they try to deny it. I will worry about my people’s morality after I defeat our enemies and manage to keep them alive.”

“That final battle might not even be in your lifetime. Agbekians have been fighting nonstop for centuries.”

Adam stared at Kim, “There will be peace in my lifetime so help the Goddess. One way or another, the fighting will stop.”

Kim stared at Adam and placed her hand on his cheek, “I hope what you say is true. Now this is supposed to be a party. I am going to go get myself some refreshment.”

Kim walked away, leaving Kris with Adam, “Now you have me committing another mortal sin. So far, I have lied with a man, committed adultery, and now lied to my mother.”

Adam laughed, “Not bad, how many more sins are there? The first few were kind of fun.”

Kris just shook his head but really couldn’t get mad. Allison came over and wrapped her arms around Adam, “Forgive me, Kris, but I must steal Adam back so he can dance with me.”

Kris smiled tightly, “He is yours, after all, your highness.”

Allison giggled, “Mm…not completely but soon, right Addie?”

Adam frowned, “Have you been drinking?”

“In case you forgot, it is a celebration. Now come on and dance with me.”

Kris watched Allison lead her husband to the dance floor. As if matters could not get worse, the Queen approached him. Kris immediately bowed, “Good evening, your highness.”

“Kristopher, you certainly are a dashing little man. What do you think of Agbeko?”

“It is cold…I mean…the temperature…different in the South.” Kris decided to shut up. He knew he was going to say something stupid and frankly was in no rush for that to pass.

“Poignant. Anyway, I am sorry if my son did anything untoward to you. As far as I am concerned you are like my nephew and your safety is a priority. I don’t know what gets into Adam’s head. He is like his Uncle and does all his thinking below the waist except of course when it is appropriate. Hence, his inability to even consummate his own damn marriage. Well, no matter I am sure he will eventually get around to it. I am glad you might stay around. Adam could use good people near him.”

“My mother isn’t too happy about it but I would like to stay.”

“Of course, you would. Although Adam is not a born leader, he is charismatic. You wouldn’t be the first boy that has had is head turned. Adam had a servant before you, come to think of it he looked just like you. Anyway, that ended up in a fiasco and he almost started a civil war with his Nisca over the trash. Yes, Adam has a history of getting obsessed with men but luckily they don’t last.”

Kris’ stomach started to turn because he had a feeling the Queen was warning him, “Well, that’s good then you have no need to worry about him.”

“It isn’t good for a King to lose his head even for a short time. Others notice and lose confidence in their leadership. Adam’s men may like him but they need to respect and fear him. It doesn’t look good when he caters to a servant just to bed him. At least, he has moved beyond simply raping men but it is still a far cry from where he needs to be. Madu is showing a lot more promise.”

Kris could not believe this was Adam’s mother speaking, “Your highness, Prince Adam does not seem the type to rape or risk hurting his command just for sex. Nothing happened between us.”

Leila looked directly at Kris, “Kristopher, please don’t embarrass yourself by lying badly. Your mother will believe what she wants but we both know the truth. Before you deny it again, keep in mind I have spies everywhere including both in Adam and Madu’s armies. I know you share his skins every night and I know he almost fought Madu again over you.”

Kris was panicking. Leila smiled, “Relax, Kris, I am not a cruel woman. This can be our little secret but you need to return the favor.”

“By doing what? I won’t go against Adam no matter what the consequences.”

Leila smiled again, “Perfect, I respect loyalty. I will need you to help me, help Adam become a better King. Can you do that?”

Kris wasn’t sure what the Queen was really asking of him and was hesitant to agree. “I will only agree if you promise it won’t hurt him.”

“You are very bold, Kristopher, to toy with me or maybe you just have no idea what I am capable of doing to you or your family.”

“You would harm my mother?”

“Of course not, she is like a sister to me. However, you father…”

Kris choked on the ale he was nervously drinking which caught Adam’s attention. Adam came over, “Mother, why is Kris looking pale?”

“I don’t know the boy as some kind of drinking problem. I don’t think they give them any practical life lessons down South. Anyway, this is supposed to be a festive party. Kristopher, I look forward to talking with you more before you go. After all, you are like family.”

“Kris is not leaving. He is staying with me so he can serve with his men. Among his many talents, he is also a bard.”

Leila just smiled, “Of course he is. Wonderful, then perhaps you can perform for us tonight.”

Adam shifted, “Mother, we have been traveling and are exhausted, perhaps another time.”

“Nonsense. I am not asking him to run around the village. Surely, he can sing a song and then maybe you can also sing.”

Adam became annoyed, “How about I just sing? Kris is a guest.”

Leila just sighed, “Fine. Don’t pick anything outrageous.”

Leila walked away and went over by some other guests. Adam looked at Kris with concern, “Kris, what is wrong? Did my mother say something insulting about you or your mother?”

Kris felt threatened and channeled it into anger, “No, that is usually your thing. She knows we are lovers. She claimed she has spies in your army.”

Adam became angry, “One of my men are betraying me?”

“Well, aren’t you and your mother on the same team? Maybe someone is just looking out for you. Anyway, she wants some kind of favor from me or else she is going to tell my mother.”

“Just keep denying it. My mother does not have any proof. I don’t know why she always has to meddle in things that are not her business. Spies or no spies, we will be together again when we leave here. It is perfectly acceptable to share skins with another man while fighting. It takes the edge off.”

Kris nodded, “Maybe for Agbekians but it is reprehensible to Southerners no matter what the circumstance. I think you were right that none of my men will want to return to the village. It is not because they are blood thirst but more because of the shame.”

Adam became angry, “Are you ashamed to be my lover? Is that the real reason why you are staying?”

“I am staying because I can’t bear the thought of leaving you. Adam, I am in love with you so I am willing to risk all this but why are you?”

Adam shifted uncomfortably and shrugged, “I don’t have as much to lose.”

Kris wasn’t surprised Adam would not admit his feelings. His mother was right about them being emotionally stunted, “Really? Your mother threatened to take away your crown. Isn’t that rather high stakes.”

“Kamea, why are you picking at me? Let’s just say I don’t like giving up what is mine and I consider you mine regardless of you being socially elevated.”

Kris was surprised by the possessive tone Adam used, “Adam, I am only yours for a year.”

“So you say. I say you are mine forever. Now, go spend time with your mother since she will have to leave shortly. Now I need to go sing the most outrageous song I know.” Adam squeezed his hand before leaving and whispered, “I can’t bear the thought of you leaving either.”

Kris watched Adam saunter over to the musicians and then went by his mother. He watched her interact with others. His mother seemed different and much more guarded than she was in the village. Kris too missed the simplicity of being home. Part of him wished Adam had never awoken such emotions and physical desires in him. Kris knew he was on a dark path but he hadn’t the strength to change course. The temptation was too great. Even being threatened by the Queen was not enough to deter him.

Kris looked over and saw Adam talking to the musicians. The room became quiet as Adam went to the middle of the hall. “Friends, this song is dedicated to my mother who insisted I perform something jovial. As you know, we are successfully keeping the Kellans at bay. We have had tremendous success in the North where Prince Madu has pushed the enemy back over the border. To the South, we have strengthened the borders and prevented the Kellans from taking over the farmlands. We will defeat this enemy and enjoy peace and prosperity.”

The crowd was cheering. Prince Adam definitely knew how to play to a crows and act the beloved Prince. Adam continued, “These are difficult times so we must enjoy the breaks as much as possible. In that spirit and in honor of our non-Agbekian guests, I will perform a piece that shows a lighter side of Agbeko.”

The music started and Adam started singing a song which was about a returned soldier whose apparent purpose was to have as much sex as humanly possible. It was lewd and graphic. Kris could feel himself blushing and noticed the unhappy expression his mother wore. Kris watched as Adam molested people and allowed them to touch him. He went by Allison who seemed amused rather than upset, he kissed her hand and said something low. She smiled and slapped his ass which made everyone laugh.

Kim looked at Kris, “I am sorry you are seeing this. The Agbekians can be very lewd and don’t regard sex like we do. I am surprised Prince Adam would perform such a song.”

Kris laughed, “I think he did it to upset the Queen. Aside from him shaking his hips and now…stripping…he has a beautiful voice.” Kris could not believe Adam was removing his furs.

Kim looked horrified, “Kris, it is time for us to go. This is going to degenerate into an orgy. Come on.”

Kris followed Kim out and went back to their room. It would not have been good for his mother to see how Kris reacted to a naked Adam. Back in the room, they both changed into night clothes. Since there was only one bed, they would have to share. As a child Kris was only allowed to sleep with his mother if his father was away. Sharing bed spaces was not a Southern habit and children were taught early to sleep alone. Even as a small child, if he had a nightmare his mother would only stay with him a short time.

“Did you let Adam sleep with you?”

“In Agbeko people usually never sleep alone because of the cold. Kris, you aren’t jealous, are you?”

“Of course not. I was just wondering how it was between you and Adam. Do you love him?”

“Well, I don’t know him as an adult but a part of me will always love him. He really was like my child. Even when he took you, part of me wanted to kill him but the other part was just heart-broken. It is going to take me a little while to forgive him and I really don’t like the way he looks at you. Kris, do you understand what Adam is?”

Kris laughed, “Well, he is not a demon like the stories we are told. Why did you never tell me the truth that there are no demons and light eyes were not the sign? It made me look backward.”  
Kim laughed, “I am sorry. I didn’t know you really believed the old tales. That is not what I am talking about. Do you know Adam is…a lover of men? It was obvious from the start. Even though, Adam was fairly masculine everyone knew. Leila hoped he would grow out of it but she says he hasn’t. Apparently, Madu has and that is why Leila is starting to favor him.”

Kris knew he should avoid the topic, but his curiosity won out. “I thought it was ok for men to be together in Agbeko.”

“Men can have sex together but it is not acceptable to be only with men or to favor one man too much. Men cannot be together like a husband and wife.”

“Why? Can’t men love each other?”

Kim looked at Kris, “As a southerner, I am surprised you would ask such a question or be so accepting. You have never been around homosexuality. I know you are not a judgmental person but surely you don’t think that men could be together…naturally.”

Kris shrugged, “I don’t find Adam…unnatural. He is still a good man no matter who he loves. I don’t think God would want us to hate anyone for just being different.”

“Kris, that is almost blasphemous. Even if I agree with you, you must not say things like that. Homosexuality is a sin, period. Men cannot love men and women cannot love women like a husband and wife. Sex is for procreation and to be reserved for marriage. End of story.” Kim frowned, “Trust me, sometimes it is easier to just follow rules rather than question them.”

Kris nodded, “What if the rules aren’t fair?”

“Nothing ever is, honey, nothing ever is.”


	19. Chapter 19

Kris tried to sleep but he was freezing. Apparently, Agbekian royal houses were not much warmer than the outside. The fire in the room had died down and he didn’t know where there would be more wood. Also, sleeping fully clothed obviously was not warmer and certainly sleeping without his royal furnace against his body didn’t help either. His mother finally woke up to his tossing and turning.

“Kris, are you getting sick?”

“No, I a-am just-st c-cold.”

“The fire must have died. It will be morning soon. How did you survive sleeping in the elements? Surely, that must have been colder and I am sure if an enemy is near there is no fire.”

“Mama, I-I really c-can’t t-talk about that. Even though I didn’t f-fight, it is traumatic.”

His mother just sighed and then got up. She opened the door and called for more wood. A servant came in and built up the fire. The room warmed up enough for Kris to sleep. He woke up feeling very warm and hard. Kris felt warm, wet lips going across his pelvis and almost jumped out of his skin. He heard a deep chuckle, “Relax, I am not your mother.”

“Adam! Are you crazy? What are you doing here?”

Adam was under his covers without any clothes, “I missed you and I needed to be near you.” Adam seemed to be trying to inhale him by burying his face in Kris’ groin. Kris could feel Adam’s tongue along his balls. This was a very bad idea and monumentally stupid.

Kris moaned as Adam encased his manhood with his mouth, “Adam, oh…we can’t…oh.”

Adam giggled again which made vibrations that felt great. He also didn’t stop sucking on Kris. Kris decided the best course of action was to just pray they didn’t get caught. Along with the amazing blowjob, Kris could feel Adam’s fingers entering him and stretching him. Kris could not even conceive of how bad a sin it was to engage in premarital, homosexual sex in the bed shared with his mother. But, he also could not conceive of stopping Adam.

Adam pulled off and kissed Kris up his stomach all the way to his lips. Kris could taste himself which was also apparently a turn on for him. Adam lifted Kris’ legs and entered him in one smooth motion. Luckily, Adam must have oiled his manhood. Between having forbidden sex and the risk of getting caught, Kris didn’t last long. He came without Adam even stroking him. Adam came pretty fast himself. Adam collapsed on top of him, “Kamea, you are so hot. I can’t stay away.”

Reality started to settle in. Kris pushed Adam off him, “Adam, if we get caught you are going to lose your throne and I am going to be disowned. Get up.”

“Relax, no one is going to catch us. Your mother went with Allison and my mother to do some female stuff. They will be gone for hours. Nonetheless, let’s get cleaned up. I’ll tell the servants to change your bedding.”

Kris just watched a naked Adam get up and hastily throw on his fabrics, “Clean up and get dressed. We are going to go for a ride with my brother Neil. There is a village not too far that supposedly is being harassed by some bandits.”

Kris was used to following Prince Adam’s orders so simply did as he was told. Adam went to his own chamber to get done. Once Adam left, Kris began to realize how reckless and foolish he could be with Adam. Having sex with him under the same roof has both their mothers, Adam’s wife and God knows who else was definitely proof. Kris was very happy when a couple servants arrived and removed the evidence of his debauchery. Once dressed Kris waited since he didn’t even know where Adam’s room was.

Adam arrived with some extra skins. Kris took them and followed Adam to the staples. He saw a younger man there dressed in furs. The guy smiled at the Prince, “About time your royal highness.”

“I didn’t realize you were so eager to go. You usually shy away from anything that resembles duty. How far is the village?”

“Far enough. Did you finally get a new servant?”

“Yes, but he has been promoted. According to the Queen he is to be treated like a close relative.”

“Oh, so in Adam’s world that means you are fucking him?”

“Shut up, Neil. Kris, this ass is my brother Neil. Neil, this is Kris who is the son of my old Ama, Kim.”

Neil’s eyes widened, ‘Really? How did you get him?”

Kris was tired of being spoken about in the third person, “Adam invaded our village and decided I would be his servant.”

Adam shrugged, “Anyway, he wasn’t much of a servant anyway. So tell me what is going on with this village. Is it very hostile? Kris hasn’t been trained to fight.”

“If it was very hostile, would I really be going? Anyway, I made that up. Aunt Tanella is coming and that is just too many women in one place. We are going to go visit Eber estates.”

“Does he know we are coming? Last time he had a lady friend…”

“I saw him last week and he asked about you. I am sure even if he is busy he would drop whatever he is doing to spend time with his sons.

Kris looked at Adam, “Doesn’t your father live with your mother?”

Adam shook his head, “Nah, he has a small cottage by the sea. It is only about a four hour ride. We’ll be back in a day or two.”

Kris frowned, “I should tell my mother…”

“No way, she’ll say no. I left a message based on Neil’s stupid lie. My mother is the one that is going to get really mad if we are caught. Her and my father are not on the best terms these days. Anyway, you will like him. He is a funny guy and usually a lot of fun. Since we are not in a rush, do you want to try riding or ride with me?”

Kris knew he should learn to ride better but it was so cold and Adam was so warm, “I’ll just ride with you.”

Kris climbed in front of Adam and relaxed against him. Adam fixed the skins so that they cocooned around them. Kris knew he would end up napping most of the way. He relaxed and listened to Adam and his brother talking about Agbeko. Neil was pretty cynical and spoke at great length about intrigues and mentioned Madu’s wife manipulating the next Queen.

“You should have seen her, even fat with child she was gorgeous. She had huge breasts, blond almost white hair and the bluest eyes you have ever seen. Hopefully, after she drops the kid she will come back to court and Madu becomes generous. As his Nisca, he should let me bed her.”

“Really, are you going to share your wife when you get married?”

“Maybe. Mom wants you to share Allison. Maybe you should since you aren’t exactly good with the ladies. I would help out.”

“Go find your own wife. You are not touching mine. I am the older brother and heir- apparent, I really don’t have to share.”

“If Madu offers you his, you will have to accept and should make the same offer in return. If you don’t, it will be seen as an insult. I am sure that is exactly the kind of thing Madu would instigate.”

“Madu may settle down. I think he may have misread past events and now realizes his misconceptions. I think we may get on better in the future.”

Neil laughed, “Are you drunk? Madu wants the throne and you are in the way, brother. I doubt Madu suddenly had an epiphany and will stop being a bastard to you. He could not have misread the King blatantly choosing you over him. After you two got discovered, Madu was sent to his father you remained with the King.”

“I was imprisoned!”

“You were mildly punished and then they buried the incident. You were forgiven while Madu was sent to his father in disgrace. Although no one knew what happened, everyone thought the King just didn’t like Madu because he was too feminine and weak. No one was as surprised as Uncle Roland that Madu became such a fierce warrior.”

“Madu was never weak he was…sensitive. He is probably a better warrior than I am on the battle field.”

“Adam, you need to stop thinking about the boy Madu was and recognize the man he has become. He is ambitious, heartless and has one goal…to usurp the throne. Uncle Roland hates him and with good reason. Unfortunately, our sweet mother and Aunt Tanella think he may end up the next King. Adam, you need may need to think like a King and not be so trusting. You need to destroy Madu while you still can.”

“You sound just like Raja. I am not going to kill my own Nisca. That is disgusting and I would not be a fit King if I did that.”

“Well, if you don’t you will never be a King. Why are you so partial to him? Was he really that good a fuck?”

Kris could feel Adam tense all over, “Shut your fucking mouth Neil. I know Madu is dangerous and acts like a wounded animal at times. Deep down he is a good man and maybe his new marriage will make him less sour.”

“You have got to be kidding. Are you still pining for the man? You think you and him could ever be lovers again? Adam, I don’t know what you had with him but it was wrong. I think people can get over the fact that you are a lover of men, but they would never accept you being with your own Nisca. Never. Look, seems to me like you now have your cake and can eat it too. Kris here is like a Nisca but not and plus he even looks like Brad your other big fuck up. It is like the Goddess had a sense of humor and gave you the ultimate consolation prize.”

Kris’ blood ran cold with Neil’s words. Adam spoke, “Neil, you are too witty for your own good. I am not pining over Madu and I certainly don’t want a stand in for Brad. Let’s ride in silence for a while, before I give into the urge to decapitate you.”

Kris felt Adam’s hands tighten around his waist and pull him closer. Kris tried to relax and put Neil’s words out of his head. They rode in silence for a while and then Adam starting talking about some battles. Neil was condescending and seemed to thnk he was an expert in everything. It reminded him of his own young brother, albeit, a more obnoxious version.

Finally, just after mid-day they reached a small cottage in the middle of nowhere. It was situated before the biggest lake Kris had ever seen. In fact, he could not even see the other side, “Wow, that is a huge lake. How big is it?”

Neil laughed, “Wow, he is even dumber than Brad. It is an ocean, idiot.”

Adam growled, “Shut up, Neil. He has never been to the coast before so stop being an asshole.”

A youngish lady came out of the cottage carrying laundry and nearly dropped it seeing them. She immediately dropped to her knees and spoke in the lower dialect. Adam climbed down and helped Kris. He went over to the woman and was speaking. She nodded and was pointing toward the water. Neil went closer to the water and called out, “Eber! Are you building sand castles again?”

Kris heard someone bellow back, “Get off my land ingrate and do something productive.”

Kris watched an older blonde guy climb up a rock path. He had light eyes like Adam. He smiled, “Wow, I am used to Neil darkening my door but Adam it has been a long time. Would you like me to bow or are you going to come give your father a hug.”

Adam went over and hugged the man. Neil went over and hugged his father too. Kris could sense fondness between them. Once the broke apart, Eber looked around, “Where is your security? What is he a magical fairy or something?”

Neil laughed, “We snuck away claiming we were meeting up with some warriors to protect a village.”

Eber frowned, “Neil, it is one thing for you to travel alone but it is not safe for Adam.”

Adam spoke up, “I am a warrior and the Prince. No one would dare attack me on my own lands.”

“Over confidence is what gets most people killed. Adam you need to be more careful.” Eber looked at Kris, “I am Eber from Takema. Who are you?”

“I am Kris Allen, from Beru, it is in the South.”

Eber seemed to be sizing Kris up which was making him uncomfortable. Adam interceded, “Kris is my former Ama’s son.”

“You are Kim son? How old are you?”

“Nineteen.”

Eber nodded, “Why are you here? Is Kim dead?”

“No, she is in Agbeko visiting with the Queen. I have been traveling with the Prince.”

Neil chimed in, “Adam captured him to replace Brad but Mom won’t let Adam keep him.”

“Shut. Up. I didn’t know Kim was raised like a relative. I thought she was a runaway servant.”

Eber laughed, “Really? A servant? She was treated better than me. Why would you think she was a servant?”

Adam shrugged, “You aren’t much higher than a servant. In fact, you live with less than a servant.”

Eber smiled, “What can I say I am a simple guy. Now, I just fixed my baby so what do you say we go catch some dinner?” Kris followed them to the coast and saw a strange looking contraption in the water. It did not look very sturdy.

Adam raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure this one won’t sink?”

“I worked out most of the design issues. Come on, we will all fit.”

Kris’ heart started pounding, “I am not getting in that. I can’t swim very far.”

Eber smiled, “Son, if you fall in you will freeze to death way before you could swim ‘far’ so no worries.”

Neil laughed, “Don’t be such a coward. Really, Adam, you may as well just stick with girls. This one could not be any more like one.”

Adam went to punch Neil but Eber stopped him, “Boys, stop acting 12. Kris, seriously, I have been taking this boat out for weeks. She won’t sink, I promise.”

Kris reluctantly climbed in and sat down on the hull. Adam sat down next to him and put his arm around him. The boat had a large fabric sail and as soon as the wind caught it they were moving fast. It was freezing on the boat. As usual, no one else seemed to mind the frigid temperature. Adam must have sensed Kris’ discomfort because after a few minutes he pulled Kris up against him. Kris blushed at the gesture but was grateful.

“Stop molesting our cousin, Prince handsy.”

“I am just keeping him warm and preventing him from falling over board.” Since the skins were covering them no one could see Adam’s hands were starting to wander. Kris almost jumped when he felt Adam’s hand pressing on his now growing erection. He wouldn’t...of course Kris was wrong and Adam’s hand slid under his fabric and began stroking his cock. Kris glared at Adam praying no one would notice any movements. Kris tried to shift away but Adam moved with him.

Eber looked over and then threw a net at Adam. “If you are that restless, why don’t you try catching us some dinner instead of embarrassing your boyfriend.”

Kris wanted to die and pushed Adam’s hand away roughly. Adam sighed, and got up making sure Kris was still protected by the skins. Eber called Kris over and was explaining how they were going to catch fish. Once Kris got over his intense fear of being surrounded by water, he began having fun. The Lambert men liked giving each other a hard time but they were funny. Adam seemed very relaxed and was surprising prone to laughing a lot which Kris found contagious. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Adam and it seemed like neither could Adam. They finally caught a few fish and headed back just as the sun was setting.

Kris felt shaky when he stood on the beach and Eber smiled, “That is just you getting your sea legs. A few more sails and you’ll be like a seafarer.”

The lady from earlier brought them warm water and clean fabrics. Kris was embarrassed to bathe in front of everyone but looking at Neil’s smirk stopped him from complaining.  
Adam came over while Neil and his father were building a pit fire, “Are you having an ok time? I know my brother and father can be obnoxious but they are both good men. You just can’t take them too seriously no one else does.”

“I am not going to disrespect your father no matter what he says or does.”

Adam shrugged, “Why? He is not the King he is just the man that may or may not have impregnated my mother. Father’s are not so important in Agbeko which is why mother is pushing for me to let any Lambert sleep with my wife.”   
Kris looked at Adam, “You have the weirdest family structure. You seem to like your father wouldn’t you rather he raised you?”

Adam shrugged, “Maybe I only like him so much because he didn’t. Eber isn’t Agbekian he is Takemian. They are a northern culture but they are seafarers. Father’s teach their sons how to sail and are involved in their upbringing. My Uncle and my father are good friends so he made an exception for Eber to have time with us. However, that is not usual. My mother hates when we spend time with him because she thinks he is just a drunk and a womanizer.”

“Does he drink and sleep with women?”

Adam smiled, “Pretty much all the time except when he is fishing or hunting.”

After the fire was roaring Eber’s lady friend brought them a big bottle of wine and sat by Eber. Kris liked drinking, eating fish and listening to Neil and Eber debate about everything. When the conversation died down Eber spoke to Kris, “So has King Roland seen Kim yet?”

“No, my mother is afraid to see him. I gathered he was inappropriate with her and he might still try to hurt her.”

Eber laughed, “Well, Roland can be a bit petty and he was so upset when she left. I am shocked your mother ever left but good for her not accepting to be anyone dirty secret.”

Kris was not sure what Eber meant, “I heard he was going to rape her?”

“Rape her? Why would he rape his own lover?”

Kris stared at Eber, “My mother was not his lover. She ran away because he liked her as more than a sister.”

“Those two were never like siblings. I hate to break it to you, son but your mother and Roland were very much in love. Roland wanted to leave his wife for her and that’s when the Lambert women got involved and as usual made everyone miserable. Roland’s wife got pregnant before he could divorce her and Kim refused to simply be a mistress.”

Kris was furious. Adam’s father or not, Kris reacted, “How dare you? My mother would never sleep with a married man.”

“Why not, her son does?”

Kris’ jaw dropped and Adam stepped in, “Father! You go too far. Kris is Southern and what you are saying is reprehensible. They don’t admit to stuff like that.”

“Well they still do it so whatever. Kris, I wouldn’t be all that surprised if Roland was your father.”

Kris felt nauseous. Adam stood up, “Eber you are a drunk and one of these days you are going to say something that gets you killed.”

“Really? I am hoping I say something one of these days that keeps you alive. Look, Kris I am sorry if what I said bothers you. Your mother was a beautiful, intelligent and strong woman. She was great with people and her only real sin was she loved the wrong guy. I am sorry you find this disturbing. However, I heard she ended up meeting a good Southern man. People can’t always control who they love. It is a shame more people don’t just follow their hearts.”

Adam snorted, “Some of us have Kingdoms and villages to rule.”

Eber waved his hand, “Adam if you had any intelligence you would walk away. Madu is ambitious and wants the throne. Great, let him have at it. Give it to him. You really want to spend all your days being something you are not and expending all your energy trying to maintain power? Everyone one of the Lamberts has ended up broken and for what? Nothing. I see the way you and Kris here look at each other. Is he going to be your mistress? Or are you going to waltz into a Southern village and call yourself his lover? Why don’t you runaway with him and go find some land and live happily ever after. Let Madu deal with all the bullshit he’s already broken.”

“Eber, I am the Prince of Agbeko and going to be King. It is my responsibility to do my duty and hopefully defeat our enemies so we can live in peace.”

Eber and Neil looked at each other and laughed. Eber continued, “Adam, you are so naïve. There will always be an enemy. There will never be peace because none of the Agbekians want it. How will they survive without raiding? They don’t even grow their own food. No, your mother and Uncle have been busy making sure we never have peace. I am sure Madu is right on board with that plan. Adam, if you stay the course you will probably be murdered or you will become someone you hate. Either way, you lose. Walk away, son, walk away.”

“You are out of your mind, Eber. I am not stupid and King Roland has taught me well. I am not afraid of Madu. I don’t think Madu would kill me. He has had plenty of chances.”

Eber shook his head, “You are alive because Madu is not ready for you to die. He is still winning people over and he can only do that when he is not seen as a threat. Your Uncle is scared to death of Madu so believe me you should be too. Adam, he is not the boy you loved. He is full of hatred and with good reason. His Uncle chose you over him, his own father had him tortured, his mother turned his back on him and he has had to fight for everything. All that happened because he loved you. Do you really think he is not harboring some resentment against you?”

Adam tensed up at yelled at his father, “I never meant to hurt him! I loved him too, you know. I didn’t take advantage or force him. I kept my mouth shut when I was accused of rape so he wouldn’t be blamed!” Adam was starting to lose it.

Kris could tell Adam was getting worked up. He put his hand on Adam’s leg fully expecting the Prince to strike out at him. Instead, Adam placed his hand on Kris’ and squeezed it, “Forget it. You don’t get it, father. You and Neil get to sit back, get drunk and gossip about everyone while Madu and I are on the battle field and trying to prevent our enemies from destroying us. Must be nice to have the luxury of being lazy cowards.”

Kris cringed at Adams words but Eber just sighed, “Adam, lashing out at us doesn’t change reality. Aside from the monetary gains made from battles, your Uncle sends you on missions just to keep you away from your mother and Madu. He sends Madu on battles hoping he’ll be killed but unfortunately he just grows stronger. Think about it. Do you really think the South is going to rise up and invade our lands? Believe me, they are going to stick to their warm arable lands and leave us to the frozen tundras. You’ve seen the chaos of the Northern tribes, they will never unite enough to really overtake us. Oh, and the enemy across the sea? They are mostly traders and the big invasion was about a deal gone bad. Lies, Adam, you are surrounded by lies. Worst of all you are lying to yourself. You are never going to be happy here and we both your marriage is a bigger sham than mine was.”

“You better leave Allison out of this. I love her and I am happy she is my wife.”

Eber shook his head, “You love her like a sister and you married her when she was a child. She is becoming a woman and I know that scares you more than anything else. Adam, since the day you were born it was very obvious to those that cared that you like men. Despite what Leila says, you are never going to get ‘over’ it.”

“Madu seems to have gotten over it!”

“Well, I am not sure the cure is worth the treatment. I am not about to have you brutally raped to wean you off men. Besides, Madu doesn’t love anyone anymore. He is about survival.”

“How do you know all this?”

“Your Uncle may hide in his mistress’ bed but he knows everything that goes on here. Roland cares about you and accepts your nature to a point. At least more than your mother, as long as you play the game he doesn’t care but your Uncle will die and I am not sure Raja, Monte or Terrance are ruthless enough to stand against Madu. Adam, he kills people that hurt him or get in his way. He killed his own father when he was twenty and bribed enough people to look the other way. He is going to gain your mother’s favor and go after Roland. After that he just needs to get through you and Leila. Rachel already adores Madu and is presently bonding with his wife.”

Adam just spit on the ground, “Eber, keep your tall tales to yourself. I find it hard to believe the King would confide in a drunken fool like you. Now if you’ll excuse me, Kris and I are going to bed so we can get an early start back home.”

“Adam, don’t leave angry. I tell you these things because I care about you. You are my son and that may not mean anything in Agbeko but it means the world to me. I want you to be happy and safe. We won’t talk of this again but stay another day I haven’t seen you for two years.”

Adam stood up, “Where should we lay our skins?”

“You are welcome to share my cottage or you can stay here by the fire. I, too, am exhausted and am turning in.”

Adam turned to Kris, “I’ll get our skins and we can stay here.”

Eber and Neil stood up. Eber turned to Kris, “Kris, it was good meeting you. Try to convince Adam to stay another day. I’d like to spend time with him and get to know you more. I am sorry if I insulted your mother, I really think she is an incredible woman.”

“Yeah and just a slut.”

“I never said that nor did I ever think that. I am sorry she had her heartbroken and I really hope you don’t suffer the same fate.”

Eber and Neil went inside as Adam returned. Kris wasn’t sure he liked the idea of Eber knowing he was Adam’s lover. Adam arranged the skins, undressed and climbed inside. Kris undressed and climbed in. Adam immediately started kissing him and pulling him against him. Kris could feel how much Adam needed to be connected to him. His tongue was practically down Kris’ throat and his embraces just too tight. Kris pulled back and put his hands on Adam’s face, “I’m here and I love you. Forget about everything else.”

Adam nodded and pulled Kris on him. Adam held up a vial of oil and gave it to Kris, “I want you to make love to me tonight. I want to feel you in me.”

Kris was surprised at Adam’s request but was not about to argue. Adam was impatient and didn’t really let Kris prepare him too much. He was so tight Kris almost lost it on the entry. Adam relaxed a bit and Kris was able to get a rhythm. Nothing else mattered except the feel of his lover beneath him. The world could end and Kris would be none the wiser. Kris loved hearing Adam’s moans and knew they were both close. He wrapped his hand around Adam’s cock and began stoking to him to the end. Learning some control Kris was able to hold off his orgasm until he felt Adam’s first drops of heat shooting against his stomach. They both came with a moan. Adam was completely pliable beneath him as he slowly pulled out and laid next to him, “Are you ok, Adam?”

“I am now. I wish this was our whole world and-“

Kris stopped him with a peck on the lips, “Shish, tonight it is.”

Adam kissed him again and snuggled up against him. Kris felt happy, warm and content. This had been one of his best days ever. He refused to ruin it by think about all he learned that night and hoped Adam would delay their departure.

“Adam, are we really going back first thing in the morning?”

“Nah, I’ll but up with Eber’s stupidity for more alone time with you. I am sorry he said those things about your mother. I am not sure if they are true or not.”

Kris shrugged, “I am beginning to think there is a lot more to my mother than I ever knew. I never thought life could get so complicated. Maybe we should runaway.”

Adam laughed, “What will we be? Goat herders?”

“I can farm and you can hunt.”

“You would really runaway from everyone just to be with me?”

“Considering I condemned my soul to hell to sleep with you, I think I’d do just about anything.”

Adam kissed him, “It is a nice thought. Kris, I am destined to be the King and that is what I plan to do. However, I also plan on keeping you too so we will figure something out. We have a whole year to come up with a better plan.”

Kris wished they could run away but he understood why they could not. He was worried that Adam was in danger and wished Adam took it more seriously. Kris decided not to stay up worrying about the future. He was on an unknown path and had no idea where it was heading. He may as well just enjoy the ride. Kris snuggled in tighter and went to sleep hoping the next day would be fun too.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day did not disappoint. Adam woke him up with kisses and an invigorating round of lovemaking. Afterwards, they cleaned up and joined the others in the cottage for breakfast. Eber seemed interested in farming and Kris enjoyed sharing his agricultural knowledge. Eber also showed Kris how he pickled seasonal crops which Kris thought was a good idea. Although no happier that Eber implied his mother had a lover, he liked the man. He especially liked that he didn’t treat Kris like he was stupid.

Adam and Neil were not interesting in horticulture so they spent most of the morning playing with Eber’s rather large dog. In the afternoon, they went out on the boat again to catch more fish. That evening they roasted their bounty by the fire. Eber produced stringed instrument Kris had never seen and began playing. Adam told Eber to get his other one.

“Why? You and Neil are awful at it.”

Adam shrugged, “Kris is a musician as well as a farmer.”

Eber gave Kris an instrument. It took a few minutes to figure out how to play it but once he did it sounded better than anything he had ever played. Kris loved it. Eber smiled, “One of the traders brought these across from the sea. They called it a guitar. I think it sounds better than our instruments.”

Kris was following Eber’s lead on a tune. Adam began to sing in a soft high tone that was beautiful. Kris knew Adam had a good voice that was powerful but he had never heard him sing so sweetly. It reminded Kris of some of the church choir. When Adam finished Kris looked at him, “That was gorgeous. You really are amazing.”

Adam preened and then kissed him chastely, “Thanks.”

Neil rolled his eyes, “Aside from the whole adultery and homosexual issues, the nauseating sweetness is enough to warrant you keeping it a secret.”

“Leave them alone, Neil. This is my place and guests are allowed to behave freely. This is a social constraint free area so leave your judgments at the door.”

They continued to play music, drink and eat. As the night wore on, Kris found himself being more affectionate to Adam. Despite Neil’s earlier comment, neither Neil nor Eber seemed to mind them. Kris didn’t even blush when Adam laid down and put his head on his lap. Kris played with his hair as Eber told them stories about the Agbekian ancestors. Most of the tales were ridiculous and Kris had a feeling they were exaggerations. Neil left after claiming his father was full of shit. Adam was breathing steady and fast asleep.

“Kris, I like you. You are like your mother. She was very honest and had a good heart. Are you in love with Adam?”

“Yes, but I know we could never really be together.”

“Why not? I meant what I suggested the other night. You should both run far away. Adam is not cut out for intrigue. He has never been good about hiding his nature or recognizing evil. I am scared for him. His cousin, Madu is a lot more ambitious than Adam realizes. Has he told you what happened between them?”

“No, but I gathered they were lovers.”

“They were first loves and most people never get over them. Although they tried to keep it a secret, people started to notice the looks they would share. In Agbeko, a Nisca is regarded as a brother. Madu is seen the same as Neil so you can see why people would take offense. But worse than that, Adam and Madu started to really question the wars which did not sit well with anyone. On top of that, Madu’s father was Dresian and their culture is extremely homophobic and paternal. He was very domineering and saw Madu as a poor example of a man. One night, he walked into their room in the King’s house and I gathered he caught Adam penetrating Madu. He flipped and immediately accused Adam of rape. He took Madu away and we later found out he let a bunch of men rape Madu to ‘teach him a lesson’. It was brutal and he got hurt pretty bad. Roland decided that Madu would never recover emotionally and basically wrote him off. We never told Adam about what really happened to Madu because it would have broken his heart and he would have sought vengeance. It would have tore apart the Kingdom and made Agbeko vulnerable. So Roland, Leila and Tanella decided to sacrifice Madu and leave him with his cruel father. Roland kept Adam locked away long enough to get rid of anyone that knew what had happened to Madu and then the charges were dropped. King Roland told Adam if he ever went near Madu again except in an official capacity, he would be hung for rape and Madu forever banished.”

“That is awful. Do you think Madu will kill Adam?”

“Yes. I am sure he will, either out of hatred or for the throne. I knew about Adam and Madu. They used to spend some weekends here. They really were in love and had childish dreams of a new Kingdom where there was peace, prosperity and freedom. I wish I would have told them to runaway. Seeing you two together reminds me of that time. I never thought Adam would find someone again.”

“What about his wife?”

“Allison is a wonderful girl but my son likes men. He can never lover her like he loves you. Call me selfish but I care more about Adam, my son than Adam, the Prince of Agbeko.”

Kris wasn’t sure he wanted to know but asked anyway, “Do you think Adam is still in love with Madu?”

“I think Adam may still love the boy Madu was when they were young. I remember Madu as a boy too. He was so pretty with his bright green eyes and long thick lashes. We always joked if he had been born the girl instead, we could have had any lands we wanted. He also was always laughing and smiling. The two of them together would laugh nonstop for hours and drive people crazy with their private jokes.” Eber shook his head, “I saw Madu a few months ago and nothing of that boy remains. He has changed both physically and mentally. He has put on about 100 pounds of muscle and covered his body with tattoos. All traces of warmth are gone. He is nothing but a monster now filled with hate.”

Adam shifted but remained in a deep sleep. Kris looked down and Adam looked very young and innocent in his sleep. Eber smiled, “He trusts you. I know he feels safe here but he would never relax into such a state if he doubted you.”

“I think you give me too much credit.”

Eber just smiled, “I think Adam talks a good game to keep you off balance but he is not good at hiding his body language awake or asleep. You have more power over him than you realize. Convince him to go. Goodnight, Kris.”

Kris watched Eber go and then woke Adam, “Come on, my Prince, time for bed.”

A lethargic Adam, waited until Kris fixed the skins and then crawled in with him. Once settled in, he fell back asleep. Kris stayed up a few more hours thinking about Eber’s words and wondering if Adam would really go with him. In the morning Adam woke him up, “We need to head back today so this may be our last morning together for a few days.”

“Maybe we could take another detour.”

“Your mother will want to leave soon and you should say goodbye.”

Kris had completely forgotten about his mother and started to feel guilty. Adam started kissing him and caressing the guilt away. Soon Kris was far too turned on to care about anything. They made love until they heard banging around which meant the others were up and about. They reluctantly got out of bed and bathed. They went to breakfast and the mood was sad. No one really wanted to leave or be left.

“So Adam, how long will you stay with your mother?”

“As soon as Kim leaves, Kris and I will head back to my men. Madu is going to continue conquering to the North and West. I will see to the South and East. You may all hate Madu but he is very good on the battle field.”

“Madu is very good at imposing his will and exploiting people’s vulnerabilities.”

“Dad, don’t start.”

Eber laughed, “You haven’t called me Dad since you were a boy and wanted something you couldn’t have.”

Adam laughed, “It seems everyone has become immune to my old techniques. Anyway, it was good to see you, Eber, and I hope someday you come back to civilization.”

“Maybe when it becomes civilized. Try and follow your heart and may the goddess protect you. Kris, it was a pleasure and give my regards to your mother. Neil, I guess I’ll see you next weekend when you avoid more responsibility.”

Neil hugged his Dad, “You know it. Have Ellen make more cookies.”

Eber hugged Adam and even Kris. They headed back toward the “city”. Eveyone was silent for the first part of the journey. Kris decided to break the somber mood, “Your father is a really nice man. He loves you very much.”

“He is a good man and I like him too. He is a fool though and will never understand Agbekian ways. He thinks I am too stupid and naïve to rule.”

“I think he just wants to see you happy.”

“Happiness is not a luxury I can afford. Well, I am going to try to have some in limited doses.” He squeezed Kris hand, “You make me very happy, Kamea.”

“Then maybe you should try me at full dose.”

Adam frowned, “Kris, no matter what happens, I am never willingly giving up the throne. You are wasting your energy thinking I will runaway with you. I won’t.”

Kris felt his heart deflate, “So you will never love me.”

Adam sighed, “Kris, I will never choose you over Agbeko but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you. I’d like to figure out a way I can have both. We managed to do if for one year so maybe there is a way to do it for a lifetime.”

Kris wasn’t sure what Adam was really saying, “Are you incapable of just saying I love you too?”

Adam laughed, “Maybe I just don’t want you taking me for granted.”

Kris let the matter drop and was starting to nap when they came to a sudden halt. Kris noticed a little smoke in the distance.

“Do you think that is a village burning?” Neil asked with apprehension.

Adam shook his head, “It is a camp fire. Take Kris back to town and I will go see what this is about.”

“You cannot go alone. Let’s all go back and send some guards.”

“No, I will approach stealthily and if it is a formidable enemy, I won’t engage. Now, go.”

Kris was not willing to let Adam kill himself, “Adam, let us help. Three is better than one.”

Adam sighed, “Neil is about the worst warrior other than you. Believe me you two are much more of a hindrance than a help.”

Kris climbed down and joined Neil on his horse. Adam looked over, “If I am not back by nightfall. Notify the King and send out some guards. Keep the garrison army in the town. Hurry home. May the goddess protect you both.”

Adam took off in the direction of the fire. Neil shuddered, “I don’t like this one bit.”

They started riding back before they knew it they were intercepted. Luckily, it was by the Queen’s guards. Neil explained that they had spent a few days with their father. The guard became annoyed, “Your highness, all journeys longer than a couple hours must be reported. These are dangerous times and we cannot protect you if we don’t know where you are. You told the guards you were going south to help a village. Why did you lie?”

“I didn’t want you goons annoying us. Now, let us be on our way.”

“Where is Prince Adam?”

“He decided to make a detour.”

The Guard became agitated, “What kind of detour?”

“Maybe he has a special friend and wanted to pay him a visit.”

“I am going to inform your mother of this. She is not going to be happy.”

“When Adam is King, I hope he fires all of you.”

“Some say that may not come to pass but regardless he is not King now so be on your way and don’t make any detours.”

Neil kicked the horse and got out of there. Kris could tell he was angry, “I guess my mother really does spy on Adam all the time. I am usually not given a hard time on my own.”

“Do you think your mother would hurt Adam?”

“I think my mother will do whatever it takes to stay in power and keep Agbeko strong. My mother used to adore her brother but after years of dealing with his weaknesses, I think she hates him and she thinks Adam would be the same. A few months ago, Madu came to Agbeko while Adam was out fighting. He had a few private meetings with my mother and after that she became even more critical of Adam. I think he might have made a deal. I told Adam but he is oblivious to Madu’s faults. He just blew me off claiming I read into things too much.”

Kris didn’t like what he was hearing and was even more worried. They arrived back at the royal house and his mother immediately came over, “I was worried sick. You know I am not staying long. Why did you just take off like that?”

“I am sorry, Mama, Adam was in a rush. We can spend the rest of the day together.”

Kris was on pins and needles praying for Adam’s return. At dusk, Kris heard some bells sound. He remembered hearing them when he and Adam first arrived. Kim froze, “I hope that isn’t the King.”

They went down to the main hall. Kris sighed in relief as he saw Adam standing next to the Queen, Allison and Neil. He was finely dressed so Kris knew he must have been back a while. Kris tired not to get irritated that Adam kept him worrying longer than necessary. The main doors opened and a group of fierce barbarian warriors entered. Kim let out a breath, “Thank God, that is not Roland.”

Kris looked and saw Madu approach. Even though he was a few inches shorter than Adam, the man was much more intimidating. His skins did not cover his arms which were the size of tree stumps covered with muscles and scary tattoos. He bowed before the Queen, “Your highness, I have come to pay my respects since I was so close. My wife has sent for me because her time nears. I want to thank you for helping her in her time of need.”

“Madu, your wife really gave me little choice. Tanella and I were quite shocked you would choose someone so long in the tooth. Surely you would have preferred a virgin.”

Madu smiled, “A good woman comes in any age. Besides, haven’t you your hands full raising Adam’s child bride? I didn’t want to add to your burden.”

Kris noticed Allison was practically hiding behind Adam. Leila laughed, “Well, speaking of brides, perhaps it is time we go back to old practices and maybe you can help Adam with his. After all, you have had so much success on the battlefield, it is only fitting Adam reward you by sharing his wife. You have earned that honor ten times over.”

Adam glared at his mother. Allison freaked, “No! I would never let that monster touch me. He is ugly and mean.”

Leila became angry, “Adam control your wife this instant!”

Madu laughed, “Allison, a man’s worth in bed is not always determined by how pretty he is and I can be very nice when I want.”

Adam spoke up, “Enough. Madu, you are my Nisca and have been very strong in battle. Agbeko owes you a lot, I would prefer you ask for another prize.”

Madu smiled, “Yes, I forget how selfish you are with your stuff. No matter, I am only here for a night and then I must join my own wife. Perhaps after the birth, we shall engage in the true custom of sharing. Leila, I appreciate you offering Allison but I can wait. I doubt I run the risk of missing my opportunity on account of Allison being with child. After all Adam does not seem to make much progress on that front. At least with women…”

Kris cringed when he heard the hall erupt in laughter. Adam glared at Madu but said nothing. Leila shrugged, “As you will. I would also like to introduce you to Kris Allen, he is the son of my adopted sister, Kim. Do you remember Kim, Adam’s Ama?”

“Of course. I hadn’t realized Kris was her son. Funny I thought he was Adam’s servant. He looked so much like the other one.”

Kim looked at Madu, “It is good to see you again, Madu. You certainly have grown into quite the man. Congratulations on your marriage and I wish you a healthy birth.”

Madu smiled at his mother, “Thank you, Kim, that is a nice sentiment. Will you be returning to the south with your son?”

Leila spoke up, “Actually, Kris has decided to stay and serve in Adam’s army as a bard.”

“Wonderful, perhaps he should join mine instead since we are actually conquering lands.”

Kris looked at Adam and exchanged a look of panic. Leila spoke up, “That is an excellent idea. Kim, Madu is a much more experienced warrior and I am sure he can keep your son safe. Plus, I think his virtue will probably have a better chance of staying intact.”

Kris spoke up, “Actually, I want to serve with my men and they are in Adam’s army.”

Madu nodded, “Perfect. Adam, I was going to request more men anyway. As you know I am the one fighting the more hostile enemy in the Northwest. Surely, you could spare some men.”

“I would rather give you seasoned warriors. Wouldn’t you prefer that?”

“Actually, no. My fighting styles have evolved and I would prefer to train fresher warriors. These next few fights will be epic and I think a bard to capture them will be of great value to the Agbekian lore. Adam, you are the Prince of Agbeko surely you can’t deny us this. Especially, since I was good enough to rescind on the issue of your wife.”

Madu’s tone was very transparent that no was not an answer he would accept. Kris heart fell. He knew Adam was between a rock and a hard place. Madu really was a master manipulator. Kris could tell Adam was shaking with anger. Allison was tugging at Adam’s hand obviously scared he might choose to give her up instead.

Leila broke the silence, “Excellent. Then it is decided. Kris, you will serve with Madu and your men will join you. Now let us enjoy a feast.”

Kim looked at Kris, “You look pale. I thought you wanted to see fighting? You can still come home with me. Would you rather do that?”

Kris was about to answer when Madu approached, “Kim, I promise you I will do everything in my power to keep Kris safe. He really is better off with my army than Adam’s.”

Kim looked at Madu, “My son is southern will you respect his customs.”

“I am familiar with Southern morality. I personally do not always follow all the Agbekian customs anyway. Your son can remain as pure as he is now. That is more than Adam can offer. As you know my Nisca has certain tastes and I fear Kris might have been a temptation he could not resist indefinitely.”

Kris wanted to punch Madu, “The only reason you want me in your Army is to make Adam mad.”

“Kris, why are you so interested in serving with Adam? Surely, a good southern boy like you would not welcome the type of attention my Nisca would show you or would you?”

Kris noticed his mother looking at him, “No, of course not…I mean…it’s not like that.”

Madu patted him on the back, “Trust me, Kris, this is best for everyone. We will leave at dawn.”

Madu kissed Kim’s hand, “It was a pleasure seeing you again, Kim. I have never forgotten all the kindness you have always shown me. I promise I will return Kris to you intact.”

“Thank you, Madu.”

Kris watched Madu walk away and turned to his mother, “He is lying. He hates Adam and wants the throne for himself.”

Kim shook her head, “Don’t be ridiculous. Besides, if there is nothing between you and Adam, why would taking you get back at Adam? Couldn’t Adam just find another bard? You are not hiding anything, are you?”

“No of course not, Mama. Maybe he thinks Adam likes me and that is why he is doing this.”

“Well, I think Madu might be right so this is the best thing for everyone. It is your choice Kris, you can come home with me or serve with Madu.”

Kris needed to talk with Adam. He saw Adam and Madu walking outside and quickly excused himself. He followed them outside.

Adam exploded, “You are still being petty and purposely hurting me! How could you do that to me?”

Madu shrugged, “I told you if you let your emotions get in the way I would intercede. Even if he is not a servant, you still cannot afford to lose your head. I did you a favor.”

“You did it to spite me. I am not letting you take him.”

“You have no choice.”

Kris spoke up, “I can go home with my mother instead.”

“Then you still won’t be with Adam. Kris, I think you should stay with me.”

Adam kicked the wall out of frustration, “I let you have Brad. I even let you have Kris for one night. How much are you going to take from me!”

Madu smirked, “I could take everything. I can take your wife, I can take your lovers, I can even take your throne. However, right now I am just taking him so consider yourself ahead.”

“You go too far, Madu. I have looked the other way plenty of times but not tonight.”

Madu sighed, “Adam, you have enemies within your army.”

Adam spit on the ground, “Your spies?”

“My spies are the least of your concerns. Adam, you have real traitors within and they are just waiting to make a move. You cannot afford to be distracted. Everyone knows you are attached to Kris. They will make a play for him to get to you. I will keep him safe. You are going to have to just trust me on this.”

“Why you don’t trust me?”

“You are right, I don’t. However, you have no choice. Your only other ally is King Roland and he a weak ally. The women in this family are much stronger and they are on my side.”

Adam looked completely distraught. Madu looked at Adam and ran his hand down his cheek, “We are not children and these are not games. King Roland has been trying to kill me for the last ten years. I have much more experience surviving amid enemies. I can keep Kris safe you can’t. Brother, you must focus and trust no one. I am not sure who the traitor is but he must be someone close. Stay the course, Adam.”

Kris did not like Madu touching Adam especially what looked to be a lover’s caress. Adam seemed to be thinking and then looked up, “Are you going to take the throne from me?”

“That is up to you. Honestly, I have not decided. I will kill the King but the rest is still negotiable. We shall see in the end if our visions are still compatible. Stay safe, Adam, and may the Goddess watch over you. I will entertain the court with amusing tales of battle. Say goodbye to your lover tonight because I am taking him when I leave at dawn.”

Madu walked back inside. Adam pulled Kris across the field into the woods. Kris was getting very upset, “I don’t want to go with Madu. I want to be with you.”

“I know. This is all so convoluted. I think Madu is being sincere. If you go with your mother, my enemies may go after you and hurt your family.”

“No one else trusts Madu. Your men, Allison, your father and seems the King too thinks Madu is evil. If it looks and sounds like a duck…”

“I know. However, my gut tells me to throw in with Madu. I know he has shown me nothing but contempt and he has done a lot of mean stuff. Still, I think he will honor his word and keep you safe.”

Kris was worried but last time Madu did indeed keep his word. Trusting Madu was like putting faith in the devil. Still, he didn’t see any other option. “When will I see you again?”

“Soon. Madu’s men will go out for two months to fight but then he must return to meet with the King. All the warlords meet every, four months to discuss our strategies and share information. Madu can bring you and then we will have a few nights together. I am going to try and figure out who the spies are in my camp. Once I find them it will be safe for you to return.”

“What if Madu is just making that up to weaken you?”

“Then, I will have been weakened. Kris, I do not trust my mother and Madu is right the King is weak. I have no choice but to trust Madu because short of killing him, I can’t beat him.”

Kris did not like any of this and was not happy about putting his own life in Madu’s hands. Kris kissed Adam, “OK, I just hope you are right.”

Adam kissed him, “I am sorry, Kris. If I could keep you safe I would. I hate giving you up. I hate it more than you will ever know. I…love you, Kamea.”

Kris kissed him. They made love in the freezing elements without care of the discomfort. All that mattered was spending their last night together. As the sun began to creep up, they made their way back to the house. No words were spoken since neither one could bear the thought of saying goodbye. Adam went towards his chamber while Kris made his way to his mother’s room. Kris was thwarted by the Queen.

“Kris, I am glad you had a chance to say goodbye to Adam. I am not sure your mother would be pleased but I understand.”

Kris didn’t say anything but his blood was running cold. The Queen continued, “Remember when I told you one day I would ask you for a favor? Well, today is the day. I am worried Madu is plotting against Adam. I need you to spy on him for me. My current spy does not seem to gather useful information.”

“If Madu finds out he would kill me.”

“Then don’t get caught. I will expect information in a fortnight. I will send a guard with some news of Madu’s wife. You will tell him what you have seen and heard. Do not tell anyone what you are doing and don’t fail me, Kris, because in the end it will be Adam that suffers.”

The Queen walked away. Kris went to his chamber wishing he and Adam had followed Eber’s advice. They should have just runaway and lived a simple life together. Instead, he was going to be in a monster’s army spying for an evil bitch. Was there no end to the evil he would engage in? He didn’t dare tell Adam because if the Queen found out, she would take it out on Adam. Kris just took a deep breath and went in the chamber. It was almost dawn so he said goodbye to his mother pretending all was well. He knew it was bad timing but had to ask, “Mother, I met Adam’s father, Eber. He said some stuff about you and the King. Is there anything I should know about it?”

Kim looked upset, “Kris, that was a long time ago. King Roland can be a very vindictive man when he does not get his way. Leila is right, I couldn’t stay.”

“Were you and he lovers?”

“How dare you ask?”

“Mother, there have been so many lies. I need to know if King Roland could be my father?”

Kim looked at Kris, “No, he is definitely not your father. I bled since leaving him. Look, your father is Neil Allen and I love him. What happened between Roland and I, is in the past. He chose to be with his wife and I refused to raise my children as bastards. I left him before being with child. I swear on all that is holy, you are Neil Allen’s son. Do not fall for any of their lies and do not trust Roland.”

“What about the Queen?”

“Do not trust her either. Kris, all of them have agendas. If you must serve in the Army, then do so and keep to yourself. After a year, come home and bring all of our men back. I know Adam and Madu were good boys but they have been surrounded by ambitious people all their lives. Honestly, I am relieved you are going with Madu because as much as I love Adam, he looks at you with lust in his eyes. I watched him tonight and he follows your movement around a room like a predator. The sooner you come home, the sooner I will be at peace.”

Kris decided to just say goodbye. No good would come from discussing anything further. He decided to think positively and rejoiced that he did not have to add incest to his list of sins.


	21. Chapter 21

Kris packed his meager things and kissed his mother goodbye. He went to the main room and saw the barbarians gathered drinking some hot beverage. Prince Adam walked in the hall and came over to Kris with some heavy skins. Kris was grateful since without Adam, he had worried he would freeze to death. Adam was helping him don them when Madu arrived, “I hope you are also giving him a horse. That would be far more useful than those pretty furs.”

Adam looked at Kris with a worried expression, “Madu, Kris does not ride well. He rode with me.”

“Well, then I guess the learning curve will be steeper than I thought. He will ride solo like every other warrior. Unlike you, my desire to molest him does not outweigh the common sense of having him functional.”

Adam stiffened, “Madu, I do not question you in battle so do not question me or imply fault.”

Madu waved a hand, “You are right perhaps that was a bit…petty. Anyway, do not fret, Nisca, I will make sure Kris doesn’t get himself thrown from the mount. Until we meet again, brother.”

Madu hugged Adam and saw Madu whispering. Adam pulled back stiffly and went over to Kris. Adam spoke low, “Do whatever it takes to survive and come back to me. Stay close to Neyou and keep away from Brad.”

“I love you, Adam and be careful. I think Madu is right you have a lot of enemies so have a care.”

“Don’t worry about me, Kamea, maybe I am really a demon.” Adam winked before leaving. Kris was given a large horse that seemed hard to handle. Madu came over. “Kris, you need to learn to ride. We are going to my sister’s place so there will be no bandits to worry about. All you need to do is control this mare from doing anything stupid. I will ride next to you.”

Kris nodded and climbed on the horse. It immediately tried to bolt but Madu grabbed the reins and laughed, “So that is what not to do. OK, for the first part of the journey I will ride with you but you will take the reins.”

Madu climbed up behind him. Kris was nervous but after a few hours he was getting the hang of it. Unlike when Adam rode with him, Madu did not lean into him or share his skins. Kris decided to strike up a conversation, “Do you know who Adam’s enemies are?”

“I know some but not all. One of the advantages of everyone knowing how much I hate Adam is that I get approached by those who do not want to see him King. Those that are loyal to him stay far away from me. However, there are a few which have not decided who is the lesser of two evils and those are the dangerous ones. They are playing both sides.”

“Do you really hate Adam?”

“Yes…but maybe as time goes on not as much. Kris, if you want to see Adam again you need to listen to me and follow my orders. We are at war and in a battle all my attention is on the fight. Brad survives mostly by hiding so maybe you should adopt that strategy. I will teach you the basics of fighting and you will train with your men. However, I suggest you do not try to be a hero because Adam would be devastated at your loss.”

“Why should you care? A devastated Adam would be more vulnerable.”

“A wounded animal is often more dangerous besides I have my reasons which I am not going to reveal to you. You know I am a man of my word. If you follow my instructions and do not cross me, I will do all in my power to return you to Adam in one piece.”

Kris wasn’t sure why he trusted Madu but he decided to take a chance, “Leila is making me spy on you. She will send a guard with news of your wife and I am to tell him any information I gained about you.”

Madu laughed, “I guess she is frustrated with how little information Brad gets. I am glad you told me because her endgame was probably for me to catch and execute you. That way Adam would come after me and get himself killed. It is no secret that I am a much better fighter than Adam and my army is stronger. Well, now I will ignore all the tell tale signs of a spy and make sure you get information that is interesting but harmless. Kris, we do not have to be enemies.”

“If you hurt Adam, we will be.”

“Fair enough. Until then, I expect your loyalty.”

They arrived at a small village and dismounted. Kris noticed there were some royal guards mulling about. A black woman came out of a house and came over. Madu dismounted and hugged the woman. All the other men bowed and Kris did the same not sure who she was. Kris looked closer and noticed the woman also wore quite a bit of gold which meant she was not a servant. She smiled, “Have your men come in and we shall feed you all. We were not expecting you until tomorrow so Neyou had gone hunting. Hopefully, he will come back with some good meat. Until then, I have some fresh bread and plenty of hot chocolate.”

She looked at Kris, “You are kind of small for a warrior.”

Madu coughed, “Mari, he is a bard. The queen wanted us to capture the tales of battle. He comes from the south.”

“I am the son of-“

“-He is the son of a village chief. Prince Adam found him down south and then gave him to me. Has my Uncle been here lately?”

“Of course not. He is busy getting drunk and bedding children. His latest whore doesn’t even look like she bleeds yet. He is a pig but better he does that than come near me. Have you seen Terrance? Neyou said he was away when you met up with Adam’s army.”

“I have not but he is doing well. He is still Adam’s captain of the guard. I do here rumors he has grown rather fond of Raja.”

“Well, that tendency seems to run in the Lambert line. You all seem to struggle with controlling your loins.”

Madu feigned being insulted, “Mari, you wound me. I have not indulged.”

“I heard about this bride of yours. Neyou says she is like a siren and has men falling under her spell all the time. Why would you marry someone like that? Those women make far better lovers than wives.”

Madu shrugged, “We can’t all have fierce, beautiful Nubian brides.”

Mari laughed, “Enough, let me see about refreshment.”

Mari walked away and Madu turned to him, “Do not reveal you are Kim’s son. Mari is Roland’s wife. Neyou is her son from a former marriage and Terrance is her son from the King. Roland tried to abandon his wife for Kim and Mari has never forgiven him.”

 _Not good._ Kris wondered if Madu was just trying to scare him. “Terrance wasn’t mean to me.”

“Terrance probably doesn’t know who your mother is or what happened because he wasn’t born yet. Neyou is a couple years older than me. He was around nine or ten when your mother left. I don’t think Adam ever knew because I didn’t find out what had happened until years later. Adam, thought your Mom just ran away and he missed her something fierce. I have to say she was a really nice woman. I have no idea what she could have possibly seen in Roland.”

Once again, Kris was glad he was raised in a simple family with a simple life. Mari came back with some drinks and warm bread. The men were grateful. Neyou came back an hour later with some dead animals over his shoulder. Kris noticed his demeanor brightened when he saw Madu.

“You are a day early, your highness.”

“One day with the Queen is more than enough. I need to check on Hanta and pay a visit to my sister. If you want to stay another couple days, you could catch up to us.”

Neyou shook his head, “I don’t like you traveling without me this close to the King. We’ll head out together at first light.” Neyou noticed Kris and frowned, “Madu, why do you have Adam’s servant again?”

Madu smiled, “He gave him to me. Kris, here is going to use his musical talents to be a bard and capture all our glory in song. Seeing as Adam is just invading defenseless villages, it made more sense he join the fiercer army. Adam is also going to give us some warriors.”

Neyou looked suspicious, “So Prince Adam just willingly gave you his favorite servant?”

“Neyou, leave it alone. I did not steal him.”

Mari spoke up, “Neyou, I am sure Prince Adam has plenty of servants and men. After all, he is the King’s favorite and everyone dotes on him.”

Neyou shook his head, “Mother, Prince Adam is the heir so he should have servants. You just hate Adam because the King likes him.”

“He is also the reason you went away from me all those years ago and I think he corrupted Terrance into liking boys.”

Neyou laughed, “I am not sure Raja fully qualifies as a boy but the other problem is we are facing some pretty big battles ahead and having green warriors does not bode well.”

Madu shrugged, “Kris is learning to ride a horse just fine.”

Neyou frowned, “What do you mean learning?”

Kris spoke up, “I am not used to your big horses or riding on this terrain. We used horses to make mules.”

“Neyou stop being a mother hen. We are keeping Kris and getting more men, end of story. Your job will be to make sure they know enough that they don’t die at first contact with the enemy.”

Kris did not like the idea of actually being in combat. Even being in the back with Tommy, the blood and gore he saw on the battlefield had made him nauseous. He did not want to take another human life even out of defense. Kris stayed quiet through dinner and was happy the other warriors joined them and they all spoke in the lower dialect. He was exhausted and wanted to just stay in his own head.

The men were going to sleep in the common room while Madu and Neyou stayed in a smaller room. Madu looked at Kris, “Maybe you should stay in by us tonight.”

Kris went in, once inside, Neyou started talking in a language Kris did not understand at all. Madu was answering in the same language and they seemed to be arguing. Neyou placed some skins on the floor near the fire and turned to Kris, “You can sleep here.”

Neyou offered Madu his bed but Madu insisted on just taking the floor like Kris. Kris fell right to sleep. In the middle of the night the room had cooled and Kris wished Adam was next to him. Kris slept intermittently the rest of the night because he was cold. The next morning, they ate and headed to Madu’s sister’s house. Madu insisted Kris try riding alone. It was scary and definitely not as much fun as it had been riding with Adam or even Madu. He had to pay attention and ignore his discomfort. That evening they arrived in a larger village than Neyou’s mother’s place but smaller than where the Queen resided. The house they came upon was heavily guarded.

“Why are there so many guards?”

Neyou shrugged, “Inside is the future Queen, she must be protected from everyone including herself.”

Kris didn’t think it seemed like much fun. Madu spoke up, “No, it would seem my Uncle is paying a visit. Even Rachel, doesn’t require that many guards and surely my wife would not tolerate it on a regular basis.”

Kris was nervous to meet the King. Neyou frowned, “That is very unfortunate timing.”

Madu shrugged, “Maybe not. It is good to keep an enemy close.”

Neyou mumbled something in a foreign tongue which made Madu laugh. Kris wasn’t sure he had ever heard Madu really laugh and was surprised how much it reminded him of Adam. They had the same laugh.

They entered the house and were greeted by formal servants. They were given water and towels to freshen themselves up before being shown into the main room. Kris noticed a large older man with light eyes. It was obvious he had been a very good looking man before gaining a bit of a gut, some gray hair and a few wrinkles. Even with the effects of age, he still had an air about him. Sitting next to the man was the most beautiful woman Kris had even seen. She had long blonde hair that looked almost white and had large turquoise eyes. She stood up as they entered, “Husband, you have finally returned.”

Kris noticed the woman was slim except for her belly. She wore a gown which accented her large chest and minimized her state. Madu went over and kissed the woman and then turned to the man, “Uncle I am surprised you are in town. I would have thought you were far too occupied in the East.”

“Yes, well I had to pay my respects to your lovely bride. Who would have thought someone with such limited prospects could find such a pearl. I was just explaining to Hanta, Agbekian ancestry. She seemed a bit confused by it all.”

Madu smiled tightly, “Well, then I must thank you for being such a fountain of information. How goes the Kingship?”

“Well, these are troubling times. I am just grateful Adam is doing such a fine job helping me strategize our forces. Plus, you have been quite lucky in battle. Adam mentioned he gave you the best warriors soclearly that is working. It is a pity with such a beautiful bride you must be away so often. Hanta, you must be terribly lonely especially since you are so far from home.”

Hanta smiled at the King seductively, “It is tough, Roland, but I try to be a good wife and Rachel has been a great comfort.”

As if on cue, a woman came in that had long copper hair and green eyes. She seemed delicate and petite. She seemed a little plain next to Hanta and did not have Madu’s striking features. She also seemed withdrawn and a bit timid. King Roland noticed and frowned, “Rachel, don’t dawdle at the door. Come in and be a good hostess.”

Rachel just smiled tightly and went up to Madu and kissed him on the cheek. She also greeted Neyou warmly and then looked at Kris. Kris bowed his head, “Good evening, your highness, I am Kristopher Allen, Madu’s bard.”

She smiled mischievously and looked at Madu, “Brother, surely, you do not require someone to sing you lullabies at night.”

Madu smiled back, “You know what they say, a good song is worth a room full of gold.”

Hanta snorted, “No one says that. Madu, who is this man? He does not look Agbekian and he is far too scrawny to be a warrior.”

“I have already said he is a bard. The Queen has decided that we should have a bard to capture the glory of battle.”

Kris could feel the King’s eyes on him, “Where are you from boy?”

“I am from the south. My home is Beru.”

Kris could feel the tension rising, “Who are your parents?”

Kris hoped he could distract the King, “My father is the village chief. Prince Adam came to our village demanding men and I was one of the men that volunteered to go.”

“How old are you?”

“Uncle, we have been travelling all day. Rather than you interrogating my bard, I would like to take our evening meal and then spend some time with my wife.”

The King glared, “Madu, I know you spend most of your time in the field but try to remember how to behave in civilization. Last I checked I was still King and you were just a younger nephew. Even Adam, my heir, would not speak so rudely. Have a care because as a younger nephew your prospects are completely dependent on my generosity.”

Madu held his tongue. Kris could tell Hanta was not pleased with her husband’s behavior or lack of response. King Roland smiled at Hanta, “Do not fret, my dear. Although my nephew is not all I could have hoped, I certainly cannot find fault with you. I will make sure you do not suffer because Madu is foolish.”

Rachel spoke up, “How kind you are Uncle. Dinner is ready and I think Hanta needs to eat regularly now that she is so big, I mean eating for two. Shall we all eat?”

Kris tried not to laugh at Rachel’s obvious insult. The King stood up, “Very well, will your…bard be joining us for dinner?”

“Yes, since he must eat too. Neyou, your son, will also be dining.”

The King looked at Neyou and than Madu, “Neyou is not my son he is my wife’s son. However, since he is your Captain and you seem to enjoy dining with the masses, he is welcome.”

Madu frowned, “In Nubia, he would be my equal and is of royal blood.”

“Ah, but we are not in Nubia. That is the problem with Mari, she too forgets we live in Agbeko where I am the ruler and I chose who to recognize.”

Kris could tell Madu was about to respond but Neyou gripped his arm and whispered something. The King noticed, “At least, Neyou, seems to be a bit smarter than you.”

Kris sat through the meal which was tasty but very awkward. Kris couldn’t help watching the King and wondering why his mother had fallen for him. He was nothing like his own father. He seemed arrogant, intolerant and extremely rude. His disdain for Madu was more than obvious.

Krisnoticed the table had grown silent and people looking at him. The King spoke, “Boy, I asked you a question.”

“I am sorry, your highness, this meal is so good I was distracted.”

The King chuckled, “Good thing you are not a spy and just a bard.”

Kris stiffened, “Yes, Sir, please can you repeat the question.”

“I asked you what was the mood in the South? Are you all worried about the invaders from overseas?”

“Actually, we are more worried when your armies come to our villagers steal out food and take our men.”

“Everyone must do their share if we are to defeat the enemy.”

Rachel looked up, “Uncle, from their perspective we are probably the enemy.”

Kris nodded, “We have not seen this invading force but we have seen Agbekians torch villages and slaughter innocent people.”

Madu spoke, “People are rarely innocent. You Southerners have rich lands that can feed many. In the North, we must rely on hunting, fishing and seasonal crops. Our men have no time to hunt because of these wars. We need food.”

“Why not set up trade? I am sure you all have something we would want.”

The King laughed, “Yes, your lives. Why should we trade when we can conquer?”

Kris was mad, “You have no right to just take our lands or kill our people.”

“Of course we do. We are stronger. The sword rules this world. Your people are weak and far too busy praying to a foolish God that offers you no protection. Adam, is going to get the south under our control and then we will have unlimited supplies.”

Hanta spoke up, “Perhaps you should send Madu instead of Prince Adam. Madu has been doing very well in the North.”

“Madu, is like a wild dog and very successful in the right circumstances. However, the southern villages take a bit more finesse which Adam possesses. My dear you have not met Adam but people love him. He is as I was in my youth. A dashing figure that make women swoon and men respect him. Madu would just scare them all and make them think we are demons.”

Madu shook his head, “People respect strong leaders that are consistent and fair. Pretty leaders may be liked but they tend to be arrogant and emotional. You are right Adam does take after you and loses focus. You both put your own desires above ruling. That is why the Queen will always retain real power and the King will be busy doing her bidding.”

The King stared at Madu with pure hatred, “You think you would be a better King than me or Adam for that matter? It sounds to me more like you’d want to be Queen. Perhaps gaining all those muscles and marring your body hasn’t really changed your nature. You were always so effeminate as a child. Everyone always said you would have been better off born as a woman. So you can pretend to be this fierce war lord, marry the most beautiful woman in all the land and try to usurp the throne but we both know deep down inside you are still that broken little boy that wants nothing more than to be his Nisca’s little bitch. Tell me, do you still let him mount you?”

A pin could drop and Kris could see Neyou’s hands moving toward his sword. Madu looked at Neyou and shook his head. Hanta and Rachel seemed shocked by the Kings words. No one spoke for a minute and then Madu responded, “Perhaps your highness has had too much ale and would like to retire for the night. The past is best left there and I do not think this is a fit conversation for the table. Best to end it before you say something you will regret.”

The King flared at Madu, “Madu, as usual, you bring out the worst in me. Ladies, I apologize for being so blunt and mentioning something so distasteful. Madu, I would like to meet with you in the morning to give you your orders for the North as I am still your King.”

Madu smiled, “Make them good. You never know when it will be the last time.”

“This is true. The battlefield can be treacherous. I often fear you will be struck down in the chaos.”

“Well, sleep soundly because I have been surviving just fine.”

Hanta stood up, “It has been a long night and my condition requires me to retire early. Madu, please escort me to my chamber. Your highness, it has truly been a pleasure and I hope you are not a stranger. Goodnight all.”

Madu stood up and nodded to his sister. He did not even glance at the King as he followed Hanta. The King turned to Rachel, “I suggest you talk to your brother because he is getting more obnoxious. I am starting to think he is unfit to lead any of my armies.”

Rachel looked at her Uncle timidly, “Please, Uncle, Madu was probably just tired from his journey and jealous his wife was paying attention to you. Hanta kept looking at you and Madu must have noticed.”

Kris noticed the King’s demeanor softened, “I am sure Hanta would not be looking at an old man like me. I still can’t believe Madu could have married such a beautiful woman. It is clear he lied to her and made her think she would be in a better position.”

“Women often do not get to choose their husbands. Perhaps that is why so many decide to have lovers. Anyway, it was good of you to visit Uncle Roland.”

“Yes, I will have to make it my business to visit again soon. I shall leave tomorrow afternoon. Take care, child.”

The King stood up. Kris followed Neyou’s lead and stood up. The King left the room. Rachel turned to Neyou, “Come, we need something stronger than ale.”

Kris followed Neyou and Rachel to a smaller chamber. Rachel poured them all a rich amber liquid. Kris took a small sip and felt like he had fire in his belly. Neyou let out a breath, “I almost gutted that pig at the table. How dare he say those things about Madu. He has never mentioned that before.”

Rachel nodded, “He is scared and that is feeding his anger. I am just glad Madu did not react. The King was trying to impress Hanta.”

“Yes, I noticed you trying to plant a seed in Roland. I am not sure Madu would be willing to share.” Neyou glanced at Kris, “Perhaps we should discuss this at another time. The walls tend to have ears. How goes the husband hunting?”

“Good.” Rachel laughed, “I have managed to avoid getting one so far. So, Kristopher, who are you really? Madu, would not waste his time getting a bard. That is not his style. You weren’t one of Adam’s lovers, were you?”

Kris didn’t think, “You say that like there were so many.”

“Well, Adam is a very good looking man and a Prince so I am sure he has his lion’s share. Perhaps like the last man Madu stole from Adam, you too decided Madu would make the better King?”

“My allegiance is with Adam, your highness. Have you decided Madu would make a better King?”

Rachel smiled, “I have not decided either way. Unlike Madu, I do not have any grievances against Adam. However, I need a King that can keep me on the throne. Adam, is a good man but he has weaknesses. Madu is smart and ambitious but unpredictable.”

Neyou spoke, “Adam is the true heir but he will never make it to the throne on his own. Madu can get to the throne but…”

Rachel looked at Neyou, “Neyou, you have been following my brother to hell and back all your life. Since when do you doubt him? Is it because you are jealous of Hanta?”

Neyou rolled his eyes, “Your highness, I do not think of Madu in those terms. I am his Captain, his supporter and his friend.”

“Save it for someone who knows you less. You have loved Madu all your life and have been pining after him ever since you were children. Unfortunately for you, it appears Madu does actually prefer women.”

Neyou seemed to get angry, “I am not a lover of men. I am a warrior and only lie with men before battle to share my strength.”

“Mm, too bad for you that Madu is so strong. Maybe you should follow Madu’s lead and take a wife. Speaking of which, how did my brother end up with Hanta instead of her sister?”

Neyou shook his head, “I am not sure he did not confide in me. When at first we arrived in her village she hated him and even tried to kill him. A few weeks later, Madu suddenly announced he would marry Hanta instead. The parents didn’t care since they had the alliance just the same and Hanta sister seemed relieved. I tried to ask him what happened but he said only that he had to have her.”

“She is exceptionally beautiful and I could understand most men falling for her. However, I would have expected Madu to be immune to that sort of thing. He always seems so…frigid. I am worried, Neyou. I know Madu claims he is not set on the crown but his actions speak differently. Kris, does Adam seemed concerned about Madu?”

Kris looked at Rachel, “With all due respect, your highness, I will not discuss Adam with you.”

Rachel shook her head, “Then you are a fool. Adam is in danger and as much as I love my brother, I am worried he is twisted. You asked me who I want to be King, I want the one who will allow me to be Queen and be the best for Agbeko. If you ask me, both of them are not what they seem.”

Neyou shook his head, “Madu loves you Rachel. I am sure he would never interfere with you being Queen.”

“Neyou, Madu does not exactly have issues with killing kin. I worry that he is no longer capable of making moral distinctions. I just am not sure how much better Adam is.”

Kris heard the door open and Madu walked in. He was in a thick robe and poured himself a drink, “I hope you kids are not discussing anything private in front of the Queen’s spy. That really would not bode well.”

Kris froze as Rachel and Neyou turned to him with anger. Neyou spoke, “You are spying for the Queen? I thought you were with Adam.”

Kris felt small, “I have no choice.”

Madu waved his hand, “Neyou, what did you think she would do when Brad was no longer effective? I am surprised you didn’t guess you are usually good at spotting spies.”

“We are not in camp yet so he hasn’t tried to spy. But had I caught him, I would have guessed him for Adam’s spy not the Queen.”

Rachel seemed confused, “If Kris is not spying for him, why would he let you have him? Unlike Brad, Kris does not seem overly happy about being here.”

Madu shrugged, “Adam is finally recognizing he is vulnerable and decided to it was best I take him with me.”

“Seems odd after you took his last lover, he would trust you with his new one. Even odder, that you would agree to protect his lover. What are you about now?”

“Rachel, Adam trusts I will not harm his lover. In fact, keeping him safe is my highest priority. Kris will be loyal to us because it is in Adam’s interest to do so.”

Rachel shrugged, “Why wouldn’t you just kill him and seduce Adam. Even after all this time I bet if you turned on the charm Adam would come crawling back to your bed. I think he is still in love with you.”

Kris felt sick thinking perhaps that was true. Madu shook his head, “Rachel, I hope you are able to read situations better by the time you become Queen. There is nothing between Adam and I nor will there ever be again. Adam is not in love with me, he is in love with a memory. Besides, Adam has found a new love and I would rather exploit that.”

Kris looked at Madu, “You are using me?”

“Of course, I use everyone. The good news is unlike the Queen, I actually have a vested interest to keep you alive and well. Now, we should all go to bed. After I meet with my Uncle, we need to head back to our men. We will intercept Adam’s army and obtain more warriors.” Madu finished his drink and bid Neyou to follow him. Kris bowed to Princess Rachel and was about to leave but she grabbed his arm to stay.

“Kris, watch yourself with Madu. He is not being honest about things. I am not sure what he is lying about but he is lying. Believe me, you don’t want to be a pawn in Agbekian power struggles and neither do I. Maybe we can help each other.”

Kris wasn’t sure what Rachel was thinking, “Your highness, I don’t understand all the intrigue that goes on in Agbeko and I don’t want to. I am with Adam and I am going to stay loyal to him.”

“Is he loyal to you? I like that you are honest. Keep your eyes open and trust no one. I hope I am wrong but something is afoot and I doubt it is good. I shall see you in the morning.”

Kris shared a chamber with Neyou. There were two beds and Kris chose one. Neyou came into the room a few minutes later and seemed to not mind sleeping alone. Kris woke up and spent the day with the King, Neyou, Rachel and Hanta. The King had informed them that he sent Madu on a quick errand. King Roland departed in the afternoon just before Madu was set to arrive home. Kris did not like the man anymore that day than he had the night before. In fact, Kris detested him and was glad he was not his father. Kris also did not like the way Roland leered at Hanta. It was creepy.

Rachel was very quiet and seemed nervous around her Uncle. She still acted timid once he left but she was not as edgy. Madu returned that evening and they had a pleasant meal. Hanta was in a good mood and Madu did seem to dote on her. Everyone was pretty exhausted from the King’s visit so they decided to turn in early. Neyou went right to bed while Kris tossed and turned.

Unable to sleep, Kris decided to go out for a walk. His body was starting to slowly adjust to the cold and he was getting used to wearing the skins properly. It was a full moon and the white ground beautiful. He ventured down a path into the woods and was surprised to see a horse tethered in the distance. Kris got off the path and continued along quietly in the wooded area. Kris passed the horse but did not see any banners or symbols which would signify who it belonged to.

Kris saw two figures in the distance sitting close to each other on a log conversing. Both wore several skins which effectively hid their identity. Kris moved as close as he dared and watched. He could not make out the words but then heard both men laughed. It was the same familiar laugh Kris knew so well. Without a doubt, Kris knew it was Madu and Adam.


	22. Chapter 22

Kris watched the two figures praying they were not having some kind of secret affair. He couldn’t hear what was being said but he didn’t dare risk going any closer. They stood up and walked towards the horse. One of them climbed upon the horse while the other held the reins. The one on the horse had to be Adam. Kris recognized the posture. Adam leaned down toward the other figure as if to whisper or perhaps kiss. The other man moved back and then they both laughed. The standing man slapped the romp of Adam’s horse and waved a mock salute. The man turned and headed toward Kris’ direction down the path. Kris stayed as still as possible as the figure past him. It was Madu. Kris was relieved when he didn’t stop.

 _Why would Adam risk traveling at night to meet Madu? Why wouldn’t he try to see him too?_ Kris was confused and a little hurt. _Didn’t Adam miss him?_ Kris certainly missed Adam terribly. Starting to feel the cold, Kris quickly made his way back to the house. Kris quietly entered the room he was sharing with Neyou and laid down.

“Where did you go?”

“Er…I couldn’t sleep so I went to the kitchen for some hot milk.”

“You are a lousy liar. Kris, I know you are loyal to Adam but if you betray Madu, I will kill you.”

“What if Madu betrays Adam?”

“I sincerely hope he doesn’t but in that case, you may as well stay loyal to Madu because Adam will be dead.”

“I would never be loyal to a man that kills his own family.”

Neyou laughed, “Well, you definitely won’t be sticking around Agbeko too long. These people seem to be constantly trying to kill off their own kin or at least torturing them. I come from a warlike people but I have never seen betrayals like I see in this family. My hope is that whoever inherits the throne will be different.”

“Adam is to inherit the throne.”

“I truly hope he does. I would prefer Madu not have his own head on the chopping block and have Adam as the figure head. That would be best for all involved.”

“Adam does not seem to be the type to passively lead.”

“Hence, the power struggle. Kris, we are going to head off tomorrow for more men. After that we will be busy regrouping for battle. You need to focus on staying alive and forget worrying about things that may come to pass. Madu may have a lot of faults but he will keep his word. If he says he will protect you, then he will.”

“What if he wants Adam for himself? I know they were once lovers.”

“Madu does not want Adam as a lover. Madu may follow some Agbekian customs like bedding the “Goddess” before a battle and occasionally relieving his needs but that is it. Other than those rare occasions Madu lies with women exclusively.”

“Do you think Rachel was right that Adam is still in love with Madu?”

Neyou hesitated, “Adam does not confide in me nor am I around him often enough to make that kind of judgment. Rachel, is worried about her own situation. Like I said, focus on surviving and let the Lamberts sort themselves out.”

Kris thought that was actually good advice. He was starting to wish he had gone home with his mother. This was the worst scenario. He was away from Adam and going to battle with Madu. Kris decided to stop worrying about things he couldn’t alter and look forward to seeing his fellow villagers.

The next morning they headed out early. Madu did not mention his midnight rendezvous nor really talk much at all. Kris concentrated on controlling his horse. They rode for hours and Kris was exhausted. Riding solo meant he could not nap. He found himself remembering how good it felt when Adam would touch him as they rode. They finally stopped to relieve themselves and eat some food. Neyou came over, “Are you ok? We have another five hours ride.”

“I guess being left behind is not an option.”

Neyou laughed, “No, it is not. Do you want to ride with someone?”

Kris shook his head. He was not going to let himself be seen as any weaker to these people than he had to. They got back on their horses and rode another five hours. Kris recognized the village as they entered and saw Raja’s mother. She approached with some maidens carrying buckets and cloth.

“Madu, we are honored but why are you here? Your men have moved out. Only Adam’s men remain.”

“Exactly, I am here to collect some additional men.”

“Shall I prepare a feast?”

“No Mona, I have no need of any fanfare. Who is in charge?”

“My son, Raja and Terrance have been keeping the men in line.”

Madu looked around with disdain and Kris noticed what he was seeing. Most of the men were relaxing about or drinking. Mona became defensive, “The men had a big celebration last night so they look a little more worn than usual. Prince Adam rules his men a little differently.”

“Obviously, may I have two rooms? Since we are few in number, I would like my men to have a room away from the other men. I will share a room with Kris and Neyou.”

Neyou shook his head, “I will sleep by the men to make sure there are no incidents.”

Mona nodded and went to see about their accommodations. Kris followed Madu and Neyou through the street. Madu went up to one of the warriors that was napping by a tree and kicked him hard, “Where is your Captain?”

“Who the hell- Oh your highness, I didn’t rec-cognize you. Your men are gone.”

“Don’t be an idiot, I know where my men are. I asked you where your Captain was.”

The warrior shrugged, “He is around.”

“In that case, get up and go find him.”

The warrior reluctantly got up and walked away. Madu was angry, “This is why Adam’s men would never make it in the North. They are undisciplined and lazy.”

Neyou shrugged, “They are on holiday and Adam is away.”

“My men would never be lying about drunk all day no matter how much they celebrated the night before. This is because Terrance is a weak Captain. He is distracted by Raja. If you were involved with one of the men, I’d transfer him.”

Raja came out and made his way over. Kris could see the animosity between them before he even made it all the way over, “Madu, why are you here? I thought we were going to send the southerners to you.”

“Change of plans. This was on my way and I want them now.”

“Adam is due back in two days and I am sure he would like to say goodbye to his men. We can send them to you then.”

“No, I want them now. I want the southerners plus an equal number of Agbekian warriors which I will choose. Line them up.”

Raja snorted, “Madu, you are not in command of Adam’s army. These men are trying to enjoy a few days before going into prolonged battle. I am not going to-“

Madu took out his sword and put it to Raja’s throat, “Last I checked, I was still a Prince. If Adam is not here, than I am indeed the highest ranking person. Now stop fucking with me and go have your boyfriend line up your men.”

Raja hesitated and then walked away. Neyou shook his head, “Madu, you are not making friends.”

“I don’t care. Raja is not my friend and nor would I want him as one. I don’t care for your brother either.”

“They are your family.”

Madu laughed coldly, “Well, we both know how I feel about family.”

Kris watched as Terrance came out of a house still finishing dressing. He came over. Neyou looked him up and down, “I hope we did not disturb a good sleep.”

“You did. Prince Adam sent a message we were to send the southerners to your camp. Why are you here?”

“Have you already sent them?”

“No, we just got the message today. I was going to tell them tonight.”

“Well, tell them now so they can pack in the small window of opportunity where they are sober. I want you to line all your men up so I can choose a few Agbekians as well.”

“No, that isn’t part of the deal. Madu, you can’t keep taking things from Adam. He is the true heir and should have the mightier force.”

“Well, he doesn’t fight the big boy battles, does he? Plus, as far as I can tell he has a second rate Captain so therefore I should have more men. Otherwise, we are wasting Agbekian lives. Line them up.”

Madu’s voice was as cold as ice and his eyes were hard as steel. Kris was glad he was not in Terrance’s shoes. Terrance looked a little flustered but responded, “I don’t take orders from you.”

Neyou spoke up, “Brother, I suggest you do as Prince Madu asked. We may not have a full army here but I am sure between the two of us we can at least take you and Raja out. I am sure if Prince Adam was here, he would be more than willing to support his Nisca. So stop being difficult before you get hurt.”

Terrance thought upon it for a minute and then called over a few warriors. He gave some orders and the men slowly started to assemble. Madu rolled his eyes and spoke low to Neyou, “Pathetic. This is exactly why I doubt my cousin’s leadership. His men are an embarrassment.”

Kris was relieved to see Andrew, Charles and a couple others from his village. He noticed Andrew was next to the same soldier that had abused him in the beginning. Terrance called them all to attention. Madu walked in front and waved Kris to him, “Translate for me, I do not speak your tongue as Adam does.”

Madu started speaking in the lower dialect to the men. Kris shifted knowing he didn’t understand a word. Madu turned to him after a few minutes, “Ok, tell them in your tongue.”

“I am sorry but I didn’t understand a word you said. I only speak the high dialect.”

Madu stared at him, “Why didn’t you say something before I went through my whole speech?”

Kris shrugged, “I didn’t know you would use that dialect and then you seemed to be on a roll.”

“Interesting. Just tell your men that they are being transferred to my army to fight a real enemy. They will be treated as Agbekian soldiers no better and no worse. Also, they will be expected to act as Agbekians on the battlefield and must be loyal to me. If they do that, they may practice their own beliefs in camp.”

Kris was surprised, “You will not make them lie with other warriors?”

“They must sleep in twos but they may choose who they lie with and no warrior will force themselves on them. We may be vicious during a raid and reap rewards after but I do not allow rape or infighting between warriors.”

Kris spoke to his villagers. Madu asked him to tell them to step forward if they were southern. Kris told them and then walked the line with Madu. They came before Andrew. Kris smiled, “Andrew it is good to see you.”

Andrew did not return the smile, “Now you are with him? Is that why we are being forced to endure another change? I wish you would have just stayed behind in the first place.”

“Andrew, this will be better. You won’t be forced to shame yourself and then we could go back home in a year.”

Andrew looked at Kris, “I can’t go back. Kris, don’t you get it? We’ve changed and I have come to accept this.” Kris noticed the other warrior looking at Andrew with obvious affection. Andrew continued, “I’d rather stay here.”

The other soldier spoke to Madu and gestured toward Andrew. Madu turned to Kris, “This soldier wants to join my army too. Claims he feels responsible since he is his mentor. Is this true?”

“Yes, I think it would be best if they continued to serve together. My men have been through so much.”

“Ah, then they are lovers?”

Kris wasn’t sure what the right answer was, “I don’t know. I think they are friends.”

Madu shook his head, “No, I don’t like romances between my men.”

Kris couldn’t imagine being forced from Adam so he wouldn’t do that to Andrew. Kris looked at Madu, “Please, let them stay together.”

Madu hesitated, “Fine, but then you will owe me.”

Not good. “I won’t betray Adam.”

“If you want me to agree, I get carte blanche one time or no deal.”

Kris looked at Andrew’s hopeful expression and just nodded, “Ok but only once.”

“You break your promise and I will honor none of mine.”

“I, too, am a man of my word.”

Madu nodded, “Good, explain to your friend if I catch him and his lover fooling around at the wrong time they will receive 20 lashings for the first offense and death for the second. Plus, they must keep their relationship a secret.”

Kris shook his head, “I wouldn’t have thought you were against two men being together.”

“I don’t care if men love one another, I care about the effectiveness of my men. I don’t allow wives or whores in my army so why should I allow boyfriends? It is a distraction. You should know this since that is why you are with me right now instead of Adam.”

Kris didn’t say anything but he had a feeling life in Madu’s army was going to be a lot more austere than it had been with Adam. Madu ended up taking ten men total which seemed to be more of a statement than really a strain on either army. In fact, it basically just seemed petty.


	23. Chapter 23

That evening Kris sat by his fellow villagers hoping they were not too angry with him. Andrew seemed to have calmed down now that his friend was joining him. Kris asked them how thing were going and told them about meeting the Queen. He decided not to mention seeing his mother and what he learned. The wine flowed and there were several maidens wondering around entertaining men. Raja came over, “We need to talk, Kris.”

Kris followed Raja to a more secluded area, “Why are you with Madu now? Are you taking Brad’s place?”

“No, I am going to record their victories in songs. I am a bard now.”

Raja snorted, “Whatever. That still does not explain why you would leave Prince Adam to serve with Madu. Adam is going to be King despite what Madu thinks.”

“It wasn’t my choice. The Queen decreed I had to go with Madu and Adam agreed.”

Raja shook his head, “If you think our men were bad to your people, wait until Madu’s get a hold of them. His warriors are vicious and he leads them by the lash. I watched Madu whip all the skin off his men’s backs just for falling asleep. He also gutted another one of his men that tried to go home because his wife was dying. Believe me, you don’t want to follow a monster like him and Neyou is not much better. He is so far up Madu’s ass that he will do anything to please him.”

“Raja, I didn’t have a choice.”

“Yeah, but you could use this to help Adam. Prince Adam refuses to believe how evil Madu is but maybe if you could get some proof, he might listen. Madu is plotting against him but I am not sure when he is going to make his move. Maybe if you tried to get closer to him, you could find out.”

“What do you mean by closer?”

Raja rolled his eyes, “Kris, you have been with us long enough not to be so naïve. Madu enjoyed Brad quite a bit and I am sure he would enjoy you too. The Lambert men tend to be easily distracted with sex. You need to distract Madu.”

“You are out of your mind if you think I am going to have sex with Madu. He doesn’t seem to like men too much.”

“Really, he seems to be enjoying Tommy well enough right now.”

Kris looked over and saw Tommy sitting on Madu’s lap. Although, it looked like Tommy was getting Madu off, Kris could see his lips moving constantly. _Tommy was Madu spy!_

Raja continued, “You know Adam cares for you a lot. I have never seen him treat a servant like he did you. He treated you far more special than he had ever treated Brad.”

“Raja, I care for Prince Adam and would never hurt him. However, spying on Madu is suicide and I have no intention of getting physical with Madu.”

“Madu is going to get physical with you because he is petty. He will fuck you just to hurt Adam. So it would be far better if you took control rather than just being a victim. I am trying to help you.”

“How does that help?”

“If you could get close to Madu, he would let down his guard and maybe you could…poison him before he kills Adam.”

Kris shook his head, “I am not a murderer.”

Raja looked at Kris, “Well you will be anyway because if Madu is not stopped he will kill Adam.” Raja’s expression hardened, “You southerners are weak so it is good we conquer you all. If you tell Madu what was said here, I will turn Adam against you.”

Kris watched Raja walk away. He looked over and saw Madu watching him. _Just great._ Kris wondered if there could possibly be anyone else left plotting that was going to use him. Kris went back by his men and tried to shake off his meeting with Raja. It was getting late and people were starting to make their way to their sleeping areas. Madu came over, “Come on, you need to get some sleep because we are leaving at first light.”

Kris followed Madu back to the room Mona had given them. There was some warm bath water set out and he watched as Madu washed up. Once again, Kris was intimidated by just how muscular Madu was and how hard he seemed. While Adam’s movements were graceful and sensual, Madu’s seemed aggressive and brutish.

“How much did you drink, Kris, that you are watching me bathe? Surely, you haven’t been away from Adam long enough to think I look good.”

Kris blushed, “I was not looking at you like that. I was just…comparing.”

“Ah, well, let me help you out. I am not as pretty as your lover nor would I be as accommodating. What did Raja want with you?”

“Nothing. He was curious why I was with you and warned me that you were cruel. What did Tommy want with you?”

Madu finished up and wrapped a cloth around himself, “Tommy, likes attention from wherever he can get it.”

Madu gestured that Kris could bathe. Kris was tired and a little buzzed. He decided not to worry about Madu and stripped down to bathe himself, “Tommy is your spy, isn’t he?”

Madu laughed, “He is not my only one but yes he is a talker. The only problem is Tommy has an active imagination so sifting useful information is somewhat challenging. To be honest I spent most of the night, listening to how some of the warriors were conjuring up the spirits of past warriors to help them fight and the werewolves that have been circling the village.”

Kris laughed imagining Tommy telling tales and what probably had been Madu’s reaction. Kris finished up and grabbed his skins to make a bedding area on the floor. Madu stopped him, “I want you in my bed with me tonight.”

Kris froze, “Please, Madu, I am with Adam don’t do this.”

“Don’t flatter yourself. Kris, I don’t trust Raja not to kill you. He wants Adam to have a reason to kill me and your death would be an easy one. I want you close enough that no one can get to you without going through me. If I wanted sex, I would have gone with a maiden.”

Kris was still feeling freaked out about his discussion with Raja so he did not put up an argument. He also had no intention of telling Madu about it. Kris hoped he would see Adam soon. He climbed in the bed and decided to hope for the best. Madu came right up behind him. Kris just laid still and fought his instinct to pull away. He closed his eyes and woke up a few hours later to Madu shaking him, “Come on we leave in ten minutes.”

Kris got done and was on his horse ten minutes later. Madu had commandeered some horses which made Raja angry. Neyou looked over at Kris, “Try not to get yourself thrown. We have to make our camp by nightfall.”

Kris did his best. His men were looking at him in surprise that he was riding alone on a war horse. Their admiration made Kris feel good. That euphoria was short lived because it was a long journey and he had started out sore from the ride the day before. They made it to the camp at dusk. Unlike Adam’s men, Madu’s seemed to be busy and everyone was working. Kris could smell meat being cooked and could not wait to eat. Neyou ordered the new men to set up their skins and then to come to the fire.

Kris was mulling about when he heard someone come up behind him, “Well, so you decided to be with Madu after all. Well, my southern slut, don’t think you are taking my place.”

 _Brad._ Kris did not want to get into a pissing contest with him, “Go away, Brad.”

“I am Madu’s servant.”

“Good because I am no longer a servant. I am here as a bard, so stop bothering me.”

Brad snorted, “Bard? This is a fighting army, we don’t need music. I thought you liked Adam. You are getting involved in things your little pea sized brain can’t understand. If you try to get between me and Madu, I am going to poison you and not just with truth medicine.” Kris watched Brad walk away and just continued to help his men.

The next week flew by. Neyou and some of his more seasoned warriors conducted daily trainings to make sure everyone was ready for battle. The sessions were far more intense then what he had seen in Adam’s camp. Also, the techniques they were learning were brutal. Kris did not want to fight. Kris spent his nights sleeping with Madu. Luckily, Madu often came to bed late and rose early. On a couple of occasions, Kris woke to find himself pressed up against Madu but neither acknowledged it and Kris knew it was his body just seeking warmth.

Early the next week, Madu came to bed a little earlier and Kris was still awake. “Good you’re still awake. A scout for the Queen was seen a couple town’s over, I think that he will arrive here tomorrow with news of my wife. Have you given any thought as to what brilliant bits of information you will share?”

Kris hadn’t. “I guess I will tell him we saw your wife and sister. The King showed up and had dinner and lunch with us. Then we went to a village with Adam’s men and took ten people. Now we are busy training for battle.”

Madu laughed, “Good enough you can bore him to death. Pay attention to the questions he asked you. It will be very telling what specific information he wants to know.”

“OK, listen, I am not really cut out for fighting. Can I skip the training?”

“No, Kris, you can’t. Every man in my army knows how to fight otherwise you become a burden. I do not need you leading a charge but things often become chaotic during a fight. There is a good chance you may have to wield a sword someday. Adam should have been teaching you these things and not coddling you like a child.”

“I wasn’t coddled. I have already seen men kill and be killed.”

“Sometimes there are things even worse. We are going up North to raid a village that supposedly has stolen and imprisoned Agbekian children there. I have a feeling they have been tortured, mutilated perhaps some even eaten. These are the horrors of war no one speaks of that will affect you for the rest of your life.”

“What will happen to the villagers if it is true?”

“Depends what we see. That is my burden to decide. You need to just focus on telling this scout as little as possible and surviving. Tomorrow we will have a pre-battle ritual which you probably have seen in Adam’s camp. Brad usually dresses up as the goddess. If for some reason he should disappear, that role will fall onto you.”

Kris froze, “You promised you wouldn’t touch me!”

“Ritual sex doesn’t count. I am sure Adam would make an exception. After all he is still going to fuck Raja before a battle, isn’t he?”

“Madu, I am trying to be loyal to you but you ask too much. I cannot cheat on Adam and I cannot have sex in public. It is-“

Madu stiffened, “I hate to break it to you but in what reality are you and Adam monogamous lovers? Last I checked, he was married and is known for sleeping with his men. I bet he is already sharing his skins with Tommy. Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything, chances are Brad will be around. He loves playing the goddess so no worries.”

“You wouldn’t have mentioned it if it was that remote a possibility.”

“Well, to be honest, I grow tired of Brad but if you are that opposed than I won’t kill him yet. I just thought maybe you would want the extra strength.”

“Do you really believe strength is transferred through sex?”

“Like any warrior, I am open to any reassuring beliefs before a battle. However, I think this one has more truth than others and it is ingrained in every Agbekian. This belief is the real reason it is forbidden for Adam and I to be lovers. The power between us is too great and sharing it between us would create an imbalance. We would become too strong and the other warriors too weak. In one of the ancient stories, two Niscas were lovers and they became so obsessed with each other they tried to destroy the world so it would be just them living in it.”

“That is ridiculous.”

Madu shrugged, “I am not so sure it is. Most ancient stories have a good reason for being told. Well, it doesn’t matter because it is not going to happen again. Now, let me get some rest.”

Kris did not rest easily. He was worried about the scout and now nervous something would happen to Brad. Despite what Madu said, Kris did not think Adam would take Kris playing the goddess too well. Kris finally fell asleep and was awoken soon after. Kris went to training and was approached by the scout during lunch. Kris told the scout exactly what he said he would. The scout asked him if he saw Madu talking privately with any of Adam’s men or if he slept with anyone. Kris shook his head but then worried the Queen had other spies. He mentioned seeing Madu fooling around with Tommy. The scout seemed to like the additional information and told him he would meet up with him in a month.

That evening they built a fire and Kris watched as a similar ceremony was performed. Kris was asked to play a couple songs and was happy everyone seemed to like his singing and playing. After his songs, the drums began and Kris watched as Madu came out and had sex with the “goddess”. He did not sing and dance as Adam did which made it seem much more sinister. Kris gathered it was supposed to be a mock rape and seemed brutal. Brad did not seem to mind. Afterwards Madu disengaged from Brad, donned his skins and made his way back to his seat. The men patted him on the back and made rude jokes. Kris watched as an orgy formed around him and just tried to huddle onto himself. One of the warriors came over and tried to touch him. Kris resisted and became very aggressive. Luckily, Madu stopped the warrior and said something which made the warrior laugh before walking away. Kris didn’t care as long as it made him go.

Madu turned to Kris, “You should take the edge off by enjoying yourself. This may be your last night on earth.”

Kris’ jaw dropped and Madu continued, “Kris we raid a village that could be protected by enemy warriors. Anything can go wrong.”

“Then I will die knowing I was true to my lover.”

Madu just stared, “You are a quirky one. I am pretty sure Adam does not deserve you but as you wish. Let’s go to my skins before more men approach you.”

Kris followed Madu back to their sleeping area. Madu questioned him about the scout but didn’t really seem that interested in his response. Kris mentioned he told him about Tommy. Madu shrugged, “I am sure Leila already knows I have spies in Adam’s camp. OK, did he ask about anything else?”

Kris shook his head and was glad when Madu just said good night and turned over. Kris was nervous about going into battle but also exhausted from the two weeks of physical training. He missed Adam and prayed he would survive long enough to see him again.


	24. Chapter 24

The next day they headed out in the evening. The plan was to attack the village at nightfall. Neyou instructed Kris to stay toward the back with Brad. They entered the village and a fight ensued. It was bloody and it seemed like most of the village was on fire. After about an hour, things seemed to settle. Kris had stayed away from the fighting. Brad had shown him where to hide and surprisingly didn’t expose him. Brad explained that Madu had threatened to gut him alive if he didn’t help him.

As they made their way toward the village center, Kris saw very disturbing images. Warriors were raping some of the maidens and beating on the older people. Kris wanted to interfere but Brad stopped him, “They are consumed with bloodlust. They will kill you if you interfere. Come on.”

Kris tried to ignore the scenes around him and focused on the center of the village where Madu and Neyou were. They were looking in on some kind of cage. Kris was horrified when he noticed it was full of small children ranging from about 2 to 8 years old. The children were dirty, bloody and terribly thin. They were huddled together trying to keep warm. Kris also noticed in the corner were a couple dead children in varying states of decay. It smelled awful and Kris felt horrible that children would be exposed to this kind of cruelty. A man was brought out and thrown to his knees in from of Madu. Madu spoke and Kris watched as Madu decapitated him with his sword. Madu gave an order and Kris watched as the warriors began slaughtering defenseless villagers.

Kris went up to Madu, “I know these people hurt children but you cannot just kill women and children.”

“I can do as I want. Now you and Brad need to see to the children.”

Kris saw a warrior grab a baby from a woman. Madu noticed too, “Leave the children. Spare anyone under eight years of age the rest are fair game.” Kris felt nauseous as the warrior just put the baby on the ground and began to strip the woman.

Kris turned to Madu, “Adam would never let his men abuse women like this.”

Madu snorted, “Better the men get it out of their system with these people than with ours. These people allowed innocent children to be hurt, they do not deserve mercy. Plus, I need this to be as brutal as possible so no other village turns. Now go with Brad see to the children.”

Kris picked up the baby and went by Brad to help free the caged children. He tuned out everything besides his present mission of helping the children. Brad told Kris to just leave the baby since it would probably starve anyway. Kris refused but was finding it difficult to hold it and work. Kris reluctantly was going to give it to a child when Madu approached, “You cannot but the baby down because it will freeze and these children are too small to keep it warm. Lower your skin and I will tie it to your back. That is how the women in the way up in the North carry their children.”

Kris lowered his skin and felt the baby right up against his back. Madu wrapped one of his fabrics around the baby and tied it to Kris front. Kris covered it with his skins and Madu loosened them so that the baby wouldn’t suffocate. Kris could feel the baby’s heartbeat and its breath. Kris guessed the baby to be about a year old.

Brad rolled his eyes, “Really? I would expect Adam to waste his time on something so ridiculous but not you Madu. Have you gone soft?”

“I must have since I haven’t run my blade through you yet. Brad, you are worthless on the battlefield and not my type. You better at least excel at looking after children and treating wounds or I am going to stop wasting our supplies keeping you alive.”

Madu walked away and Brad just glared at Kris. After what felt like hours, the screams and massacre were over. All Kris heard were the sounds of children crying and exhausted men pillaging through the houses. The children were all gathered up. There were at least 100 of them. The Agbekian children were in terrible condition and would not make a long journey.

Kris went over to Neyou and Madu, “I don’t think these children have eaten in weeks. They are too weak to walk far.”

Neyou spoke, “We do not have enough food supplies. Perhaps it would be more merciful to just kill them all.”

Madu looked at Neyou like he was stupid, “We came to save children to prove that Agbeko is strong enough to protect our own while destroying anyone that crosses us. Killing our children sort of defeats the purpose, doesn’t it?”

Kris felt his guts wretch at Madu’s callous sarcasm, “You two are talking about the lives of innocent children. We need to help them. It is bad enough you killed their mothers and siblings.”

Neyou snorted, “Fine, let’s just save the Agbekian children then we only have half the problem. Besides these other children will just remind the warriors of what happened.”

Madu shook his head, “We have destroyed enough here. These children will be raised as Agbekians. We will take them back to Agbeko and the Queen can busy herself finding homes for them.”

“Madu, they can barely walk and it is a long journey in the opposite direction.”

“Neyou, my orders are given. Stop arguing and figure out how you are going to execute them.”

Neyou conceded immediately and started yelling out orders. Kris watched as the warriors gathered their booty and doled out the children to ride with warriors. Some of the warriors were griping and manhandling the foreign children.

Madu spoke out in the lower dialect and then issued a threat in the high dialect, “If any of these warriors are caught abusing any children, I will whip them and the officer in charge of them. You keep them in order or I will make everyone regret it.”

One of Adam’s warriors spoke up, “Prince Madu, you would put foreigners above Agbekians?”

Madu’s expression grew very cold, “Are you really questioning my loyalty and my orders? I don’t know how Adam ran his army but I keep things simple. I give the commands and you follow. If you cannot or do not, you are punished. If you think you can cherry pick the orders you follow, my guess is you will be dead before the full moon. Am I making myself clear?”

The warrior looked pale and just nodded.

“Answer me, warrior. I want to make very sure there is no confusion.”

“Ye-yes, your highness, I understand and I am sorry.”

“Shut up and go back to work.”

The children were taken on the horses with warriors. Kris still had the baby and was also given two little girls on his horse that seemed to be sisters. They were scared and kept quiet. Kris gave them whatever food he had and hoped he could control his horse. Kris noticed even Madu and Neyou had children on their horses. They rode for about four hours and then had to stop to make camp and feed the children. The children seemed to be very traumatized or exhausted because they were very subdued. The baby started crying and Kris could feel moisture on his back. _Not good._ Kris went by Brad and asked him to help him removed it from his back. Brad did and held the baby away from him.

Madu came over and looked at the baby. Brad let out an exasperated breath, “It won’t shut up and it smells.”

Kris agreed, “I think the baby needs milk.”

Madu rolled his eyes, “Sorry, I am not lactating at the moment. Why don’t you try mixing meat with water until we can find a nursemaid? Also, you need to clean it up. It smells like it relieved itself.”

Brad shook his head, “Forget that. I think we saved enough children that one more, one less won’t make a difference. The baby is too young to even notice when it dies. I’ll just go bury it.”

Madu smacked Brad in the head and took the baby and gave it back to Kris. “I am going to grab some rare meat and check on the others.”

Kris was having a hard time keeping the baby quiet. Neyou looked over, “Kris, that baby is driving everyone nuts. Either shut it up or bury it.”

Kris ignored him and just focused on unwrapping the cloth that was around the baby. Kris almost puked at the mess and smell. Neyou laughed, “Kris you truly are earning your keep today.”

Kris tried to wipe it clean with some water but the baby kept screaming at the cold. To make matters worse it was a boy and started peeing again which squirted on Kris. Neyou and Brad were laughing hysterically. Madu came over and grabbed the baby, “Kris, you need to be quick about it because the baby is losing body heat plus it is a boy and they squirt.” Kris was floored watching when Madu quickly cleaned the baby and wrapped it again in a new cloth as if he had done it a million times. The baby stopped crying. Madu sat down and laid the baby on his lap. After everyone’s shock wore off, Neyou shook his head, “Madu, you are wasting your time. That baby isn’t going to last more than a day.”

Madu shrugged and started feeding it a bloody mixture of something. Kris didn’t want to know what it was but was happy the baby was eating. Neyou and Madu began speaking a foreign tongue so Kris went by the fire and helped the others prepare food. Andrew was there and seemed somber, “Are you ok?”

“I guess considering I killed two men and watched young boys be slaughtered. These men are truly barbarians. They went crazy torturing and raping people. Lido said Prince Adam would never have let his warriors hurt the villagers like that. Prince Madu is vicious and evil.”

Kris looked over and saw Madu still patiently feeding the baby and almost laughed at the irony of seeing such a fierce warrior caring for something so helpless, “He and Prince Adam have different styles but I am not sure Prince Madu is all evil. They are barbarians and their ways are not like ours. I miss our home.”

Andrew nodded, “I miss our home too but I am never going back not after everything I have seen and done. I could never face my family.”

“Andrew, do you have feelings for Lido?”

Andrew looked at Kris, “Loving a man would be a mortal sin so better it remains unsaid.”

Kris and Andrew shared a knowing look, “I understand. Perhaps God will be more merciful than we think. I am sorry all this has come to pass for us.”

“It hasn’t all been bad. Look Kris, I am sorry we were so hard on you but now we are few in number. All that remains is you, me, Charles and Pete. We should not be against one another.”

Kris was a little suspicious but decided to accept the olive branch. He would not share anything of import but he was happy to be friends with them. The food was ready and all the kids and men were fed. The children that were starved had to be given watered down versions of the food and forced to eat slowly. Neyou ordered the fire be kept lit all night and the children were kept near the fire. Kris made sure all the children were safe and warm. Kris had lost track of Madu and the baby which made him worry. He went to Madu’s skins and climbed in. Madu was there and thankfully still had the baby, “It is too young to be away from a human body and I don’t trust the others to keep it alive. Besides, it kept crying when I put it down.”

Kris tried not to laugh, “As long a you don’t roll on it..How do you know so much about baby care?”

Madu smiled, “One of the nursemaids was easy. All I had to do was take care of the baby she was caring for and I could get sex. The better I was the more sex I got. Don’t share that story with Adam.”

“Did that happen when you were with Adam?”

“I was not “with” Adam. He is my Nisca, we were raised together and became close.”

“You cheated on him with a servant girl?”

Madu shook his head, “I was 15 and curious. Unlike Adam, I like women. I have always been more attracted to girls.”

“Then why were you with Adam?”

“He was my whole world and he seemed to want to be with me. At the time, if he told me to jump off a cliff, I would have done that too.”

Kris wasn’t sure how honest Madu was being with him or why he was sharing. Kris decided not to pursue his line of questioning. The baby was sleeping and making cute noises which had a calming effect on him so he decided to just go to sleep. Right before he could slip into a deep sleep, he heard a child struggling. Kris got up and looked out at the camp. He saw two warriors in the shadows near the edge of the camp with one of the foreign, female girls. She was only about seven years old and the men were obviously going to molest her. Kris went over, “Leave her alone. Madu, gave an order not to touch them.”

“Mind your business, Southerner. These children should pay for their parent’s sins.”

Kris could smell alcohol on the warriors’ breath which didn’t bode well. Kris could not let this happen, “Let her go and I won’t tell Madu.”

“Too late. What is going on here?” Kris turned to see Madu behind him.

The men let go of the girl and she ran back to the other children. One of the men spoke up, “She…tried to escape and we caught her.”

“Are you really going to lie to me. Who do you report to?”

The men looked at each other, “Kendin but he doesn’t know. He is sleeping.”

“Go wake him.”

Madu turned to Kris, “Here, take the baby because I have to set an example.” Kris watched as Madu unwrapped the baby from his own back and handed it over. Another warrior who was obviously one of Madu’s officers came over. A few minutes later the whole camp was woken up and forced to watch the men get punished. The two men that tried to rape the girl received 20 lashings and their officer received 10. Although Neyou whipped the two men, Madu whipped his officer. Kris noticed Madu was careful not to break the skin while Neyou was much more brutal.

Afterwards, Madu spoke to the men in the lower dialect and then dismissed them. He then turned to his officers, “I take no pleasure punishing good men that have helped me win battles. However, as much as I respect Kendin he failed to prevent his men from disobeying me. You are responsible for everything your men do or don’t do. You are leaders in the most powerful army in all this land so with that comes great responsibility. You need to maintain the standards I demand and you cannot question any order I give. Now, see to Kendin’s wounds so he does not continue to suffer. We ride again in two hours.”

Kris wondered what orders Madu might give that they cannot question. Madu went back to his skins and motioned for Kris to follow. Kris climbed back in the skins with the baby. “Are you OK, your highness?”

 

Madu sighed, “This has been a very long day. The Queen and the King keep fueling these wars that do nothing but destroy lives. It becomes a tit for tat for all of eternity. There is no glory in defeating an enemy we create. This is why I will not allow a weak ruler to inherit the throne that will continue to allow these wars with no end. This is just a scratch on the surface of the evil I have seen and an example of how these wars are souring the souls of our own people. This is not what Agbeko was meant to be and this will continue all over the continent if things stay on course.”

“By on course, you mean Adam inheriting the throne, don’t you?”

Madu was silent for a moment, “We leave in two hours, I suggest you get some sleep. Tomorrow we will make it to Agbeko by nightfall.”

Kris did not like that Madu did not refute his allegation but decided to change the subject. “You are very good with the baby, are you looking forward to being a father?”

“I was but it seems that scout had actual news and informed me Hanta has had a miscarriage.”

“I am so sorry, your highness. You can always try again.”

Madu laughed, “I could probably just keep this one. Besides, I am quite confidant I will be the one to bed and impregnate Allison so no matter.”

“I am not so sure Allison will agree.”

“She won’t have a say and I am sure with the right amount of pressure, Adam will cave. He has a tough time fighting the tide. You seem to like kids as well. Are you not planning on having any?”

Kris shrugged, “I am not sure I will return to my village after all this. Perhaps children are no longer in my future. I don’t think I can leave Adam.”

Madu laughed, “You are a very good martyr but maybe you are just not imaginative enough. Maybe you can have both.”

“I don’t think that is physically possible.”

“Life has a funny way of evolving into situations you never even think possible. Maybe there is a way you could be with Adam yet still have a life of your own. Being Adam’s secret lover is hardly a respectable future. You are far too intelligent, principled and spirited to exist in the shadows. Have faith. I think the tide is turning and soon the whole game will change.”

 _Not good. Definitely not good._


	25. Chapter 25

Kris was still not sure where Madu stood and if he should trust him. He was beginning to not trust anyone. Kris wished for a time when life seemed simple and could be taken at face value. It seemed in Agbeko, you never really knew where you stood. Kris was not good at these games and wished people would stop trying to manipulate him. _How did he go from being a simple farmer, potential village leader to a bard carrying a foreign baby on his back traveling with an Agbekian Prince looking to destroy his lover, the King’s heir!_ Kris was tired.

They almost made it to Agbeko when a storm hit. They had no choice but to wait it out in some caves about twenty miles from the city. Madu was not happy about it especially now that the children were starting to show emotions again. Everyone’s patience was starting to wear thin and the food supplies had run out. Neyou waved Kris over, “Keep the baby tied to you at all times. I wouldn’t put it past someone to try and cook it. If that happens Madu will be furious and I don’t want to deal with the consequences.”

Kris was disgusted at the notion but made sure he kept the baby close. He was aware that some of the soldiers were starting to make fun of him. Unlike in Adam’s camp, he was not sheltered from their insults or considered high in the Prince’s favor. Other than sharing his skins, Madu was always busy and did not make it a point to establish any kind of public connection to Kris. As far as the men were concerned, he was just seen as yet another item Madu easily took from the Prince. Brad was treated a little better because he had such a sharp tongue and no one trusted him not to poison them. Kris didn’t bother complaining to Neyou or Madu because the men weren’t threatening him, they just seemed to not like him. Thankfully, Andrew was still honoring his peace offering so Kris had someone to sit and talk to during meal times. Andrew came over and offered Kris some dried deer meat and then sat down.

“Kris, I don’t really like the men in Prince Madu’s army but I like their Captain much better and they function better. Captain Neyou made sure none of us were treated unfairly and really did teach us to fight. Terrance just let our men just go to battle unprepared and let them get slaughtered. Plus, when you and Prince Adam left, Terrance came back and started treating us with contempt. We had to take all the night guard shifts and clean the waste pits. This is hard living but at least I don’t feel like I am being singled out as a Southerner. I know you and Prince Adam were close and he treated you good but is Madu ok to you? He seems like he would be…er…rough.”

“I am not Madu’s lover, Andrew. I share his skins only to sleep.”

“Why would you share his skins every night if you were not lovers?”

“No one sleeps alone.”

“Yeah, but most people do not share the same skins night after night unless they are together. In fact, I make it a point to sleep in Charles or Pete’s skin every few days to hide my…being with Lido.” Kris could see Andrew blushing from shame.

Kris put his hand on his shoulder, “That is smart. Look, while I was intimate with Prince Adam, I really am not Madu’s lover.”

“I believe you but maybe you are better off just pretending you are his lover. Brad, is trying to get others to hate you and accidentally kill you in battle. They haven’t been too keen to try because they aren’t really sure about your connection to Madu. They fear and respect Madu but if they thought he wouldn’t care they might do something to shut Brad up. Look, sometimes we have to do things to survive and maybe you need to think about the now. Prince Adam was really well liked and his men liked serving him. But, Prince Madu commands loyalty to a whole new level. His army would rise up against even against the King to support Madu. They also seem to think Madu should be the next King. I am sure they would attack Prince Adam if Prince Madu gave the order. Lido thinks they are preparing for the order so maybe you should consider being with Madu.”

Kris shivered, “Would you leave Lido for a stronger warrior? I am not trying to be a King’s lover and I won’t ever betray Prince Adam. Let’s hope Madu never gives that order.”

Kris saw Madu and Neyou talking and looking over at him. Kris did not like it and was wondering what is survival chances would be running away. Recognizing it was less than nil, he just continued talking to Andrew and keeping the baby quiet. Luckily, on the second day, a few of the warriors had managed to find a deer that had frozen to death. With everyone’s belly full, tempers had cooled. Even the men who had been whipped seemed happy to be alive. No one else had dared to hurt the children so Kris just kept a low profile.

Brad came over as they were packing up to travel again, “Aren’t you just the cute little woman sharing Prince Madu’s skins, taking care of a baby and what spying for your other boyfriend?”

“Brad, what do you want?”

“I want you to go away and stop trying to usurp my position. What is it about YOU that makes these Lambert men so attracted? I understand when Madu fucks Tommy because he’s pretty and a bit effeminate. Me, I am cute, great in the sack and the hottest godess ever. But you…you seem awkward at best. Oh that’s right, Adam seems to be hung up on you and hurting Adam is Madu’s aphrodisiac. Adam, well, he likes anything shiny and new. Unfortunately, now that Madu has had you, Adam won’t touch you again. I just can’t wait until Madu learns Adam doesn’t want you anymore and dumps you too.”

Kris just kept packing but Brad didn’t seem to take the hint, “So as a bard, how come I never see you writing songs? Do you even have your instrument anymore?”

Shit. Between the battle and watching the children, Kris had no idea what happened to any of the music instruments he had taken with him. Brad sneered, “Without any music, I guess you really are just Madu’s little whore. Well, enjoy it because I have a feeling it is coming to an end.”

Brad walked away and Kris just shook off the shivers going down his back. Kris was worried that Adam had forgotten him or wouldn’t want him anymore. Knowing Adam had been close without trying to see him had planted a seed of doubt. Madu came over to change the baby before the ride. He looked at Kris, “What is wrong with you?”

“Nothing, Brad was just being an ass. When do you think I will see Adam again?”

“Maybe sooner than you think. Since Hanta miscarried, he may come back to Agbeko to share his condolences.”

“How long will we stay?”

“Only long enough for me to check on my wife and give the children over to Leila. So, maybe just a night or two. We need to head back out to the North and win some real battles.”

“Will I get to be with Adam?”

Prince Madu hesitated, “There will be a lot of people about including wives. If there is a chance, I’ll help you anyway I can.”

“Why?”

Madu shrugged, “I thought hurting Adam would be more fun than it actually is and you have been fair to me. You have been telling me everything, right?”

Kris’ heart fluttered a moment, “Of course but there hasn’t been too much to tell.” Kris hoped he didn’t look like he was lying as he thought about Raja.

Madu smiled, “See, so why wouldn’t I want to help such a genuine person.” Madu finished changing the baby and handed the baby back along with the soiled fabric and just walked away.

Kris mounted his horse and they headed out to Agbeko. They arrived in the early evening and were met outside by the Queen, Allison and Adam. Kris had forgotten just how beautiful is lover was and immediately felt a flutter in his stomach upon seeing him. Queen Leila frowned, “Why are there so many children?”

“We took the small ones from the village as well.”

“What for? They are just going to grow up resentful and become problems.”

Kris climbed down carefully since the baby was strapped to his back. Adam came immediately over, “Kamea, are you injured?”

“No, I have a baby.” As if on cue, the toddler started crying. Adam stood there shocked. Madu came over and took the baby. Adam’s eyes were wide, “Whose baby is that?”

Another voice added, “Where did you get that thing, Madu?”

Kris recognized Madu’s wife even though she looked a little different. She was wearing a much tighter dress which left little to the imagination. She really was beautiful. Kris felt Adam pinch him hard. Kris looked over, “What?”

Adam looked very angry, “I don’t think it is particularly appropriate to drool over Madu’s wife.”

Madu was smiling at Hanta, “Hanta, you look beautiful as always. This strong little warrior has managed to fight for his life so I thought maybe we could keep it.”

“Madu, it is not a puppy and I think it is very insensitive of you to try and foist some little bastard on me. Now get rid of it.”

Allison came over, “It is so cute. Adam, if they don’t want it, can we have it?”

“Nobody is keeping anything!” Queen Leila was angry, “Madu, I don’t know what has gotten in your head. I would expect something like this from Adam but not you. We are at war and your King gave you a mission that was limited to saving Agbekian children. We do not have the means to support what is not our own.”

Prince Adam looked at his mother, “Since when? Agbekians have always taken in other children. It is not like he brought back boatloads of babies. Mother, if you can’t find homes for them, then I am sure Allison and Rachel can work on it.”

“Really? Because your pathetic wife hasn’t been able to accomplish much of anything. She hides in your rooms most of the time and when you are not here she doesn’t even attend formal dinners.”

Madu looked at his wife, “Hanta, maybe you can help Rachel and Allison.”

Hanta rolled her eyes, “Fine, but the first one going is that baby.” Kris noticed Madu scowled but then covered his emotions, “Thank you, dear.” Madu leaned over and kissed his wife on the lips. Hanta pulled Madu in for a more passionate kiss. Kris noticed Adam watching with what looked to be jealousy.

Queen Leila cleared her throat, “When you are done mauling your wife, baths have been prepared for you and your officers. The rest of your men will be given water and food while the children are looked after.” With that, the Queen went inside.

Madu let go of his wife and handed her the baby. Kris was sad to to see the baby go after looking after it. Kris went over to say goodbye but Hanta pulled back looking at him with disgust, “I am not Agbekian so I do not appreciate my husband’s cock sucker approaching me. I know all about what goes on in the field and I find it distasteful. Get away from me.”

Kris was stunned by her words and Allison looked at Hanta like she was crazy. Hanta laughed, “Really, Allison you are so naïve which is funny since your husband seems to like that sort of thing off the field as well.”

Adam sneered, “Maybe I just don’t find someone else’s wife all that appealing.”

“Or maybe it is just women you don’t find appealing. From the way Leila keeps throwing your wife at my husband, seems to me wife sharing is quite acceptable. Well, since my husband isn’t a freak, I am sure you can have your lover back now that they have returned to civilization.”

Allison spoke up, “How dare you speak to the King’s heir like that. Kris is not Adam’s lover and your husband is a monster. At least mine doesn’t beat me.”

Hanta laughed, “No, I am sure he doesn’t touch you at all.”

Allison went to hit Hanta but Madu grabbed her, “Easy now, princess, Hanta has just gotten over a miscarriage and is also an expert fighter.”

Allison struggled, “Get off me, you disgusting monster.”

Adam spoke up, “Madu, let go of my wife. Perhaps if yours was more of a lady, mine wouldn’t be acting up.”

Hanta responded, “Perhaps if you were more of a man-”

“Hanta enough!” Madu had let go of Allison after Adam had spoke up. Madu turned to Adam’s wife, “Allison, I know you don’t like me but I am still Adam’s Nisca and we should all get along. What do you say you come spend a few hours with me and Hanta?”

Hanta snorted, “Husband, I think you have lost your mind. You have been away and I want to spend time alone.”

“You are still healing from your ordeal and I am quite tired from our journey. I would like to retire to my room and have two beautiful women simply share a meal with me. Adam, I am sure you don’t object.”

Kris could feel Adam hesitate especially when Allison looked like she wanted to cry, “Allison, go with Madu and Hanta. It will be fine.”

Allison didn’t agree, “NO! He is going to rape me and she is going to watch! Addie, please don’t make me.”

Adam looked at Madu. Madu smiled, “Allison, I promise you I will not touch you…tonight.”

Hanta laughed, “Allison, do you really think Madu would be interested in a boy-like child when he is married to me? I think he is just trying to help your husband…take care of his needs. Now, come along and stop embarrassing yourself.”

Allison looked at Adam pleadingly but he just looked down. Allison looked at Kris with tears in her eyes. Adam grabbed Madu’s arm, “If you hurt my wife…”

Madu shrugged him off, “Instead of issuing idle threats just say thank you.” Madu turned and walked away. He called over his shoulder, “Come along, Allison, I wouldn’t want you to get left behind and see something you shouldn’t.”

Adam put his hands on Allison shoulder, “Allie, it will be fine I promise.”

Allison spit at him and walked away. Kris could tell Adam was hurting, “Are you ok?”

Adam wiped his face and then just grabbed Kris and pulled him to his rooms. Once inside, Adam kissed him possessively, “I missed you so much, Kamea.” Adam was running his hands all over Kris as if he needed to inspect every inch. “I have been so worried.”

Kris pulled back, “Are you sure Allison will be ok with Madu and his wife?”

Adam seemed to hesitate, “Why? Did Madu get inappropriate with you?”

“No, but Allison seemed very scared.”

“She is scared to be with other men in general and she has always been especially nervous around Madu. I highly doubt he would hurt her. Why did he say something about hurting her?”

Kris caught off guard by Adam’s doubts, “I just didn’t think you would do that to her. You know throw her to the wolves, sort of speak.”

Adam looked down, “I needed to see you and she has been really clingy lately. My Uncle arrived back in town and she gets intimidated by him. Actually, I am more worried about Hanta than Madu. I don’t like that woman at all.” Adam started kissing Kris again and seemed almost impatient with his need. Kris had missed his lover’s touch, as well as, just hearing his voice and smelling his scent. Kris put his concerns aside and just focused on Adam.

Kris hadn’t realized how hard being away from him really was and how much he wanted to stay. By the time Adam entered him, Kris had been out of his mind with need. Afterwards, Kris laid in Adam’s arms wishing this could be their forever.

“How has it really been? Terrance and Raja seemed to think he was going to get my men murdered.”

“Actually, the southern men prefer Neyou. He trained us pretty hard before we went to the village.”

“Why were you training? I told Madu to keep you safe-“

“Adam, I was kept safe but Madu insisted I learn to fight.”

Adam seemed annoyed, “You could get hurt training. Hell you get hurt just walking. I hate you being away from me.”

Kris remembered Raja and knew he had to tell Adam, “When we were getting the additional men, Raja approached me. He asked me to poison Madu and said if I didn’t he would turn you against me.”

Adam looked at Kris relieved, “Well, that explains why he kept insisting Madu was your lover. Other people verified his story saying you two had been intimate by the fire and then insisted on sharing a room. The only person that denied it was Tommy but since he is Madu’s spy I wasn’t sure if he was being honest.”

“You know Tommy is Madu’s spy?”

“Despite what Madu thinks, I am not an idiot.”

“So you thought I was sleeping with Madu?”

“I-I maybe. I mean I told you to do what you need to survive.”

“I am not sleeping with Madu. I share his skins but we never do anything more than sleep. I don’t think he really likes men.”

Adam snorted, “Tell that to someone that wasn’t his lover. What about Brad? Doesn’t hemind you sleeping with his lover?”

“Brad doesn’t like me period.”

“Brad is an ass anyway. Did you tell anyone about Raja?”

“No, not even Madu.”

“OK, I’ll take care of it. Don’t worry no one is going to turn me against you. I promise.  
Now, we better check on Allison.” Adam got up and quickly dressed. Kris followed him and they bumped into Hanta in the hallway.

“Where is Allison?”

“She is with Madu of course. Apparently, he likes spending time with children but I have better things to do.”

“Where are you going?”

Hanta raised a cloak around her head, “You are not the King yet so I don’t think I have to answer to you. Now why don’t you and your…whore get out of my way?”

Adam went to grab her but she pushed past them too fast. Adam hurried in the opposite direction and went to a room. Without knocking Adam pushed open the door. Madu was laying in the bed and Allison was sitting at the very edge far away from him. They were playing some kind of Agbekian card game he had seen many of the soldiers play in the field.

“Adam, why do you always lend me your things and then try to take them back prematurely?”

“I saw your wife leaving and I was worried…”

“Hanta doesn’t like sharing attention so rather than subject Allison to her abuse, I told her to go check on the children.”

“She looked like she was leaving the house.”

Madu shrugged, “Perhaps, she had somewhere she’d rather be. As you can see, Allison and I are getting on just fine, aren’t we.”

Allison shrugged and then giggled, “You are being nice but I still think you are ugly.”

Kris noticed the rather large, almost empty wine glass in Allison’s hand and so did Adam, “Are you getting my wife drunk?”

“We had wine with dinner and she wanted more. I didn’t want to upset her by saying no.”

Adam seemed to get furious, “Were you going to take advantage once she was too drunk to say no?”

Madu seemed to get annoyed, “Adam, if we are to get on better, you need to watch your accusations. I don’t need to get your wife drunk to bed her, all I need is you permission which is easy enough to get.”

Allison spoke up, “Adam would never let you hurt me. He only let me come here because you promised to be good. He came to save me when he saw Hanta was not with us.”

Madu shook his head, “Sweetheart, he let you come here so he could be with Kris. My guess is afterward he felt guilty and that is why he is here. Is that about right, Adam?”

Kris saw Adam go from mad to insane. Adam went to attack him but Madu was faster and had a dagger to Adam’s throat before anyone else moved.

“Adam, let’s not go through this again. I have upheld my end of the bargain now you need to do the same.”

Adam was still tense but luckily he had enough sense to not move and get cut. Madu continued, “Do you want me to give you a choice again?”

“I want you to shut your fucking mouth.”

Madu laughed and removed the dagger while pushing Adam away from him. Allison came over by Kris, “Kris, did you just sleep with my husband?”

Kris didn’t know what to say. Allison smacked him across the face and then turned to Adam, “You chose him over me? Adam, you said you loved me. I know you occasionally sleep with boys but you never did that when I was around. I thought it was only until we were together and then you would be with me.”

Kris could tell Adam’s heart was breaking, “Allison, I do love you and I will always be your husband.”

“You never look at me like you want me. Even as ugly and creepy as Madu is, at least he looks! Why don’t you want me? Why are you choosing him over me?”

Madu put his hand on Allison’s arm, “Allison, Adam loves you very much but it is more like what I feel toward Rachel. He doesn’t leer at you because he is not attracted to women. You can’t blame him for being a lover of men because that is just who he is. Deep down you know he will never desire you the way he desires men. Maybe that is why you feel so safe around him.”

Allison shook her head, “Shut up. You are just trying to be cruel and you hate Adam. Besides, even if that were true does that mean I have to be celibate and unloved because he only wants men?”

“No, I could-“

Allison glared at Madu, “You are never going to touch me! I hate you and would never, ever be with you. I would sooner be celibate for an eternity. I thank the goddess every day that she spared me a marriage with you.”

Madu got mad, “With or without a marriage, I am going to deflower you sooner or later. So you can decide how amicably it goes down.”

“Too late. Someone already beat you to it.”

Madu seemed to become confused and Allison laughed, “ Oh Adam, didn’t mention I was damaged goods? Sorry, Madu you wouldn’t be the first man that forced himself on me.”  
Allison had tears running down her cheeks.

Madu looked at Adam and then back at Allison, “What happened?”

“It doesn’t matter. All you need to know is it happened so you won’t want to touch me anymore. That is the real reason Adam doesn’t touch me. He says it is not but maybe it is.”

Adam spoke up, “Allison that is not the reason. Madu is right, I do not like women. I have never even been with one. I just don’t get those kinds of feeling around them.”

Madu tried to touch Allison but she just cringed. “Allison, I am sorry you were hurt and they made you feel damaged. I know how vulnerable and scared it makes you feel but you can’t let it rule your life. You need to lock those memories away and create new ones. Making love to a man doesn’t have to be brutal or unpleasant.”

Allison stared at Madu, “How would you know? It is easy for you because you don’t know what it is like to have someone..not to be able to…no one understands.” Allison was shaking.

“Actually, Allison, I know exactly what it is like to be at the mercy of someone else’s twisted desires. I know exactly the emotions you feel from being raped and forced to endure someone getting off on hurting and violating you.”

Allison stared at Madu in shock, “How? You-you were raped?”

Madu slowly nodded, “Like you, I keep it a closely guarded secret. It is not something that is spoken about.”

“I heard rumors that…Adam-“

Madu shook his head, “It wasn’t Adam. Apparently, it was such a good secret he never even knew. As a punishment for being caught lying with a man, my own father gave me to five soldiers that spent a whole night raping and beating me. I couldn’t stop them and the more I tried, the rougher they became. Eventually, I passed out from the pain but not before I felt each of them in me. For a long time, I had wished they had killed me instead and wouldn’t let anyone near me.”

Kris noticed Adam had become pale listening to Madu’s elaboration of his ordeal. Allison moved closer to Madu, “How did you get over it?”

“Luckily, I had Neyou and some other people that helped me channel the pain into action. I focused on getting stronger so I could get even with all the people that hurt me.”

“Have you succeeded?”

Madu looked up, “Almost. There are a couple people involved that have not received their just rewards. However, maybe time heals all wounds because I am feeling less of a need for revenge and more of a desire to create a world where that sort of brutality isn’t acceptable.”

Allison looked at Madu, “You are so strong now, no one would ever take advantage of you again. I am just a woman, men will always be able to take advantage.”

Madu grabbed her hand, “I could teach you to defend yourself and then you won’t have to worry.”

“Then I would be able to fight you off too.”

Madu winked, “Maybe one day, you won’t want to.”

Adam pulled Allison to him, “Well, that day is not today. This has been a very long night so I think it is time we all retire.”

Adam started to guide Allison out but she pulled away and went by Madu and hugged him, “I won’t tell anyone what you told us.”

“Good. I will keep your secret too.” He kissed her on the top of her head.

Adam once again pulled Allison away, “I am sorry to ask this but Kris can you see Allison to her room. I need to speak with Madu.”

The last thing Kris wanted was to be alone with Allison after she found out he just slept with her husband! Kris started to panic but Allison put her hand on his shoulder, “Addie, that is very awkward for you to have your lover watch over me. However, I will excuse it this time. Come on, Kris, I promise I won’t hit you again.”

Kris followed Allison out and they went to her and Adam’s room. Allison turned to him, “How long have you been sleeping with him?”

Kris looked down, “Since you were at the village. I am so sorry, Allison, I really didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Allison just shook her head, “Kris, Madu is right about Adam not liking women. I was just being an idiot thinking he would change for me. I know he either can’t or won’t. If it wasn’t you there would be a Brad or Tommy so what is the difference. At least, you are nice and actually feel bad. You know, when I first found out he was going to be my husband, I was so happy. He is going to be King of the Agbekians, he is gorgeous, funny and sweet. From the first moment I met him, I loved him. Right before we were married, I was-forced, I thought he would reject me. I was so scared but I just trusted him so I told him. I didn’t tell him the details but I told him how another man…I was only 11. Addie, hugged me and said he would marry me anyway.”

Kris hugged her, “No man should ever do that to a woman or a child.”

“I let him, Kris. I was too scared to even fight. It IS my fault.”

Kris shook his head, “Your highness, it is not your fault. No adult should ever touch a child like that no matter what. It is the grown-up’s responsibility to protect a child. What happened to the man?”

“Nothing. I never told anyone his identity. Anyway, do you think what Madu said about his own situation was true?”

“Yes, I was there when Adam found out. I think Madu is a very complicated person and I still haven’t decided if he is a good guy or not.”

“Do you think Adam will make me sleep with Madu?”

Kris had no idea. “I don’t know. I can’t figure out their relationship and I am not so sure about Agbekian customs. Do you really find him so revolting?”

Allison blushed, “Well, he has those awful tattoos and he seems so mean. I don’t know maybe he has nice eyes. His wife, Hanta, is so beautiful. I don’t see why he would even want to touch me. Hanta told me the only reason Madu would touch me was because of his sense of duty and he would probably get drunk and keep his eyes closed. Do you think that is true?”

Kris hated talking about this especially since he was so ignorant about sex in general, “Allison, as a southerner we don’t have sex until marriage. I don’t even have a clue about sex between men and women. I don’t think I can help you with any of this.”

Allison laughed, “You are a virgin?”

“Well, technically…”

“I mean besides Adam.”

“Well…yeah.”

“So never with…Madu?”

“No, I don’t get the impression Madu really likes men.”

“Hanta is lucky.”

Kris just hugged her again and made sure she had plenty of water. Unsure of his where he was staying, Kris decided to stay with Allison until Adam returned. He made sure the fire was stoked and relaxed on some cushions. Allison undressed and climbed in the bed. A few moments later Kris could tell she was sleeping. Kris wondered what Adam and Madu were discussing and whether or not they were just talking. Kris was jealous and couldn’t shake the idea that Adam was still in love with Madu.


	26. Chapter 26

Kris must have fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes the fire was burning low. _Where was Adam?_ Kris saw Allison was still sleeping soundly and still alone in the bed. Kris added more wood to the fire and poured himself a drink. An hour later Adam still hadn’t returned and Kris began to worry. Unable to sit still, he made his way back to Madu’s room, hoping his wife hadn’t returned. Kris listened at the door but heard nothing. Hoping not to interrupt anything, Kris quietly opened the door and felt sick by the image before his eyes.

Adam was laying on his side next to Madu running his fingers over the tattoos on his chest. It looked like a lovers’ caress. Madu was on his back either very relaxed or sleeping. Even though both were still wearing their fabrics, it looked far too intimate to be innocent. They hadn’t heard Kris enter. Adam started running his hand down Madu’s abdomen which made Kris fly into a jealous rage, “You bastard! You were just with me!”

Adam’s hand froze. Madu snapped awake and looked at Adam, “Adam, what are you doing?”

Adam became a little flustered, “Nothing. I was helping you relax. You didn’t mind a minute ago.”

Madu rubbed his eyes, “A minute ago I thought you were Hanta.”

Adam glared at Madu, “Do I look like your bitch wife?”

Madu sat up, “Adam, I am exhausted and you need to go explain to your lover why you are being an ass. You are lucky that Kris came in and not Hanta. Had she seen you touching me, she would have attacked you. Don’t ever touch me like that again.”

Adam seemed to forget Kris’ presence and was focusing on Madu, “You can pretend you are immune to me but we both know the truth. You are just scared to be with me.”

Kris felt like his heart was breaking. Madu looked at Kris with an expression of pity, “Adam has had too much wine and is just being stupid. I’ll take him back to his room. Why don’t you go sleep with Neyou?”

Adam got mad, “I am not drunk. Kris, go back to Allison. Madu and I need to talk some more.”

Madu stood up, “Adam, we definitely do not need to talk because you don’t seem to be able to comprehend things. You are lucky you have someone like Kris in your life and you are seriously just throwing it all away.” Madu switched dialects and seemed to be yelling at Adam fast and furious.

Adam became angry, “You want to play games, Madu, fine by me but I am not the idiot you think I am nor am I going to just hand over the throne or my wife. I keep thinking there is something of the boy I loved but maybe he really is dead. Maybe you really are as demented as everyone believes.”

Madu turned to Kris, “On second thought, why don’t you just stay in here with me. It is late and I don’t expect Hanta will be back until the morning. Hopefully, tomorrow we can head up North.”

“NO! Kris is staying with me.”

“Really, will he just sleep between you and Allison?”

“I meant he is not going back with you. I want him back with me.”

Madu shook his head, “Think like a King, Adam. In what world is it safer now for Kris to be in your camp after Raja threatened him and is acting so boldly?”

Kris felt betrayed a second time that Adam had told Madu about Raja. It was obvious where Adam’s loyalties lied and Kris felt sick to his stomach again. Adam didn’t seem to notice, “Well, he isn’t safer in your army since you are going to fight in the North.”

“You know what happens when a King is ruled by his ego? They become sloppy and the people suffer. Don’t start making decisions to spite me. Things are about to get rough so if you plan on surviving you better lock away your emotions and focus on surviving.”

“You are the one getting distracted by Hanta and Allison.”

“I am not getting distracted at all. You just don’t have a bird’s eye view. Now, why don’t you just apologize to Kris for losing your mind and get to bed.”

Adam seemed to realize Kris was there again and went by Kris, “Nothing happened between Madu-“

“Yes, I gather he rejected you. How can you say you love me when you haven’t gotten over him?”

“I do love you.”

“Like you love Allison? Adam, leave me alone. I don’t know what is really between you and Madu but it is obvious whatever was between you and me is a lie. Goodnight, your highness.”

Adam whole demeanor looked crushed. He nodded at Kris sadly but said nothing. After a moment, he turned and left the room. Kris felt numb from the pain. Madu spoke up, “Kris, come here and stop being stupid like Adam.”

“He is still in love with you. He would choose you over me.”

“He would but that is just because he is stupid. He is in love with a memory. Kris, Adam cares for you deeply but you have to understand we were raised in a very cold, ruthless family. The only love and affection he had after your mother was me. We were very close years ago. We were best friends, first loves and shared the same dreams. We were all each other had. However, even if I hadn’t been forced away and blamed Adam for my misfortune, I think we would have ended up apart. I can never love Adam like you do because I don’t feel that way towards men. Since the that night with the guards, the only thing I do with men is penetrate them or allow them to give me a blow job. Even then, I fantasize about a woman to stay erect. Adam seems to think I am repressing feelings but the truth is I repressed my true nature when I was with him. I loved him so much I wanted to be with him despite my preferences. However, just like Adam can’t truly love a woman, I don’t think I could truly love a man. I could have easily pretended to like Adam that way and he would have given me everything I asked including the throne. Maybe a year ago I might have even done that but destroying Adam would make me truly a monster. I may not be fully disclosing my plan but I swear on the goddess my main objective is not to hurt Adam.”

“Not your main objective but an acceptable result?”

“That depends on Adam and perhaps you. It is not what I want.”

Kris looked at Madu, “What do you want?”

“I want to call in my favor. You need to make up with Adam whether you truly forgive him or not. I cannot have him thinking he has lost both of us because that will make him reckless. Tomorrow, you will tell him you still love him and want to be with him.”

“NO!”

“If you don’t, I will have to pretend I have changed my mind even though I don’t want to go down that road. If I do that, it will break Adam’s heart and make him hate me. It would make it impossible for us to both survive. Kris, if you truly love Adam, you will do this for me.”

Pretending to forgive Adam would not be easy. Kris was hurting and he still didn’t trust Madu, “If I do this, what makes you think he will care. He didn’t seem to mind breaking my heart.”

“Kris, I am sure once Adam’s head clears he is going to be kicking himself for acting so stupid. He did have too much wine which makes him emotional. I think he is in love with you and it scares him. Even though I am an evil person, hurt him plenty of times, the memory of what we had probably seems ‘safer’. Adam is under tremendous amounts of pressure and you need to have some patience. He just needs time to sort through his emotions but we don’t have that luxury now. Kris, I can achieve my goals without you and Adam, however, I’d rather not eliminate more people than I need to.”

Kris’ head hurt, “I want to leave Agbeko. I am sick of all the games, betrayals and pain. How soon can I go?”

Madu hesitated, “Go? Where will you go? I think it would be very hard for you to go back to the South, marry and become a simple farmer. Kris, I don’t think you will forget Adam that easily and I think perhaps you may be more like Adam than you think.”

Kris shrugged, “Maybe I am just pleasing Adam too. I have never been with a woman, maybe once I have I, too won’t want to be with a man.”

Madu smiled, “Wouldn’t that be the ultimate revenge? Kris, I like you. Aside from keeping essential information from me, you are basically honest and compassionate. I think you get some of these traits from your culture. Unlike most Agbekians, I admire other cultures and think assimilating different peoples is a good thing. My Uncle wants to crush the South and make them all second class Agbekians that exist only to feed our armies. He is ordering Adam to break their spirit only Adam doesn’t realize that is his real mission. He thinks my Uncle is just a victim of our culture and feels loyal to him. I know differently. I know I can’t appeal to your greed and I know you are not power hungry. However, you need to side with me to protect your people.”

“You said you wouldn’t ask me to betray Adam.”

“I am not. I am simply asking you to put aside your hurt and help Adam stay focused.”

“What is your plan to prevent the South from being destroyed?”

Madu hesitated, “I have a plan but I haven’t worked out all the pieces. I am not going to reveal that to you because you will tell Adam.”

“Well, if Adam can’t know than I have a feeling it will be bad for him.”

“No, I just think Adam needs plausible deniability and he is not strong enough to follow through. Kris, all great things come at a cost and very few people are strong enough to bear the burden. For better or worse, I am a stronger leader than Adam because I can make difficult decisions that hurt a few to help the many. You need to trust me because if you don’t, I will succeed anyway but both you and Adam will become the few.”

There it was, the ultimate threat in simple terms. Kris had a feeling Madu was not bluffing which mean he had no real choice. Kris had no idea what Madu intended to do or what would be the final result. Adam was apparently in on some of it but not privy to the full plan. Kris could not reason through all the unknowns. He looked at Madu, “I am not even sure if you are completely sane but I do believe you that you will act on your threat. I will do as you ask because as hurt as I am, I love Adam and always want him to be safe. I just hope whatever you have planned doesn’t end up destroying everyone.”

Madu nodded, “I may not be one of the good guys but I am very good at what I do. I will succeed and most people will be better off including your own people.”

“Where is Hanta?”

Madu shrugged, “Probably fucking my Uncle.”

Kris didn’t even want to know. His head was already about to explode and he still hadn’t really slept in a few days. Kris closed his eyes and gave into sleep hoping when he woke up this nightmare that had become is life would go away.


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning, Kris was woken up by Madu gently shaking him, “Showtime. We have to go to a formal breakfast with the Queen.”

Kris was still feeling uneasy about everything but followed Madu to breakfast. The Queen smiled at Kris, “Kim will be happy to hear how well you are doing. I had hoped we would get a chance to talk while you are here.”

“I would like that your highness but I think we have to head up North soon.”

The Queen nodded, “Nasty business with these invaders. Roland is coming to breakfast to discuss some what we should do.”

Madu looked at the Queen, “I am not sure what there is to discuss. My men and I will head North to stop the invaders from coming into our lands.”

Kris saw the King come in with Hanta. Leila shook her head, “Roland, how good of you to escort Hanta to breakfast. I am surprised after Madu has been away so long, Hanta, you let him out of your sight.”

Hanta snorted, “Madu seemed to pre-occupied playing with children so I decided to seek out company that would appreciate me. Luckily, Roland happened to be out and about.”

Madu shook his head, “Hanta, shut up and sit down before you embarrass yourself more.”

The King looked at Madu, “You should treat your wife with more respect. She is a beautiful woman and far too good for you.”

Hanta looked at Madu, “Husband, your Uncle is right you should treat me better or else I make seek better company more often.”

“I treat you as you deserve. For example, when this meal is over I am going to beat you.”

Hanta looked at the King. King Roland looked at Madu, “Lamberts do not beat their women. You will not lay a hand on her.”

“She is my wife, Uncle, I will treat her anyway I like. You know it may be customary to share wives between Niscas but that does not apply to Uncles. Just because you are King that doesn’t mean you can bed everyone.”

“Your wife didn’t object.”

“That is because she is a slut; still doesn’t make it ok.”

Hanta took offense. “How dare you.” Hanta smacked Madu across the face. Madu responded with a right hook that sent her sprawling to the ground. Kris along with the rest of the table was shocked. Kind Roland stood between Madu and Hanta, “You are an animal, Madu. I should have thought you would have at least learned not to strike a lady.”

“She is not a lady if she sleeps with you.”

King Roland shook his head, “Fine, she is under my protection now.” King Roland went by Hanta to help her up.

Madu shook his head, “Uncle-“

Roland glared, “You can address me as your highness.”

“As I was saying, _your highness_ , wives are shared between Niscas not you. Why don’t you practice what you preach and take care of your own wife?”

“Madu! Roland is still your King and this brutal display is distasteful. Perhaps, Adam can look after Hanta until cooler heads prevail.” Leila shook her head at Madu’s insolence.

“Adam can’t even look after his own wife. My Queen, I am not all hot and bothered. I am just tired of people abusing their power for their own pleasure especially, since their real duties seem to go ignored.”

King Roland turned to Madu, “You are lucky to be alive, Madu, because you are one step shy of treason. I should hang you and solve most of my headaches. As to my own wife, I already sacrificed enough for Agbeko having to marry and bed someone so inferior. Not to mention allowing her offspring to be officers in my army when really they should just be slaves.”

Kris noticed Madu and Adam both looking appalled at their Uncle’s hateful comments and obvious distaste for dark skinned people.

The Queen nodded, “Roland, we know you did not want to marry Mari and who can blame you. Unfortunately, as inferior a people as they are, they did have enough gold at the time to make Agbeko strong. I, too, would find it distasteful to be married to someone so…dark so I indulge you in your affairs. Still, it was not very appropriate you taking Madu’s wife as a lover but what is done is done. Madu, instead of beating your wife allow her to go with your Uncle. You can just use Adam’s since he doesn’t seem to keen on bedding women.”

“Mother! I told you to stay out of my marriage.”

Leila shrugged, “Well it is barely a marriage if you can’t even consummate it.”

Kris noticed Allison was just cowering near Adam and seemed to get more nervous with everyone looking at her.

King Roland laughed, “Adam, your wife has no confidence because you are not using her properly. Although Madu seems to be a bit heavy handed with women, some women respond to that kind of aggression. Perhaps yours would do well with a little…force.”

Allison grabbed her steak knife and went for the King. Hanta reacted and blocked the blade from cutting Roland. “She tried to kill the King!”

Everyone was stunned. King Roland was a little frazzled from the attack but then became furious, “Now, that really was treason.”

Adam pulled Allison close to him. The Queen shook her head, “She has been a real disappointment and is unworthy to be married to a future King. I don’t know why she is so damaged in the head but I agree she has gone too far. She will be hung this afternoon.”

“NO! Mother, she is just a child. The King remains unharmed and I will see to her punishment.”

Madu spoke up, “You? You can’t even discipline your army properly. Uncle Roland, your highness, I suggest in the interest of peace and as a consolation for you taking my wife as a lover, you pardon Allison’s actions and allow me to correct her behavior. I will see to Allison’s punishment in private. I like a bit of spirit in my women and unlike Adam I know how to break them in.”

King Roland seemed to hesitate. Hanta spoke up, “She is dangerous. You should just let her hang.”

Queen Leila stood up, “I think that is an excellent solution. Adam, you will allow Madu free reign to correct Allison’s behavior. If he is not successful or she does not comply, she will be hung. I cannot allow an attempt on the life of the King to go unpunished. Now, since this meal has been ruined, let’s just focus on discussing the situation at hand. Madu, what is your plan to deal with the invaders?”

“I will take my army to the Northern Coast and enlist some of the Northern tribes to prevent the invaders from coming ashore. My armies will engage any invaders that make it ashore. That will be when they are the most vulnerable. We will then torch their ships. Uncle, you must keep your men in Agbeko to protect the Queen. I do not anticipate any getting through but you never know.”

Adam spoke up, “Actually Madu, I am going to delay my men from going to the South so we can reinforce you.”

Madu stared at Adam, “No, you must go to the South.”

“And let you have all the victories while I look like a coward hiding in the South? I am not an idiot Madu, I know you are still trying for the throne.”

Kris noticed Leila and Madu exchange glances, “Adam, you need to be in the south in case they rebel. If we are busy fighting in the North and the King is forced to remain in Agbeko, we are ripe for being attacked from the south.”

“The southerners are not in any condition to fight. You are trying to keep me from any glory.”

Madu smiled, “It is not glory I am worried about it is defeat. You have a buffoon as a Captain and your army is undisciplined. I don’t trust you to have my back in battle. At least King Roland’s men are seasoned and their Captain competent.” Madu turned to his Uncle, “If you let Adam’s army anywhere near mine, I will not even bother to engage the enemy.”

Adam’s demeanor went from annoyed to furious, “You bastard! If I am not a part of this battle, the people will never respect me as a King.”

Madu smiled wickedly, “Maybe you can just bat your pretty blue eyes at them and they will just love you for your prettiness.”

Queen Leila raised her hands, “Enough, Adam you will continue your mission in the South but stay close enough that you can make it to Agbeko within two days. Roland your army will guard Agbeko and serve as a reserve force to Madu’s army. Madu, you will head North and destroy the invaders. Should their numbers be too overwhelming you must send a scout back here immediately. That is my final ruling.”

“Mother, you do not control the armies.”

“Son, I control all of Agbeko. Without me, your armies would not exist. Now do as I bid or I will relieve you of your command.”

“How?”

Madu smiled cruelly at Adam, “The Queen has my loyalty and my army is at her disposal.”

Adam looked at Madu and then just looked defeated. King Roland noticed the exchange and also looked a bit subdued, “Leila, that is a sound plan. As King, I agree with the strategy. Adam, head South as commanded.”

Adam relented, “Fine, but Kris is coming with me to the South.”

Leila shook her head, “Don’t be ridiculous. If ever a bard was needed it is now during our moment of glory.”

Kris could tell Adam was freaking out. Neyou placed a hand on Adam’s shoulder, “Your highness, the bard will be kept off the frontlines so he can capture our victory in song. No harm shall come to him. I give you my word as Captain of the Guard.”

The King looked at Neyou confused, “Who cares where the hell the bard is? Rather than grand songs, just bring us the enemy’s heads on a stake.” The King looked Kris up and down, “Why are we even dining with a bard? Anyway, Madu, have you seen these invaders? What color is their skin?”

Madu seemed surprised, “Most of the people that have come from across the sea are darker than Agbekians. What is your point?”

“I think perhaps for this battle it might be better to have Agbekians leading the charge.”

Neyou spoke up, “Your highness, I have served Agbeko since I was eight years old now you question my loyalty?”

“Actually, I have never questioned it because I don’t think your people know anything about it. I never thought you were worthy of being an officer in my army much less Madu’s second. However, I have kept my silence because of your success on the battle field. At least Terrance has some of my blood but you…you have no decent blood in you. ”

Neyou’s nostrils flared in anger. Madu placed a hand on Neyou’s arm and laughed,   
“Really, Neyou, did you forget how black your skin is and inferior a race you come from? Clearly, we Agbekians know far more about everything because we are of course…white. Maybe the sun has destroyed your people’s brains or maybe you all became dark from playing in mud instead of snow. Perhaps, my Uncle can enlighten us how such a lower form of life could ever traverse the seas to our shore.”

Kris bit his tongue to not laugh at the sarcasm dripping from Madu’s voice. Queen Leila shook her head, “Madu, stop being ridiculous. King Roland does have a point. We do not know exactly who these invaders are and what they want. These are dangerous time perhaps we should proceed with caution.”

Madu became serious, “Neyou is my Captain of the Guard and if you won’t respect him as the son of the King’s wife, then you better at least treat him as a senior officer of your strongest army. Neyou has shown nothing but loyalty and the men follow his lead. I will not go into battle without him and it will be over my dead body that he is relieved of his position. As for Terrance, I agree he should be relieved but not because of his skin color but his stupidity and preoccupation with Raja.”

Adam just shook his head, “Uncle Roland, I really don’t think switching up our armies is a good idea right before a battle.”

“Fine, I just hope should the need arise, Madu, you remember where your loyalties lie.”

“Have no fear Uncle, my loyalties have never wavered.”

Roland just snorted, “Have Neyou and Terrance meet with my Captain to discuss the coordinating instructions and signals. May the goddess be with us all.”

Madu looked at his Uncle coldly, “And may she smite Agbeko’s true enemies no matter who they are.”

The King stood up and allowed Hanta to take his arm. Hanta glared at Madu and turned to Allison, “Good luck with Madu because he is a hundred times crueler than Roland and seeks pleasure through other people’s pain.”

They walked out. Allison was paralyzed with fear. Madu came over, “Well, it appears the monster has gotten you after all.”

Adam pushed Allison behind him, “Madu, do not hurt-“

“Adam, she is to be punished for trying to kill the King. I can do whatever I like to her. Besides anything shy of death, she is still ahead. Now, don’t make a scene. I think you have your own affairs to get in order.”

The Queen stood up, “Adam! You will stand aside and give Allison to Madu or I will have her hung.”

Madu grabbed Allison roughly, “Come along, my little traitoress, we are going to have some fun.”

Allison looked at Adam in sheer terror which made Kris’ heart heavy. He hoped Madu would display the same kind of gentleness he had with the children. However, based on his earlier actions of punching his wife, Kris doubted he would be merciful. Adam grabbed Madu’s arm, ”I swear to you if you go too far, I will never forgive you.”

Madu shrugged, “Based on recent events, perhaps it is good to have a bit of a wall between us.”

Madu walked out pulling a dazed Allison. Adam turned to his mother, “How could you allow this to happen? He is going to hurt her?”

“Adam, just be thankful we relented on her death sentence. We can’t allow attempts on the lives of royalty. Your Uncle may abuse his position but that doesn’t justify your wife acting like a hellcat and trying to kill him. You are not around her much, I really think she is disturbed. I have tried to help her but she doesn’t seem to be rising up to the challenge of being a King’s wife. I have been tolerant because the current King’s wife is worse.”

“If you all hate the people from across the ocean so much, why did Uncle Roland marry one?”

Queen Leila shook her head, “My Uncle, the King before Roland, insisted he marry her to keep them out of our lands. It seemed to work until now. I remember when their ship first arrived. They were very scary and seemed so…primitive. Roland was devastated when he was told he would have to marry one of their women. Supposedly, she was a princess that had lost her husband. They offered my Uncle a couple chests full of gold and promised they would not come back. They also warned if any harm came to the Princess or her son, they would unleash unspeakable evils into our world. They had an old man with them that seemed to have mystical powers. Whatever they said or did, my foolish Uncle believed them. My brother had no choice, he married her and gave her a child. In the beginning she was a handful but she calmed down after Terrance was born.”

Adam seemed thoughtful, “Mari was always nice to Madu and me when we lived there. She used to tell us fantastic stories and she always snuck us food when we were being punished.”

“Well, don’t trust her because she blames you for Madu and Neyou going away all those years. I am just glad she keeps to herself and doesn’t make a fuss about Roland’s affairs.”

Kris spoke without thinking, “Doesn’t anyone ever marry for love or like their spouse here?”

Leila laughed, “Not in the Lambert clan. Your mother is lucky she left especially if she found a man she loves. Adam, forget about Allison for now and focus on your duties. I know we have had our difference but you are my son and the future King. May the goddess keep you safe.”

The Queen left. Adam turned to Kris, “We need to talk.”

Kris followed Adam to his chambers. Adam was rubbing his temples, “Kris, I am sorry you were upset when you saw me touching Madu. I don’t know what I was thinking. We had been talking and then he fell asleep. I was pretty drunk and didn’t even realize what I was doing.”

Kris didn’t really believe what Adam was saying but he promised Madu he would play along. Kris hoped he could contain his anger enough to pretend to forgive Adam. “So you don’t still have feeling for him?”

Adam looked away which was a clear sign he still did. Adam took a deep breath, “Sometimes I think about what would have happened if all those years ago if we weren’t caught. Even when he was purposely hurting me, I always hoped we would be close again. Not as lovers but more like good friends.”

 _What a bunch of crap!_ Kris nodded, “In Agbeko, do friends often touch one another like lovers?”

“Well, we are not as repressed as you are in the South. I was not touching him as a lover and we were both dressed. Kris, nothing happened. I love you and I miss you when we are not together. I wish I could walk away from all this and be with you. Don’t take this the wrong way but in a lot of ways you are like Madu was all those years ago. You are open, loving and so trusting…”

Kris could feel himself getting worked up over the comparison. Adam apparently saw him as a pale version of Madu. Kris just needed to play his role and get away from Agbeko as soon as possible. Kris took a deep breath before saying what he promised he would, “Adam, I love you and I want to be with you. I hope one day you can get over Madu and give me your heart.”

Adam kissed Kris, “You have my heart, it is just the rest of me I am not free to give. I still have a wife, the throne, and tremendous responsibilities. I still can only offer you stolen moments.”

Kris felt himself faltering and actually wanting to believe Adam’s words. With Adam so close and touching him, he couldn’t even remember why he was so angry. Kris stared into Adam’s blue eyes and became lost. He loved Adam more than he loved himself. He was obviously willing to accept Adam’s situation and even the fact that he still loved Madu.

“Adam, I am not sure what the future holds. I am a little nervous about the battles in the North and maybe stolen moments are all anyone ever has. Let’s not waste this one.”

Adam’s eyes lit up and he kissed Kris softly on the lips. Kris returned the kiss with more passion. If there was a chance that this was to be last time together, Kris was not going to hold back. Kris continued to kiss Adam while removing his own garments. Adam seemed on board with the plan and also removed his own. A few moments later, both had given in to their passion. It was a night Kris would never forget and hoped Adam felt the same. Kris laid beside Adam, exhausted both emotionally and physically. Kris could tell Adam was worried, “Are you worried about Allison?”

“Of course, I just can’t figure out why she reacted so violently to my Uncle. I just hope Madu doesn’t take his anger at me or my uncle out on her. I don’t think he would rape her but he obviously has no problem hitting a woman. Plus, Allison tends to say things she shouldn’t.”

“Why don’t you just go check on them?”

“I can’t. If I react badly, Madu will too. If he killed me, it might look justified. I am beginning to wonder if that is not the plan. Perhaps, my mother and him really have conspired against me. Kris, I am beginning to question my own judgment and I don’t know who to trust.”

“I know the feeling. Why don’t I go check on them? Madu doesn’t care enough about me to get too irate and I am not a threat.”

“No, there is nothing to be done but to wait.” Kris held Adam wondering whether Adam was upset because Allison was being hurt or because the man he was still in love with might be sleeping with his wife. Adam seemed to relax a bit in Kris’ arms and smiled up at him, “Kamea, you make my world bearable.”

Kris smiled weakly thinking Adam was having the opposite effect on him.


	28. Chapter 28

A few hours before dawn, Adam’s door opened and Madu came in. “I expected you to barge in on me last night. You must have been very preoccupied to just ignore the possibility I was torturing your precious wife.”

Adam sat up, “Is she alright? Madu, what have you done?” Kris could hear the concern in Adam’s voice.

Madu rolled his eyes, “She is fine but you need to take her away from me and head down South. I was hoping we could have orchestrated a dramatic parting but I will just say I woke up and she was gone. Adam, listen very carefully, no matter what happens in the North and even in Agbeko, you must remain in the South and keep your army at bay. If you come up North, I will kill Kris.”

 _Kill me? Wait…_ Before Kris could react, Adam spoke, “What do you mean you will kill Kris? What if you are defeated? My army is-“

“If my army is defeated, yours would not fair any better. Take Allison to Kim and then position your men so that the Southerners cannot come North.”

They switched dialects and Kris could no longer follow their conversation. Kris heard his name mentioned several times and was angry he wasn’t being included.

“I am right here. If this plan involves me, I have a right to know.”

Madu nodded, “The plan is I need a guarantee that Adam will not do anything stupid. You are my guarantee. We don’t have time for me to persuade you both to agree. Kris, have I ever hurt you or touched you inappropriately?”

“No.”

“See Adam, I have kept my promises. I will keep my promise this time. If you do as I ask, I swear to the goddess, I will keep Kris unharmed.”

“What if you are defeated?”

“Adam, I can only promise what is in my power. The whole continent could be destroyed, you could be ambushed by your own army. We can only control so much. Allison is not safe here and Kris is not safe in your army. Neyou, thinks Terrance and Raja will mutiny if they think Agbeko is going to fall. You must stop them and keep the Southerners at bay. That is your mission. I will fight the invaders up North and the King will protect himself and the Queen in Agbeko.”

Adam didn’t seem completely sold. “If you are trying to help me and doing what is best for Agbeko, Why are you threatening me with Kris? What do you think is going to happen that would make me come North?”

Kris once again realized the complexities of Agbeko and the endless intrigues. Adam was astute and obviously not in complete agreement with Madu.

Madu became angry, “Adam, I am done playing games. I need to concentrate on my upcoming battle. I do not want to worry about enemies coming from behind. We are running out of time. You need to make your escape with Allison now, the Queen cannot see her unharmed or we will both be doubted. Now go, Allison is already dressed and packed. She is waiting for you in the stable. Also, make sure you swing by Rachel’s and take her to Kim as well.” Madu must have noticed Adam’s reaction to his request and added, “It is not prudent to have the Queen and heir in the same location.”

Adam turned to Kris, “Go with Madu and keep yourself safe. I love you-“

Madu interrupted, “Now Adam!”

Kris kissed Adam and reluctantly let him go. Adam looked at Kris one last time and left the room. Madu turned to Kris, “Thank you. If you hadn’t forgiven him you would not have been a very useful pawn.”

Kris froze and then felt disgusted, “This is still a game?”

“It is always a game but the stakes are higher than ever. In fact, I think this may be the game that ends all games. Now, don’t fret too much you did the right thing by Adam. He is much safer in the South. Now, we too must be off. The invaders are close and we need to be on the Northern shores before they arrive. Luckily, the reef is shallow so they must wait for the winds to die down. We have a few days at most. Go to Neyou’s room, after giving Adam enough of a head start, I am going to alert the Queen that Allison has disappeared.”

“Did you really keep your hands off her?”

“I told the truth about not hurting her.”

Kris got the sense Madu was being evasive, “So you didn’t touch her at all?”

Madu stiffened, “You are becoming dangerously impertinent. What happens between Allison and me is really none of your business. However, in an effort to keep you from being difficult, I will tell you that I did not punish her for trying to kill my Uncle or force her to do anything against her will.”

Kris knew he had no right to keep questioning Madu but the more he spoke the longer Adam had to get away. “Do you think your Uncle the one that raped Allison?”

“She didn’t say but I think that might be the case. I wouldn’t be surprised because Rachel told me he had gotten a bit inappropriate with her in the past. My Uncle is a pig and few people will mourn his passing. I am not sure how he ever got your mother to like him. It is just lucky for her she left. Now, go to Neyou.”

Kris went to Neyou’s room. He was sharpening his knives. Kris asked about the children and was told most of them had been given to families and Rachel was seeing to the rest. Not having anything else to say, he just waited in silence. An hour later, everyone seemed awake and the Queen was furious. Kris went to breakfast with Neyou and found Madu there with the Queen.

“…Your son never respects Agbekian ways so what did you expect?”

“I expected him to be grateful that we had been so lenient with his wayward wife and respect a royal order. This is just further proof my son is not fit to rule.”

Madu nodded, “Your son will never be the King you want and Rachel is not as strong as you. She won’t be able to control him as well as you control King Roland.”

The Queen nodded, “I know. I am worried what will become of Agbeko after I die. Madu, I think you may be our only hope.”

Kris stifled his anger and just ate his breakfast hoping to leave quickly. Unfortunately, the Queen asked him to stay. Kris had no choice and had to endure an hour of being interrogated. Kris tried being very vague with his answers and was almost glad he was as clueless as he really was. He still worried that he may have given secrets away. Kris found Neyou and Madu in the stables.

Kris was scared. He was not only scared of going into battle but feared he had somehow betrayed Adam. They headed out. Kris was surprised when they appeared at Mari’s house. Mari came out wearing men’s attire and placed enough skins around her to shield her face. She yelled something. Madu nodded, “Kris, get down and you will ride with me.”

Kris did not really want to ride with Madu but at least he would be able to nap. Mari took Kris’ place on the horse as he joined Madu. Kris must have dozed because when he awoke it was dark and the rest of the army had joined them. The land looked eerily peaceful and beautiful under the full moon. The snow reflected the light and it was almost as bright as an overcast day. In his sleep Kris, must have relaxed enough that he was reclined back against Madu’s chest and cocooned in the furs. It reminded him of the times he rode with Adam. Kris shifted to sit more upright.

Madu noticed Kris wake, “You’ve been out for hours. If you’re hungry, I have some dried meat. We are going to make camp in a few hours and the men will prepare a hot meal.”

Kris decided to wait for the hot meal and just sleep again. A few hours later, he was shaken awake, “We are breaking for camp. Report to Kendin to assist with the camp set-up. You will be sharing my skins again.”

Kris just did as he was told and helped the men setting up all the skins while others prepared food. Kris noticed Brad was not around and became curious. Well, more nervous because he had a feeling there would be a ritual that night. Kris asked Andrew about it and he told him Brad decided to stay in Agbeko. Brad was going to serve Madu’s wife rather than go on what he claimed was a suicide mission. Kris would have laughed except now who was going to play the goddess?

Kris noticed several strangers riding into camp and meeting with Neyou and Madu. They seemed to be of some import. Kris also noticed a rider come in with Adam’s crest on it. Madu went over to the horse and helped the rider down. The rider looked small and was wearing furs from head to toe. Madu pointed over to Kris and the rider started making his way over. Halfway along he tripped on his furs and decided to just abandon the offending garments. Kris was happy to see blonde hair and a familiar face. _Tommy._

Tommy came over and hugged Kris, “Hey, Adam sent me to be your guardian angel. Plus, I heard Madu was in need of a new goddess. That bitch, Brad, decided to hide out in Agbeko. More the fool, since the goddess often punishes cowards. They usually develop nervous ticks and then their heart just stops.”

Kris tried not to laugh at Tommy’s statement, “Don’t you tend to avoid the brunt of the fighting.”

Tommy shrugged, “That is different. I show up at the battle and then position myself strategically. Anyway, I am supposed to keep you out of harm’s way. Adam, must really like you to go to these lengths. I also think he worries you might be sleeping with Madu. You aren’t sleeping with him, are you?”

“Not in the sexual way.”

“Are you sharing his skins?”

“Yes.”

“More the merrier. I don’t really know these warriors so well and I get on Neyou’s nerves. Is it ok if I sleep with you guys too?”

“Madu might not like it.”

“Madu likes me. He won’t mind besides warriors can get insatiable before a big battle. Better I am there in case Madu wants a little something, you know.”

Kris wasn’t sure Tommy had things right but he just shrugged, “Er…ok, whatever.”

Everyone in camp ate a big lunch and went to rest until nightfall. That night there was to a big celebration to prepare for the upcoming battle. After eating, Tommy followed Kris to Madu’s skins. Kris hoped Madu didn’t get too angry or blame him for the extra guest. Luckily, Madu was still pre-occupied with Neyou. Kris noticed Tommy stripped down completely. Kris left on a thin fabric and stiffened when he felt Tommy press himself against Kris’ back.

“Tommy, what are you doing?”

“Trying to get warm but you do not produce enough heat. Adam and Madu have special blood that…”

Kris was not in the mood for fairy tales so he just tuned Tommy out. He felt the skins shift, “Tommy, what are you doing in my skins?”

“It is nap time and Kris didn’t want to be alone.” Kris forgot what a liar Tommy could be and decided it wasn’t worth correcting. Madu seemed to just accept the response. Kris felt Tommy shift a bit away from him to get closer to Madu.

“Tommy, I haven’t slept in two days. If you keep me awake I will kill you.”

“I was going to help you relax.”

“No need. Stop moving and shut up.”

Kris wasn’t that sleepy since he had slept most of the ride over. Still, it was good to be warm and just relax. Kris must have ended up dozing because Tommy woke him up. “I have to get ready for the celebration. Will you help me dress like a goddess?”

“Sure.”

Kris was no expert on woman’s clothing but he did his best. He was grateful Tommy was there and he wasn’t being forced to play the role. Kris was curious, “Are you spying for Adam now?”

“Well, I am technically watching out for you but I guess if he asked me questions I would try to answer them. I don’t think Adam and Madu are really enemies so I don’t see it as spying.”

Kris was curious, “Why don’t you think they are enemies? Doesn’t Madu want the throne?”

“I don’t think so. He doesn’t seem like the type to sit through ceremonies and act as a figure head. Granted the King rules the armies but Madu likes to be on the battle field. As King he would have to stay back and just oversee strategy. Adam is good on the battlefield but he would be even better as a King.”

“Madu might not see it that way.”

Tommy shrugged, “Doesn’t matter that is how the Goddess sees it. I have seen the future and Madu isn’t King.”

Kris rolled his eyes. “Where did you see this vision?”

Tommy looked at Kris like he was a slow child, “Duh…I dreamt it during our nap. Everyone knows visions only happen during sleep. Anyway, how do I look?”

Tommy was prettier than Brad and Raja. His elfin features made him look like an ethereal being, like a goddess. “Perfect.”

“Almost forgot.” Kris was caught off guard when Tommy grabbed a small box and unabashedly starting prepping himself for sex. Kris also found himself getting a little turned on which was even more disturbing. Kris kept to himself during the festivities. He did, however, watch as Madu and Tommy performed the ritual conquest of the goddess. Unlike when he had taken Brad, Madu seemed to be more gentle with Tommy. It still had a savage feel but it was not cruel. Having had passionate sex himself, he recognized the difference. He could tell Madu paused after first breaching Tommy to give him time to adjust and his thrusts seemed controlled. When Madu had taken Brad, it had seemed much more violent and hurtful. Afterwards, Madu helped Tommy up before going to bathe himself.

Kris had sat next to Neyou and his mother throughout the ceremony. Kris assumed out of respect, Neyou was refraining from sex. Everyone else in the camp seemed to have partnered up which made Kris feel lonely and start drinking more than he should.

Madu came over and joined the conversation with Neyou and his mother. They were speaking in a tongue Kris couldn’t understand so he just tuned them out. Tommy came over and sat down by Kris, “How was it? I never played the Goddess before. It is a big responsibility.”

Kris laughed, “Well, it seemed like Madu did most of the work.”

“Not too much work, he didn’t even have the courtesy of a reach around. Still, he is not a bad ride once he gets going. Adam’s a better.”

Kris felt his jealousy spiking and turned to Tommy, “Really? And just how many times have you been with Adam?”

“Easy now, Kris, I have known Adam all my life. It wasn’t recently, OK?”

Kris felt bad, “Sorry, I guess I get a bit jealous.”

“Sex before a battle doesn’t count anyway. Aren’t you going to engage in any sex? It is going to be a big battle, you should get as much strength as you can.”

Kris laughed, “I don’t believe in that so I’ll just pass. Anyway, I thought the plan was we stay out of harm’s way.”

“Yeah, that’s the plan but you never know. Battles get hectic. Maybe you should give me a blowjob just in case.”

Kris laughed again, “In that case, I don’t think you have all that much strength to give. Perhaps, I’ll just hold out for a better offer.”

Tommy shrugged, “Suit yourself but it is kind of selfish of you not to help a brother out.”  
Tommy grabbed two ales and gave one to Kris. Kris accepted and continued to get drunk. A few ales later, Kris was feeling no pain. He was also getting very hot and bothered by all the sex around him. Tommy looked over, “Hey Kris, you OK? Do you want to go lay down in our skins?”

“Yeah, OK.” Kris followed Tommy to Madu’s skins. Madu was already sleeping and didn’t even rally as they climbed in. Kris was still sporting a raging hard-on. Tommy noticed, “I can help.” Kris had a feeling he should be saying no but in his present state all that came out was, “OK.”

Kris watched as Tommy started kissing him down his stomach. Tommy looked up and smiled wickedly just before engulfing all of Kris with his lips. Kris moaned as Tommy began sucking him in earnest. Kris was in his own world of pleasure until he was interrupted by an unwelcome voice.

“Are you fucking kidding me? You both had all night to get off and now you are having sex? You better not spill a drop Tommy because so help me if I roll over to a wet spot you won’t be leaving the battle field.” Madu turned back over angrily.

Kris was mortified and looked at Tommy. Tommy looked a bit frazzled too but then shrugged and went to continue. Kris however, was not feeling so randy anymore and was quickly sobering up. He stopped Tommy, “I don’t think this is a good idea and Madu seemed quite upset.”

“I don’t see why he got to come. Well, if you don’t want me to finish, can you just return the favor?”

“Er…I don’t think that is such a good idea.”

“I am surrounded by the most selfish lovers! Madu?” Tommy shook Madu, “Hey, can you help me out?”

Madu turned over, “Tommy, if you want to have sex get your ass out of my skins and go back to the festivities. I am sure there is some horny warrior willing to service you.”

Tommy pouted, “I don’t want to get up.” Madu grabbed a fabric and box of oil, “Here knock yourself out just don’t make a mess.” Madu turned back over. Tommy dipped his fingers in the oil and started rubbing it on his cock. Kris wanted to look away, knew he should look away but then didn’t. He could feel himself getting hard again. _He loved Adam why was he even reacting to someone else?_

Kris knew it was dirty and wrong. It went against every taboo in the Southern religion. He was watching a man masturbate in bed with two other men. Tommy turned to his side and pulled Kris closer, “Move your fabric and I will get us both off.”

Still buzzing from the Ale, Kris could not remember why he should say no. Unable to formulate a clear argument, he removed his fabric and let Tommy position him so their cocks were side by side. He then started jerking them both off. Kris bit his lip to stay quiet. He didn’t last long. Unfortunately, Tommy didn’t stay as quiet and moaned loudly when he came. Tommy giggled uncontrollably which earned him a hard smack to the back of his head from Madu, “You wake me up one more time and I am beating you both. Clean up your mess and I don’t want to hear a sound from either one of you until tomorrow.”

 _Oh God, what had he done!_ He had cheated on Adam and worse yet, Madu knew. He could blackmail Kris into anything. Tommy seemed obliviously happy and cleaned them up with the fabric. Afterward, he fell right to sleep like a baby. Kris tossed and turned hating himself for being untrue. In the morning, Tommy was the first to rise and went off to bathe before the others. Madu turned over and looked at Kris. Kris felt horrible, “What have I done?”

Madu shrugged, “Kris, sometimes sex is just sex. I wouldn’t read too much into it. You were drunk, Tommy is a huge slut and you messed around. The sun still rose.”

“What about Adam? He will hate me for letting someone touch me. Are you going to tell Adam?”

“Kris, relax there is a warrior’s code that says what happens on the battlefield stays on the battlefield. Adam doesn’t tell you what he does so you aren’t required to say either. I am a warrior and I never break the code. Besides, look on the bright side, I am pretty sure this proves you really are a lover of men.”

“I am going to hell. Do you think Tommy will respect the code and keep quiet?”

“No, probably not but nobody ever listens to him anyway. Instead, of feeling bad why don’t you consider really forgiving Adam for his transgression. Consider yourselves even and move on.”

“Do you think I should tell him?”

“No. I think that would be unnecessary and stupid. Now get up, we have an enemy to defeat.”

Kris sat up and felt the world spin and then felt like a knife was piercing his skull. Madu noticed his grimace and rolled his eyes, “Are sick from the ale?”

Kris suddenly felt his stomach wretch and quickly stuck his head out of the skins and began vomiting violently. He wasn’t going to survive standing up much less going into a battle. Madu shook his head, “We are riding in an hour so you better finish emptying your insides by then.”

Kris did indeed spend the better part of the hour vomiting. Tommy tried to bring him food and water but Kris could not keep anything down. Mari came over and gave him some kind of tonic which settled his stomach. She shook her head, “You should not drink so much before a battle. You are in no shape to fight off an attack. With these stupid Agbekian customs I am amazed they survived this long. Wait a few minutes and start drinking water. You need to try and hydrate.”

Kris just nodded. Madu came over, “You are still looking pretty green, but it is time. You will ride with me today.”

“Don’t you need to lead the battle?”

“Yes but I can’t risk you getting lost in the chaos especially since you are barely up to the task of breathing.”

Kris felt bad, “Madu, I don’t want to be the cause of your death.”

Madu laughed, “You’re a riot, Kris. Only you would worry about me instead of yourself. You forget I need you to survive. It will be fine.”

Kris could feel the excitement in the air. The men were all suiting up and preparing for battle. Madu was inspecting his men and gave them a last minute speech. After, he and Neyou met with all the officers in private. Kris and Tommy were not included. Tommy seemed worried, “You are lucky you are riding with Madu. I wish I could see a battle from the horse of the Commander. I heard the men talking and they said there were thousands of ships out there and that these invaders can create fire out of thin air.”

Kris looked at Tommy, “Are they demons too?”

“Maybe or they could be the warriors of the underworld. The Goddess spurned a lover into the underworld and they say one day he will come to our world to reclaim her. Maybe this is his army.”

Kris just rolled his eyes. Madu returned, “Tommy, I want you to ride with Mari.”

“Me? I can’t defend her very well. Hell, I can barely lift my stupid sword.”

Madu laughed, “I know what a pathetic warrior you are which is why I am putting you with Mari. She is a Nubian princess and can protect you.”

“Shouldn’t I protect her here away from the fighting?”

“Mari, is the King’s wife. She is not going to hide from the enemy. However, she is smart enough not to engage in actual battle.”

Kris always thought Agbekian customs odd but letting a woman near a battle was just crazy. Kris climbed on Madu horse. He sat behind Madu rather than in front so Madu could better control the horse and maneuver on the battle field. Kris noticed Tommy sat behind Mari so she could control the horse which made him smile. They rode about an hour before coming upon hundreds of men from Northern tribes positioned along the shore. Madu greeted the other warlords. Kris looked out toward the sea and gasped at seeing what looked to be about 50 large ships stopped just shy of arrow range of the shore.

Kris’ heart was racing, “How many men are in each ship?”

“Probably at least two hundred.” Neyou pulled along-side of Madu and was speaking in his native tongue. Madu was nodding and surveying the other warriors. Madu took out what looked like a mirror and was shining it toward the sea. Neyou called out some order to his men. Kris watched as the ships began to move. Madu raised his sword and suddenly chaos broke out. Kris heard Tommy scream, “They are fighting the wrong people! Madu!”

Kris looked and saw Madu’s army slaughtering the other Northern tribes. Tommy cried out again, “Madu, what have you done? You betrayed Agbeko!”

Mari laughed, “Agbeko betrayed itself long ago.”

Kris watched in horror as the ships drew near and smaller vessels were launched with hundreds of men. Kris felt even sicker than he had in the morning, “Why? You have betrayed not only Agbeko but the whole continent. They are going to destroy everyone.” Kris worried not only for Adam but his whole family and the whole continent for that matter.

Madu climbed down as did Neyou and Mari. Kris looked around and saw broken bodies and death everywhere he looked. Madu’s army was stripping the fallen Northern tribesmen of their furs and boots. Kris lost it and vomited what little water he had managed to ingest. Madu had betrayed everyone. Not only had he allowed the enemy to come ashore but he had helped them. This was the end of the world and he would never see Adam again.


	29. Chapter 29

The first boat hit the shoreline and Kris gasped as he saw the invaders up close. They were tall and dark skinned like Neyou. They were adorned in gold linked chest armor and held odd thin shiny weapons. Kris couldn’t help fearing the exotic strangers especially because there were so many. It took about an hour for all the transport ships to row ashore. There were thousands of them. Kris could not fathom how that many people actually could venture across the sea nor how long they must have travelled. Kris had never thought much about what was across the ocean but now he understood why Adam’s people had made an accord.

Kris noticed the Agbekians seemed wary of the foreigners and seemed to be second guessing their actions. There were just so many of them. They would make a formidable enemy and Kris wondered if even Agbeko and the South combined would be able to defeat them. Their only chance had been to fight them as they came ashore and Madu had purposely ensured that did not happen.

Madu’s men were still and Kris could feel the apprehension and doubt running through their minds. An envoy consisting of four large warriors and an old man adorned with ivory tusks and gold chains approached Madu, Neyou and Mari. The older man hugged Mari and then looked at Neyou. He pulled Madu’s skins down his shoulders and examined his chest with some kind of stone. Kris gasped as Neyou’s skin rippled and a symbol appeared to form under the skin above his left breast. The man chanted some words and placed an amulet around Neyou’s neck. He called out to the foreigners and they all suddenly dropped to their knees and bowed their heads to the ground.

Tommy came up behind Kris, “Wow, is Neyou the great Underlord or a foreign god?”

Kris had no idea what was going on and wondered if Tommy’s active imagination wasn’t finally right. Madu’s army seemed a bit confused as to what do and looked to Madu for cues. Madu seemed a bit surprised seeing all the prostrated foreigners and then bowed his head to Neyou, “Now that is the way to greet a King.”

Neyou also seemed a bit overwhelmed but then smiled, “I’ll admit it is a bit of a rush, my friend.”

Neyou went forward and signaled for the men to rise. He made a brief speech in his language. Afterwards, the foreigners began unloading the ships and Madu’s army began preparing food. Tommy seemed to have forgotten that the world was ending and that Madu had betrayed Agbeko. Some of the foreigners began to surround him and seemed totally enthralled by his blonde hair. Tommy looked a little scared but then relaxed when the warriors did little more than touch his hair gently.

Madu met with both his officers and what seemed to be the officers of the invaders. Kris went over and saw Madu revealing where all the Agbekian armies were positioned. Feeling nauseous again, Kris went off to sit alone and just pray to his God. Adam didn’t stand a chance against Madu with the invaders backing him. No one did. Kris had no idea what Madu’s ultimate plan was and feared Madu wouldn’t really be able to control the invaders. Madu came over, “Kris, you need to eat. We are going to start riding South and it will be a long journey.”

Kris looked at Madu, “Does Adam know about this?”

Madu looked away, “No, I could not risk him not going along with the plan. Adam, is too loyal to see the big picture.”

Kris shook his head, “What is going to happen now?”

“The invaders will march South and invade Agbeko.”

“Then what? Will they destroy us all and then rule our land?”

Madu became annoyed, “Don’t be ridiculous. They will help me destroy a corrupt tyranny and then they will head back across the sea. Kris, you need to eat and then get some rest. I wouldn’t attempt to run because I am your only chance for staying safe. As soon as you are done eating, grab Tommy and stay out of harm’s way in my skins.”

Kris worried that Madu was naïve and had miscalculated. He thought about running and then noticed a group of warriors were watching him like a hawk. Instead, Kris did as he was told. He grabbed a little food and went by Tommy. Tommy looked a little morose so Kris asked him if what was bothering him.

“For the first time, I am scared of Madu. I know he killed his own father but I never thought he would plot with foreigners to overthrown the King and Queen and allow so many to die. Plus, if he doesn’t succeed in killing the King and Queen, I think both he and Adam will be executed.”

“Why will Adam be killed? He wasn’t involved.”

Tommy shrugged, “Are you sure? For the last few weeks, I passed a few notes between Adam and Madu. I know for a fact they arranged secretive meetings. Raja and Terrance have been complaining that Adam had become secretive. Maybe they are lovers again. There is a prophesy that two Niscas become lovers and become so obsessed with one another that they end up destroying Agbeko.” Tommy seemed to have convinced himself that it was the start of the end of the world. He nodded excitedly, “Yes, I am sure this is destiny. Unfortunately, we will end up dead.”

“Madu and Adam are not lovers.”

“Why not? They were very hot and heavy as teenagers. Although they tried to be discreet, they were like rabbits. When Madu was in the room, Adam wouldn’t notice anything else. The room could be on fire-“

“OK, I get your point.” Kris’ jealousy was starting to spiral out of control. “I really don’t think Adam is on in this. I have a feeling Madu is starting to have regrets.”

Kris looked over and saw Madu and Mari conversing. Neither Mari nor Madu seemed very happy. Neyou went over and spoke to them. After a few moments, Madu walked away and went over to a group of his soldiers. Mari and Neyou were joined by the elder, foreign man who had first approached Neyou. The three were talking and gesturing toward Madu. Kris looked around and many of the foreign warriors were absent.

“Where have all the warriors gone?”

Tommy shrugged, “I think to enjoy the spoils of war. The Northern tribes’ villages are around here so with the men slaughtered, the women are ripe for the taking. As much as I don’t like the Kellans, I don’t like the idea of raping them. I wonder when we invade Agbeko, if Madu will allow the same fate to his own people.”

Kris had a feeling Madu might not have a choice. As the evening wore on, the men were getting wild. The warriors had returned from the villages both with women and alcohol. Mari was celebrating with the elder invader and what seemed to be some senior ranking warriors. Kris noticed Neyou walking towards him. Since, the invaders had been revering him as a messiah of sorts, even the Agbekian warriors had been showing him new levels of deference.

Neyou sat down by Kris and Tommy, “The men are getting very drunk and are going to be wild. Both of you need to stay close to either Madu or myself.”

“Why would they come after me or Tommy?”

“Madu’s men think he should be King and both of you are associated with Adam. Plus, my people are enthralled with Tommy’s hair and they may try to scalp him.”

Kris looked at Neyou, “So all along your plan was to betray Agbeko and help Madu usurp the throne. Will you even let Madu be King or will you just keep it all?”

Neyou looked at Kris, “I am going to return to my land across the sea where I will be King of a far more powerful empire. I have no need to waste my time with barbarians or backward farmers. Madu is like my brother and yes I allowed him to think Adam had contributed to his suffering. However, I have never tried to keep Adam from being King. In fact, I have always believed Adam would make the better King. Kris, Madu did not cause the invasion he is simply using it to his advantage. My people sent my mother and me here to stay safe until I could take over. My father was killed in a coup d’ etat and my mother was sent to Agbeko to hide. The rebels have finally been defeated so it is time for us to go home. However, my mother hates Roland and Madu wants revenge so I am more than happy to delay our departure.”

Kris wondered how much revenge Madu wanted, “Who exactly is Madu taking revenge on? Adam?”

“Madu is still working through his feelings about Adam and isn’t convinced he is ready to be King. However, I am sure he prefers Adam to Roland.”

“What makes you think he won’t take them both out and crown himself?”

Neyou shrugged, “I hope he does not choose that path but you are right, he might do that if he thinks Adam is unfit. I know you are upset but you need Madu’s protection and Adam needs you to be safe.”

Kris was quickly catching on to intrigue, “More likely Madu needs me alive as leverage against Adam.”

Neyou nodded, “That too. Kris, I know this is very overwhelming but you really have few choices. Luckily, at the moment we all seem to want you alive so why not go along with the plan?”

Kris agreed he had no choices. He agreed to seek out Madu and keep himself and Tommy safe. He found Madu filling his water canteens in the frozen creek. He looked tired and melancholy. The strain of the day and act of betrayal must have worn him down. As angry as Kris was he felt bad for Madu who suddenly looked vulnerable. Madu looked up, “This brook has running water under the ice if you want to fill your canteens.”

Kris looked at Madu, “Neyou told us to seek you out for safety. He thinks the men are getting out of hand.” Kris took out his canteens and tried to fill them but the ice was in his way. He was still fearful of bodies of water and could not get past the ice. Madu took them and filled them, as well as, Tommy’s.

Kris continued, “It is difficult to control so many. What will happen when you march South? Will they slaughter everyone?”

“Hopefully, no one will fight. Well, I hope my Uncle does but the rest may be wise enough to surrender. Anyway, the wheels are already in motion so all I can do is try and control the cart. Let’s go to my skins, Neyou is right the men will be wild.”

Kris climbed in and purposely put Tommy in between him and Madu. However, that didn’t go over well. Madu moved Tommy to the other side of him and pulled Kris up against him. Kris didn’t want to make a fuss so decided to just sleep. A few minutes later, he heard Tommy talking low to Madu.

“…Neyou said they might try and scalp me.”

“I promise not a hair on your head will be harmed. I know you are scared and feel like I betrayed everyone but it is for the best. It is time for a new era. Tommy, I consider you my friend so please don’t do anything to make me feel differently. I will have no mercy for anyone that betrays me.”

Kris did not hear if Tommy responded but was pretty sure he wouldn’t be stupid enough to disagree with a mad man. Kris feared what the next day would bring and hoped Adam was safely positioned down in the South. Kris wasn’t sure what Adam’s role was in this evil plan or whether or not he could be trusted. However, Kris wanted to believe Adam had been honest about loving him. He must have had some feelings if Madu considered him a useful pawn. Kris decided to sleep before his head exploded and just take each moment as it came.


	30. Chapter 30

Kris woke up to Madu shaking him, “We need to get an early start to make it to Agbeko by nightfall. I don’t want to lose the element of surprise.”

Kris got up feeling as if he hadn’t slept at all. Tommy was subdued as they broke down the camp and didn’t seem to want to talk about anything. Madu and Neyou addressed the warriors using the lower dialect and the invaders tongue. Tommy summed up the speech for Kris. It seemed Madu would request an unconditional surrender from Agbeko before attacking but if they resisted then the King’s army would be destroyed. Madu said his own warriors could refrain from the battle without penalty but if they helped his Uncle they would be burned alive.

They rode hard and fast towards Agbeko. Kris rode with Madu but the wind and speed prevented conversation. After about six hours they came across some Agbekian warriors wearing the King’s mark. The foreigners killed decapitate them with their thin, gold blades. It was obvious they meant business. Without stopping they reached Agbeko at dusk. The King’s guards were posted around the perimeter. Madu rode up, “Where are King Roland and Queen Leila?”

“Madu, the King and Queen are safely hidden. You have betrayed all of Agbeko. Prince Adam will know of your betrayal by morning and…”

Madu laughed, “And do what? Nothing can defeat my army. Tell me where the King and Queen are or I will destroy all of Agbeko.”

Kris felt nauseous. A woman who looked similar to Leila appeared, “Madu, what have you done? You are riding with the enemy.”

“They are not my enemies. Mother, save yourself by not wasting your time protecting unfit rulers. You of all people should know I will not hesitate to kill my kin.”

Mari said something to Madu in her native language and then spoke to his motherin Agbekian, “Tanella, stop wasting our time. So typical of Roland to be a coward and send you out here. Look at our army, do you really think you would stand a chance?”

“Madu, ir is better if you destroy the whole Lambert line.”

Neyou said something sharp to Mari and then in a more civil tone spoke to Madu. Madu nodded, “Mother, tell your siblings they have one hour to save Agbeko. If they do not come out here, I will let the invaders loose upon the city.”

Tanella shook her head, “Madu, your Uncle was right you are twisted and evil.”

Tanella turned and headed back behind the soldiers into the Queen’s abode. Kris wasn’t sure if Madu would accept surrender. “Are you going to spare the King if he surrenders?”

“My Uncle sealed his fate long ago. I will kill him regardless of his actions. I may spare Leila and my mother if they behave.”

A half hour later Kris heard a ruckus and saw Eber and Neil ride up. Madu sighed, “How many other people are going to waste our time?”

Two of the foreign soldiers stopped them from getting to close by placing a blade to their throats. Neyou called out in his language and the soldiers removed the blades. Eber and Neil stopped before Madu and Neyou. Neil glared at Kris, “You are with Madu now? You betrayed Adam like Brad?”

“No!-

Madu interrupted, “Neil stop instigating. What do you two want?”

Eber raised a hand for Neil to stay quiet, “Madu, this is madness. They are using you to take over Agbeko. Do you really think you can control such a powerful force? Your pain has made you corrupt. How can you betray us all like this?”

“My pain has given me the strength and clarity to see the truth. You know this is a corrupt court and Agbeko was betrayed long ago. Why do you defend them? Besides, you are not even Agbekian and have been treated like a nobody. Go back to your cottage and bury your head in the sand.”

“I am the Queen’s husband and the true heir’s father so I am somebody. So, your plan is to kill the present rulers and then what? Kill Adam too? You will never even find Roland or Leila.”

“I will not let anyone unfit inherit the throne. If Adam is unfit, then he will be killed too. As for the King and Queen, I already know where they are since your wife is no more loyal than anyone else in the court. She seems to agree that at least half of the leadership is wrong.”

Neil became angry and tried to charge at Madu. Neyou blocked him and easily disarmed him. Eber watched in horror as Neyou placed a sword to Neil’s throat. Madu shook his head, “Leave him be, my nisca is young and foolish. Neil, we both know you are a talker, not a fighter, so stop trying my patience before you hurt yourself. Eber, return to your cottage. You cannot save anyone.”

Eber was distraught, “Adam loves you, Madu. Even after all the things you have done, he still loves you.”

“I know he does which is why I was able to pull this off. Your son is naïve and far too trusting.”

“So for that he will die? I hope Leila has not helped you and I cannot imagine she would choose you over Adam.”

Madu shrugged, “People will do anything for power.”

“Madu, it is one thing to defeat armies but it is another thing to rule a nation. You have united with a powerful enemy. What make you think you can control them? They will use you and then keep Agbeko for themselves”

Neyou snorted, “What need have I of this primitive, barbaric land? You cannot even imagine my homeland or you would have suggested something so silly. My warriors will assist Madu in his mission and then we will return across the sea so I can rule an empire.”

Eber shook his head, “What are you asking in return?”

“That is between Madu and I.”

Madu spoke up, “Eber, it is too late to stop me. If you want to save Adam, step aside for now and pray he has the courage and strength to prove himself worthy to rule. If you do not stand down, I will not spare Neil.”

Eber shook his head, “So now you force a father to choose between sons?”

Madu became annoyed, “There is no choice! Neither you nor the King has the power to stop me. Even Adam cannot muster enough force to slow me down.”

“Very well. I will pray for you Madu because you are playing with fire. Kris, I hope you remain true to your heart and don’t betray my son completely.”

Kris felt horrible that everyone seemed to think he was “with” Madu and betraying Adam. Kris wanted to deny it but felt Madu’s hand on his leg to silence him, “Thanks for the wasted sentiment. If you feel the need to warn Adam, he is in Beru making sure the future Queen is safe.”

Kris hoped his village was alright and worried when they rode south his own family would be in danger. He also wondered about the interaction between Adam and his father had gone. Eber and Neil rode away. Madu turned to Neyou, “Leila, said they would be hidden in my Uncle’s chamber where there is a hidden room. Send some men to bring them to the main hall.”

Neyou frowned, “How do you know it is not a trap?”

“I let her spy escape and report how powerful our army became and what we did to the Northern tribes. She was more than willing to make a deal. They will do anything to stay in power.”

Neyou nodded, “Yes, power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely. You do realize you would be no different.” Neyou looked at Madu seriously, “Madu? You do still realize this?”

Madu hesitated, “Anyway, let’s focus on the now.” Madu gave a signal ten minutes later which triggered the Nubian warriors to attack King’s army. The Agbekian defense was breached within minutes and the King and Queen were found. Suring the brief fight, Madu moved himself and his main people into the Queen’s main hall. Kris and Tommy were both taken into the room. Kris also noticed Eber and Madu’s mother came in. The King and Queen were brought in a short while later looking slightly disheveled. The King seemed more distraught then Queen Leila.

Madu, Neyou and Mari positioned themselves in the royal throne area while the King and Queen stood in the middle. King Roland looked at Madu, “I always knew it was a mistake not to kill you long ago. Even as a child, you were an abomination. You have partnered with uncivilized animals that will destroy everyone. I only hope your Nisca can defeat you and stop this evil.”

Leila spoke up, “Madu, where is my son Neil?”

Madu looked at Eber, “Ask your husband but I think he sent Neil to warn Adam.”

Leila looked at Eber, “You fool. Neil could be killed on the journey.”

Eber spoke up, “Adam doesn’t realize Madu’s betrayal and he is in danger.”

“Neil is no fighter and it is too late for Adam. Now you cost us both sons.”

Madu shook his head, “Actually, I need Neil to warn Adam so even though he is clumsy, I have dispatched a couple warriors to make sure he gets to Adam unharmed.”

The Queen seemed confused, “Why do you want to warn Adam? He will either go into hiding or try to rebel.”

“I hope it’s the latter. I am hoping he unites the South so we can defeat everyone at once. Anyway, no need to worry your head about things you might not be around to see.”

Leila paled, “What do you mean? I helped you get where you are. We had a deal.”

Roland turned to Leila, “You made a deal with Madu! How could you betray your own son and me?”

“I am tired of mopping up your messes and Adam didn’t seem to be any better a leader. Agbeko needs a King that is not ruled by their cock and someone strong enough to keep our enemies at bay.”

Roland looked defeated, “Madu, you cannot just kill us and expect the people to follow you. They will never support treason.”

“Sure they will because they have no choice. Roland, you sealed your fate years ago when you allowed my father to do what he did. You told him about me and Adam, didn’t you? You knew what he would do and you allowed it to happen. For that alone, I will kill you but on top of that your wife and step-son have grievances that only your death will satisfy. And there is the little matter of you raping Allison all those years ago. So, gicen your laundry list of sins and your depraved character, we have all agreed you must die. Leila, you have been useful but you are unfit to rule. You can either die or give up the crown.”

Leila became angry, “That was not the plan.”

Madu laughed, “Actually, it was. You were just not privy to that part.” Madu stood up and went by the King and Queen who were shoved down to their knees by the warriors that had captured them. Madu looked at Roland, “Let the Goddess judge you for your sins.” Kris watched in horror as Madu decapitated the King without hesitation. Kris puked upon seeing Roland’s head roll across the room. Leila seemed shocked but then turned to Madu, “I will abdicate the throne. Please, Madu, spare me. I have supported you.”

“Very well, I shall spare your life but you are far too devious to go free. You and my mother will be imprisoned until the new Agbeko is stable. Guards, take the former Queen and my mother to the prison. They are to be given all reasonable accommodations and unharmed but it they complain too much you can limit the niceties.”

Madu and Neyou conferred in Neyou’s language for a bit. Madu turned to his officers, “Gather all the remaining royal army so I may inform them their King is dead and obtain their allegiance.”

Kris watched as Madu went by the King’s head and picked up the discarded crown. He seemed to look at it for a bit and then tied it to his waist. Eber approached Madu, “What about me?”

“What about you? Surely you are not going to try and plead mercy for your wife.”

“No, but for my sons I would do anything. Madu, you cannot just keep killing your kin. Give Adam the same choice you gave Leila. He would abdicate too.”

Madu shook his head, “I don’t think Adam will abdicate but I will give him a choice. Eber, you have a choice too. You can stay out of my way and live or die pissing me off. Which would you like?”

“Madu, why do you trust Neyou so much? What makes you think he won’t want to rule Agbeko?”

“Neyou is heir to the throne of Nubia. His lands are hundred times more vast then Agbeko and his people are far more developed then us. He is only helping me out of friendship and his desire to have a viable nation across the sea.”

Eber seemed to think, “What deal did you make with Neyou? I hope for your sake you did not make us subservient to another country.”

Madu just stared at Eber, “Eber, you are starting to piss me off.”

Kris heard a screeching sound and saw Hanta being brought in the hall. She screamed as she saw the decapitated body of Roland which had bled out to a horrifying pool of dark blood surrounding the headless corpse.

“Ah, my wife. How good of you to join us. Sorry your lover is indisposed. I guess you chose the wrong patron. Unfortunately, for you I cannot abide disloyalty in a spouse.”

Hanta came over and spit at Madu, “You are a beast. If you are going to kill me just do it before I kill you.”

Madu laughed, “Still a spitfire. Actually, For some inane reason Neyou thinks you are a worthwhile trophy. So I am going to let him take you back to his land.”

Hanta stared at Madu, “I am not going to marry a mere soldier.”

“Well, actually he is more of a emperor and you a sex slave but that is neither heir nor there. Clearly, you over estimate your value to think anyone wants to marry a whore no matter how beautiful.”

Hanta went to smack Madu but he grabbed her hand and twisted it hard. “Don’t push your luck because I wanted to kill you. To help you cool off, you can await your departure in prison.”

Tommy came over by Kris, “I am not sure how big the jail is here but it is getting awfully full. Do you think Madu is possessed?”

Kris refrained from responding directly to Tommy’s question, “I think Eber might be right and he may be in over his head. I fear the end goal is he wants to be King.”

“I think you may be right. I cannot believe he killed the King and still hasn’t dealt with the body. That is ominous. Instead of going to the underworld he may haunt us all…”

Kris tuned out Tommy’s paranormal babble and watched Madu and Neyou talking. Mari was busy giving orders to servants. Eber and a few men went to Roland’s body. Madu called out, “I will not have my Uncle become a martyr, if you want to burn the body fine but he will not be given a proper funeral.”

“Your Uncle was still an Agbekian warrior and the King. He will be buried according custom. Madu, you cannot commit blasphemy against the goddess.”

Neyou said something to Madu, “Fine but it will be a private, discreet ceremony. However, I will honor the week of no fighting and remain in Agbeko. After all, your son needs some time to win over the South. Even Adam’s charisma will take a few days to affect that big of a change.”

Kris thought about his father and wondered if he would ever side with Agbeko. Also, the Southerners were not fighters and did not believe in the war-like ways of the North. Tommy was still talking.

“…I wonder if Adam knows everything Madu is doing? Maybe this is how they are going to conquer the South once and for all. I think it would be useful to own all that arable land and have the Southerners farm it as slaves.”

Kris looked at Tommy, “I truly hope that is not the case.”

Madu motioned for them to come over, “Boys, stop colluding it is making me suspicious. We are going to remain in Agbeko for a week and then head South. Tommy, I need you to help Kendan and Urich gather supplies to feed everyone for the week. Don’t scare the towns people with your imagination. I will beat you if I hear any stories of me being a demon, zombie, wolf or vampire. Understand?”

Tommy looked at Madu, “Were you bitten?”

“Tommy!”

Tommy just nodded, “OK, Madu, I promise not to say anything but I can’t control other people’s minds.”

Madu turned to Kris, “You will stay glued to my side because I need you to deal with Adam.”

Kris feared Adam would be killed. Kris decided to try and plead with Madu, “Why don’t you just crown yourself now and let me convince Adam to runaway with me.”

“I don’t think Adam would go but I promise when the time comes I will give him a choice.”

“Whether to run or stay?”

Madu hesitated, “Something like that. Now come on, I need to get some order here and prepare a celebration for our victory today. I must now start winning hearts and minds.”

Kris worried that Madu was being a bit evasive on the choice he was giving Adam and prayed that when the time came Adam would be spared.


	31. Chapter 31

Kris went by Tommy to help oversee the preparation of food supplies for the journey south. Afterwards, they went back in the main hall which was still chaotic. Madu was yelling at some servants to prepare enough food for everyone and not hoard the royal supplies. Kris noticed Eber coming into the main hall and looking very nervous. Kris hoped it was his imagination but he had a feeling something bad was going to happen. Kris went over by Madu and sat down not caring if he got yelled at. Madu looked over, “You OK?”

“Not really. Why are we celebrating? All you have done was murder a King and imprison your female relatives.”

Madu just shook his head, “Kris, I have a splitting headache, don’t compound it. Not tonight.”

Kris could hear the weariness in Madu’s voice and felt sympathetic which clearly indicated he was losing his mind. “I’ll bring you some food, even as a tyrant you have to eat.”

Madu smiled at that, “Thanks.”

Kris went by the food and grabbed a couple dishes. As he headed back towards Madu, he noticed Eber had moved closer to Madu and was standing almost next to him. That, definitely was going to make Madu’s headache worse. Kris went over. As he approached he saw movement in his periphery and then was a shiny object coming towards Madu from behind. Kris dropped the plates and without thinking lunged at the assailant. Kris found himself tackling Brad. Brad hissed at him, “Traitor! How could you save that monster!”

Kris was stunned and Madu was obviously taken by surprise. Guards came over and grabbed Brad. Kris looked at Eber who shook his head, “You have completely betrayed Adam and sentenced him to death.”

Kris paled. Madu became furious. “Eber, you dare plot my death? Aside from the stupidity of planning with a buffoon, I cannot overlook such a blatant act. You will both be killed.”

Kris became nauseous thinking he would be the cause of Adam’s father’s death. Kris spoke up, “Please, Madu, show some mercy. Eber is scared for Adam and not thinking straight.”

Madu shook his head, “He is the husband of the Queen and was a friend of my Uncle. That alone put him at risk. The only reason I showed any mercy was because he had shown a little kindness to me as a child. However, he has proven to be my enemy.”

Kris continued to plead, “Please, Madu. I saved your life, grant me this one request.”

Madu paused, “Kris, you did save my life so I thank you. If I grant this request, I do not owe you in the future.”

Eber spoke, “Kris, save your breath. I do not want to live to see my son killed and this monster rule.”

Kris wished Eber would shut up. Although Agbeko did not formerly recognize fathers as being important, he knew Adam loved Eber. Kris looked at Madu, “OK, spare him and we are even.”

Madu nodded, “Guards, take Eber to the prison.”

Brad looked up, “What about me! Madu, Eber made me do this.”

Madu looked at Brad, “Sorry, Kris is all out of wishes.” Madu ran his sword through Brad’s stomach. Kris was horrified. Brad looked shocked and then collapsed. Kris wondered how many people he sentenced to death by saving Madu.

Madu put his hand on Kris’ arm, “Don’t shed any tears for Brad. He was loyal to no one but himself. Thank you, I am not myself tonight. If you hadn’t intervened, I might not have reacted in time.”

“Is Eber right, did I sentence Adam to death?”

Madu looked at Kris, “You don’t determine Adam’s fate, he does. We will ride south in a week and pay Adam a visit. If he proves he is fit to rule, he lives. If he does not, he dies. Now you promised me some food.”

Kris nodded and went to get more food. Tommy came over, “I just heard a creature from the underworld tried to get Madu’s heart and you repelled it back to the underworld.”

Kris shook his head, “Brad tried to stab Madu and I blocked him.”

Tommy looked disappointed, “That, isn’t half as interesting. No offense but I don’t think you are going to be a very good bard with such boring tales.”

As usual Kris let Tommy’s observations roll over him, He needed to vent his guilt and despite his active imagination, he considered Tommy a friend, “I may have killed Adam by letting Madu live.”

Tommy shook his head, “Brad would have botched it or Madu would have survived a mere stabbing. Neyou has magic and could have revived him even if Brad succeeded. You did good Kris because there has been enough death. Besides, Adam would have wanted you to save Madu.”

“I will hate myself if Madu kills Adam.”

“Hate Madu then because it still wouldn’t be your fault. If Madu dies, Neyou will destroy everyone in Agbeko so think of yourself as a hero. Madu is the only thing keeping these Nubians in check. I heard Mari trying to convince Neyou to abandon Madu and just return to their homeland. Neyou refused and told Mari not to speak of it again. Besides, I really don’t think Madu will kill Adam.”

Kris wished he could be as sure as Tommy. Kris brought the food over to Madu. Neyou had joined Madu so Kris offered Neyou his own plate. Neyou accepted, “Thanks, Kris. You did good saving Madu. We were being very complacent with security. After dinner, Madu, say a few words and then go to bed. I can tell you are having one of your headaches and are not at your best. I will post guards outside your door. I can sleep in by you too.”

Madu laughed, “Neyou, stop being a mother hen. Don’t you have Emperor lessons or something?”

Neyou laughed, “Pashou is teaching me about the infrastructure of Nubia but until I leave Agbeko, I am still your Captain. Your safety is my priority.”

“Neyou, I will be fine. I should be serving you.”

Kris noticed Neyou looking at Madu intensely, “You need strength. I could…“

Madu shook his head, “Thank you but I am fine. You need to spend time with your people and I can tell Mari is getting antsy. We have a few days to recoup and then we head south.”

Neyou looked a little disappointed but then added, “Do you really think Adam can gain the South’s trust in a mere week? Maybe we need to give him more time.”

“Adam is very persuasive. He will unite them in a week. Besides, as much as I enjoy your company, I want your warriors off my land.”

Neyou nodded, “I think that is best too. Once Agbeko leadership is stabilized, I will head back to my land. I have a hard fight ahead.”

Madu looked at Neyou, “I wish I could help.”

“You have. You have taught me about intrigue and overthrowing corrupt leaders. Your fight is here and Adam will need you.”

Madu looked away slightly, “Despite your confidence, Adam needs to prove he can be a good King or all this will have been in vain.”

Neyou went to argue but Madu raised his hand, “Have a care, Neyou, my head is pounding.”

Neyou relented, “OK, Madu. Let me set up your guards. Will just Kris be sharing your skins?”

“I will probably grab Tommy too. Your countrymen are far too interested in his blond hair.”

Neyou laughed and left to arrange for Madu’s security. Kris went with Madu and Tommy to a private chamber. A few Nubian guards posted themselves outside Madu’s door. Tommy raised an eyebrow, “If I didn’t know any better it would almost seem like you were a prisoner of Nubia. Why aren’t Agbekians guarding you?”

Madu shrugged, “Probably because Agbekians tried to murder an hour ago. Tommy, no flights of fancy tonight because I really need to rest.”

Neyou came in and gave Madu a vial and was speaking in his native tongue. Tommy whispered to Kris, “I am not sure Neyou should be trusted.”

Kris could not deal with anymore intrigue and decided to just focus on worrying about Adam. Madu drank the vial and then went by the bathing area to wash up for bed. Neyou motioned for Kris to come over to speak to him alone.

“I gave Madu a pretty strong potion that is going to make him sleep. He is going to be very vulnerable so you need to stay by him. I cannot watch over him all night. Kris, I know you have seen a lot of violence and are worried about Adam but I need you to protect Madu. Even though Madu has doubts about Adam’s abilities, I do not. I love Madu and think he is a stronger leader then Adam but power should never be absolute. Since Madu is stronger, I think Adam should be King. Madu can keep Adam in check and it would also free Madu up to visit me.”

“What if Madu does not agree and decides to be king?”

Neyou sighed, “I truly hope it doesn’t come to that but like I said I will not betray Madu. Kris, regardless of that risk, Adam’s only hope is Madu backing him. I don’t think Adam can be cold and calculating enough to keep the throne.”

“I will stay by Madu tonight.”

Neyou looked relieved, “Thank you, Kris. I will do what I can for Adam.”

Neyou left. Madu finished bathing and seemed to be getting very sluggish. Tommy helped him to the bed. Tommy looked at Kris with concern, “What is wrong with him?”

“Neyou gave him some kind of sleeping draught. We need to make sure no one tried to hurt him. Do you at least know how to wield a sword?”

Tommy made a face, “I am an Agbekian warrior of course I can wield a sword. I just am not always good with my aim. What if Neyou poisoned him and then is going to blame it on us?”

Kris hadn’t thought of that but if that were the case, it was too late.

Tommy continued, “Everyone saw us leave with Madu but Neyou didn’t follow. Kris, this could be a set up.”

“You know I am getting to the point that I would welcome a simple cut and dry execution. Tommy, let’s just hope for the best.”

They both climbed in the skins so Madu was between them. Madu was not generated much heat and his breathing was slow. Kris was a little worried that Tommy’s concern at merit but far too exhausted to dwell on it. They would be heading south soon and Kris needed his own strength to deal with what was to come. Kris fell asleep. He awoke a few hours later and Madu was cool to the touch and breathing even slower. Kris removed their fabrics and moved right up against Madu hoping to generate more heat. It was weird seeing Madu so vulnerable especially after watching him slay so many. Kris stayed awake for the next few hours.

Neyou returned at dawn, “Tommy, I need you to go back to organizing the supplies for our trip. Kris, Madu may be out for a few more hours, are you ok staying with him?”

“I can stay but he is very cool and hasn’t moved much. Is he ok?”

“I gave him a very strong dosage because he needed to rest. Killing his Uncle was the final revenge for what had happened to him. I think it all the event and memories of the past were too much to digest. He needed to rest.”

“Is Eber OK in the jail?”

“Yeah, he has his own cell and I slipped him a couple jugs of ale. Listen, when Madu does come around he may not be himself for a bit. It will pass, just don’t antagonize him.”

 _Not good._ Neyou left and Kris just continued to lay with Madu and eventually was able to sleep. He woke up when Madu finally stirred. Kris looked over and Madu seemed bewildered. He looked young and innocent which was very un-Madu-like. Kris smiled, “You were out for about a day. How is your head?”

“Foggy. Has anyone else been in here?”

“Tommy slept in here and Neyou checked on you this morning. I have been here watching over you the whole time.”

Madu shifted and then seemed angry, “Why are we naked? Did you touch me?”

“What? No, you were really cold and I just-just…nothing happened I swear. Tommy didn’t touch you either, at least not while I was awake.”

Madu relaxed, “OK, thanks. Kris, you are a good, honest man. I can’t promise to spare Adam but I promise I will do everything shy of destroying Agbeko to help you and your family be safe and happy.”

“I will never be happy without Adam.”

“Never is a long time. I thought the same thing once. Now come on, let’s go get some food.”

The next week passed fast. Kris noticed Mari was getting rather impatient with staying in Agbeko but Neyou kept her in check. Neyou was becoming much more dominant and Madu did not seem to mind. They were going to head down south the next day. They had a celebration and Tommy dressed up as the goddess. The Nubians did not seem too impressed with the ceremony but afterwards seemed to enjoy getting drunk.

Kris did not indulge too much but stayed up late anyway from nerves. He was both excited and nervous about seeing Adam again. Kris spent the night reciting all his prayers that Adam would survive the encounter with Madu.

The next day they headed out. Kendin and Tommy were left behind in Agbeko with some Nubian warriors. By the time they headed out most of the order had been restored. The King’s guards that had survived and surrendered seemed to accept Madu as the new leader. Their loyalty to the old King obviously didn’t run too deep. They would reach Kris’ village in four days. Madu had insisted Kris ride with him and never seemed to let Kris out of his sight.

“Madu, why are you watching me like a hawk? Wouldn’t it be more impressive if you rode alone”

“We are nearing lands you are familiar with and I don’t want you running off getting yourself killed. Besides, I need you to prevent Adam from doing something stupid like having his archers hit me from afar.”

 _Great, Kris’s status had been elevated to that of a body shield._ Madu was right about being on familiar ground. Kris was starting to recognize the landscape and appreciated the warmer temperatures. At night, Kris was actually too warm sharing Madu’s skins. He wondered how Adam was faring with the heat and smiled thinking how his Prince would complain. Kris stopped day dreaming when he realized they were only a few hours ride from Beru. As they neared his home, a scout approached the army. Madu and Neyou exchanged glances. The scout came up to Madu and gave him a note which made Madu shake his head and mumble to himself, “So naïve.” Kris recognized the scout as one of Adam’s junior officers.

“Tell your Prince the game has changed and I expect an unconditional surrender. If he attacks my army, not only will I slaughter his men but I will execute his lover.”

 _Wait! What?_ Kris stiffened as did Madu’s hold on him. The scout nodded and headed off toward Beru.


	32. Chapter 32

Kris stared at Madu in disbelief, “After I saved your life and guarded over you while you are disposed, you would actually kill me?”

“Don’t take it too personally. Kris, as much as I like you and respect you, Agbeko must come first. You should not have wasted that debt on Eber. However, if I do have to kill you, I will still try and keep your family is safe.”

Kris did not think that was much of a consolation. He also prayed Madu would not use him against Adam. Kris was starting to regret saving Madu’s life and wondered if Eber had been right to try and assassinate him. He also had the feeling Madu was going to keep the crown for himself. As they neared Beru, all the farms they passed were abandoned. It was eerie since usually the farms in his village were busy with activity.

Kris saw in the distance why all the farms were abandoned. Adam’s army was lined up in the village center and the southerners were poised behind him. Adam was sitting on top of his horse looking quite regal. As they neared Kris spied Neil and Monte, as well as, his own father and brother at Adam’s side. Kris had never seen his father armed before and it was odd seeing him on top of a war horse. Southerners were peaceful people but Adam seemed to have convinced them to fight. Kris also noticed far behind the defense lines, his mother, Allison and Madu’s sister, Rachel were watching.

“Kris, don’t do anything stupid. I don’t want to massacre all these innocent people unnecessarily.”

Madu gripped Kris closely and stopped his horse a few yards before Adam. Kris wondered if Adam thought he betrayed him. He was sure Neil had told him that he had. Kris stared at Adam. Adam looked at Kris with sadness in his eyes. Madu spoke, “Adam, as you can see the plan has changed slightly and my forces clearly outnumber you. I do not want to waste all these lives. Will you surrender or condemn everyone to death?”

“I will not allow a foreign force to take over our continent. The southern villages are willing to join my army to defend their freedom.”

“Yes, you have done well to unite everyone in one place. Adam, there has been enough bloodshed, why don’t we just do this the old fashion way. Let’s say just you and I, fight and the victor wins.”

“No!” Kris spoke before he realized it.

Adam looked over, “Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

Madu chuckled, “Kris is right that would be like taking candy from a baby. Let’s just make it easy. I will spare everyone’s life, allow the South to remain autonomous, send the Nubians away and even spare Kris in exchange for your life.”

“No! Adam-“

Madu placed a small blade to Kris’ throat and whispered, “Kris, stop being stupid.”

Kris saw Adam’s composure break a little when Madu put the blade to him. “Madu, don’t hurt him. Do I have your word that no else’s life will be taken and there will be peace?”

“Yes, I will deliver everything I promised. All you need to do is to put the lives of everyone else before your own.”

Adam seemed to be thinking. Kris noticed everyone surrounding Adam shaking their heads and speaking to him. Adam raised his hand to silence them, “I accept your terms.”

Adam climbed down off his horse and walked to the center between the two armies. He turned to his army, “There has been much bloodshed but Agbeko must survive. Do not waste your energy retaliating for any deaths. You must rebuild and make peace to survive. Show me your loyalty by committing to that purpose and not by fighting.”

Madu lowered the blade from Kris’ throat and began to climb down. Neyou and some of his warriors also dismounted. Kris jumped down and ran by Adam. Not caring that everyone was watching, he hugged Adam, “Please don’t give up your life, fight, run, make a deal anything.”

Adam hugged him back, “Kris, I cannot let all these people die, I love you and I wish we could have…promise me you will try and be happy. Take care of Allison and do what you can to help restore order and peace to this land.”

Madu approached with his sword drawn, “Kris, step away from Adam.”

Kris noticed Adam still had his sword. He whispered, “Fight him, Adam.”

Adam smiled weakly, “Go by your father.”

Kris went by his father who hugged him, “Kristopher, thank God you are alive.”

Kris watched in horror as Madu and Adam faced each other. Madu smiled, “Are you really going to fight me?”

“Madu, I have given you my word and I hope you keep yours. I have dedicated my life to protecting Agbeko and if it means giving up my life to save it, I will. I hope you become a better King then Roland and stay true to our dreams of peace. Even though you obviously hate me, I still believe the boy I loved so much is still in you.”

Adam placed his sword on the ground and went to his knees bearing his neck. Kris felt like the world had stopped. Kris wanted to look away and not watch the love of his life die but he had to be strong for Adam. Adam looked over by Kris one last time and then just looked down again.

Madu looked over by Neyou and then back at Adam. Madu raised his sword and drove it into the ground beside Adam. Kris watched as Madu reached into his fabrics and pulled out a shiny object. It was the King’s crown in his hands. MAsu placed on top of Adam’s head. A shocked Adam looked up. Madu smiled, “Your highness, you have proven your worthiness by your willingness to sacrifice your life to save the lives of Agbekians. Our people deserve the best man for the job which is you. All hail the King of Agbeko.” Madu dropped to his knees and bowed in respect.

Adam slowly stood a little dazed. Everyone seemed a bit confused including Kris. Then Madu shouted again, “All hail Adam Lambert, King of Agbeko.”

Everyone cheered. Kris ran over but felt a hand stop him. Kris was surprised to see it was Rachel, “Kris, have a care.” Kris realized his surroundings. He was in Beru and things had changed. He watched Allison go over and hug Adam like he had wanted to do. Kris was happy to see Adam alive and King but a little sad knowing their time together was at an end. Kris and Rachel approached Adam but stayed a couple feet away.

Neyou approached Adam and extended his arm, “May the Goddess give you the strength to rule fairly and rebuild Agbeko to its former glory. You were destined to be King, as I was destined to be the ruler of Nubia. After the celebrations, I will make the preparations to return to Nubia. As much I could use Madu at my side, I think you need him more. If he starts acting up, send him to me and I will give him a province to rule.”

Adam smiled, “Thank you, Neyou, I hope our nations can remain on good terms.”

“I will always be fond of Agbeko and I would actually like to take some Agebkians back with me to share our knowledge. We are far more advanced in farming and seafaring. Madu will feel you in on the details.”

Adam looked over at Madu warily, “What sort of deal did you make?”

“I’ll tell you the details later but basically Neyou will be given some Agbekians and southerners to learn their ways and set up trade. They need the ore in the North and East which we will provide. Madu will send some Nubians to help set up mining operations.”

“Are we subject to Nubian rule?”

Neyou smiled, “No, Adam. I would rather just have a treaty and let you run your own country. As long as you deliver the ore, I will not be involved in Agbeko. However, Madu is like my brother so you cannot kill him. I will make that clear to everyone that murdering you or Madu will bring my forces back to these lands. That should help maintain your peace.”

Adam nodded and looked at Madu, “Is my mother still alive?”

“Yes but she has decided to abdicate the throne. By the way, I had to imprison a couple people. You may want to look into it when you get back to Agbeko.”

Adam frowned, “What did you do?”

“I had to keep order which meant imprisoning some dissidents. Stop interrogating me before I regret giving up the crown.”

Adam seemed to hesitate, “Why did you give up the crown? You could have been King?”

“Too much has happened to me and I have killed too many people in cold blood. I would not be a compassionate King and am too jaded to rule.” Madu looked over by Allison, “Besides, I’d rather just reap the rewards.”

Adam frowned, “You expect me to make Allison bed you?”

Madu laughed, “I don’t need you to make Allison do anything.”

Allison giggled and looked at Madu, “No, he doesn’t but you may have to do some serious persuading.”

Adam looked between Madu and Allison a little confused, “Allie, I thought you hated Madu and didn’t want him near you.”

“Hate is a little strong, Addie.”

Adam raised an eyebrow and then turned back to Madu, “I really thought you were going to kill me. You are a very good actor.”

Madu looked at Adam, “I wasn’t acting. Had you pleaded for your life or shown you would put yourself before Agbeko, I would have decapitated you. Up until the moment you proved you were committed to our dream, I was not sure of the outcome. Anyway, things worked out for the best. I am glad you are King because I would have had a hard time being accepted after killing Roland and you. Now, I can stay behind the scenes sort of speak.”

“Madu, I will not be your puppet. I am King and I will lead as I think best.”

“A good King will trust his advisors. I am not going to be holding your puppet strings but I will hold you accountable to not become corrupt or let your passions rule your actions.” Madu looked over by Kris, “We both know you have certain weaknesses which affect your judgment. We both know you could have planned an ambush and the real reason you didn’t. However, I assure you I am more than happy to take a step back and let you do most of the work. Keep in mind you are King not Queen. Rachel here will keep us both in check.”

Rachel moved forward and hugged Adam. Kris felt like an outsider watching as the Lamberts interacted. Soon they would leave him behind to rule Agbeko and he would…remain in Beru? Kris looked over and saw Adam staring at him. Before Kris could speak he felt arms come around him and knew it was his mother.

“Kris, we have been so worried about you. Your father was beside himself with worry but now you are home. Now, that we have a new Agbekian King committed to peace, you can stay in Beru.”

Kris looked at Adam to object but Adam just looked away. Kris felt crushed. Allison spoke up, “Maybe Kris could come to Agbeko as an advisor.”

Adam spoke, “Leave it alone, Allie. Kris has duties in Beru.”

Kris looked at Adam and could see sadness in his eyes. _Why was Adam pushing him away?_

Kris’ father had joined them, “Kris has seen enough of Agbeko and it is high time he returns and settles down. Kris was conscripted in the Agbekian army to fight their enemies. That is no longer necessary.”

Madu spoke up, “Sir, you are right that we are committed to peace and no longer need to actively fight an enemy. However, to succeed we will need strong alliances with the South and we need to know each other’s culture better and retain good relations.”

Kris was grateful Madu was interfering. His father nodded, “We united with Agbeko to defeat an enemy. Although we didn’t fight, I expect King Adam to respect the deal he bartered and allow my son to come home. If we need to exchange ideas, I think it would be better if I sent my other son Daniel. Kris needs to come back home and marry since he will be the next village chief.”

Adam shook his head, “No, I have changed my mind. Kris will stay in Agbeko as my advisor. Pick someone else to be the village chief.”

Neil frowned, “Your highness, we had a deal. We held up our end by uniting to help you. Although we did not fight, we were prepared to give our lives for you but we have not agreed to be under Agbekian rule permanently. You cannot order my son to stay in Agbeko. Is this the kind of King you will be where you do not honor your word?”

Adam was angry and about to respond when Madu interfered again, “You misunderstand Adam’s intent. He is not ordering Kris to come to Agbeko against his will. Your son has really done much to change our misconceptions about the South and shown we aren’t so different-“

“I am not a stupid man and we are very different. I do not want to risk damaging our new relations but let’s just say, I know if enough about your ways that I will not have my son as King Adam’s advisor.”

Kris looked at his father, “Please, I want to stay in Agbeko.”

“Kris, I love you but I fear you have been tempted by sin. You need to come home before you condemn your soul to hell.”

Madu laughed, “I understand your concern that the Agbekian ways seem immoral to your traditions. However, the heart wants what the heart wants. We were going to wait until after Adam and Rachel’s official coronation but maybe it is best to be honest now.”

Kris’ heart was beating a mile a minute. His father would never accept Kris being Adam’s lover and he would be banned from the village. Honesty was not good in this case. Kris could see Adam too was panicking.

Madu smiled, “Kris has fallen in love with Rachel and we have all agreed they should marry.”

“What!” Kris and Adam both responded in unison.

Everyone gaped at Madu but he just smiled, “Like I said you cannot interfere with true love. Besides, what a perfect way to solidify our relations and ensure the South is represented in the new world. Kris will be an excellent consort to the Queen.”

Rachel smiled and hugged Kris, “What can I say, he stole my heart.”

Kris was confused and noticed Adam was seething. His father’s whole demeanor changed, “Oh…my son is going to be married to the Queen. I apologize I thought…when he ran out to King Adam…it just looked.”

Madu waved his hand, “Of course but Kris is just sensitive like that and he feared for his soon to be brother in law. After all, Adam is married and a man for that matter. So, of course no southerner would betray his faith like that, would he?”

Kris looked down but his father was too happy to care. Neil Allen looked at Rachel, “Your highness, we are honored to have you as a daughter in law. I am surprised you didn’t tell us, ”

Rachel hugged his father and then hugged Kim. “It was hard keeping the secret and I wasn’t sure how you would feel about Kris being with an outsider.”

Kris felt like the world had just flipped again. Adam spoke, “Yes, well if you will excuse us, Madu, Kris and I must speak about things.”

Adam pulled Madu and Kris far way, “Madu, how could you do that to us! You may as well have decapitated me.”

“Actually, I was helping you since you were about to alienate the South and get us back into a war. I could not let you make a disastrous decision within an hour of being King. Besides, did you really want Kris to just be your secret lover? He deserves more and now he can stay in Agbeko. Why are you so unhappy?”

Adam looked at Kris and then back at Madu, “I don’t want him married.”

“Why? You are married.”

Adam looked away, “That is different. I know I don’t like girls. I don’t want…he is mine.”

Madu rolled his eyes, “No, Adam he is not yours. Just because you are King, you do not get to just impose your will on everyone. Do you really want Kris to have to live his life with no purpose other than to warm your skins? Let him be the Queen’s consort. Unlike Eber, he can have an active role and help us build a better world for everyone. Plus, he won’t alienate his family and openly reject all his southern values.”

Adam pouted, “I don’t want him sleeping with Rachel.”

Kris wasn’t sure he wanted to sleep with Rachel either, “Madu, I cannot marry someone and cheat on them.”

“Of course you can. You already committed adultery with Adam. What was your other solution? Staying apart and pining? Adam leaving Allison and running away with you? Telling your family you have turned your back on your beliefs and have decided to be the King’s mistress? Personally, I think my solution was brilliant but then again I am good at intrigue.”

“What about Rachel? She deserves a good husband.”

Madu smiled, “You would make a good husband. Kris, Rachel must marry outside our clan and she would not want a man that is abusive or power hungry. She wants to marry you and she understands you are in love with Adam.”

Adam looked at Madu, “Why are you really proposing this? I know you wouldn’t just be doing it to make us happy?”

“I do want you somewhat happy. Maybe that is what has been wrong. Miserable people tend to make other people miserable. I should know. However, I think Kris is an excellent choice because he brings a lot to the table. Not only has he proven he is trustworthy but he has experience living in peace. You and I know only war. Also, he will be crucial building relations with the south. And finally, this will free up Allison to spend more time with me. Now let’s go celebrate and try not to undermine my plan.”

Madu walked away and Kris went to follow but Adam grabbed his arm, “It is good to be near you, Kamea. I thought I was going to die and never see you again. I love you so much.”

“I don’t want to marry Rachel but I do like the idea of being with you as more of an equal.”

“Regardless of social standing, you have power over me because of my feelings for you. I just don’t like the idea of you being with Rachel. What if like Madu, you decide you prefer women? You might since you never tried it.”

Kris laughed, “Adam, I don’t think that is going to happen. Besides, maybe my marriage will be like yours and Allison’s.”

Adam shook his head, “I saw you look at women before but if this is the only way I can have you I will take my chances. I will just have to work hard to make sure you want to stay in my skins.”

Kris could feel himself hardening think about being with Adam again. Adam smiled, “We better go see what is going on before I attack you right here.”

Kris followed Adam and everyone had already started to celebrate. Many of the southern village chiefs had opened their stores of food and the Agbekians had managed to produce wine and ale. Kris sat down by his family and was constantly being congratulated on his engagement. Kris was overwhelmed at the idea but most of his attention was focused on Adam. He wished they could be alone and talk. Kris was not that far away since he was to be the King’s consort and his father was one of the bigger chief’s since Beru was large.

His father was talking to Mari and the older Nubian man about farming. Kim sat beside him, “Kris, I hope you are not mad that we tried to keep you away from Agbeko. I had no idea you had fallen for Rachel. I thought…when I was there Adam seemed to stare at you so possessively. I still think he might have less than honorable feelings toward you. I say this because I don’t want you to make mistakes you might regret. Marriage is sacred and once you wed you need to be faithful.”

Kris looked at his mother, “I will try and be a good husband. Agbeko has different ways-“

“They are not our ways and you need to help them change. Part of Agbeko’s problem is they are hedonistic, selfish and promiscuous. Instead, of focusing on ruling, Leila was spending most of her energy babysitting Roland. I hope Adam is different but I wonder. You need to help him stay strong and you need to represent the South by practicing our values.”

Kris didn’t want to hear what his mother was saying. He looked over and saw Adam watching him. Kim shook her head, “See that is what I am talking about. I told you in Agbeko his eyes always follow you.”

Madu came over, “Kim, I wanted to thank you for looking protecting Rachel and Allison.”

“Of course, where is your wife?”

“In prison, she will go to Nubia with Neyou. I have decided we are not suited.”

“I know you killed Roland but where is your mother and Leila?”

“In prison, Adam can pardon them when they are no longer a threat.”

“Madu, how could you do that to your own Aunt and mother?”

Madu shrugged, “How could Leila plot against her own son? How could Tanella allow her son to be exiled? You know how the Lamberts are so I wouldn’t shed too many tears for us.”

“Is anything going to change?”

“I hope so. Both Adam and Rachel are idealistic and genuinely want people to have better lives. Your son is extremely selfless and will make sure they don’t become like Leila and Roland.”

“Adam is a lover of men and that could become a problem. You of all people should know that it creates problems.”

“If we are to all exist in peace, we will need to tolerate different lifestyles and beliefs. Adam is married and leads a public existence consistent with Southern and Northern values. What he does in private will remain in private. Unlike Roland, I think Adam’s lover will be more understanding of the situation and not expect more than he can give.”

Kim frowned, “So he will force some boy to be his dirty secret. That is not fair to the boy.”

Madu shrugged, “It is fair when everyone involved understands the rules.”

Adam came over and Kris could tell he was pretty inebriated. He sat down next to Kris, a little closer than he should. Madu rolled his eyes, “Adam, it has been a long day maybe you should turn in for the night.”

Adam looked over at Kris and whispered in a not so quiet voice, “I want you to share my skins tonight. It has been too long.”

Madu shook his head, “Real subtle, Adam.”

Kris looked at his mother and saw her pale, “Kristopher, you have lied with him?”

Kris nodded, “I am sorry but I love him. I know it is wrong but I do and he loves me.”  
Madu spoke up, “Kim, there has been so much hate, death, sadness and pain. Publicly everyone will do the right thing and your son will hold a very powerful position in Agbeko. Let him and Adam, celebrate their love in private. In the future, hopefully Adam won’t be so clumsy. This has just been a long day.”

Kris saw Adam give Kim puppy dog eyes and Kim laughed, “I told you that doesn’t work on me even with you being King. I don’t like this and Kris, your father would be horrified. You both will have to answer to your wives and be judged in the afterlife. For now, I will keep my silence but if you break his heart, I will kill you.”

Adam smiled, “Next to ruling a nation, my sole purpose will be making my Kamea happy.”

Kris frowned, “You can start by not calling me a dog.”

~~FIN~~


End file.
